The Potion Mistress & The Half Blood Prince
by FonzFan
Summary: Severus finally gets the position he has always wanted, but it means dealing with a new Potions professor and a woman from his past. Takes place during the HBP, DH and beyond. AU. Rated M for later chapters. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1:  The Return from Solitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Return from Solitude <strong>

"Ah Severus, I am glad you came," Dumbledore announced to Severus Snape as the younger wizard entered the headmaster's office on the late afternoon of September 1st of 1996.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Severus asked in a rather irritated tone. "No more cursed rings I hope."

"No, no…" Albus Dumbledore rose slowly from his chair behind the desk. "I wished to speak with you about the new Potion's professor that I have assigned for this year."

"Obviously this person has not arrived yet, because no new faces were present at breakfast this morning," Severus remained stiff with the irritation of having to view a new staff member and evaluate his or her experience with potions.

"She should be arriving momentarily," Dumbledore stated as he eyed the younger wizard with curiosity.

"She?" Severus questioned as he watched the Headmaster walk slowly toward the fireplace in circular study.

"Yes, Severus. She is very experience with potion making, but never taught the subject before. She did, however, teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for a brief time, but that was a long time ago." Dumbledore paused as he stared into the hearth as though he was waiting for something. "She claims to have been taught potions by one of the greatest."

"Really? I guess I'll be the judge of that," Severus sneered as he pictured a young pampered school girl, much like Ms. Granger, reciting word for word from the numerous potion textbooks assigned to all the students.

"Severus, I would like you to do me a favor yet again," Dumbledore looked into the other's eyes for a moment before continuing. "I would like you to watch over the new professor, help her and guide her, if need be."

"Is it so much to ask to baby-sit Potter, and now this new professor? What's wrong with her Albus?" Severus stated harshly at the fact that he was now bestowed with another hopeless dunderhead.

"Physically, nothing. She is also mentally prepared to teach, but it is the social setting that may get to her." Dumbledore paused to collect himself as Severus watched his reactions curiously. "I will tell you the truth Severus; our new Potions Mistress has a very sketchy background and has been recently released from the New England's Wizarding Prison, under my orders."

"If it is who I think it is…" Severus shook his head trying to figure out why the Headmaster would take such a great risk. "Do you think it is wise to have _her_ here, teaching the students?"

"The American Ministry has ensured me that she has changed her ways," Dumbledore said as he glanced at his new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. "I believe she is ready to regain her life and start a new. I wish for you to help her Severus. She may have accepted her horrid past, but she will still need guidance."

"Albus, I…" Severus began, but was interrupted by the sudden green glow of the fireplace. Out of the flame stepped the new Potions Mistress.

She was tall, thin and pale, with long black robes and black heeled boots. Drawn around her neck, a black cloak that seemed to flow around her as she walked. Blonde hair graced her head and fell just beyond her shoulders. But it was her eyes, piercing ice blue eyes that were as cold and clear as the Scottish sky is in winter.

"Ah…Katherine. It's good to see you." the Headmaster prodded forward and gave the woman a quick hug. "You are looking well."

"Thank you Albus. It's good to be back. I believe I am a bit late thanks to Moody. He decided to do one last interrogation before I flooed from the Ministry," she was blunted and to the point as she addressed the Headmaster. Severus noticed that her face remained expressionless as she talked, obviously applying Occlumency.

"Ah yes, Alastor is watching everyone more cautiously since the Ministry has finally recognized the return of Voldemort," Dumbledore stated as he walked swiftly back to his desk and gestured towards Severus. "I trust, Katherine, that you remember Severus?"

"Of course." Katherine waltzed her way over to the dark-haired wizard, where he stood off to the side. "Severus."

"Katherine," he nodded curtly. She opened her mouth to continue but her thoughts were interrupted by the Headmaster.

"Severus, would you do me a favor and escort Katherine to her quarters. I have some things to finish up here before the Sorting Ceremony tonight, and I am positive that she wouldn't mind getting ready before the staff meeting." Albus looked up at the pair with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. Severus scowled then turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I'll see you at meeting Headmaster," she addressed to Dumbledore before following Severus out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome and Welcome Back

**A thanks to pennypotter128 for reviewing my story! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome and Welcome Back<strong>

Severus walked in his usual quick strides down the corridor towards the dungeon stairway. No matter how fast he walked, it seemed that Katherine was able to match his pace. Silence remained between the two, but Severus decided to take a glance at the woman who was now another name to add to his list to help guide along in life.

Katherine couldn't bare the silence any longer. She knew the man walking next to her since she was eight years of age. She knew the type of man he was also; cold, repressed, dark…a spy, like her or like she once was. But yet she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Are you prepared to teach the students all that you know about potion making?" Severus questioned, finally breaking the silence, as the two descended the stairs into the dungeons below.

"Obviously," she replied coolly. "Or I would not be here." Severus stopped her abruptly, and stared into her eyes.

"It's good to see you again Katherine," he stated serenely. "I am glad that you are back."

"As am I," Katherine softly smiled at him, thanking Merlin in the back of her mind that everything could possibly return to normal between them.

"It's hard to believe it's been fifteen years," Severus said as he took a deep look at the face of the friend he longed to see.

"Fifteen long years Severus," Katherine sighed. They turned and continued to walk down the corridor towards her quarters. The dungeons were as dark and damp as she remembered from her school days.

"It seems that the States Wizarding Prison wasn't too harsh on you," Severus stated as he led her to the large oak door and held it open for her. "Apparently, their prison does not have the same effect on their prisoners as Azkaban does on theirs."

"You have no idea," she rolled her eyes. "There are no dementors, but they have other ways of driving you to insanity." She stepped into the dark room and waved her wand toward the hearth to light the fire. Then with another wave, cleared two chairs of the dust and sat down.

Severus sat across from her, crossing his ankles and his arms, then sat back into his chair. "Like what, may I ask?"

"Well," Katherine paused as a dark presence came over her eyes, "the Cruciatus curse comes to mind. Only three minutes at a time, but usually twice a day. There was no schedule to when the guards would perform the curse. They liked to catch us off guard."

"How interesting," Severus frowned as he though of her enduring the curse twice a day over the span of fifteen years, and quickly calculated the number in his head. The total he came up with disgusted him. "Well, at least you have somehow managed your sanity after all of that. You should see Bellatrix; she is even more sinister than ever now."

"Oh Merlin," Katherine rolled her eyes in both amusement and irritation. "So she survived Azkaban, huh? Damn."

"I remember how you two where always bickering at each other about everything," chuckling to himself. "I remember one time you got so infuriated at her, you hit her with the Densaugeo spell."

"Yes," she stated with disgust on her face, "but if you remember, she retaliated with the Conjunctivitis Curse. I could not see for days after that."

"I do remember that," Severus said softly while looking down at his lap trying to avoid Katherine's stare. After a few moments of silence, Severus looked at his pocket watch. "The staff meeting will be starting shortly, Albus requires all staff members to be there."

Katherine nodded in reply. They rose from their chairs and she walked him to the door. "See you at dinner…professor." She said mockingly, yet seductively as he made his way through the door and she closed it behind him. Severus rolled his eyes and let out a snort.

"Merlin, this is going to be an interesting year," Severus stated to himself as he turned on his heel and headed off for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Albus, are you sure this is wise?" Professor Minerva McGonagall eyed the Headmaster cautiously. The two were alone in the staff room preparing for the rest of the professors to arrive for the meeting.<p>

"I have complete trust in her. She has changed her ways and paid the price for her actions. I believe she deserves a second chance, don't you?" Dumbledore rose quizzical eyes to her, waiting for her to deliberate the situation at hand.

"I do not know Albus." McGonagall paused to collect her thoughts. "I just fear for the safety of the students, but if you think Severus can manage her…than maybe it will be just fine." Her face grew with worry and frustration, even though she knew Severus Snape may be in for a rough year, having to deal with the new professor.

"I believe Severus will keep her sane," Albus murmured as he slowly moved about the staff room. "They have known each other long enough to know how to calm the other down. Katherine may need guidance at times and I am positive that Severus will help her along the way."

The headmaster stood in front of a large window that overlooked the lake. A bit of fear panged his old heart, as he dreaded the upcoming school year. With Voldemort's return, it meant that Harry Potter had to be watched more closely than ever, especially with the new professor around.

A burst of sudden noise entered the room as the staff began filing in. Albus sat down at the head of the long staff table, with McGonagall on his right and Severus on his left. The newest professor strode in last, taking her place at the very end of the table. Even though she had been in that position once before, she was still very agitated as to getting it over with quickly.

"Welcome back everyone," the headmaster rose from his seat to address his staff. "I trust you all had a good holiday, but there are now much more serious matters to discuss." Albus paused as he nodded towards the end of the table. Reluctantly, Katherine rose to her feet.

"Everyone, this is our new Potions Mistress…" Albus paused to looked around the table, "Professor Katherine Dumbledore." The whispers broke out at once amongst the staff; some seemed irritated while others were in shock. Katherine quickly lowered herself back into her chair with a stern look on her face. She refused to look at anyone and glared straight ahead.

Albus noticed her discomfort and decided to proceed, "Professor Snape, will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for this year. And now for the grim news. As you all know, Lord Voldemort has shown himself to the public eye, so new safety regulations must be upheld. I ask that all staff member take on the duty of monitoring the corridors at night, with two on patrol at all times.

"There will also be a curfew for all student, regardless of age. If you have any questions?" Albus paused to let them ask, but none came. "None? Good. Here is the sign up roster for corridor duty and I will pair you accordingly. Once you are signed up, you may take your seat in the Great Hall; the students should be arriving shortly." The staff rose from their places and begin flooding upon the roster sheet.

Only Katherine remained in her seat, waiting patiently until every last member had signed up for the days that they could manage. Once she was alone in the room, she rose from her chair and wandered over to the sign up sheet. Somehow it didn't surprise her that none of the other professors choose the days that Severus Snape was marked down for. And unfortunately, they were the only spots left; grudgingly, she wrote her initials in the gaps and proceeded to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the Great Hall, Katherine surveyed the head table, once again noticing that nobody was willing to sit next to Severus either. And of course it was the last seat left. With a heavy sigh, she quietly walked to the empty chair and sat beside him.<p>

Severus made no notion to the fact that the woman sat down next to him. He continued to stare ahead. She decided to risk a glance at him from under her eyelashes. His features hadn't changed much; the scowl still the same as she remembered, even if there were a few more lines here or there. Definitely still the silent type, but if you got him on the right subject, he could drone on for hours. He was still just as thin with his sallow skin and hooked nose. His greasy black hair was still at shoulders-length and still managed to frame his face in curtains. The thin-lipped, sneering mouth, still spoke softly enough. But it was the eyes; those black eyes, that, even when she was in school, still resembled obsidian.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shuffling of feet as the second through seventh years entered the Great Hall. Lifting her eyes, she began to scan the house tables, when her eyes stopped upon a black haired sixth year at the Gryffindor table. Her eyes widened in shock of the young man sitting there. '_No. I must be seeing things. James Potter cannot be here. It's impossible.'_

_'It is not James Potter. It is his dunderhead offspring, Harry Potter.'_ She startled and looked at Severus, but he was still glaring out over the hall. She shook her head, not believing that he answered her question in her mind.

_'I must be finally losing my mind.'_

_'I assure you, that you are not losing your mind Katherine.' _This made her stopping questioning herself altogether, and decided to answer back with her mind instead.

_'So, you are probing my mind. I had almost forgotten about this connection. How much have you heard?' _Looking impassibly over the students, she raised an eyebrow mockingly.

_'Enough.' _Severus' eyes still scanned the Great Hall as the first years where brought in by Professor McGonagall. The sorting began as student after student sat upon the wooden stood and the sorting hat was placed upon their heads. After the sorting was completed, the headmaster rose to welcome the students and staff.

"Welcome and welcome back," Dumbledore stood before the four house tables. "I will save the start of term speech for the end of the feast. So enjoy!" The tables began filling with food and the student tucked in gratefully. Most of the teacher did as well, except for one, who was still staring out over of the heads of the students.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think the woman is sitting next to Snape?" Harry Potter questioned his two friends that were sitting next to him.<p>

"I don't know. I've never seen her before." Hermione Granger glanced at the head table to the pale woman in black robes. "I have a feeling she may be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"If she is, I feel sorry for her already," Ron Weasley stated through a mouth full of food. "She'll be gone by the end of the year, just like the rest of them. Plus, I'm sure the git next to her is probably hacked off that he did get the position again."

"I feel bad enough for her because she has to sit next to him," Harry glanced once again up to the head table, watching the woman sip her wine and not touching any of the food in front of her.

"Something's just not right about her," Hermione finally spoke after surveying more carefully. "She's not eating; just staring." The three students eyed the new professor carefully as the woman continued to examined the room.

* * *

><p>After dessert, the tables cleared and the Headmaster rose to start his speech.<p>

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione. She was not the only one who had noticed. The Headmaster's right hand was as blackened and dead-looking as it had been on the night he had come to fetch Harry from the Dursleys. Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now…to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" Hermione, Ron and Harry chatted back and forth about Dumbledore condition, wondering what the professor could have done to receive such an injury.

"…and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of the staff this year. Professor Dumbledore" - the woman dressed in black stood up, her blonde hair now fashioned into a lose bun and a scowl on her face made her look as bad as Snape - "has just returned from the States, and has agreed to taking upon the task of Potions Mistress."

"Potions?"

"Dumbledore?"

The two words echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh no," Harry stated loudly enough, that several heads turned in his direction.

Katherine had resumed to her sitting position, scowling out over the audience before her. Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much.

What was a shock to the three student most of all, was the half sneer/smile that the newly appointed Defense professor made as he looked at the newest professor; and what was worst, that she had returned it.

"What do you think that was about?" Harry questioned, as they watched the two black robed professors exchange looks.

"It's obvious that they must know each other," Hermione started in. "But her last name is Dumbledore, so she must be related to the Headmaster somehow. I think we'll have to investigate her a little."

"Well, there's one good thing out of all of this," Harry said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year…Quirrell actually died doing it…Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death…"

"Harry!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," said Ron reasonably. "That Professor Dumbledore might be here on some other special assignment for the Headmaster since they are probably related."

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, Ron and Hermione were not the only ones who had been talking, but Dumbledore said nothing more about the staff appointments.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously again carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff.

"I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them - in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

The students all rose from their tables and began flooding out of the Great Hall, going in all directions towards their dorms. Katherine rose and began to head towards the doors when the Headmaster stopped her.

"Professor Dumbledore?" the headmaster's voice was demanding yet questioning at the same. "A word, please." Sighing, she turned to follow the Headmaster towards his office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Densaugeo is the same hex that Draco used on Hermione in their 4****th**** year. It causes the victim's teeth to enlarge grotesquely at an alarming rate.**

**Conjunctivitis curse causes irritation in the target's eyes, causing them to swell shut like the infection conjunctivitis, commonly known as "pink eye." Victor Krum used this curse on the Chinese Fireball Dragon during the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.**

**If you noticed, I kept the Headmaster's Start of Term Speech close to Rowling's from the book, especially because of Harry's reaction to Snape's new position :)**** And yes, Severus and Katherine are old friends, but the reason for their little mind to mind talks will be explained later…**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Shocking Discoveries<strong>

Katherine Dumbledore sat down in one of the plush chairs that adorned the Headmaster's office, as the Headmaster himself stood before her. Severus had followed the two to the office as well, and now occupied the far corner near the large window that overlooked the lake.

"Severus informed me that you did not have yourself a decent meal tonight," Albus Dumbledore stated as he eyed up the woman in front of him.

"Is Severus my keeper now?" her tone was harsh and she looked at the elder wizard before her with fire in her eyes. Severus turned and narrowed his eyes on the witch. He opened his mouth ready to retort, but the Headmaster put a hand up, stopping him.

"He is concerned about your welfare, and further more your sanity," he looked at her over his half moon spectacles. "Is there something bothering you, my dear?"

"No," she said, shrugging. "It's just that I will have to get use to all the people and the noise again. It is just a bit overwhelming, I guess." She looked down at her lap where her hands were firmly clasped together. "Plus, my appetite is not what it once was. I have to take it slowly getting back to the solid foods and what not."

"Understandable," the Headmaster began to move to his chair behind the desk. "I have heard rumors that the State Prison only served Mush to their inmates. I guess your condition proves that rumor true. Is there anything else you wish to talk about at this time?"

"No Headmaster," she quietly said as she stood and began walking towards the door. "Goodnight." And with that she slipped out the door.

"Goodnight Katherine." Albus sighed and sat down at his desk. There was a long silence between the two wizards, but Severus watched the Headmaster's expression carefully.

"Albus," Severus spoke quietly. "You are positive that she has turncoat the old ways?"

"Yes, Severus. Watch her carefully though, and report to me her habits and actions. I do not want to lose her again."

"Of course Headmaster," Severus stated as he walked to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus."

* * *

><p>The first day of classes started out as normal for the students. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't have classes with either Snape or the new Potions mistress, but they already heard the rumors from the underclassmen that she was just as bad as Snape.<p>

"I can't believe that McGonagall made us take Potions," Ron complained as the three made their way towards the library. "Why are we going to the library anyway?"

"We're going to find out who this new professor truly is," Hermione replied they found an empty table near the archives section of the library. "Ron, I want you to start looking through the school yearbooks starting with 1980. Harry, I want you to start looking through _Daily Prophet_ archives starting with 1990 and working your way back."

"And what exactly are you going to be looking for?" Ron asked her testily.

"I'm going to look into _Nature's Nobility_, to see if I can find out if and how she is related to the Headmaster," Hermione implied as she dropped newspapers and yearbooks in front of the boys. After about two hours, no one came up with anything about the Potions mistress. Hermione made one last attempt and pulled out two more yearbooks.

"I doubt that she can be that old; she definitely looks younger than Snape," she stated reluctantly, as she handed the 1979 book to the boys and began paging through the 1978 yearbook herself. After several minutes Hermione let out a grasp.

"Here she is," Hermione practically jumped out of her chair as she slid between Harry and Ron, holding out the yearbook for the boys to see. "Look, she graduated in '78."

"That means she graduated with Sirius, Remus and my parents," Harry looked eagerly at the picture of a eighteen year old witch with the same blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "What house was she in?"

"What house do you think she was Harry," Ron said. "Being a Dumbledore, she was obviously in Gryffindor."

"Unfortunately Ron, you're wrong," Hermione pointed towards the caption under the girl's seventh year picture. "Katherine A. Dumbledore, Slytherin Prefect."

"Slytherin!" Harry and Ron gaped and the book in front of them.

"That means she was in the same house with…with…" Ron stammered to complete his sentence.

"With Snape." Harry finished Ron statement as he continued to stare in disbelief. "That's how they know each other. What else does it say about her?"

"Lets see," Hermione thumbed her way through the caption.

"_Katherine A. Dumbledore, Slytherin Prefect; Quidditch Captain; Dueling Champion & Co-Captain; Member of the Slug Club. _

_Katherine is known to be the first female Slytherin Quidditch player, playing the position of Seeker.  
>She is best known for using <em>Wronski Feint _and succeeded ten times in the dive throughout her six years on the team.  
>She helped to win the team five Hogwarts Quidditch Cups.<em>

"_Katherine is a three time Dueling Champion in the woman's division for Hogwarts.  
>She placed first in the International Dueling Championship her fourth, fifth and sixth years;<br>and finally placing second her seventh after taking an illegal Reducto curse to the chest and breaking several bones._

"_Her future career plans are unknown, but she has received a possible contract from the Holyhead Harpies for the position of Seeker.  
>She is also preparing to continue her studies in potions after graduation."<em>

"Turn to her Quidditch team pictures," Ron blurted out as Hermione finished the summary. She flipped to the page of the Slytherin team and the three stared at the picture of the same girl flying through the air and capturing the Golden Snitch in her outstretched hand.

"_Katherine Dumbledore capturing the snitch in the Quidditch Cup Championship. Helping Slytherin win 190-30 over Gryffindor."_

"Alright, lets see her dueling team pictures," Harry told Hermione. When she reached the page of the Dueling team, their mouths fell open. The picture showed not only Katherine Dumbledore in her dueling stance, but standing next to her, in his own dueling stance, was non other than Severus Snape.

"Snape was on the dueling team?" Ron asked as he watched the two duelers in the picture change for their stances to firing spells towards the camera.

"_Seventh years Severus Snape and Katherine Dumbledore helped the Hogwarts Dueling Team to win the 1978 International Dueling Team Championship  
>that was held in France. Snape placed first in the men's division, while Dumbledore placed second in the women's, bringing the team's winning score to 267 points." <em>

Hermione finished reading the caption under the picture of the witch and wizard that were now their professors.

"Well, that confirms when she went to school, but what happened to her between then and now?" Harry asked as Hermione rose from her chair and began probing through the _Daily Prophet_ archives again, pulling out all the newspapers between 1978 and 1981 and placed them on the table in front them.

"Accio, Katherine Dumbledore," Hermione stated as she pointed her wand towards the stack of paper. Several papers flew out into her hand as she sat back down in the chair between Ron and Harry. Harry picked up the first paper dating February 20, 1979.

"**Katherine Dumbledore To Sign Contract With The Holyhead Harpies**." Harry read the title of the article then starting on the small paragraph before him.

"_Katherine A. Dumbledore, 1978 Hogwarts Graduate, flew at team try-outs yesterday afternoon, proving herself worthy of  
>becoming Holyhead Harpies' new Seeker. The team's owner plans to have her sign the contract tomorrow,<br>but she will not begin her official season until January of 1982, when Meredith Glasson's contract expires and plans to retire."_

"Here's another one." Ron grabbed a paper dated August 16, 1981. "**TWO NEW PROFESSORS ADDED TO HOGWARTS STAFF**."

"_Hogwarts will be adding two new professors to the staff this coming school year.  
>Severus Snape, Master of Potions, will be taking over Horace Slughorn's position of Potions Professor,<br>while Katherine Dumbledore, Potions Mistress, will be taking over  
>Professor Welsh's position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."<em>

"So she taught here before," Hermione continued to ruffle through the newspapers that were laying on the table in front of them.

"It still doesn't explain how she is related to the Headmaster though," Ron groaned as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"No, but this might," Hermione caught her breath as she held another paper out in front of her. "**Katherine Dumbledore Arrested**."

"What? What's the date?" Harry asked as he peered over Hermione's shoulder to get a better look at the article.

"October 5, 1981." Hermione took a deep breath before beginning the article.

"_Katherine A. Dumbledore, niece of Hogwarts Headmaster and famous wizard, Albus Dumbledore, was arrested Saturday, October 3rd__ by Auror Alastor Moody,  
>during a Death Eater attack in Wales. Her trial is to start at 10 a.m. this morning. More to follow in the evening edition." <em>

Hermione finished the small article that contained the same picture of Katherine that was used in her seventh and Ron began searching for the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_ until they found the one their were looking for.

"**KATHERINE DUMBLEDORE, DEATH EATER, SENTENCED TO LIFE IN PRISON**," Harry began to read, but stop to acknowledge the picture of the sneering blonde woman bound to a chair in front of the Wizengamot.

"_Katherine A. Dumbledore, 21, was sentenced to life in prison by the Wizengamot early this morning.  
>Dumbledore was arrest, Saturday, October 3<em>_rd__ during a Death Eater attack that resulted in the murder of Benjy Fenwick.  
>Auror Alastor Moody was only able to arrest Dumbledore, before three other Death Eaters disapparated. <em>

"_Moody report that Fenwick was brutally killed by at least four Death Eaters, who fired a curse that blasted Benjy to pieces,  
>and then disposed of his remains. According to Auror Alastor Moody, after returning to the scene<br>in search for Benjy's body, only found 'bits of him.'_

"_Dumbledore's only statement during her trial was _'the Dark Lord will conquer the Wizarding world,  
>and those who served him well will be greatly rewarded. As for you blood-traitors and mudbloods, you will suffer his wrath.'<p>

"_After her deliberation, Dumbledore was sentenced to life in New England's Wizarding Prison in the United States,  
>at the request of her own uncle, Albus Dumbledore."<em>

"Bloody hell, a Death Eater?" Ron gaped at the newspaper that laid on the table in front of them.

"Well, obviously a former one at that. Or she wouldn't be teaching here," Hermione exclaimed as she folded the newspaper and returned it to its' rightful spot.

"So she knows Snape more than just a classmate," Harry leaned back in his chair trying to grasp all of the information that he just took in. "And she's the Headmaster's niece. What would drive her to become a Death Eater though?"

"Good question," Hermione sat down between them again, and the three contemplated the situation at hand. "Well, we better not dwell on this too long. We have her for double potions tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, and Snape right away in the morning," Ron grudgingly pushed back his chair and got himself ready to go. "It's going to be a bloody awful day."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Thank you so much to RedStormRocks for the review. Chapter 4 probably won't be posted until Monday, due to the fact I have to work extra hours this weekend :( **


	4. Chapter 4: The Master & The Mistress

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places or text that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Master and the Mistress<strong>

Severus stepped out into the corridor and silence fell over the group of students that were waiting outside.

"IN," he scowled, as the sixth years made their way inside the classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione choose their seats towards the back of the room as Severus closed the door and moved to face the class from behind his desk.

"I do not want to see any books," Severus said, as he sneered at the class before him. "I want your fullest attention as we begin." He glazed over the students and then set off around the edge of the classroom.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal," Severus voice was now low and dangerous. "Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible."

Severus carried on a bit more, showing them various pictures of dark arts curses and items used by the Dark Lord.

"Now..what is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" Severus questioned as he had finally made his way back to his desk. "No one? Very well, Miss Granger."

"Your competitor has no warning about what kind of magic youre about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage." Hermione stated.

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_," Severus sneered, looking at his Slytherin, "but correct in essentials. Those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some...lack.

"You will now divide into pairs and practice this concept." The students paired off and began practicing; one casting a jinx and the other blocking it all in silence. Severus walked around the room accessing the work at hand.

"Pathetic Weasley," Severus muttered as he rounded on Harry and Ron, "Here...let me show you..."

Severus turned and shot a nonverbal spell towards Harry, who forgot about the concept of the task, "Protego!" Harrys shield charm was strong enough to knock Severus off-balance and hit a desk. The students looked towards the professor as he righted himself angrily.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?" Severus spat towards the boy.

"Yes," Harry answered stiffly.

"Yes, _sir."_ Severus corrected him.

"There's no need to call me 'sir' Professor." The words escaped him too quickly and several people around him gasped.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Severus sneered. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter...not even '_the Chosen One.'"_

* * *

><p>The dungeon door opened in a flash and the blonde-haired professor stepped out to allow the few dozen students to enter.<p>

"Inside, now," her voice was low and venomous, much like Snapes was earlier that morning.

The room was full of vapors and smells and the students sniffed attentively. Large, bubbling cauldrons lined the table in the front of the room. The professor made her way to the front of the classroom as the students seated themselves. Her black robes billowed out around her, making the students believe she was truly the female version of Snape.

"Now," the Potions Mistress glared over the students, "scales and potion kits out, along with your copies of _Advance Potion-Making..."_

"Ma'am?" Harry raised his hand cautiously.

"What?" Katherine scowled at the clone of her former classmate.

"I havent got a book or scales or anything...nor's Ron...we didn't know we'd be taking N.E.W.T. in potions, you see..."

"Yes...Professor McGonagall did mention that this morning," the womans scowl deepened as her thoughts came to the discussion between her and McGonagall earlier that morning. "There are ingredients in the store cupboard, along with scales and books, but I advise you to order your own supplies right away or you will be finding yourselves in detention if you do not have them by the next time we meet. Understood?"

Harry and Ron nodded their heads and made their way towards the cupboard in the back. The books were tattered and worn with age and the scales were tarnished, but they would have to do.

"I have prepared a few potions for you to examine. They are the types of potions that you are expected to be able to make in order to pass your N.E.W.T.s. Can anyone tell me what this one is?" Katherine pointed towards the furthest cauldron on the right. Hermione raised her hand cautiously. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," Hermione smiled to herself, pleased with her answer.

"Taken directly from _Advanced Potion-Making_, Chapter 7...word for word I believe," Katherine spat, as the smile on Hermione face dropped. "But that is correct. What about this one?" Pointing to the cauldron next to the Veritaserum, Katherine looked around the room waiting for someone to answer.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, ma'am," Harry said without raising his hand.

"Mr. Potter, I did not see your hand raised. Five points from Gryffindor for your classmate neglect," Katherine sneered before continuing, the Slytherins snickered in the corner. "It is, however, Polyjuice Potion. What about the third one?"

Hermione raised her hand slowly. "It's Amortentia, ma'am."

"Indeed," the professor scowled in the direction of the Gryffindor table, "Care to explain what it does?"

"It's a powerful love potion, that takes on the smell of what the person in question finds most attractive," Hermione said shyly, trying not to look the professor in the eye.

"Correct, but the Amortentia doesnt really create love, of course. It only causes infatuation or obsession; probably one of the most dangerous and powerful potions you will create this year," Katherine stated. "And finally, this one?" No one raised their hands as the professor leaned over the fourth cauldron.

"No one?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Not even you Miss Granger?" Hermione lowered and shook her head. "How disappointing."

"That is Felix Felicis," Katherine scanned the room for a moment, "it is liquid luck."

The Slytherins straighten up and leered at the potions nearest to them. She smirked at them before continuing. "Two spoonfuls, equals two perfect days. Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong." She scanned the room once again and let her eyes rest upon Harry.

"You will now begin your work for the day." Professor Dumbledore tapped the chalkboard behind her and the instruction for the potion appeared. "The Draught of Living Death. This potion is also found on page 32. You have an hour left, so you best get started."

Harry opened his book to the indicated page and found the pages for been scribbled on by the previous owner. It was hard to ignore and finally found himself following the previous owners new instructions instead of the book's or the ones on the chalkboard. The professor made her way around the room like Snape as well; silently glazing over students' shoulders with her wand at the ready just in case.

"Time's up." Katherine bellowed, after the hour was over. "I want everyone to fill a vial, label it, and bring it to my desk in two minutes." She sat behind desk still wearing the scowl that had been there all throughout the class period. "Once you have done that, you will clean your work areas while I assess your potions."

One by one the students placed their bottles on her desk then went about cleaning up. The professor unstopped each vial, smelling and observing the potions carefully. But she stopped upon one bottle with a questionable look on her face. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other wondering what the professor was thinking.

"Well, well...Mr. Potter," Katherine re-stopped the bottle and moved in front of the table were the three Gryffindors were sitting. "How is it that you are the only one in the class that was able to make the potion precisely?"

"I just followed the instructions ma'am," Harry stated stiffly looking the professor in the eye.

"Well," Katherine stated bitterly, "it seems that Professor Snape's teachings were not a total waste on at least one of you. I want twelve inches of parchment on each of the potions I've shown you today on my desk by Friday. Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Harry, you better show that textbook to the professor," Hermione stated as they left the dungeons. "She should really know about it."<p>

"It's nothing serious Hermione, its just like getting extra help thats all," Harry defended himself. "Besides, if it gets me through two years with _her_ as our professor, the better off I'll be."

"Is there a name on it, to whom it belong to?" Ron asked snatching the book from Harry's hands.

"No, no name," Harry said as Ron flipped through the pages then stopped upon the inside cover. "Just this. _This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince."_

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry it took so long to upload this next chapter, but is still having problems with the uploader for new documents.**

**__Thanks to Sasha2010, RedStormRocks, Kamiccolo's rose, Luna4816 and Wendy Waddles for the great reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Not So Silent Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**a/n: Anything in bold is to emphasize the word. Anything in Italics is Severus and Katherine thoughts and/or their mind connection conservations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Not-So-Silent Duel<strong>

"I thought you said that your Potions students were, and I quote, 'complete dunderheads'?" Katherine paced the D.A.D.A. office, while Severus was setting himself behind his desk.

"They are, why do you ask?" Severus picked up a quill and began riffling through fourth year papers.

"If they are, then explain this," she prodded, pulling out a bottle and thrusting it into his face. Severus rolled his eyes as he took the vial from her hand and unstopped it. Within an instant, his face turned to a frown.

"Very funny Katherine, trying to pass off your potion for one of the dunderheads'." Severus raised a questionable eyebrow to her as she planted her hands firmly on the desk in front of him.

"It's. Not. Mine," she stated irritably.

"Than who?" he stared at her with doubtful eyes.

"Potter." She knew that was all that needed to be said.

"WHAT?" Severus pushed himself out of his chair and now was leaning in so that he was face to face with Katherine. "Are you trying to tell me that POTTER brew this potion?"

"Yes," she spat, "and I'm telling the truth. Potter made that draught. Miss Granger could not even turn one out." Severus pulled himself away from the desk and began to pace.

"It just doesn't make any sense," he began, "between, Potter, Weasley and Longbottom, they would practically turn my classroom into a disaster zone. And now Potter is suddenly a potion genius."

"I know Sev," Katherine took a deep breath and sat down in the chair opposite of his. "At first I thought someone had help him with it, but when no one else had produced the same…it just doesn't seem right." Severus paused his pacing for a moment and gave Katherine a serious look.

"Katherine, I want you to watch his every move in class," he stated in a low voice. "Make sure there is truly no one assisting him."

"Of course Severus," Katherine nodded and began to move to the door. "I better move along. I have Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, 4th years next."

"Katherine," Severus said stopping Katherine in her tracks. "Before you go, I have a request."

"Go on." She turned back towards him, with a raised eyebrow.

"I would like to do a demonstration on non-verbal dueling."

"And what do you need me for?"

"As an assistant of course." Severus stated as he sat down behind his desk once again. "I need you to be my opponent in the demonstration."

"Sev," Katherine sighed, "I don't think I am ready for a silent duel. It has been a long time."

"Well, if you're not up to it…"

"Or…" Katherine interrupted him. "We could devise a plan."

"Go on."

"Well we could have a **mind duel**," Katherine raised an eyebrow in Severus' direction.

"You mean use our connection in which we can hear each other, but no one else would be the wiser," Severus stated with a smirk. "How very Slytherin, Katherine."

"All the more reason as to why I was placed there," Katherine shrugged. "I really should get going though. Leave those dunderheads alone in my classroom for too long…well…you know." She said shaking her head.

"You will be my assistant for my demonstration then?"

"Of course." Katherine said, crossing her arms over her chest. "When and where?"

"Great Hall, Thursday afternoon at two o'clock."

"I'll be there," she stated before slipping out of Severus' office.

* * *

><p>"SILENCE!" Severus bellowed over the heads of the sixth years in the Great Hall. "Today, you will be viewing a duel of non-verbal spells. And I suggest you pay close attention, as you will have twenty-four inches of parchment on non-verbal spells and how to identify them due Monday."<p>

A collective groan rang out throughout the hall as Severus took his position in the middle of the large wooden platform. He had discarded his normal teacher robes, and now only wore his everyday black frock and trousers along with the white collared undershirt.

"Let me introduce my assistant…Professor Dumbledore," Severus gestured towards the opposite end of the platform as Katherine made her way gracefully up the stairs. She had also discarded the black billowing robes and now wore a similar form fitting frock and black pencil skirt.

Katherine stopped within a foot of Severus and the two bowed to each other before turning and walking ten paces in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>"Who would you rather see win?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry, as the three of them stood along the side of the platform.<p>

"Who cares?" Harry stated bitterly.

"I'm hoping they knock each other out at the same time," Ron said, as his eyes darted back and forth between the two professors. "I mean, she's the female version of Snape. How much worse can this school year get?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed, "but I have a feeling it's just going to get even worse."

"Remember, on the count of three, **Professor**_," _Severus sneered as he fashioned himself into his dueling position.

"I **do **remember, Professor Snape," Katherine sneered back as she took her stance. Her wand high above her head while her left arm was out in front of her for balance. _'We are still sticking to the plan, right?' _Katherine asked.

'_Of Course.'_ Severus said, as he brought his own wand above his head. "One-Two-Three."

'_Expelliarmus,' _Katherine shouted in her mind. Severus blocked it easily before sending one back of his own.

'_Rictusempra,' _Severus said as he waved his wand towards the Potion Mistress, who blocked it in return.

The students watched mesmerized as the spells sped up. Their heads whipping back and forth between the two professors, who continued to fire spells at one another "silently."

'_Obscuro.'_

'_Petrificus Totalus.'_

'_Rictusempra.'_

'_Silencio.'_

'_Tarantallegra.'_

'_Expelliarmus!' _Severus and Katherine waved their wands towards each other at the same time. Their spells collided at the center of the platform, rebounding and sending both of them crashing to the ground on their backs.

"Bloody hell," Seamus Finnigan muttered near the trio, "Ron was right. They've knocked each other out."

Severus was the first to recover, rising from the floor of the platform and brushing himself off. He raised an eyebrow to Katherine's form, as she slowly began to rise herself, rubbing the back of her head in the process.

'_Katherine, are you alright?' _Severus asked her, as he strode over to her and then grasped her hand to help her up the rest of the way.

'_Yeah, I'm fine,' _Katherine said as she brushed herself off. _'I knew I should have worn trousers today.'_ Severus chuckled lightly in his mind, while keeping his outward appearance in the typically scowl.

"You have now just witnessed a silent duel," Severus stated as he turned to look over the heads of all the sixth year students. "I expect you all to have your twenty-four inches of parchment on silent dueling and recognizing them by Monday. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>The students flooded out of the Great Hall and began heading to their respected common rooms. The golden trio glanced back at the two black clad professor, who still stood on the long platform.<p>

"Did you see them?" Hermione asked in hush tones.

"See who?" Ron asked.

"Professor Dumbledore's legs. They were littered with old scars."

"That really doesn't surprise me, Hermione," Harry said as they climbed the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. "I mean, she was a Death Eater, so she probably has more than that on the rest of her body."

"Maybe your right," Hermione sighed. "Maybe that's why Professor Snape wears so many layers."

"Who cares," Ron laughed. "Besides, the last thing I want to see is Snape in a dress again. Let him keep his layers."

"Ron," Hermione hissed. "Don't you remember, that really wasn't Professor Snape. It was a boggart."

"I know, I know," Ron sighed. "Mistress Dumbledore is Snape in a dress anyway. I mean she's just as bad as he is, isn't she?"

"You got that right," Harry said as the three made their way through the portrait door.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your assistance today," Severus said as he waved his wand, making the platform disappear.<p>

"You're welcome," Katherine waved her wand, sending the four house tables back into place. "It felt good to duel again; just like old times."

"Indeed," Severus said as they began to leave the Great Hall. "It felt like Dueling Team practices all over again."

"Yes, it did," Katherine exhaled slowly as she looked around the main hall. Most of the students were still in class; and those who weren't had made their way outdoors. "Well, I have seventh year double potions next. I best go and prepare."

"Of course," Severus said turning to make his way towards his classroom. "Thank you again."

"Any time Sev," Katherine said before descending the dungeon staircase. Severus turned back to watch her walk away, and could only hope that she would remain loyal to the right side of the war.

* * *

><p><strong>an: A big thanks to Toby, Luty Malfoy, pennypotter128, Luna4816, sasha2010 & RedStorm Rocks for the great reviews! **

**I know Chapter 5 was a little shorter, as will be Chapter 6, but after that the real fun begins!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cursed Jewels

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Cursed Jewels<p>

The rest of September and October passed uneventful, and Katherine noted that during each sixth year double potions, no one assisted Potter in any of his potion assignments. He had bought his own textbook, potion kit and scales within the first week and returned the other textbook to her. On the 2nd of November, the students flooded into Hogsmeade for their first outing of the year.

Katherine was leaving the Great Hall after breakfast and caught Severus heading for the dungeons.

"Severus?" she spoke in a soft yet demanding voice. He stopped and turned towards her with raised brows. "I'm working on a new potion that I wish to discuss with you. I was wondering if I could come by your office later?"

"Of course," Severus nodded, "how about three?"

"That would be fine." Katherine nodded in response then headed for her quarters.

* * *

><p>Just minutes before three in the afternoon, Katherine stood at Severus' office door and knocked.<p>

"Enter," Severus' voice echoed from beyond the heavy oak door. Katherine opened the door and stepped inside. "Ah, Katherine…so your working on a new potion?" She walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down.

"Yes, um, it's has to do with…" she began, but interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Severus rolled his eyes and looked apologetically toward Katherine.

"Enter," he shouted with much annoyance. The door burst open with a frightful looking McGonagall tearing into the office.

"Severus, come quick," Minerva's voice trembled, "Miss Bell has been in contact with a cursed object and Albus is out of the castle." Both Severus and Katherine rose from their chairs and began to follow Minerva out the door.

"What were the visual effects on the girl?" Severus asked McGonagall as they reached the stairs.

"There are no physical signs of injury, but she is indeed in very serious pain," McGonagall explained as she began ascended the stairs. Severus stopped and grabbed Katherine by the arm.

"Katherine, do you have any Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep potions prepared?" the serious look in his eyes told her what he wanted of her.

"Yes, of course, I'll meet you in the Infirmary," she turned and headed back towards her quarters. Severus turned quickly on his heel and proceeded to follow Minerva towards the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"Severus? Katherine?" McGonagall was standing in front of her desk surrounded by Harry, Ron and Hermione. "How is Miss Bell?<p>

"We have done all we can here," Severus stated as he moved towards Minerva's desk.

"We tested her, and gave her a Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep Potion," Katherine followed Severus, holding the two empty bottles in her hand. "Poppy has already taken her to St. Mungo's. She should recover."

The three professors gathered around McGonagall's desk and with a levitation charm, Severus rose the cursed opal necklace into mid-air.

"What do you think, Severus?" Minerva asked while examining the object.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive," Severus said while still levitating the necklace in front of them.

"I think that the amount of flesh that came into contact with the necklace was the factor," Katherine stated as she stared at the necklace. "If that small amount of contact did this, what would have happened if the girl would have handled it with an entirely exposed hand?"

"Death, I believe," Severus turned to look Katherine in the eye. "She wouldn't have even made it to the hospital wing."

"She was cursed wasn't she?" Harry asked from behind the professors. "I know Katie, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yes Mr. Potter," McGonagall turned to face the three students. "She was cursed."

"But by who is the question." Katherine stated as she continued to examine the necklace.

"It was Malfoy," Harry said forcefully. Severus and Katherine both turned to look at Harry behind them.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter." McGonagall told the boy as she looked at him with concern.

"Indeed. Your evidence?" Severus asked him coldly.

"I just know." Harry stated stiffly. Katherine rolled her eyes and snorted at the accusation.

"You... just... know. Once again, you astound me with your gifts, Potter. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One." Severus said venomously.

"For you information, Mr. Potter," Katherine, arms folded, walked up to Harry to look him in the eye. "Mr. Malfoy has not been to Hogsmeade today. I have seen him several times, at various hours, around the school today. Plus, he had detention with me earlier this morning." Her cold voice made the three student step back her with nervous looks on their faces.

"I suggest that you three return to your common room, at once," McGonagall told her students, then watched them turn and leave her office.

* * *

><p>"What would make Potter accuse Draco of such a thing?" Katherine asked as she sat in one of Severus' office chairs with an open book in her hands. Severus sat at his desk, grading papers, hardly even acknowledging her presences.<p>

"Severus?" she said slowly, but still no answer.

"SEV." she said angrily, snapping the book shut. He still had his nose planted in the students' papers in front of him, completely ignoring her. "You know what's going on, don't you." His eyes remained fixed on his desk, not muttering a word.

"I don't believe you. We've been friends for **TWENTY-EIGHT YEARS**, and yet you still keep things from me." She was getting furious by this point. Katherine rose from her chair and swiftly made her way to the back of his desk; spinning his chair around hard to face her. Only with that did he look up at her with impassive face, as she planted her hands on the armrest of the desk chair so he couldn't escape.

"Oh bloody hell, Severus, break down that wall and let me in," she said as she tried to apply Legilimency. "Sev." Her voice became dangerous yet almost pleading, but he did not let his barriers break. On the other hand, he almost didn't have to. She stepped back from him and a smirk enticed her face.

"The Dark Lord has bestowed a mission for Draco, hasn't he," her question came as more of a statement. "I assume he has been branded then. So, who is he attempting to off?" Severus knew, in the back of his mind, that she knew the answer to her own question. She always had a impeccable way of reading one's face, even if she couldn't penetrate the mind.

"Oh please, Severus. I really don't enjoy this one way conversation." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose; closing her eyes.

"Katherine," his voice was cautiously low. "Look at me." She looked up and glazed into his obsidian eyes. The rush of the moment made her gasp as she saw the events of the summer pass before her eyes.

Katherine saw him talking with the Dark Lord about the up-and-coming plans for young Malfoy; him taking the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa at his home at Spinner's End; and finally as he cornered Draco in a corridor trying to offer the boy assistance. She withdrew from his mind and raised an eyebrow towards him.

"What?" He was giving her the same questionable look.

"Does the Dark Lord really believe that Draco can perform such a task?" She folded her arms, as her mind slipped towards Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, whom she had always viewed as an older sister to her back in her younger days.

"No," Severus sighed at leaned back in his chair. "I believe the Dark Lord expects him to fail. I think it will be severance for Lucius' failure at the Ministry, if he can punish Draco indefinitely."

"Do you know when the Dark Lord plans to summon the group again?" Katherine asked, biting her bottom lip, in high hopes that he knew.

Severus shook his head, "No. We have not had a full group summons in months. Why?" He looked up at her wondering what she was up to.

"Because…" she started then a flicker of a smile graced her face, "…when he does call. I will return to him and offer my services once again."

* * *

><p><strong>an: I know this was a really short chapter, but as you can see, it will become more interesting very soon. **

**A big thanks to Toby, Luna 4816, sasha2010 and Roman415 for their reviews! And I should have Chapter 7 up later today or early tomorrow morning, seeing as I am laid up with a bug :p**


	7. Chapter 7: Reporting for Duty

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Reporting for Duty<strong>

As weeks past, the Scotland countryside became colder and harsher, as well Katherine's attitude. Severus began to notice that something was a mist when she started skipping meals. Katherine barely ate much the way it was. Corridor duty with her was done in silence and usually resulted in separation at various points to scan the floors in quicker time. But, it was when she wasn't seen outside her lab anymore, except during corridor duty, that made Severus worried.

"Enter," the Headmaster said from his desk. Severus made his way into the office and stood before him. The Headmaster looked up from his work with a twinkle in his ice blue eyes. "Ah Severus, you have some information for me?"

"Unfortunately," Severus voice was steady, but his mind raced with the worry it held.

"What is Voldemort planning?" the Headmaster's eyes searched Severus' with a million questions in mind.

"Albus…" Severus sighed, "…it's Katherine."

"If it is about her eating habits Severus, I guarantee that will resolve itself in due course time. So…" he was about to continue when Severus stopped him with a raised hand.

"It's not that," Severus paused and began pacing back and forth before coming to a halt. "She plans to return to the Dark Lord and offer her services to him. She confided this in me after the incident with Miss Bell, and she is aware of Draco's intentions as well."

The Headmaster sat in silence, surveying the younger wizard before him. "Let her return to him." Severus eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"**LET HER RETURN**. Are you mad Albus? I thought you wanted to protect her from him, and now you will just let her walk back into the Snake's pit? He will not accept her back with open arms; she will suffer you know." Severus was livid that the Headmaster would just let her go back into the darkness just like that.

"I know." Albus looked intently at Severus. The Headmaster knew the consequences that he would face by allowing her to choose the way. "But I cannot force her to stay. It will only harm her more."

"Harm her more. **HARM HER MORE**. Albus I **CANNOT **do this. I **WILL NOT **lose her **AGAIN**," Severus didn't care how loud his voice was getting; all he cared about was not losing her to the inner circle of Death Eaters again. The portraits in the office were now at full attention, and began whispering back and forth.

"Severus," Albus' voice was as calm as ever. "We have little choice in the matter. The choice is hers and hers alone. And if she chooses the worst, than you must allow for it to play out and continue to offer her guidance. Understood."

Severus stared blankly at the Headmaster. Anger boiled within him; he couldn't believe him. He couldn't believe that Albus would allow his own niece to be in grave danger again.

"Trust me Severus," the Headmaster rose from his chair and circled the desk. He placed a hand Severus' shoulder to reassure him. "Everything will workout in the end." Slowly Albus guided him to the office door. "Tell me," Albus said before Severus opened the door. "Is Katherine aware of where your true loyalties lie Severus?

"No," Severus exhaled. "She believes that I am still loyal only to the Dark Lord."

"Good, lets keep it that way for the time being." Albus said as he opened the office door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Headmaster." Severus grumbled before slipping out of the office and back down the winding staircase.

* * *

><p>Just before midnight, Katherine woke from a deep sleep with a start. Her left arm felt like it was a blaze. Slowly, she pulled back the sleeve of her nightshirt to reveal the burning Dark Mark on her forearm.<p>

Throwing off the bedcovers, she dressed quick and grabbed a black-hooded cloak before slipping out of her quarters and sealing the door shut with her wards.

The night was bitterly cold as Katherine ran swiftly out of the castle and towards the gates. '_This would be a lot easier if I had a bloody broom.'_ The air froze her lungs as she ran, making it harder to breathe, but she eventually reached the gate.

Looking about to make sure no one was following or watching her, Katherine opened the entrance and passed through. Then, pulling up her hood, she disapparated into the night.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord's inner circle apparated before him; one by one a dark-hooded masked Death Eater returned loyally to its' master's side. The Dark Lord himself knew that there would be twelve empty spaces amongst his circle; eleven in Azkaban and one in New England.<p>

Gazing around his followers, his eyes fell upon a space that should be empty, but now it was filled with a black cloaked figure. This space, he knew, should not, could not be filled. It had belonged to his second most loyal spy; one he had not seen in fifteen years.

"What is this? Who dares to fill this space?" Voldemort hissed at the cloaked figure. "Reveal yourself."

Slowly, the hooded figure raised its' arms and slid back the hood. The Dark Lord gazed into the ice blue eyes that held his red ones equally. Her blonde hair falling just past her shoulders and her skin looked as though it glowed in the darkness of the room.

"It is I, Katherine Dumbledore, my Lord," Katherine answered, then paused. "My Lord, I have returned from the State's Prison to rejoin your movement."

"Ah, Katherine Dumbledore," he replied. "I am pleased that you remained loyal to me. I admit, I never expected to see you again, given that the Wizengamot sentenced you to New England's Prison." Katherine gave the Dark Lord a courteous nod as he circled her. "Pray tell how you escaped."

"A little mind work over the years, and I was able to convince the guards and my fool of an uncle that I relinquished my ways. The old mug then sought to my release." Katherine voice sounded with a hint of victory as her eyes reminded fix on the Dark Lord.

"Excellent!" the Dark Lord laughed at the thought of the gullible Headmaster allowing the release of one of his greatest spies. He turned to the group around him with an evil smirk on his white face. "I have called you all here tonight for only one reason. I will be assigning each of you an individual mission; all of which in the end will be brought together into one great accomplishment.

"I will call you in one by one or in small groups. **KATHERINE**!" he pointed towards her, "You will regain your old rank." Katherine gave the Dark Lord another courteous nod, as her face remained impassive. "**CARROWS**. I shall see you first."

Alecto and Amycus Carrow followed the Dark Lord into the next room as the remaining Death Eaters waited in the large meeting room. One by one, the group began to diminish, until there were only three remaining to receive their duty information.

"Well, well, well…the spy has returned," Bellatrix Lestrange's voice dripped with sarcasm as she slowly made her way towards Katherine. "You should not be here **TRAITOR**. The Dark Lord trust you too much. But you don't fool me." Even though Bellatrix's face was covered by her mask, Katherine knew she wore that same old wicked grin underneath.

"On the contrary Bella," Katherine stated coolly, "I believe that the Dark Lord doesn't trust any one of us fully. Not even you." She knew that would get Bellatrix's blood boiling.

"It was because of you that the mission failed that night," Bellatrix spat as she circled Katherine. "It was because of you that we were punished for that failure as well."

"Katherine had no idea that we would run into Aurors that night, Bellatrix," Severus' voice sounded from behind his mask, "none of us did. Besides we did get rid of one of the Order's members that night."

He had been standing next to Katherine's right the entire evening, not saying a word, but Katherine knew is was him. His rank in the second position and hers was the fourth, so she was use to standing by his side during meetings and battles.

"Stay out of this Snape," Bellatrix screeched, "I don't trust you either. Playing Dumbledore's lap dog all those years. How do we know you haven't switched sides?" Katherine's eyes began to hold fire, burning holes into Bellatrix for accusing them of treachery.

"You know what Bella…" but before Katherine could get the rest of her insult out, the small office door opened and Goyle stepped out. Katherine knew she was next and walked quickly across the room and entered into the next.

* * *

><p>"My Lord," Katherine knelt, kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes, "It is an honor to serve you once again."<p>

"I am pleased that you returned to me Katherine," he hissed as he bore his red eyes into her blue. "But yet I am also disappointed." The Dark Lord began to circle her, while placing one of his white fingers along her collarbone and trailing it along her back.

"My Lord?"

"I am disappointed because, if you claim to use mental tricks on the guards, than why not sooner. Why wait fifteen years to manipulate your plan?" He stopped in front of her, resting the finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his glaze.

"My Lord, the guards took that long to infiltrate because they were not always the same guards on duty," Katherine began her plea with a calm voice, "plus I was the first Death Eater that their prison ever held so they took extra precautions because of me."

"**THAT'S NO EXCUSE**," the Dark Lord let her chin drop as he walked away from her. Then without warning, he spun to face her again with wand drawn. "**CRUCIO**."

Katherine fell to the floor, withering in pain as the curse penetrated her body. A distant scream escaped her but didn't last long; her body feeling as though it was on fire. After a couple of seconds, the Dark Lord released her.

"I hope you understand the needs of your punishment," the Dark Lord spat as he watched the woman slowly raise on all fours then proceeded to stand.

"Yes, my Lord," Katherine managed through labored breaths, trying to maintain completely coherent.

"Your mission, Katherine, is the same as before." The Dark Lord sat down before her in a lavishly backed chair. "Since you are at Hogwarts teaching again, you will continue to spy on Dumbledore and also help Snape in assisting Draco with the boy's own mission." Katherine nodded in response to his plans.

"There is also the other mission that I had planned of you all those years ago. Do you remember?" the Dark Lord grinned foully, eyeing her over with anticipation. "But unfortunately that mission will have to wait, until Potter is no more.

"And one more thing before I dismiss you," he stated wickedly, "After you fulfill that special mission for me, I will offer you to a loyal member of the Death Eaters. You will become his wife and produce future Death Eaters with him. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord," Katherine face remained impassive, but inside, her stomach was turning at the thought that she may be given to Avery, Rowle, or worst, MacNair.

"Good, here is your new mask. You are dismissed," the Dark Lord waved her on. She knelt to kiss his hem again then taking the new silver Death Eater mask, backed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Severus and Bellatrix had remained silent since Katherine had left the meeting room. Both knowing that either one of them was quick with a wand and didn't want to displease the Dark Lord, especially after Katherine screams could be heard from inside the next office.<p>

After Katherine reentered, Severus walked quickly towards the door for his own instructions passing her on the way. His dark obsidian eyes bore into hers as he passed.

'_Wait for me in the hall.'_ His silky, baritone voice seeped into her mind. She gave him a quick nod and continued on her way.

"Don't care to finish our conversation Dumbledore?" Bellatrix mocked her as Katherine walked pass her, heading for the main hall. "Pity, pity…I believe you grown soft." But no more than the words left her lips, than she found Katherine's wand sticking in her chest.

"I would love to continue our discussion Bella," Katherine stated irritably, jabbing the wand harder in Bellatrix's chest, "but I don't want to waste my breathe or time on the likes of you." Bellatrix growled and watched Katherine turn and head towards the double doors.

* * *

><p>It seemed to take Severus forever in his meeting with the Dark Lord. Katherine paced the main hall, stopping a few times to listen for any signs of life coming from the next room. Finally, she had enough and sat down on the grand staircase that presumably lead to the bedrooms on the second floor.<p>

The house seemed to have an grand old feeling to it. Once a beautiful ballroom, now a meeting room for the Death Eaters. Katherine could picture couples entering the main hall and proceeding to the ballroom in gorgeous and fashionable robes. And yet, the dwelling felt so familiar to her, as though she had been there not once, but several times before. She was lost in her train of thought when a cold, clear woman's voice interrupted her.

"Katherine?" the voice came from the top of the stairs. She looked up over her shoulder, but the hall was so dimly lit that all she could make out was the silhouette of a tall, slim woman.

"Katherine Dumbledore, is that you?" the figure began to move towards her, then Katherine recognized the voice and stood up to get a better view.

"Narcissa?" Katherine voice sounded uncertain, but her eyes widen as the woman stepped into a better lit area of the stairs. A smile crept onto Katherine's face as the woman continued towards her.

"Oh, Katherine, it's so good to see you," Narcissa stopped on the step up from her and they flung their arms around each other. Katherine couldn't believe she was here.

Narcissa Malfoy, the woman who took her under her wing when she entered into Slytherin at Hogwarts; her housemate, mentor; the one she viewed as her older sister, was now standing here and hugging her.

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?" Katherine pushed her back, holding her at arms length. Narcissa seemed to be taken back by the question, staring blankly at her for a moments.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked. "Katherine, don't you know where you are?" Katherine looked around at the hall for a minute, gathering all of the visual information she could from her surroundings.

"Malfoy Manor," she gasped, finally figuring out why the house seemed so familiar to her. She looked back at Narcissa's face, noting the increased lines on her beautiful features. She knew Narcissa's extreme worry about her son and husband, but had no idea that she was the one that now hosted the Dark Lord.

"Narcissa, why did the Dark Lord choose your home to reside at?" Katherine asked politely as she could. Narcissa's face grew grim as she looked to the floor, and took Katherine's hands in hers.

"It was because of Lucius' failure at the Ministry last spring," she sighed. "When Lucius was arrested, the Dark Lord came here and insisted on Draco taking his father's place within the circle and also taking up residency here in order to maintain watch on Draco's progress in the mission."

"Narcissa," Katherine looked into the older witch's deep steel blue eyes. "The Dark Lord told me of Draco's mission and ordered me to assist him in any way possible. I promise you that I will watch out for Draco and protect him if needed so."

"Thank you Katherine," Narcissa smiled grimly at her. "You and Severus have been such good friends to us over the years. I was so happy when Draco owled me, telling me that you had been released from the States." Katherine smiled sadly in return.

The door from the once elaborate ballroom opened slowly, and Severus stepped out into the hall. His unemotional face gaze up at the two woman, who were standing on the stairs, looking down at him.

"Narcissa," Severus greeted her with a courteous nod then turned to look at Katherine. "Katherine, are you ready to go?"

"Of course," Katherine replied before turning back to hug Narcissa one last time. "I'll keep in touch Narcissa. I'll owl as often as I can."

"Thank you Katherine," Narcissa smiled sweetly, "It's good to have you back again." Katherine turned from her and headed for Severus, who was waiting for her at the door. The witch and wizard slipped out into the grounds and made their way towards the gate.

Silence remained between them as they walked. The night was cold with a fresh snow now falling. Upon arriving at the gate, Severus stopped to place his hand on Katherine's arm.

"Are you alright?" His question came as a bit of a shock to her. It was sincere, and fully of worry, something he was not usually capable of.

"I'm fine. Why?" She stared into his dark, black pools, searching for the reason to his question.

"We could hear your screams in the other room," he looked down, embarrassed by his worry for her. "Why did he punish you?"

"Because I didn't work on my so-called-reform strategy sooner," she stated, walking towards the gate, and placed her hands of the bars, leaning her forehead against it. Katherine took a deep breath, then gazed upward into the black night; watching the white flakes fall from the heavens. "He thinks that I could have been released a lot sooner if I had."

Severus could hear the hesitation in her voice, but the question or statement that lingered on her mind never came. He dared not to penetrated her mind right now; not only would she be heavily guarding it, but he didn't want to invade her private thoughts.

"Here," he stated as he handed her a small vial. "It's for the after-effects of the Cruciatus." She quietly accepted the potion and uncorked it. Katherine brought it to her lips and downed it quickly.

Severus came up behind her and pushed open one of the gate's double doors. Placing an arm around her shoulders, he drew her out of the grounds. With his arm still placed securely around her, he turned on the spot, and disapparated them into the night.

* * *

><p>After returning Katherine to her quarters, Severus flooed from his own study to the Headmaster's office. The elderly wizard heard the roaring flare of the floo and walked out into his office to see Severus stepping out of the hearth in a hurry.<p>

"Headmaster," Severus addressed Dumbledore as he entered, "she has returned."

* * *

><p><strong>an: A special thanks to Mr./Mrs. Anonymous for his/her review! **

**Yes, Katherine has gone back to the wrong side of the war, and Severus will definitely have his hands full with not only watching Draco and Harry, but her is well. Chapter 8 will be up sometime tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8: Silent Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Silent Night…<strong>

With most of the students gone for the holidays, even the Chosen One and his friends had gone, Katherine enjoyed the silence and solitude of the castle. She could work late into the night on her potion experiments or was able to sit by the fire in her quarters reading a book without being interrupted.

On the morning of December 21st, the remaining students and staff gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. When the mail began to arrive, a great distinguishable Eagle Owl flew towards the staff table, dropping an emerald green envelope onto Katherine's empty plate.

The beautiful green wrapper held her name in impeccable silver letters on the front. Katherine knew immediately who sent it; she had received invitations like this one before. Carefully opening the seal, she slid out the embossed invitation.

_Professor Katherine Dumbledore,_  
><em>you are cordially invited to<em>  
><em>Christmas Eve Dinner<em>  
><em>at<em>  
><em>Malfoy Manor<em>  
><em>On Tuesday, December 24th<em>  
><em>at seven o'clock in the evening<em>

_Please give our owl your response._

_'Will you be going_?' Severus' voice startled her. She glared over at him and noticed that he held a similar envelope in his hand.

"I believe I've asked you not to do that while I'm reading," she said out loud, deciding it would make more of an impact than answering him silently. "But to answer your question, yes, I do plan on attending." She conjured up a quill and bit of parchment. Writing her response, she attached the note to the owl's leg, then turned to face Severus again.

"I believe it's waiting for yours," she smirk at him. Severus sighed at conjured up his own quill and parchment. Quickly scribbling his response, he rolled it up and handed to her. Katherine tied the note to the extended owl's leg, then gave it a bit of toast before it took flight again.

"I take it you are going then?" she raised a mocking eyebrow at him.

"Obviously," he grimaced as he turned his attention back to his breakfast. "I suppose we could travel there together, if that would be alright with you?"

"That would be just fine," Katherine grinned as she drank her pumpkin juice.

"I'll meet you in the main hall at six-thirty that night then," Severus finished his own breakfast and rose from his chair.

"I'll be ready," she watched as him walk to the staff entrance, black robes billowing, then disappear beyond the door.

* * *

><p>As six-thirty rolled around on Christmas eve, Severus stood in his dress robes in the main hall waiting for Katherine to arrive. He pulled out his pocket watch, before hearing the soft clicking of heals ascending the dungeons stairs.<p>

As she emerged from the darkness of the dungeons, Severus caught his breath. She looked so elegant, something that made him think she was still the twenty-one year old girl at Lucius' social gathering the night before her capture. But tonight, there was something more.

Katherine wore an off the shoulder, deep emerald gown, that was trimmed with a hint of silver, that would make any Slytherin proud. The dress hugged every curve right down to her waist, then flowed out around her legs. Her golden hair done up in a stylish loose bun with a few locks down, framing her slender face. A trace of silver reflected off her ears and a simple silver chain graced her neckline.

She slowly made her way towards him, and Severus tried to maintain his composure as he watched her float across the hall. The torch light radiated her alabaster skin in contrast to the dark material.

"Ready?" her voice sounded so far away, as his heart pounded in his ears.

"Of course," nodding to the small green bag in her right hand. "What's in there?"

"Gifts for Narcissa and Draco," she smiled coolly up at him, "it is Christmas after all."

"Indeed." Offering Katherine his arm, Severus performed a warming charm and the two began the long walk to the gates. A light snow was falling on the grounds as the professors made their way down the snow-covered path.

"Merlin, this feels familiar," she lightly chuckled as strolled towards the entrance to the ground. "Going to Lucius' social gatherings, Narcissa's dinner parties. It feels like it was just yesterday when we were dancing in the ballroom at Malfoy Manor that Friday evening before..." Katherine smile faded as she remembered that last night before her capture. She was happy then; happy because she was still accepted into both worlds, because people didn't know what she was. A Death Eater.

"Katherine," Severus stopped and turned to face her. "I am sorry for not being able to help you that night. We promised to help protect each other during missions, and I failed to do so. I just…" He wanted to continue, but Katherine placed a hand on his chest to silence him.

"I don't blame you for my capture Sev," she said flatly. "I blame myself. I wanted to duel Moody, I wanted to be the one to defeat him. He broke me away from the group and disarmed me. You did nothing wrong. It was my own fault for thinking that I could take him on myself."

"Still, I am sorry for what you had to go through," Severus bore his obsidian eyes into the sapphire ones. He searched for her memories of them, for memories of how it use to be. But just as always, they were heavily guarded behind stone walls that resembled those of Hogwarts' castle walls; inaccessible, unbreakable.

"We should keep moving, so we won't be late for dinner," her voice was hesitant, but she turned and pressed on down the path. The two remained silence until they reached the gate and passed through.

Severus offered his arm to Katherine once again and they disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>"Severus. Katherine. So glad you could join us for dinner." Narcissa's voice echoed through the main hall of Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Thank you for the lovely invite Narcissa," Katherine hugged the hostess, with a polite smile. "Now where is that godson of mine."

"Professors." Draco's cold voice came from the end of the hall. "It's good of you to join mother and me this evening." Katherine smiled, as she looked over the young man standing before her. He was only a little over a year old the last time she held him at Lucius' celebration party all those years ago.

"Draco," Katherine walked over to him, "I am only your professor while at school. Here I am your godmother, so you may call me Katherine." Draco nodded in response and began to address her when a loud crack announced the arrive of a house elf.

"Pardon good mistress," the house elf bowed before Narcissa, "Dinner is ready."

* * *

><p><em>At the Burrow…<em>

"Remus?" Harry looked up from his cup of eggnog to meet the eyes of one of his father's best friends. "Do you know Katherine Dumbledore?"

"Ahh…now there's a name I haven't heard in quite some time." Remus relaxed back into his chair next to the fire. He had joined Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys at the Burrow for Christmas eve at the request of Molly Weasley, herself.

"So you do know her," Harry waited impatiently as he looked over the werewolf.

"Very well in fact," Remus was staring off into space, trying to collect his memories of the blonde witch. "She was in my year, but was sorted into Slytherin. I met her on the train in our first year; she was sitting in a compartment with your parents, Sirius, Peter, myself and Snape."

"Snape?" Ron piped up from his drink. "Why were you sitting with him?"

"We really had no choice. It was the only compartment left." Remus continued turning back to Harry. "Katherine and your mother got along well, but Lily was always arguing with her about her friendship with Snape.

"It was towards the end of fifth year when they had their worst argument ever. They never spoke again. Katherine sided with Snape and the two seemed to be attached at the hip for the remaining two years."

"That's what it did seem like from the pictures in the yearbook from your final year." Hermione stated as she sat down next to Ginny on the couch. "If either were in a picture, the other was right there as well." Remus sighed looking down as the cup in his hands. Silence filled the room as the wireless played Christmas music in the background.

"No one knew that Katherine joined the Death Eaters right out of school," Remus looked up at the room full of his friends. "We were shocked when Albus told us that she declined his offer to join the Order."

"It wasn't till October of 1981, that we found out she was a Death Eater," Arthur Weasley continued were Remus left off. "Alastor caught her during a raid. We just couldn't believe it; Albus' own niece, a Death Eater."

"She seemed decent enough in school," Remus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Amazing Quidditch player; the only one that gave your father a run for his money. She was also an unbelievable duelist and very smart. Always had her nose in a book, but no one knows what drove her to the Dark Arts, except probably Severus."

"Remus, do you really think she's changed her ways?" Harry questioned him, hoping the answer would be yes, but it didn't come.

"One can only hope," Remus stated sadly.

"What about Snape? Do you trust him?" Harry asked.

"It's Professor Snape, Harry," Remus told the boy. "Dumbledore trusts him, and that means, so do I."

* * *

><p><em>Back at Malfoy Manor…<em>

"Katherine, you shouldn't have," Narcissa smiled at her holding a delicate goblin-made silver bracelet in her hand. "It's beautiful!"

"You've always been there for me Narcissa, it's the least I could do," Katherine sat in the chair across from her hostess as the four sat near the fireplace in the drawing room.

"Yes, thank you Prof…Katherine," Draco nodded towards his godmother as he inspected his goblin-made silver monogrammed cufflinks.

"I noticed that your old links where looking a bit rough around the edges," she smirked at her godson uneasiness at calling her by her first name. "Narcissa, this pendant is beautiful. Thank you!"

Katherine held a tear-drop sapphire jeweled necklace in her hand, the stone reflecting the same color of her eyes. Severus sat to her right, hold a newly engraved pocket watch in his hand, but wasn't paying to much attention to it. Instead he was watching Katherine, as she gracefully lifted her hands to undo the simple silver chain and applied the sapphire one to her neck, with the pendant dropping down to just above the small amount of cleavage that protruded from her emerald gown.

Catching his stare out of the corner of her eye, Katherine gave him a small wink. It was rare to see the stern Potion Master flush and known he had been caught in the act, hid his reddening face beneath his black curtains.

"Um…yes, Narcissa, thank you," Severus recomposed himself. "I been in need of a new pocket watch for quite some time." Narcissa smiled coolly in response, but her mind was on the couple sitting before her. She had been watching Katherine and Severus' exchanged glances and comments during dinner and throughout the rest of the evening.

_'They still both care about each other, but don't want to admit it.'_ Narcissa thought to herself. She remembered all those years ago, a young Katherine and Severus dancing gracefully around her grand ballroom. She could still see Katherine's smile light up the room as Severus would twirl her across the dance floor, but her thoughts were interrupted by her son.

"Professor Snape?" even after sixteen years, Draco still called ehis godfather by his title. "Would you care for a nightcap?" Severus nodded in response and rose from his chair to follow Draco into the parlor. Katherine eyes followed his retreating form, and gave a small sigh.

"I don't know why you chose the Dark Mark over the Sisterhood Mark," Narcissa stated to the younger woman on her right. "If you would have taken the Sisterhood Mark, you could have married and had a family with him."

_'Here we go again.'_ Katherine thought to herself, rolling her eyes; Narcissa had started this same conversation all those years ago with her. '_Oh yes, the Sisterhood Mark talk_.'

The Sisterhood Mark, a small snake wrapped around the stem of a lily (their symbol for purity), was found on the women who were wives of the Death Eaters. They were the ones that chose to bear the next generation of loyal followers of the Dark Lord. Those women, who were single when choosing that mark, were either assigned to one of the Dark Lord's men or given to one that vocally requested for the woman in question.

Katherine was one of only three women who chose the Dark Mark. The other two were Alecto Carrow and Bellatrix Lestrange. As the Dark Mark bore into the skin on the left arm, the Sisterhood Mark was hidden and was nothing more that a tattoo on the woman's upper left thigh. It did not hold an activation like the Dark Mark either, so the woman could not be summoned to the Dark Lord's side. It was only a symbol of ownership. Katherine Dumbledore was owned by no man.

Narcissa prattled on about what Katherine's life could have been, but Katherine was miles away as she stared into the blazing fire. Her mind flashing back to when she first met Severus, their days at school together, and the hours that they spent together, in the common room, just talking and studying. She remembered how it felt to be wrapped in his strong arms as the two danced the night away all those years ago at Lucius and Narcissa's socials.

But it would have never been, or never would be. Katherine was already promised to a loyal member of the Dark Lord's party. A one out of a hundred chance that it was Severus to whom she would be given to. Severus was her best friend, and no matter what happen, he always would be.

"Katherine?" Severus' voice brought her back to the present.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying Sev?" Katherine stumbled over her words as she rid of her memories.

"I was asking if you were ready to head back?" Severus frowned. Katherine never drifted into a daydream, but he figured it was probably a side affect from the torture she endured in prison. "If you remember, Albus requested all staff be present for Christmas morning breakfast."

"Oh…um…yes," Katherine rose from her chair, only to be pulled into a hug by Narcissa. "Thank you again for the lovely evening. And of course for the lovely necklace."

"You're quite welcome," Narcissa smiled coyly and turned to Snape. "I'm glad you could join us Severus. It has been an **enjoyable** evening."

"Indeed," Severus wasn't quite sure of what to make of Narcissa's tone, but shrugged it off none the less. "Thank you again, Narcissa. Do you mind if we used your floo to get back to Hogsmeade?"

"Not at all," Narcissa turned toward the fireplace and retrieved the small pot of floo powder from the side table.

"Draco?" Katherine turned towards her godson.

"Yes Prof,…um…Katherine," Draco's face flushed at calling his professor by her first name, even though she was his godmother.

"We'll see you back at school in a week," she smiled towards the younger version of Lucius. Draco merely nodded in response and watched as Severus offered Katherine his left arm. His right hand gracefully threw a handful of floo powder into the flames and waited for it to turn the familiar emerald green.

"The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade." Severus stated as he and Katherine stepped simultaneously into the fire and disappeared from Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>The pub was almost empty except for the five people that inhabited the far corner of the room. Madam Rosmerta was behind the bar getting ready to close for the night.<p>

A brilliant green flame pulled Rosmerta's attention from her work. She was shocked to see Professor Snape and a woman she had not seen in almost eighteen years step forth from the hearth.

The couple passed through the room quickly. Severus nodded a greeting towards Rosmerta and the two slipped silently from the inn.

The innkeeper stood in shock for several moments before making her way around the counter and towards the group in the corner.

"Did you see that?" Rosmerta asked the group of three women and two men as she sat down to join them. "When was she released?"

"Late August, at Albus' request," Minerva McGonagall replied as she sipped her mead.

"I wonder where they'ave been, don' recall seein' 'hem at dinner," Hagrid slurred into his tanker.

"I overheard young Mister Malfoy in class before break, saying that his mother was inviting them to dinner on Christmas eve," Flitwick's tiny voice exclaimed as he poured himself some more of Rosmerta's mead.

"There's been rumors going around the Hufflepuff common room, that they are involved," Pomona Sprout whispered as though the pub was full of eavesdroppers.

"I've seen them around each other an awful lot too since her return," Rolanda Hooch pursed her lips as she stared out of the inn's window.

All eyes were now on the retreating black forms of the wizard and witch. The snow was begin to fall heavier around the small village of Hogsmeade. The couple were still linked arm and arm as they made their way beyond the lights of the town.

"I just hope Albus knows what he's doing," Minerva sighed. The village's clock chimed midnight, breaking through the silence of the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I should have Chapter 9 up sometime on Tuesday, as long as this annoying headache will allow me to think while I'm typing. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 9: White Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: White Christmas on the Quidditch Pitch<strong>

A small stream of light danced across the floor of the dungeon bedroom. The only small window in the entire quarters just had to be facing the eastern horizon, for the morning light hit Katherine straight in the face.

With a groan, Katherine reached under her pillow to retrieve her wand. Casting a silent "occludo" towards the curtains, she rolled over towards the opposite wall. Cracking her eyes open, she glanced at the small clock on the night table that read quarter after seven.

"OH SHIT," and with a flash, she ripped off the bedcovers and hurried into the bathroom. Albus had requested that all remaining staff be present at Christmas breakfast, which meant she only had fifteen minutes to get ready and be seated in the Great Hall in time.

After ten minutes she emerged from the bathroom in Slytherin green robes and made her way to the Great Hall for the morning feast.

* * *

><p>Twelve giant Christmas trees lined the Great Hall, and a gentle snow fell from the ceiling. The remaining students buzzed around, talking with friends and showing off gifts. All in all only eleven remained; three Gryffindors, four Ravenclaws, two Slytherins, and two Hufflepuffs.<p>

The remaining staff sat at the Head Table, a few of them exchanging gifts and sweets amongst each other. Katherine placed herself on Severus' left and reached for a piece of toast.

_'Overdid it last night, did we?' _Severus' baritone voice echoed in her mind.

_'I did not drink that much Sev, you know that.' _Katherine retaliated.

_'I didn't mean the alcohol Katherine.' _Severus stated as ate his eggs.

He was right of course, Katherine couldn't resist Narcissa's rich food, and ate more than her fragile stomach could handle. She paid for it after their return to the school, becoming violently ill and had to down a few anti-nausea potions before finally getting to sleep at two in the morning.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the scurry of owls flooding into the hall, delivering last minute gifts to the students and staff. She knew not to expect anything; she hadn't received a gift from her father or uncle in years, not even when she was a student.

To her surprise, a large owl landed before her, with a long slender box grasped in its claws. She tentatively took the package from the bird and watched it take flight again. Frowning, she removed the small note from the plainly wrapped gift.

_Happy Christmas  
><em>_Katherine._

Her frown grew deeper. There was no name of the sender. She looked around the staff table to see if someone was watching her, but there was none. Even Severus continued to eat as if he never even saw the owl land before her.

Quickly and quietly, she slid her fingers along the edge of the box and pried it open. Her eyes widened as the contents of the package became visible.

A broom. Not just any broom; a Firebolt. The last broom that she ever owned was a Nimbus 1700; a fast racing broom, but nothing compared to this. Her pale, slim fingers skimmed the surface of the boom's dark mahogany handle.

Katherine repackaged the broom and set it down beside her chair. She quietly grabbed another piece of toast and quickly glanced down the staff table again, but almost everyone else was engaged in a conversation.

* * *

><p>As eight-thirty chimed, the staff began exiting the Great Hall. Katherine seized her gift and hurried towards her quarters. Removing her wards, she bolted into her bedroom and rummaged through her wardrobe.<p>

Pulling out a pair of black trousers, a black turtleneck, and a black wool cloak; she changed hastily, and transfigured her hair into a long braid. Without a second thought, she picked up the new broom and literally ran for the Astronomy tower.

* * *

><p>The morning was bitterly cold, but still. There was no wind, and partly sunny; Katherine's perfect ideal day for flying.<p>

Her heart began to race as she stepped towards the ledge of the tower. She had done this many times before, when she was younger. Steadying her breath, Katherine closed her eyes and let herself fall forward.

The frigid air rushed past her face, the broom gripped tightly in her right hand, as she free-fell towards the earth. Within a hundred feet of the ground, Katherine swiftly brought the broom down under her and pulled it up out of the dive.

Guiding the broom higher, Katherine flew out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The tree tops glistening with the new fallen snow, and a small stream of smoke rose above Hagrid's cabin.

She looked out onto the peaceful grounds of Hogwarts, noting that none of the students decided to venture out as of yet. The wind of the flight had turned her cheeks raw and red, but she continued on. The cold never bothered her, as she was use to the long Quidditch practices held during the winter months.

After a few moments, she leaned low onto the broom and sped off toward the Black Lake. Katherine held her breath as the lake came into view. It was a beautiful as she remembered. The ice shimmered in the sun, and in the areas that remained open, the giant squid could be seen as it tried to gather in air and sunlight.

Katherine raced forward, lowering herself flush with the broom. She released her left hand from the stick and let it gracefully skim the surface of the ice then water. Her woolen cloak elegantly flowing in the wind behind her.

Departing from the lake, she soared between the trees and made her way towards the Quidditch pitch. She noticed a fresh pair of tracks that stood out in the snow, leading down to the arena.

She circled the area once before eyeing a black clad figure sitting in the Slytherin section of the pitch. Smiling to herself, she veered the broom and landed besides Severus.

"I knew I find you out here," Severus smirked as he turned towards the woman, who was breathing heavily from the fast flight. "Surprised you actually came down for a bit."

"I just…wanted to…thank you," Severus raised an eyebrow at her, as she steadied her breathe. "I know your responsible for this." Katherine smirked as she gestured towards the broom while removed the note from her pocket. "After I looked at the note again, I realized it was your writing. No one else writes their 'T's' like that."

"Very observant. I should have the bloody house elves write my notes from now on." Katherine chuckled at his comment, as she began to pull another object from her robes.

"Here," she handed him a green-wrapped gift. "Happy Christmas Sev." Severus raised an quizzical brow to her, as he took the present from her grasp. Unwrapping it slowly, he took notice of the book in his hands.

"How did you…" he began, but fell short of what he wanted to say. For in his hands was a book he never thought he see. _The Potion Book of Shadows, 1st__ edition._ "Katherine, I don't understand. There are only four of these in the world. Where did you come across it?"

"My rooms," she smirked, but realizing the serious look on his face, she shook her head. "I've had that book in my possession for almost fifteen and a half years. I hid it in one of the wall wards I made when I was first teaching. I was going to give it to you for Christmas that year, but…well…you know.

"I guess when the Aurors raided my rooms, they never found the safe, and since Albus gave me the same quarters, I was just as surprised as you are that it was still there."

Severus looked down at the exquisite book. Not a page torn, not one blemish on the cover. He couldn't believe she had it hidden all this time. "Thank you," but the sediment came out in a whisper. He was still flabbergasted that he was holding something so rare.

"Oh, before I forget," Severus snapped back to reality, and dug into the pocket of his cloak. "One thing to add to the broom." Katherine raised a curious brow, as he pulled a metal object from deep within the pouch. With a simply flick of his wrist, he side-tossed the item towards her.

Katherine caught it with grace, and gave him a smirk before looking down into her hands. There in her grasp was a small golden Snitch.

"A snitch." Katherine frowned, before giving Severus a confused look.

"Not just any snitch. I am sure if you turn it about 90 degrees to the right there is a date on there." Severus said, as he watched Katherine slowly spin the object between her thumb and index finger.

"May 27, 1978." Katherine's eyes widen as the date on the small sphere stared up at her.

"If I'm correct, that was the last snitch you ever caught here before we graduated." Severus smirked as he watched her startled expression. "I would also be correct saying that that snitch won Slytherin not only the Quidditch Cup, but also helped contribute to us winning the House Cup that year."

"Where did you get it?" Katherine asked as she continued to stare at the snitch.

"My rooms," he mocked her, as she rolled her eyes. "No, Regulus Black nicked it from Slughorn a year after we graduated. Filch caught him with it, and had it in his possession up to about four years ago. The Weasley twins stole it out of his office during a detention, and I caught them with it in the Great Hall."

Katherine chuckled at the extended explanation. She had always wondered were all of the snitches that she had caught went to. It figured Slughorn would have taken them, considering that he knew she was a great Seeker, and the snitches would be worth a ton of Galleons if she would have played professionally.

"Though you might wanted to see if you still have it in you," Severus simpered. Still clutching the snitch in her right hand, the wings released themselves, and she hurled it into the air. Severus watch it as best as he could till it was out of sight, then realizing Katherine was still sitting next to him.

He turned to question her, but found her grinning at him. She never even watched the snitch take flight.

"Why are you still sitting here?" Severus raised a questionable brow to her.

"Waiting," she coyly responded.

"For…?"

"Well, got to give the snitch a little head start," she smirked. Severus lightly snorted in response to her childish manner. After five minutes, she stood and mounted her broom. "I think that's long enough."

Katherine sped off towards the center of the arena, leaving Severus shaking his head slightly. Severus watched her hover for a few moment then take off at lightning speed heading towards the northern end of the pitch. Her cloak billowing behind her.

It never took Katherine long to spot a snitch, even at a lengthy distance. Her range of vision was just as good as it always had been. Her speed quickened as she chased the snitch all over the arena. Severus sat quietly in the stands looking up from his book, every so often to see if she had caught it yet.

About twenty minutes into the chase, the snitch took a challenging dive towards the ground. Katherine followed in hot pursuit at the same time Severus looked up from his book. Frowning, he rose to his feet to get a better view of the witch diving towards the earth.

'_Katherine, pull up. PULL UP!'_ Severus' mind was shouting at her repeatedly. Within a few feet of the ground, Katherine pulled her broom up so that she was level with the snowy field. She was now a hairsbreadth from the golden orb, but she realized it was lower than her hand could reach.

Lowering herself flush with the broom, she allowed herself to barrel roll so that she was now flying upside down. Her hands were becoming numb from the cold, but pushing the feeling to the back of her mind, she pressed forward. Allowing her right hand to drop into position just behind the snitch, her left gripped with all its' might to not let go of the broom.

Severus remained standing; he remembered these types of moves from her long ago, but also remembered that that was well over fifteen years ago. His mind flashed back to a younger Katherine, who would hurl towards the earth at blazing speeds.

As he watched her from the stands, Katherine stretch her arm forward and closed her fingers around the snitch. But at the same moment, her left hand lost its' grip and she plummeted four feet to the ground. Landing hard on her back, she slid about six feet before coming to a rest on the hard icy snow.

Severus' heart nearly stopped as he stood frozen in his spot, waiting and hoping for her to move. When he realized she wasn't stirring, he quickly made way his down the tower stairs and ran across the pitch towards her stilled body.

Upon reaching her, he found her eyes closed and her right hand still clutched tight around the snitch.

"Katherine?" Severus knelt down beside her form. "Katherine?" He began to gently slide a hand around her neck to look for a pulse, but stopped after noticing her body beginning to tremble.

His nervousness began to grow from her movement, until a small burst of laughter escaped her. Severus huffed angrily as he rose from his kneeling position. Her eyes opened a crack to see him standing over her with a livid look on his face.

"That is not funny Katherine and you know it." Severus furiously stated to the witch lying in the snow. "It wasn't funny back then either."

"It was funny then, and it's still funny now," Katherine laughed at his serious expression.

"You could have been seriously hurt," Severus grumbled as he stared at her, with the same look he gave the students who failed to make the simplest of potions.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she stated as propped herself up on her elbows. "You mind?" Katherine extended her hand towards him, giving a "help me up" look.

"I guess. Don't want you catch a cold." Severus shrugged as his hand grasped hers and pulled her up, a little too fast, from the frozen ground. Katherine, who wasn't expecting the great force of the pull, slammed into Severus' chest and almost fell back onto the ground.

In a split second, she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the crash that surprisingly never came. Katherine felt strong arms wrapped around her person, preventing her dropping back to the terrain. Slowly she opened her eyes, she found Severus' face a mere inches from her own.

His warm breathe on her raw face made her shiver. His black eyes bore into her blue ones. Katherine unconsciously bit her lower lip. They were so close; so very, very close.

Severus continued to hold her body tight against his. Little by little, he lowered his face closer, allowing his lips to hover over hers.

In the distance, the sounds of students, who were finally making their way out onto the grounds, echoed across the pitch. Immediately, Katherine backed out of Severus' grip.

"I…um…I've got to go and…um…change," Katherine stumbled over her words. "Bit cold." Katherine silently summoned her broom. "I'll see you at dinner." She gave Severus one last look then hurried off in the opposite direction, towards the castle.

Severus watched her walk out of sight and sighed heavily. He hadn't been that close to her in a long time. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply; trying to rid his thoughts of how close he just was to Katherine's body. Slowly he began to close his mind; forcing those blue eyes back into their confinement in the dark recesses of his thoughts, and pushing the green forward.

Lily. She was the reason why he was still there at Hogwarts, after all these years. He would not fail to protect Lily's son like he did for both Lily and Katherine.

Katherine. She was there pushing to the front again, as blue eyes fused with the green. If it wasn't bad enough, her scent, of cherry blossoms, herbs and sandalwood, came through as well. Severus could still feel the smooth skin beneath his fingertips; her pale, delicate curves beckoning to be stroked.

"DAMMIT!" Severus groaned, opening his eyes. A group of students near him stopped abruptly at his outburst. They stared wide-eyed until his glare found theirs, immediately sending them running back towards the castle, trying to avoid detention.

Severus exhaled slowly. It was scaring him that ever since Katherine's return, his thoughts of Lily began to fade little by little. He loved Lily. He has always loved her. But Katherine was here and very much alive; and he was finding it harder and harder to stay away.

And it was worse at night. Intimate dreams of Lily that he always had, had been waking him up abruptly. He could see and feel Lily lying next to, on top of, or underneath him. She would always be smiling, and she would close her eyes in bliss. So gently he would caress her face, and she would lean into his hand. Then her eyes would open slowly, revealing not green, but blue orbs beneath the lids. He would wake in a cold sweat, shaking slightly, but would somehow still find himself aroused and in need of a cold shower.

The sounds of students laughing brought him back to reality. Severus exhaled slowly once again. He knew he had a job to do; he knew he had to keep Katherine safe for Albus' sake. Plus he didn't want to lose the only friend he had. To him, it didn't matter that Katherine was a Death Eater, for he knew that somewhere deep down in her soul there had to be a good woman who was trying break free of the darkness.

And he would do everything he could to set that woman free.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Thanks to G.D. Beans, nikko-fry, Wendy Waddles, sasha2010 and roman for reviewing! **


	10. Chapter 10: Auld Lang Syne

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Auld Lang Syne<strong>

Severus hadn't seen or heard much from Katherine since the incident on the Quidditch pitch. She had began avoiding mealtimes again and was silent during corridor duties as well.

As all New Year Eves, Albus requested the staff to join in a celebration dinner on the 31st of December, which always included drinks, dancing and fireworks afterwards. But Severus never stayed much longer than necessary.

This New Year's was no exception. Katherine did not show as usual, and Severus could see the disappointment on the Headmaster's face. Shortly after supper, Severus retreated to his own quarters, before Filius and Minerva hit the punch bowl.

The dungeons were quiet as always, as Severus walked down the dark corridor to his chambers. The only bit of light came from the various torches that lined the walls and an even fainter one that came from under Katherine's office door.

'_Working on something as always,_' Severus sighed inwardly, as he continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting in a chair near the fire, reading, when a soft knock startled him. He glanced at the clock and groaned at the prospect of who would be calling at this ungodly hour. Slamming the book down, Severus swiftly walked to the door.<p>

'_Probably Albus insisting I rejoin them upstairs_,' Severus sneered as he pulled the door open hard. "WHAT?" He growled but his demeanor softened as he saw who was on the other side.

"Nice to see you too," Katherine raised an eyebrow at him as she stood just beyond his threshold. She watched as Severus eyed her up. He seemed almost hesitant to let her in, let alone talk to her.

"Katherine," Severus stated, straighten up, "What an unexpected surprise." He noticed a bottle of wine in her hand, and that she had discarded the frock and only wore a white blouse and black pencil skirt.

"Well, I got to thinking that the students arrive back on Sunday, and since your birthday is the Thursday next, that we could celebrate a little early," Katherine smirked as she held up the bottle of elf-made wine.

"You didn't have to, Katherine."

"I know. But I wanted to."

"Very well," Severus said, as he stepped aside to allow Katherine into his quarters.

* * *

><p>Before too long it was close to midnight, and the bottle that Katherine had brought was long gone. Odgen's Firewhiskey had now replaced it. Severus and Katherine sat in front of the roaring fire, the bottle between them on the small side table.<p>

"April 3, 1976..." Severus stated as he sipped his whiskey.

"April 3?" Katherine's nose crinkled up in thought. "Bloody hell."

"Can't remember?"

"Give me a moment," she snapped lightly. "OH. The big Quidditch brawl between Slytherin and Gryffindor." She smirked at the remembrance of the two teams going head to head after the big game.

"Broke Potter's nose if I remember right," Severus smirked into his glass.

"Yes," Katherine smiled at that, "only thing he got out of me was a split lip."

"And a hundred points."

"It was worth it though. And we still ended up winning the house cup anyways."

"True."

"Alright, my turn…" Katherine said shifting in her seat to look towards Severus. "November 3, 1973."

"Easy," Severus stated as he took another sip of whiskey. "We traveled to Durmstrang for Dueling, and slaughtered them."

"Bugger." Katherine sighed. "I swear your brain must hurt sometimes with what you can all remember."

"That's what headache potions are for," Severus chuckled light. "Now…May 17, 1977."

"May 17?" Katherine frowned and stared into the fire. "1977?"

"Come on Katherine," Severus frowned at her. "You should remember this one."

"No, unfortunately I don't," Katherine closed her eyes, lost in thought.

"It has to do with Slughorn," Severus commented, and watched as Katherine shook her head.

"Sorry."

"He asked us that day to do a summer internship with him here," Severus pursed his lips. "If it wasn't for that, we would have had to spend an extra year as apprentice in order to get our masters."

"I guess I had forgotten what day that was," Katherine said quietly, as she took a swig of whiskey. "Alright…July 2, 1978."

"July 2, 1978," Severus frowned as he thought.

"Need a hint?"

"No," he glared at the witch. "Because I know it. It was the day we became aware of our little mind connection." Severus smirked at the now irritated Katherine.

"I'm really starting to hate this game."

"You started it, and so we shall continue. February 9, 1974."

"Sure, how could I forget that one," Katherine said, rubbing her chest lightly. "How come your picking dates on which I get hurt?"

"Just tell me what happened that day."

"Fine," Katherine snapped lightly, "I got hit in the chest with a bloody blunger. Lucius was rightly pissed, especially since I missed a week's worth of practice due to five broken ribs."

"He sure was."

"Fine. Now if you can't remember this one, you're in trouble. June 5, 1980." Katherine smirked at him, waiting for his answer. Severus frowned deep in thought, much like Katherine was earlier. "Well?"

"Just a moment."

"Oh come on Severus, think." But Severus could only shake his head. "You're kidding right."

"I never kid Katherine."

"Severus," Katherine gaped at him. "We became godparents that day. It's Draco's birthday."

"I don't always remember the exact date of the boy birth, but I do send a note on the first of June just to make sure." Severus glared at her.

"A note?" Katherine continued to gape. "A bloody note. That's it?"

"The boy is spoiled enough to were he doesn't need anymore trinkets or money to say the least."

"True." Katherine sighed as she leant back in her chair. "Speaking of our godson, we should really talk to him about his plans for the mission."

"I've tried Katherine," Severus huffed, "but he won't listen to reason."

"Maybe if we both talk to him, he might then," Katherine said as she finished off her whiskey.

"Fine," Severus said as he downed the rest of the amber liquid. "But we will wait a week until after he is back."

"Sounds fine," Katherine said, as she rose from her seat. "Well, it is getting rather late, so I best be off. Happy early birthday again Sev."

"Thank you," Severus rose to walk her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night for corridor duty."

"Of course. Goodnight Severus," Katherine smiled softly as she left his quarters.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry this was a short chapter, but I put it in there to give a little more background info on Severus and Katherine's time at Hogwarts. The next chapters will be much, much longer. **

**Thanks to sasha2010, Luna4816 and animalwriter for your great reviews! Chapter 11 should be up on Saturday! Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Valentine's Eve Massacre

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**WARNING: Some rather disgusting details of death in this chapter. Just to let you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Valentine's Eve Massacre<strong>

A week after the students returned, Severus and Katherine cornered Draco on his way to the dorms. But the boy would not yet budge on information regarding his mission.

Between Headmaster Dumbledore and Draco, Severus was becoming furious with both men's tactics. As Severus would argue with the boy, Katherine would try to coax their godson into telling them more about his plans. But neither strategy proved best.

Days turned into weeks and before long Valentine's Day was upon them. The school seemed to turn into a snogging frenzy, and Severus and Katherine seemed to be catching more and more students out after curfew. Detentions were given, points were taken, but it seemed to do nothing; and only became worse as the bloody holiday drew nearer.

* * *

><p>As Thursday night, Valentine's Eve, rolled around, Severus was in the main hall, waiting for Katherine's arrival in order to start their corridor duty. He was early as always, and paced lightly in front of the doors of the Great Hall. Glancing at his pocket watch every now and then, Severus was becoming impatient, as the time drew nearer to nine o'clock.<p>

'_Where the hell is she?' _Severus thought as he glanced at his watch again. But then he heard it, the fast clicking of heels against stone. He turned to see Katherine ascending the stairs at a rapid pace. Her cheeks flushed and she was panting from the run.

Katherine was wearing her black cloak and carrying her broomstick. She was glad to see Severus waiting in the main hall, for she knew he would want to know where she was going.

"Katherine?" Severus gave her a confused look, as he eyed the broomstick in her hand.

"Oh Severus…thank Merlin," Katherine said as she rushed to him. "I've been summoned. I have to go…" She continued, but as she turned to leave, Severus grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him.

"Be careful and contact me as soon as you return," he told the witch. Katherine nodded in response, before rushing towards the doors. Severus followed and watched her take flight, and head towards the main gates.

"Dammit," Severus swore, spinning around towards the stairs leading to the Headmaster's office. "Expecto Patronum," he hissed as his patronus leapt forth and dashed out of sight to deliver Albus the news.

* * *

><p>Katherine flew as fast as she could towards the main gates. The bitterly cold February night, nipped at her face and hands, but it didn't faze her a bit. All she could think about was what the Dark Lord could possibly need her for.<p>

Landing at the gates, she swiftly slipped out of the warded ground and disapparated to Malfoy Manor. As she arrived, Katherine unwarded the gate and briskly made her way to the meeting room.

Katherine entered the old ballroom cautiously, but to her surprise, she found herself to be the only one there. Not even the Dark Lord was present. Knowing what was expected of her, Katherine stood patiently waiting in the half-lit room.

Finally, a door opened to her right and from behind her mask, Katherine watched as the Dark Lord, followed by Bellatrix, entered the room. Katherine rolled her eyes at the latter, as Bellatrix trailed close to the Dark Lord, fawning over him.

"Katherine," the Dark Lord hissed, as he sat himself in the throne like chair.

"My Lord," Katherine murmured as he bowed and kissed the hem of his robes. She remained kneeling in front of him while the Dark Lord surveyed her form.

"Bellatrix, Katherine," the Dark Lord started as he petted Nagini's head. "I have brought you both here for one reason, and one reason only. To bring me Cassandra Vablatsky."

"Cassandra Vablatsky? The seer?" Katherine asked, still kneeling in front of her master.

"Very good Katherine." The Dark Lord nodded. "Yes, the woman is a powerful seer and it is rumored that she has recently had a vision about the outcome of the our cause.

"I want the both of you to find her and bring her to me, so I may extract the vision from her mind."

"My Lord," Bellatrix murmured, "Please My Lord, let me go on my own to retrieve her. Surely an aging seer would not be difficult for one to handle."

"I appreciate your efforts Bella, but I want you both to go," the Dark Lord hissed at the sinister witch. "Bring me the seer. Alive." With that, he rose and floated from the room. Bellatrix looked back and sneered at Katherine, who was now back in the standing position.

"What?" Katherine hissed.

"When we get to Montrose, stay out of my way and let me handle everything," Bella muttered as she put her mask on and headed towards the front door.

"I think not." Katherine retorted. "The Dark Lord put us both on the mission, and I do not intent to displease him."

"You will stay out of my way," Bella screeched, aiming her wand towards Katherine's person.

"We'll see about that," Katherine sneered. The two witches walked in silence to the gates, then disapparated to the small port town of Montrose.

* * *

><p>Montrose was eerily silent as the two black-clad witches apparated before a small statue of Guthrie Lochrin, a wizard who was famous for his broom flight from Montrose to Arbroath. It stood in the center of the small port town that was located on the eastern shores of Scotland.<p>

The sky here was clear, and a brisk-bitter wind was blowing in off the North Sea. Bellatrix mumbled something under her breath, before turning and heading off down High Street towards a small cottage. Katherine rolled her eyes, and reluctantly followed Bella.

The cottage was dark, as it was now well after eleven o'clock. Katherine chanted a spell to detect any wards before the two pressed on through the fence gate and into the small yard.

'_Something's not right here,' _Katherine thought, as she watched Bellatrix unlock the front door. Bella entered first, warily aiming her wand this way and that.

"You take the upstairs," she ordered Katherine. "I'll check down here."

"Whatever," Katherine huffed, as she made her way up the stairs to the second floor. Stepping easy on the squeaky floorboards, Katherine made her way from room to room, without finding anything. She sighed in frustration, as she realized there was only one room left.

'_Maybe she went on holiday,'_ Katherine thought. _'Yeah right Katherine. A 103-year-old witch just picked up and went on holiday.'_ But her thoughts were cut short as she opened the last door.

The smell of rotten eggs, methane and mercaptans hit Katherine's nose, making her gag. Her eyes widened at the sight before her; a shriveled up greenish-blue and blistered body was lying on the bed. Cassandra Valbatsky was dead, and judging from the smell, for at least a week.

Katherine gagged again, and closed the door to the room. She leant back onto the door, trying to get the smell out of her mouth and nose, but failed. She felt like retching right there on the spot.

"Bella," Katherine gasped for clean air. "**Bellatrix**!"

"What?" Bellatrix screamed from the first floor.

"You said you wanted to deal with Valbatsky yourself," Katherine gasped again. "Well, I found her, so have at her." Bella bolted up the stairs and headed for the door that Katherine gestured to. She sneered from behind her mask, as she threw the door forcibly.

Bellatrix began gagging herself as she scrambled to close the door again. Katherine had held her breath, but the smell still got through. She watched as Bella's face went from a sickened-green to furious-red in the matter of seconds.

"**THE DARK LORD WILL NOT BE PLEASED**," Bellatrix shrieked, as she paced in the hallway.

"What, it's not like we killed her," Katherine retorted. "Did you look at the body? She has been dead at least a week, if not longer due to the cold weather." Bellatrix let out an aggravated scream, before turning her wand on the door of the room that housed the dead witch.

"Incendio!" Bellatrix yelled. The door caught fire, as well as the frame and bit of the ceiling.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" Katherine shouted at the other witch.

"What does it matter. She's dead; she's no use to us," Bellatrix hissed, as she sent more flames at the walls and floor near the door.

"We could still take her body back to the Dark Lord," Katherine bellowed over the now roaring fire.

"He said he wanted her alive. And she isn't, is she?" Bellatrix snarled, as she bolted for the stairs, with Katherine following close behind. Once both witches were back on the main floor, Bellatrix aimed her wand at the stairs, shooting more fire at the carpet and the wood.

"Yeah well, you didn't have to burn the house down," Katherine growled at her as she head towards the door.

"Back off Dumbledore," Bella roared as she followed her. But the two witches stopped at the sound of three loud cracks. "**OH SHIT. OUT THE BACK**." She screamed, as the two turned and bolted for the back door.

Two more cracks sounded at the back of the house as well, as the two made their way into the back yard. Katherine and Bellatrix stopped dead in their tracks, at the sight of two Aurors brandishing their wands at their persons.

"Halt! You're under arrest," said a large-burly Auror. "Put your wands down." But the only answer the man got was the crackle of Bellatrix, from behind her silver mask.

"I think not. **REDUCTO**!" Bellatrix screamed as she waved her wand. The blast sent both Aurors to the ground in an unconscious heap. "Well, that was rather easy." She commented before a spell shot between the two. Katherine and Bella turned to see three more Aurors running at them.

"**HALT**!" an Auror screamed, before he was blasted onto his back. Katherine and Bella dueled the remaining two; Katherine rendered hers unconscious and turned to help Bella, but only saw a flash of green light leave the other witch's wand.

"**AVADA KADAVRA**!" Bella shrieked, as the spell left her wand and hit the female Auror in the chest. The woman fell to the ground with a sickening thud; her eyes bulging and her mouth slightly a gape. "Let's go!"

"**MORSMORDRE**!" Katherine shouted; her wand aimed at the top of the burning house. The immense glowing Dark Mark appeared in the dark sky, just before the two witches turned and disapparated into the night.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the manor, the two unwarded the gates swiftly and stalked up the path towards the house. All the while, Bellatrix crackled as she removed her mask and walked ahead of Katherine.<p>

Upon entering the house, the two found the Dark Lord sitting in his usual throne-like chair in the old ballroom. Katherine and Bellatrix bowed and kissed the hem of his robe as they knelt before him.

"Bella, Katherine," the Dark Lord hissed. "Where is the seer?"

"_I _found her dead upon our arrival my Lord," Bellatrix smirked. Katherine glared at the witch from behind her mask.

"Is this true Katherine?" the Dark Lord asked the blonde, but before she could answer he shouted again. "**Legilimens**!"

The Dark Lord saw, in Katherine's mind, the blonde witch checking the upstairs of the cottage, finding the dead seer, Bellatrix setting the house ablaze, and the duel between the Aurors. He withdrew from her mind violently, knocking her to her bum.

"**CRUCIO**!" the Dark Lord shouted. Katherine screamed, as the searing pain coursed through her body. She withered on the ground as the curse continued. Once it stopped, Katherine heard the curse again. "**CRUCIO**!"

She quickly curled up her body in order to endure the pain again, but it never came. Instead, Katherine heard the screams of Bellatrix beside her. Katherine uncoiled herself slowly, and resumed her kneeling position before the Dark Lord. Bella withered in pain for a few moments longer before the Dark Lord released the curse.

"You have both disappointed me tonight," the Dark Lord bellowed. "Get out of my sight." The two witches kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robe once again before rising and backing out of the room.

Katherine heart was pounding hard from the curse, as she made her way hastily towards the door. As she reached the half way point to the gates, she was jolted in the back by a spell. Katherine spun around to find Bellatrix with wand in hand.

"You got me punished Dumbledore," Bella spat, as she aimed her wand again. A red light sprung forth, but Katherine easily deflected it.

"I did no such thing," Katherine spat back. "Need I remind you that we were both punished tonight. You're the one who…" But she was cut off as Bellatrix hurled another curse at her.

And it began. Bellatrix and Katherine began dueling violently; curses and hexes were flying everywhere across the snowy and icy grounds. Katherine managed to curse Bella a few times, but she could feel her magic fading from the Cruciatus that she had suffered earlier.

Then it happened; Katherine sipped on a spot of ice and fell to the ground. Her head made contact with a rock and her left wrist cracked under the pressure of her trying to stop the fall.

She groaned and lifted her head just in time to see a red light coming towards her, and rolled out of the way.

"Give up Dumbledore," Bellatrix shrieked, as she continued to fling curses at Katherine, as the blonde tried to stand back up. Another curse managed to hit her in the right knee, and she fell back to the earth.

"**GET UP. GET UP YOU FUCKING COWARD**!" Bellatrix screamed, as she waved her wand again. "**SECTUMSEMPRA**!" The curse hit Katherine on her chest and spread downwards over her stomach and upper thighs. She could fell the coldness of the blood, as it began to seep through her white blouse that was under her frock.

'_If I don't get out of here soon, I won't survive_,' Katherine thought, as she planned her next move. Quickly she raised her wand and sent multiple curses at Bella's person. The dark witch leapt out of the way, allowing Katherine enough time to make her escape.

She hoisted herself up from the frozen ground, and limped quickly to the main gates. Once beyond the grounds, Katherine disapparated quickly; there was only one place she knew that Bellatrix wouldn't follow her. Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>She apparated straight to the front gates and unwarded them swiftly. Katherine dragged her body through the entrance and began to make the long trek back to the castle. The grounds were eerily quiet, as she heaved her bloodied, wounded body closer and closer to the front doors.<p>

She knew Severus asked her to contact him once she returned, but it was too early to go to him and her body needed immediate attention. She slowly made her way inside the castle and down the dungeon stairs.

Katherine was now dragging her feet slower and slower upon reaching her private quarters. She unwarded the door and pushed her way inside. The room was dark and damp, and the cold seemed to freeze her lungs.

Blood was now dripping down her forehead from the spot that she had hit on the rock. Her chest throbbed and her arms felt like dead weights. It was now getting harder to breath and her vision began to blur.

Katherine was only a few feet from her storage cabinet, that housed all of her personal potions, when she collapsed to the stone floor, and let the darkness surround her.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Thanks to sasha2010, tigerlili48, ILuvOdie, amberBELA, Luna4816 and vampiresdontsparkle for their great reviews! Chapter 12 will be a little slower, due to extra details and, of course, my upcoming busy week at work. Enjoy Chapter 11!**

**-Cassandra Valbatsky (1894-1997) was a seer mentioned in the books and was featured on the Chocolate Frog cards. **

**-Montrose is a small port town on the eastern shores of Scotland (for real). In the books, the town is home to the Montrose Magpies and to *Guthrie Lochrin, the wizard who is famous for his broomstick flight from there to Arbroath in 1107.**


	12. Chapter 12: Shattered Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Shattered Pieces<strong>

Severus sat at the head table during breakfast late that morning. He hadn't heard from Katherine since her departure the night before. And now classes would begin in an hour and he still hadn't seen or heard from her.

'_Did the mission fail and the Dark Lord punished her severally?' _His mind was racing so fast, that he never noticed the Headmaster, who sat down next to him.

"Have you heard from her Severus?" Albus whispered to the worried, younger wizard.

"No." Severus murmured. "I don't have a class until ten, so I'll go and check on her before that."

"Very well," the elder said. "I just hope she came back in one piece."

Severus' form became rigid at those words. He dreaded those missions; they had been on some of those numerous times for the Dark Lord when they were younger and new to the inner circle.

'_I've been there before.' _Severus thought as his mind continued to race back to fifteen years ago. Katherine had been badly hurt at an attack on a wizarding family. Along with Lucius and Bellatrix, their mission had failed and the Dark Lord punished them heavily for it.

Katherine, who was already well battered from the attack, passed out during her punishment due to the loss of blood. Afterwards, Severus carried her body back to Spinner's End where he mended her and cleaned her up.

It was one of the hardest nights of his life. To see his friend's twisted and broken body made him sick; he knew he couldn't fail her. But he did, on the night she was captured.

Severus brushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and locked them up. It would do no good to think about that now with classes starting soon. The students began to file out of the Great Hall, heading towards their respected classes. Severus rose from his chair and headed for the exit; students parting like the Red Sea in order to avoid his wrath.

He started to head towards Katherine's quarters in the dungeon, but stopped. He had made that mistake once before, as he knew Katherine could be extremely moody the morning after a mission, or even worse if it had failed.

He made up his mind to peek into her classroom during her first hour, and so continued on his way towards his own rooms. His first class wasn't for another hour, and he had some extra books to pick up.

* * *

><p>After a half an hour, Severus had gathered the extra materials for the day and began to head towards his Dark Arts classroom. He turned the corner by the Potions room, expecting a vacant hallway, but was shocked to find it filled. He knew Katherine had sixth year Double Potions this morning, but it was nine-fifteen, and her class was suppose to start at nine.<p>

"What are you all doing out here? Don't you have class?" Severus said sternly to the small group of students.

"Professor Dumbledore hasn't shown up yet, sir." Hermione told him. "She's never been late before and the door is locked."

Severus' eyes scanned the group before him; he knew he had to get Albus. He unwarded the door to the Potions room and motioned for the students to go inside.

"Inside now," he demanded. "And don't touch anything until a professor comes to collect you. As for you Ms. Parkinson, go to the Headmaster's office and tell Professor Dumbledore to meet me in the Potion Mistress' private quarters."

The girl nodded and sped off down the hallway. Severus turned and marched back towards Katherine's quarters. He found her door unwarded, but the portrait was locked; she was here.

"Septimus," Severus muttered her password with a frown. Katherine's love for Roman Empire history was annoying to him, but he was at least grateful that she told him her password.

The portrait swung open and he walked inside. The room was dark and quiet, as through no one was even there. But his nose got the better of him, as he detected a strong smell of iron.

The smell made his stomach turn; there was only one thing that smelled like that. Blood. And lots of it. Severus lit his wand and searched the main living area, before turning to the bedroom. He open the chamber door softly and stepped inside, only to hear his shoe make contact with a small puddle.

Severus pointed his wand to the floor and found that his shoe struck a small pool of blood. He swallowed hard and decided to light the room. A small light burst forth from his wand and lit the candles on the walls; another spell pulled back the curtains on the small window.

He looked around the room, first towards her bed, hoping that she would be laying there. But she wasn't. He swallowed hard again and looked back down to the floor. Small dips of blood trailed towards the hidden side of the bed. He followed it slowly, but when he turned to face the right side of the four-poster, he gasped in shock.

Katherine's body was lying in a pool of blood. She was face down, her right hand stretched out in front of her. Her left wrist was at an odd angle, as well as her right leg. Severus rushed to her side and knelt in the large pool of red.

He reached out to check for a pulse and found one. It was faint, but she was alive, barely. Gently, Severus rolled her over and he closed his eyes at what he saw. Her robes were practically shredded in the front, and deep cuts ran the entire length of her body.

A small stream of dried blood, indicated a gash on the top of her head. He eased his hands and arms underneath her and lifted her form from the floor, placing her on the bed.

At that moment the floo sprung to life. Severus looked up to see the Headmaster walk into the room.

"How bad is she Severus?" Albus questioned him. He watched as Severus pulled vials from Katherine's nightstand and began examining them.

"Bad, though I'm not sure how bad, yet," Severus muttered as he held bottle after bottle up to the light. "I would take her to Poppy, but I don't think that would be wise."

"True. Very true. All I can say Severus, if you can fix her up, do it here, so we can avoid questioning." Severus nodded and drew his wand. He murmured a diagnostic spell and ran his wand the entire length of Katherine's mangled form.

"A shattered knee, a cracked hip, few broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken wrist and a concussion; more than likely caused from the large gash on the top of her head. She has massive cuts across her chest, stomach and legs, as well as being heavily bruised everywhere."

"But yet her face remains unscathed," Albus pointed out.

"Yes. Whoever did this, planned it well. They left her face untouched so that when she would returned to the school, no one would think the wiser to her being hurt." Severus swished his wand towards the woman's hair and rid it of the matted, dried blood. He continued to wave his wand over the deep cuts on her body.

'_Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur.' _Murmuring the healing spell, he drew the wand across them three times, sealing them one by one. It was hard to concentrate with the Headmaster lurking overhead, and he knew that Katherine needed his full attention in order to survive.

"Headmaster, she has a class in the potions room right now…" Severus stated.

"I'll see to them right away. You just continue to heal her," the elder wizard told him, before departing from the room.

Severus wished that Katherine hadn't sustained a concussion, so he could use Legilimency on her, in order to find out who had done this to her. The person she was going after, a fellow Death Eater or the Dark Lord himself But now he wouldn't know until she woke, for it was too risky to use it on someone with a brain injury.

"I've failed you again," Severus continued diligently working on Katherine's broken body, while reassuring himself that he would get her out of this war alive.

* * *

><p>The students whispered to one another in the potions classroom. Neither the Potions Mistress nor the Dark Arts professor had yet returned to retrieve them, and their were growing restless.<p>

"I wonder where she is?" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry, the latter who was flipping through the Prince's book.

"Who cares," Ron said. "It's better just to sit here than endure her wrath for two straight hours."

"Ronald," Hermione hissed. "That's rude. Even though she is very strict with us, she's still very intelligent and our professor, and she deserves our respect."

"Snape's our professor too, but we don't respect him," Ron spat.

"Maybe you don't, but I…" Hermione paused as the Headmaster stepped into the classroom. The students quieted and watched the elder wizard moved to stand behind the Potion Mistress' desk. He turned to face them; his face full of concern.

"Good morning students," he said, while looking over his half moon glasses. "As you can see Madame Dumbledore is not here. She has fallen gravely ill and will be, more than likely, bedridden for sometime." Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other suspiciously.

"Therefore, class today is cancelled. But I will find someone to temporally fill in for her, starting Monday. So you are dismissed." Albus clapped his hands and sent the sixth years on their way.

The trio gathered their books and supplies, and headed for the common room. Harry paused for a moment in the hallway to look back at the small group of Slytherins heading towards their portrait hole. He saw Malfoy with a worried look on his face and knew that it had to be related to the 'sick' Potion Mistress.

"What do you think? Do you think she really is sick?" Harry asked the other two as he caught up to them.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said as they ascended the stairs. "The Headmaster looked awfully concerned about her, so maybe she is."

"Come off it Hermione," Ron said. "Didn't you see the look on Malfoy's face. He knows something that we don't. I think she's still a Death Eater."

"The Headmaster would not have hired her or had had her released is she hadn't reformed her way Ronald," Hermione hissed.

"Maybe she playing him," Harry stated. "Maybe Ron's right, maybe she has gone back to Voldemort."

* * *

><p>"How is she, Severus?" Albus asked as he flooed back into the Potion Mistress' private quarters. He found Severus vanishing the remains of the blood that littered the floor of the bedroom.<p>

"Stable, but she's in for a long couple of days," the younger wizard said. "I've repaired her lung and wrist, but her knee was so badly shattered that I had to remove the pieces and give her a dose of Skele-Gro." Severus slumped down heavily into one of Katherine's chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Her ribs are also repaired, but she's loss a lot of blood. She's going to need several doses of Blood Replenishing potion over the next couple of days. As of right now, the concussion that she received from the blow to the head has still rendered her unconscious, and I am unsure as to when she will wake," Severus continued, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger.

Albus watched the young man closely; it reminded him so much of so many years ago when the young witch would come back war-worn, and Severus would remain vigilant at her side until she was healed.

Albus had know when Katherine had come back injured, as Severus would disappear for a couple of hours or days, if it was the weekend, to heal his fellow Death Eater.

"Stay with her today and the rest of the weekend," Albus told him. "Tend to her when needed. I'll take over your classes myself today and cancel the rest of hers. I will also find a temporary replacement for her until she is fully able to go back to teaching."

All Severus could do was nod in agreement. He knew Katherine would need another dose of Blood Replenishing potion in a few hours, and he didn't trust anyone but himself to administer it to her.

"I'll stay with her so you may go and get some of your own work, if you like," Albus told him, while taking a seat in front of the fire as well.

"Very well. I have papers that need grading and a couple of research projects that I can work on while I'm here." Severus rose from his chair and walked towards the floo. He paused and turned back for a moment towards the Headmaster with a concerned look.

"Don't worry Severus," Albus said. "I will personally take care of your classes today." Severus nodded and stepped back into the fireplace to return to his private quarters.

* * *

><p>After Severus had retrieved his work, he flooed back to Katherine's quarters and relieved the Headmaster. Albus departed to the Defense classroom, while Severus pulled a chair up to the small table near Katherine's bed.<p>

She seemed to be peaceful as of now, but he knew the next few hours were crucial. Bones would be regrowing, tissue would be mending and hopefully she would come out of her unconsciousness with ease. She was definitely in for a very long night.

He worked and researched diligently throughout the afternoon and evening, taking his meals in her quarters. Every few hours he would give her the next potion, whether it would be a Blood Replenishing or Strengthening Solution. Katherine's vitals seemed stable enough, but he decided to stay the weekend to make sure she got everything she needed.

He could only bare to look at her every once in a while. She was so pale, so lifeless. Her chest barely rising to indicate a full breath being taken. He had wrapped her arms, torso and legs in the areas that were cut the deepest.

The Headmaster returned shortly before dinner to check on her before heading for the Great Hall.

"Severus? Any change?"

"Unfortunately no," Severus sighed, tossing his work to the side. "What are you telling the students?"

"I have told the staff and I will tell the students at dinner tonight, that Katherine has come down with a nasty bout of the flu. And will be out for…quite some time." Albus stated, as he watched the younger wizard.

"That should work," Severus said quietly, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Is there anything else needed to be done Headmaster?"

"No, I will be on my way now," Albus shook his head, and made his way to the door. "Get some rest while you can Severus. For tomorrow I will have to make a visit to an old colleague of mine, and as you said, Katherine will be in for a rough weekend."

* * *

><p>The Great Hall buzzed with gossip about the sick Potion Mistress the following morning. The trio sat with Neville, and the four discussed the cancelled Potion class and the missing Defense professor.<p>

"Wonder where Snape is?" Harry questioned the others, as his eyes scanned the hall for the two black-clad teachers. "He wasn't at dinner last night either."

"And I heard from the others that Headmaster Dumbledore took over his classes yesterday as well," Hermione said from behind the morning edition of the _Prophet_.

"Are we going into Hogsmeade today?" Ron asked, as he shoveled his breakfast down. "I want to stop at Honeydukes for more chocolate frogs."

"Sure," Hermione sighed, "but first look at this." She placed the newspaper in front of the others on the table. A picture of an elderly witch and a younger witch were staring up at them.

"_MURDERED:  
><em>_Cassandra Vablatsky, Seer  
><em>_and  
><em>_Valerie Weatherhead, Auror"_

"Vablatsky?" Neville pointed at the picture of the witch in question. "She's the one who wrote _Unfogging the Future _textbook, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Hermione confirmed, before continuing on the article.

"_Montrose - Thursday night, Aurors were called to the small port town of Montrose when the neighbors of famous seer, Cassandra Vablatsky, spotted two black cloaked figures enter Vablatsky's cottage._

_When the five Aurors arrived on the scene, they found the cottage ablaze and the two cloaked figures outside of the dwelling. A battle erupted, which resulted in the death of Auror, Valerie Weatherhead, and also the getaway of the cloaked murders._

_After the fire had been put out, the Aurors found the remains of Vablatsky amidst the rubble of the burnt home._

_Cassandra Vablatsky and Valerie Weatherhead's obituaries appear on page 9."_

"Sounds a bit fishy to me," Harry said, looking up at the others. "Mistress Dumbledore mysteriously becoming ill during the night of this attack. I think Ron's right, she's still a Death Eater."

"Harry, she can't be," Hermione stated. "Forget it. Let's go to Hogsmeade. Neville would you like to join us?"

"That's okay," Neville said, "I'm going to be helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouses today."

"Alright, we'll see you later," Harry said, as the trio made their way to the door. As they reached the front door, a voice stopped there.

"Ah, Harry," the trio turned to see the Headmaster with his traveling cloak. "I would like you to accompany me this afternoon. I am visiting a former colleague of mine, and I would like you to meet him."

"Oh…umm…" Harry sighed. "Sure. I'll see you two later I guess." He said to Ron and Hermione. The two nodded in response before following the rest of the students towards town.

"Wonderful," the Headmaster exclaimed. "Take my arm." Harry hesitantly took hold of the elder wizard arm, before the pulling sensation began.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the village of Budleigh Babberton Harry," the Headmaster stated as they apparated into the main square. "Come. Follow me." The two wizards walked in silence, until they came upon a disheveled looking house.<p>

"Wands out," Professor Dumbledore warned the boy, as they made their way inside. The house looked as though it had been attacked. Furniture destroyed, windows were broken, and then they saw it, blood dripping from the ceiling.

The Headmaster cautiously dipped his fingers in the puddle of blood on the floor then brought it to his lips to taste it. The wizard frowned, then turned his attention back towards the room.

A stuffed armchair sat in the corner of the room, untouched. Professor Dumbledore slowly approached it, then tapped it with his wand.

"**MERLIN'S BEARD, ALBUS**!" it yelled, as the head of an aging man popped out of the back of the chair.

"Good evening to you too Horace," the headmaster smiles, as he and Harry watched the rest of the old blue armchair turned into a walrus-like man.

"Yes, good evening, but you needn't stick your wand in so hard," Horace grumbled as he rubbed the area that had been poked. "What gave me away?"

"Dragon's blood."

"Oh, well," Horace muttered. "Just let me clean up quick." And with a wave of his wand, the furniture began to fly back into place, books replaced themselves on the shelves, the chandelier became whole again, and the piano up righted. "There much better."

"Well now, Harry, this is Professor Horace Slughorn, a dear old friend and colleague of mine," the Headmaster stated. "Horace, I believe you know who this is."

"Harry Potter," Horace's eyes lit up at the sight of the boy, but then turned to a frown. "I know why you're here Albus, and the answer is still no!"

"Ah yes, very well," Albus sighed. "Before we leave then, mind if I use the loo?"

"No, of course not," Horace stated. Harry and him watched the Headmaster leave the room, before turning to look at each other. "You look so much like you father. Except the eyes, of course. You've got…"

"My mum's eyes, yeah," Harry sighed.

"Lily. Such a bright intelligent student she was. Very charming. Exceedingly kind to everyone," Horace sighed looking at the pictures on the mantel. "There she is you see, right in the front." Horace pointed a stubby finger towards the picture of a group of students. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of his teenage mother.

"Mine. All of them. Barnabas Cuffe, of the _Daily Prophet_; Ambrosius Flume, of _Honeydukes_; Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies," Horace said, as he pointed to each one of their pictures.

"Professor?" Harry said as he stepped closer to the mantel to examine the pictures. "Who is that girl on your left in this picture?"

"Ah yes," Horace smirked. "That would be your current potion mistress, Katherine Dumbledore. She was one of mine you know. A Slytherin. She's actually made the mantel twice. See? A highly intelligent student and the best seeker I ever had. Between her and Mr. Snape, it was hard to determine which one was the better dueler too." But the smile that Horace had on his face soon faded. "I don't know what went wrong with her though."

"What was she like outside of class Professor?" Harry asked, as he looked at the picture of the Slug club. He now recognized the boy standing behind Katherine. Snape. Neither of the two smiled, like the rest of the students in the photograph.

"Quiet, mostly. Rowdy on the Quidditch pitch though. Suppose that's why she was picked as captain," Horace said, as he stared at the blonde in the photo. "Like Professor Snape in many ways. Nose in a book, up studying into the early hours of the morning, always practicing their dueling. Don't know what went wrong."

"Horace?" Horace and Harry turned to see the Headmaster standing behind them at the door. "I'm afraid that Mr. Potter and myself must be getting back to the school now."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. I believe I know a lost cause when I see one." Dumbledore smiled. "Like my friend Mr. Potter, you're still one of a kind Horace. Well, goodbye!" Dumbledore turned and steered Harry towards the door, but on their way out into the yard, they were stopped short.

"Fine. I'll do it!"

"You'll come back to Hogwarts then?" the Headmaster said, as he turned around to face Horace again.

"Yes, yes. I must be mad." Horace said, throwing his arms up in defeat. "But I want a raise, and a bigger office."

"Very well," the Headmaster chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Yes, of course." Horace said, as he watched Dumbledore and Harry disapparate back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Horace arrived at the school late Sunday afternoon, and was introduced at dinner that eve. Of course the students took note that neither the DADA or potions professors had been seen since Thursday eve or Friday morning.<p>

Severus had sat diligently by Katherine's side all weekend long; only occasionally getting up to use the loo or order his meals. He carefully administered the potions that she needed in order to heal, and changed and rewrapped her wounds.

He was becoming stressed to the point that he even tried to reach out with his mind in order to get a response, but nothing worked. The connection they had was silent on her end.

When classes resumed on Monday, Albus would come and sit by his niece's side until Severus' breaks or until he was finished for the day. Then Severus would take up watch again till the next morning.

As the week went on, the days seemed to get longer and longer, but Katherine showed no signs of waking. To both Severus and Albus' relief though, her pulse was becoming stronger and her wounds were healing nicely. The only problem was her right knee; Severus worked it to keep it mobile and not stiffen up, but he could only to it so much without the risk of damaging the tendons again.

* * *

><p>On Friday evening, Severus was sitting by her side once again, grading first-year papers. A snow storm had picked up outside, making the room darker and colder than normal. Severus had just finished marking a paper, when he noticed Katherine's body twitch.<p>

'_Maybe she's finally waking,'_ Severus thought, as he set the papers aside and moved towards the bed. Gently, he sat down beside her and carefully grasped her arm.

"Katherine," he muttered, but she didn't respond. "Katherine." Her body continued to twitch under his grasped. Severus began to worry that she was having a reaction to the potions or the salve he had been using.

'_Katherine.'_ Severus called out in his mind instead to try to get an answer from her there, but failed as well. Then he noticed it; Katherine's fingers on her left hand clenched and unclenched. Carefully, he raised the sleeve of her nightgown, to reveal the burning Dark Mark beneath.

"Shit," Severus yelled, as he flung himself towards the fireplace, thrown in the floo powder as he went. "Albus! I need you in here now!" Severus bellowed, then stepped back to allow the Headmaster entrance.

"Severus? What is it?" Albus asked with a worried expression on his aging face.

"Katherine's mark is burning. She's being summoned." Severus stated, as he walked quickly towards the door, grabbing his cloak on the way. "He obviously doesn't know what state she's in, so I'm going in her place."

"Do you think that's wise Severus?"

"I don't think we have a choice Headmaster," Severus stated as he slipped out the door and into the night, leaving Albus to watch over the unconscious woman.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry this took so long, but it's also a lot longer than I expected it to be. Of course, I believe that the next chapter will be even longer :) Chapter 13 should be posted within a week (hopefully, if my computer lives that long).**

**A big thanks to prith, , and RequiemWolfenstein87 for their reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13: Conversation with Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Conversation with the Dark Lord<strong>

Severus apparated before the front gates of Malfoy Manor. Two large cracks sounded behind him, causing him to spin on his heels with wand drawn.

"Easy Snape. It's just us," growled Mulciber, as he and Avery trudged past Severus and headed off towards the manor.

"Actually surprised to see you being summoned tonight," Avery said, as the three entered the house. The manor was dark and quiet, except for the sounds of their shoes hitting the marble flooring as they made their way towards the meeting room.

"I actually wasn't summoned," Severus told the others. "I have an urgent message for the Dark Lord." As Mulciber, Avery and Severus enter the room, they found the Dark Lord and Bellatrix waiting for them. The three bowed before their master, and kissed the hem of his robe.

"Severus?" the Dark Lord hissed. "I don't believe I called you here tonight."

"I realize that my Lord," Severus said. "But I have an urgent message for you, my Lord."

"We will discuss this in private then," Voldemort said, as he rose from his throne-like chair and proceeded towards the back room, with Severus close behind. Severus closed the door behind them, as the Dark Lord stood before the marble fireplace. "What is your message, Severus?"

"My Lord, it is about Katherine," Severus said, staring into the fire. "She returned to the castle last Friday barely alive."

"**WHAT**!" the Dark Lord screamed, as he closed the distance between his and Severus' form. "She was fine when she left here. Then she must have been attacked on the way back to the school. Legilimens!" The Dark Lord's red eyes bore into Severus' black.

Severus brought forth the memories of Katherine's battered body. Then the Dark Lord sharply withdrew from Severus' mind, his red eyes were ablaze with fury. Voldemort turned and began pacing.

"My Lord," Severus hesitated. "Perhaps one of the other followers saw her leave the manor?"

"Perhaps," the Dark Lord muttered, apparently lost in thought. "Send in Bella." He demanded to Severus. The black-clad wizard nodded in reply, before opening the door.

"Bellatrix," Severus said. "Our Lord wishes to see you." Bellatrix smirked as she made her way into the private room.

"My Lord," Bella gushed, as she knelt and kissed the hem of his robe. "What may I do for you, my Lord?" Severus turned to leave, but the Dark Lord's voice stopped him.

"Severus. Stay." the Dark Lord demanded, before turned his attention to the woman before him. "Bella. Last Friday morning, after I dismissed you and Katherine from your return, do you know where Katherine went?"

"No, my Lord," Bella smirked.

"Really? _Legilimens_!" the Dark Lord hissed as he violently bore into the dark witch's eyes. Severus watched as the Dark Lord pulled out of Bellatrix's mind, with fire in his eyes. "**CRUCIO**!" Voldemort bellowed, as he pointed his wand at Bella's form. Bellatrix fell to the floor, withering in pain, as the Dark Lord continued his reign of torture.

"Get out of my sight, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord bellowed, after he stopped the curse. Bella gingerly rose from the floor, and kissed the hem of his robes again. Then she fled the room as fast as she could. "Severus, what did you tell her uncle?"

"I told him that she was ill with the flu, my Lord," Severus told him. "I believe that he believes what I have told him, for he has not even checked in on her."

"Good," the Dark Lord said, as he stared into Severus' eyes again. "Keep up with that plan until she is fully healed. You are dismissed." Severus bowed, before departing from the room.

Avery and Mulciber eyes him carefully, as Severus strode through the meeting room and out through the French doors. The main hall was as quiet as it was when he first arrived. A chill ran down his spine as he thought about what Bellatrix could have possible seen or done to Katherine.

The snow had started to fall again, as he entered out onto the ground of the estate. Severus walked briskly to the gates, then heaved a heavy sigh before turning on the spot and disapparating back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>When Severus returned to Katherine's quarters, he found the Headmaster sitting by his unconscious niece's side, reading the <em>Daily Prophet<em>. Severus cleared his throat in order to get Albus' attention.

"Severus!" Albus started. "What happened? Did you find out who caused this?" He said, as he gestured towards the comatose witch.

"Yes and no," Severus said as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "I believe Bellatrix knows what happened, but she didn't tell anyone. The Dark Lord punished her for her…neglect." Albus nodded, then rose from his chair.

"I believe I have some work to finish in my study," the Headmaster said as he headed towards the floo. "I trust you will contact me if anything changes with her?"

"Of course Headmaster," Severus said, as he watched the elder wizard floo from the room. "Katherine." Severus looked towards the lifeless woman. "Please wake up soon."

* * *

><p>Since it was the weekend, Severus brought his work to Katherine's quarters. He was frustrated beyond belief, not only because Katherine still had not awaken, but also because of Horace Slughorn. The old man had been raving about the oh-so-wonderful Harry Potter all week long, and it was tearing on Severus' last nerves.<p>

All weekend long, Severus sat by Katheirne's side once again. He would tell her about Horace being back at the school, read to her from the _Daily Prophet_, and tell her about the new potions he was working on. But she remained unconscious.

Albus would stop by on occasion, but usually he would not stay long. And as Monday rolled around, Severus and Albus were back into the old routine for watching over Katherine.

* * *

><p>When Severus returned to Katherine's quarters on Monday night, he fell into the same routine as he had the week before. As soon as he relieved the Headmaster, he undressed her wounds and rubbed Dittany over the scars and a salve on the ones that were still healing. Then carefully, he rewrapped her body in fresh dressings. Severus then turned his attention to his grading.<p>

"I swear Katherine. These dunderheads spelling and grammar gets worse and worse every year," Severus said, as he graded his second year papers. With his grading soon finished, Severus snatched up the _Daily Prophet_ and when to sit in his usual chair near the bed, but stopped.

Hesitantly, he made his way to the bed and sat down beside Katherine's form. Leaning back against the headrest, he swung his legs up onto the bed. He knew it was a mistake from the beginning; he felt relaxed. Too relaxed. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he opened the paper and began reading out loud to Katherine.

The more he read, the heavier his eyelids became, and before long they drifted fully shut as Severus fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke to the clock he had set in order to remind himself to give her next dose of potions. When he opened his eyes, he found himself laying down next to Katherine in her queen sized bed.<p>

Sighing, he swung his legs off the bed and looked towards the witch beside him. She looked so peaceful; her face softened by the candle light. Severus rose from the bed to retrieve the potions from the desk.

As he reached the desk, he looked over the stack of papers and books that he brought from his only quarters. Severus noticed a thin black book, that wasn't there before. Sliding it out from between the others, he looked at the front cover.

"_Hogwarts  
>1976-1977"<em>

"_How did this get in here_," Severus brow furrowed, but as he flipped through the pages of the old yearbook, his scowl began to soften. He stopped on a picture of Katherine and himself, taking in the courtyard, as the two were caught studying in the shade one of the large oaks.

Katherine was smiling in the picture, as their younger selves compared the essays they were working on. Severus smirked at the picture, as he remember the better days, when all they had to worry about was James Potter and his cronies, and of course schoolwork.

Sighing once again, he put down the book, leaving the page with him and Katherine open. He grabbed one blue vial and one red, before turning back towards the bed, but a sound made him stop before he continued.

"Severus?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: Okay, sorry this is so short, but the next Chapter will be longer.**

**A big thanks to sasha2010, ILuvOdie, AngelsMindfreak, and LemonDropsWoolSocks for their great reviews! Chapter 14 should be posted within the week! Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14: Road to Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Road to Recovery<strong>

Severus froze on the spot; his eyes trying to focus through the dimly-lit bedroom.

"Sev?" the soft voice came again, so soft that he barely even heard it. Severus slowly made his way towards the queen-sized bed and gingerly sat down on the edge.

He looked down upon Katherine's face and breathed a sigh of relief. For there, through the faint orange glow in the room, he made out Katherine's blue eyes staring back up at him.

"Katherine," he breathed. "How do you feel?" Silently, Severus lit the room a little brighter, in order to check her over.

"A little sore. Tired." Katherine said quietly. "And a tad hungry." Her eyes lazily followed Severus' wand, as he slowly traced it down her body. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, pausing from his work to look at her face. "Do you remember being summoned? Or the mission?" She shook her head, with a frown on her face.

"No. What happened to me?" Katherine asked as she held Severus' glaze.

"You were summoned to the Dark Lord's side," Severus stated, as he continued his examination. "I do not know much about the mission, but when I found you the next morning, you were lying in a pool of blood, barely alive."

"What do you know about the mission?" she asked, watching his expression closely.

"Only that you were summoned, along with Bellatrix," he stated, as he began working on her right knee. "You obtained your injuries only after you had left headquarters to come back to Hogwarts. Also, Bellatrix apparently knows what happened to you."

"Bellatrix?" a frown came across Katherine's face as she went deep into thought. Severus worked for several more moments before he heard a low growl emerge from Katherine. "Bellatrix."

"I take it that you remember then?" Severus asked as he looked up and rose an eyebrow in her direction. But Katherine didn't reply, and her scowl only deepened.

"I'LL KILL HER!" she yelled as she tried to sit up, but doubled over in pain. "Merlin. How bad am I?"

"I tell you once you have told me what exactly happened that night," Severus stated, glaring into her blue eyes.

"Fine," Katherine retorted. "But it will be faster and easier to show you." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at the ceiling.

"Alright, have it your way then," Severus said, as he moved to help Katherine into a sitting position. "Ready?"

"Of course," Katherine nodded.

"_Legilimens!_" Severus entered her mind with as much care as possible. Katherine may had come out of her unconsciousness easily, but he didn't want to risk any further damage.

Katherine brought forth everything from that disastrous night; the failure with the seer; the duel with the Aurors; the Dark Lord's punishment; the duel with Bella; and finally arriving back at Hogwarts.

Severus eased out her mind as gently as he could. He kept his face impassive, but on the inside there was disgust and anger. Disgust towards Bellatrix and her cruelty; the anger towards Albus for letting his niece walk back into the darkness again. His black eyes remained focused on her blue ones as he began to tell her the extent of her injuries.

"You had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a cracked hip, a shattered right knee, a punctured lung, multiple deep cuts, substantial bruising and a concussion," he said, as his eyes never left hers.

"Bloody hell!" Katherine growled. "Anything else?"

"Just a lot of blood loss, but otherwise nothing."

"What of my knee then?"

"I removed the bone fragments and gave you Skele-Gro," Severus stated as he handed her the two vials. "Drink these."

"Strengthening solution and blood replenisher," she stated.

"What else," Severus said, as he watched her down the two liquids. "I told Albus that you were down with the flu."

"Did he try to visit?" Katherine asked hesitantly, then sighed in relief as Severus shook his head.

"No," Severus said. "I told him not to risk getting himself sick in the process."

"Who's taken my classes then?"

"Slughorn," Severus said in disgust. "And he's been boasting about having the _potion-genius Chosen One_ under his wing."

"Horace is back?" Katherine's lip turned upwards as her frown deepened. "Just what Potter needs. More hot air to fill that ego of his."

"My thoughts exactly," Severus retorted, then sighed. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm still a wee-bit hungry and I believe I could be in use of the loo," she said, shifting herself carefully to the edge of the bed. "How long was I out for?"

"Eleven days, and I should warn you, your right knee is going to be extremely stiff and sore for awhile," Severus said as he conjured up a cane, then silently moved to help her off the bed and to the loo.

"Thank you Sev," Katherine said as they reached the bathroom door. "I can take it from here." She offered him a soft smile before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door.

Severus stared at the door for a moment, then returned to his chair near the bed with a sigh. Silently he cast his patronus and sent it to Albus with the news of Katherine's awakening.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell that hurts," Katherine said, gritting her teeth.<p>

"Quit griping," Severus demanded, as he slowly forced her right knee towards her chest. Katherine was lying upon the floor with Severus kneeling beside her. "You and I both know that potions can do only so much, and it is up to the drinker to regain the movement of the joint."

"Yeah, I know," Katherine clenched her jaw. "But it still bloody hurts." Her hands gripped the rug beneath her. Severus shook his head at her language, as he slowly brought her leg back into a lying position.

It had been five days since she had woken up. Progress on regaining movement in her knee was slow, but progress none-the-less. Katherine still needed the use of the cane while walking, but she was starting to slightly bend the knee again as she walked.

"Your knee isn't as stiff as it was a few days ago," Severus stated as he started the exercise again. "And I'm put much more force on it as well."

"Great," Katherine said sarcastically. "When will I be able to go back to teaching?"

"Probably another week," Severus said, as he put a little more force on her knee as it hovered over her chest. "I told Albus that your 'fever' broke and you were getting better. He expects you back next week, but only teaching part time."

"**PART TIME**!" she yelled as she pushed Severus away from her and sat up quickly. "What do you mean part time?"

"I told him that the 'illness' had weakened you, and he said that Horace will continue to teach the fifth, sixth and seventh years, while you take the first through fourth years," Severus explained as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm not sharing my classroom with that walrus," Katherine huffed angrily, as Severus helped her up off the floor. "You know how that man is. Unorganized! Plus, I'm sure my uncle is doing this only to protect his _precious _Potter."

"More than likely," Severus said, as he helped her to a chair in front of the fire. "Speaking of Slughorn, this came for you." Severus handed Katherine an envelope, as he sat down in the opposite chair.

Slowly, Katherine open the letter and began to read. Severus watched her reaction as she read. Her face scowled at the paper in front of her, before she crumbled it up and threw it into the fire.

"I assume my uncle granted his request for this?" Katherine asked as she stared into the fire.

"One would only assume so," Severus stated, watching her closely.

"Are you going?"

"I am only going to keep an eye on our godson," Severus said as he stood up, "I believe he has been invited as well due to the fact that he is in the N.E.W.T. Potions class. Will you be going?"

"If I must," Katherine sighed, then looked up at him with a smirk. "I'll need an escort though."

"Very well," Severus said, as he raised an eyebrow towards her. "I'll tell Slughorn to expect us. But for now, I'll have to leave; I have a class in ten minutes. So I will see you after dinner tonight and we will discuss tomorrow night further."

"Sounds fine," Katherine said as she watched him walk to the door.

"And keep doing your exercises," Severus said over his shoulder as he reached the main door.

"Yes, Healer Snape," Katherine voice dripped with sarcasm. Severus mockingly glared at her before slipping out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

><p>Saturday night came all to quickly for Katherine. Luckily her leg was moving better, but she still had to use her wand to help with her clothes and buttons. Having decided to wear her everyday frock, white blouse and skirt; she did her hair with the wave of her wand and sat to wait for six o'clock.<p>

At six sharp, there was a knock on the door. Katherine rose slowly from her chair and walked, with the help of her ebony cane that Severus conjured, to the door.

"Right on time," Katherine smirked at the man on the other side of the threshold.

"Ready to go?" Severus asked, as he held out his right arm to her.

"Of course," she said, excepting his arm and linking it with hers. The two walked in silence down the hall and headed towards the fourth floor teachers' quarters.

The fourth floor hallway had been decorated with floating red paper lanterns that lead all the way to Slughorn's office. The sounds of laughter, music and loud conversation grew louder with every step they took towards the office door.

Severus rolled his eyes and snorted lightly at the sounds, as he gingerly guided Katherine to the door. As they entered the room, they noticed the ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings. The crowd was so thick that it instantly became stuffy and the red light of the room came from an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the room. A haze hung in the air from pipe smoke and house-elves carried heavy platters of food around the room.

"Severus, Katherine," Slughorn boomed. "Good to see you both. Delighted to hear you are feeling better Ms. Dumbledore. Still a bit pale though, and by the looks of it, your old Quidditch injury is acting up again, I see."

"Unfortunately, having spent nearly two weeks in a bed, my old injury tends to stiffen up quite a bit," Katherine said, raising her chin a little, while tightening her hold on Severus' arm.

"Well, go on both of you," Slughorn said, pushing them towards the center of the room. "Eat! Drink! Converse! Worple there you are!" He bellowed, leaving the two alone again, but not for long.

"Severus? Katherine?" The quiet voice came from behind them. They turned to see a short wizard cowering behind his camera. "Horace would like everyone's picture, if you please." The little bi-focal wizard snapped the camera quickly then scurried away to the next group.

"Who in Merlin's name was that, and how did he know our names?" Katherine turned and asked Severus.

"Doesn't surprise me that you don't remember Adrian," Severus smirked as he snatched two glasses of elf-made wine from the nearest passing tray. "He was in the Slug Club and graduated with us."

"Adrian, of course," Katherine mentally slapped herself as she accepted the glass of wine from Severus. "Still looks like the same little skinny blighter that he was back then."

"Indeed," Severus said as he glanced around the room. "I don't see Draco yet."

"Neither do I," Katherine said, as she sipped her wine. "Probably just running late."

"Hopefully," Severus said, still glancing back and forth from the door to the tables. "He won't be able to do anything tonight though since the Headmaster is away from the school."

"Away?"

"Indeed," said Severus, sipping his wine. "Though I'm not sure where he's gone…" But Severus was cut short as Slughorn grabbed his shoulder and pulled the two of them towards at small group.

"Stop skulking you two and come and join us!" Horace slurred. "Just talking about Harry's impressive potion-making! Some credit must go to the both of you though, since you ,Severus, had him for the first five years and you, Katherine, had him for the first part of this year."

Both Severus and Katherine turned and looked down their noses at the boy in question, Harry Potter. Severus narrowed his black eyes, glaring daggers at the black hair sixth-year.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything." Severus sneered, as he became further entrapped in Slughorn's arm.

"Well, then, it's a natural ability!" boomed Slughorn. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Veritaserum! I haven't had a student produce it finer on the first attempt, then the both of you I believe!"

"Really?" Katherine growled, her eyes glaring at Harry.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking Harry?" Horace bubbly asked.

"Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology…"

"All the subjects to begin training as an Auror, I believe," Severus said, as he continued to sneer in the boy's direction.

"That's what I would like to do," Harry said, defending himself.

"And a great one you'll make!" Slughorn said, slapping the boy on the back.

"I don't think Harry should be an Auror," Luna Lovegood said, as she looked at everyone. Katherine and Severus turned towards the girl with raised eyebrows. Even Slughorn and Harry looked shocked at her comment. "Aurors work as a part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, trying to bring the Ministry down from the inside by using Dark Magic and gum disease." The girl looked about to continued, but was cut off by a loud yell from across the room.

"Let go of me, you filthy Squib," Draco Malfoy shouted, as the caretaker dragged him across the room by the ear.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch wheezed. "I discovered this one lurking in an upstairs corridor. He said he was invited to your party and was delayed. But I think…"

"ALL RIGHT! I wasn't invited!" Draco yelled angrily. "I was gate crashing, there, happy?"

"No," Filch sneered. "You're in trouble boy!"

"It's all right, Argus, it's all right," Slughorn said with a wave of a hand. "We'll forget any punishment, just this once…"

"No need Horace," Severus said suddenly. "I'll escort him back to the Slytherin common room."

"Oh now, Severus," Slughorn slurred again. "Don't be so hard on the…"

"I am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise to be," Severus said curtly. "Plus Professor Dumbledore, is looking a bit peakish, and I shall escort her back at the same time."

"Oh very well," Slughorn sigh. "Good seeing you both again anyways!"

"Goodnight Horace," Katherine said as Severus guided her towards the door. He was pushing Draco in front of them down the hallway then pushed him into a deserted classroom.

"Draco, what were you thinking?" Katherine turned on his godson, as soon as Severus shut the door. "Why were you going at this alone?"

"I don't need your help Professor," the boy shouted back.

"Draco, you sloppy with your efforts. The incident with the Bell girl was nothing but a big mistake on your part. You cannot afford to make mistakes, because if you are expelled…" Severus started, but was cut off by his enraged godson.

"I didn't have anything to do with that, all right?"

"I hope you are telling us the truth Draco. It was a clumsy and foolish attempt and you are already suspected," Katherine told the boy sternly.

"Who suspects me? Potter? No surprise there," Draco shouted. "And for the last time, I didn't do it." Severus stepped forwards looking Draco in the eyes. "Don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing and it won't work…I can stop you!"

"Aunt _Bella_ has been teaching you Occlumency I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from our master Draco?" Severus sneered, never taking his eyes off his godson.

"I'm not concealing anything from our master, I just don't want you two butting in and trying to take the glory that should be my family's doing." Draco bellowed in his godfather's face.

"Is that why you have been avoiding both of us this entire year? You are fearing that we would interfere?" Katherine calmly asked the boy. But Draco didn't answer.

"Listen to me," Severus said in a low voice. "We are trying to help you. _I _swore to your mother to protect you. I am the Unbreakable Vow, Draco…"

"I don't need your…" Draco said pointedly, then turned to point at Katherine, "or her protection. _He _gave me this mission, and I will not fail."

"Then let us at least assist you," Katherine pleaded with the boy. "Don't go at this alone."

"I've got all the assistance I need."

"You were alone tonight though, which was foolish. Wandering the corridors without a lookout or backup…" Severus started in on him again.

"I would've, if Crabbe and Goyle weren't in detention!"

"Keep you voice down," Severus snapped. "They're in detention because they need to pass Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work harder than they are doing at the…"

"It doesn't matter," Draco growled. "That class is a joke. Like any of us need protection from the Dark Arts…"

"Draco, Severus is just trying to…" Katherine started, but was cut off by Severus.

"It is an act Draco," Severus spat. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not know how to act? Azkaban! Confide in us, and we can…"

"No! I know what you're up to! You both want my glory!"

"You are being childish," Severus said coldly. "I understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but…" But Draco wasn't listening, as he turned and headed for the door.

"Draco, wait…" Katherine yelled to him, but it was too late, Draco was out the door and gone. "Well, that could have gone better." She said as she turned to look at Severus, who was scowling at the closed door.

"That boy is going to get himself killed," Severus muttered as he took Katherine by the arm again and guided out into the hallway.

"No he won't," she said softly. "We will continue to watch him. That's all we can do at this time. He will make it happen in due time Severus."

"And if he fails," Severus whispered. Katherine stopped walking and turned to face her long time friend.

"Then…if he fails," Katherine said honestly, "I will be there to help you with what you need to finish."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry for this being so late. Work was extremely busy this past week! A big thanks to vampiresdontsparkle, ILuvOdie, LemonDropsWoolSocks, Nikki and animalwriter for their great reviews!**

**Next chapter should be up in a week if all goes well! Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15: Confronting Slughorn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Confronting Slughorn<strong>

As the following Monday rolled around, Katherine found herself slowly getting back into the thick of things. Severus had escorted her to the Potions classroom early that morning before leaving for his own.

At first, everything seemed to be in order, that is, until she reached the student and private storerooms.

"Bloody Hell!" Everything was out of order. Total chaos. Katherine's eyes widened at the sight before her. The students' cabinet was completely disorganized. Powdered Bicorn horn vials mixed in with Boomslang skin; Lacewinged flies vials were scattered between ashwinder eggs and bat spleens.

In the back of her mind, Katherine knew it would take most of the day to resort the students' storage, but it had to be done in order to prevent something disastrous.

'_If this is what the students' cupboard looks like, what does the private one look like?'_ Katherine thought to herself as she turned to face the wooden door that lead to the private storeroom. Slowly limping to the small hidden room, Katherine to a deep breath to steady herself for what she may find beyond the door.

Carefully, Katherine opened the door and immediately felt her blood pressure hit the roof. Every vial. Every jar. Every fucking ingredient was out of place. Her and Severus' system completely destroyed. It had taken the two of them three days to do inventory and organize that room at the beginning of the first term, and now it was ruined.

Katherine gingerly made her way into the small room. She could feel her right eye twitching and a massive headache coming on. Then, she saw it. A vial was sitting on the small table in the middle of the room. Gently, she picked it up in her hand and turned it, so the label faced her.

Her eye began to twitch more as she read the tiny label. She gritted her teeth, and her eyes narrowed on the constricted handwriting on the vial.

_Venomous Tentacula Leaves  
>Count - 100<em>

And it was empty.

**'_SEVERUS!'_**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>SEVERUS!' <em>**Severus started, nearly spilling the bottle of black ink that was sitting in front of him on the desk. He looked up towards the office door, excepting to see Katherine standing there, but she wasn't. Her voice had sounded as though she had been standing within ten feet of his desk. It was then he realized that she had called, rather yelled, out to him from their connection.

'_Maybe she fell? Maybe her knee failed her?' _He thought frantically as he rose from his chair and stalked towards the door. Without even answering her, he quickly made his way to the dungeons in order to find out the problem.

Upon entering the potions classroom, Severus noticed that Katherine wasn't in sight.

"Katherine?" he said, looking around curiously.

"I'm in the private storeroom," Katherine's voice snarled from inside the small room on the right. "If you're coming in here, you've better brace yourself."

"What in Merlin's name are you…" Severus stopped in mid-sentence upon entering the room. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. "**SHIT**."

His eyes wandered over every mistreated vial and jar, before coming to a rest on Katherine. She stood rigid in the center of the room; her knuckles, on her right hand, were turning white as she gripped her cane. Then Severus noticed a small vial in her left hand.

"What is in that?" Severus asked, pointed to the container.

"I believe the correction question is 'What was in that?'." Katherine said annoyingly, as she limped towards him and thrust the bottle into his hands. Severus turned the bottle to read the label.

"Tentacula Leaves?" Severus bellowed; the small room echoed his words. "Who uses up one hundred Tentacula Leaves in such a short time?" But his question was answered by the slamming of the classroom door. Severus and Katherine emerged from the storeroom to find Horace waltzing his way to the front of the laboratory.

"Oh…Severus, Katherine, you gave me a fright," Horace started, as he noticed the two black-clad professors. "Katherine, looking better. Leg still giving you some trouble I see."

"Horace, what do you know about this?" Severus said, as he held up the empty flask in his hand.

"Oh ho," Horace exclaimed, as he made his way towards them to get a better look. "Tentacula Leaves. Very valuable they are. But you two should know that!" Horace chuckled.

"I think what Severus is asking is, where are they?" Katherine hissed, as she glared at her former professor.

"Oh! Did an experiment with them with the sixth years just last week!" Horace explained as he turned and made his way towards the chalkboard up in front of the room. "Didn't go right the first time, so we gave it another go."

"You use _all_ one hundred Tentacula leaves…on the sixth years," Severus sneered, as he clutched the vial in his hand.

"Not all of them were used by the sixth years," Horace said, dismissing the comment with the wave of his hand. "The seventh years used them as well, then I made a surprise potion for the fifth years to view…"

"Horace…that jar…that vial," Katherine snarled through rigid breathe. "**THOSE WERE TEN GALLEONS A LEAF! DO YOU REALIZE YOU JUST THREW AWAY ONE THOUSAND GALLEONS OF SEVERUS' AND MY OWN EXPENSES IN LESS THAN A WEEK!**" Katherine bellowed at the walrus-like man.

"Oh come now Katherine," Horace scoffed at her. "Don't worry about those. I plan to replenish them as soon as I get into Diagon Alley again.

"Well, best be off! Having tea with your uncle in ten minutes. Ta!" Horace said, as he left the room, leaving the two professor silently staring at the door where he just left from.

"He's mad!" Katherine's voice finally broken through the silence. "Letting sixth years experiment with Tentacula leaves! He could've poisoned and killed every one of them!"

"We are very lucky he didn't," Severus said as he glanced back at the private storeroom. "Meanwhile, I have an hour left before my third years, so we might as well start reorganizing."

"Indeed," Katherine sighed, as she followed Severus into the tiny room to begin sorting out the mess that Slughorn left behind.

* * *

><p>Severus and Katherine had spent ever moment of their free periods through the day, rearranging the storeroom. They had managed to take full inventory on the magical water plants, but there was still so much more to do.<p>

"Severus?"

"Hmm…" Severus grunted, as he wrote down the missing number of gillyweed.

"I had a new bottle of oak-matured mead locked in here, but I still haven't seen it," Katherine said, glancing around at the larger bottle on the right wall. "I was planning on using soon."

"Using it?" Severus turned towards her with a raised brow.

"Yes, oak-matured mead seems to strengthen the results of the _Wiggenweld Potion_, when mixing half a pint of Horklump juice and a half a pint of the mead."

"Really?" Severus was surprised at her discovery, but didn't show it. He knew Katherine well enough, to know that she relished in the fact of the discovery of a new ingredient or new development of a potion. He could hear it in her voice as well; for he knew that she was happy with herself for figuring this out. "Where did you get this Mead from?"

"Funny, actually…" Katherine started, as she replaced a vial of Draught of Peace. "I found it on my desk at Christmas. No name on it; just _Happy Christmas Professor. _But I knew it was Oak-matured Mead from the smell, so I figured I'd stored it until I was ready to try the potion again."

"More than likely, if Horace has been in here, then…" but Severus was cut off by a sudden roar of the floo.

"Katherine?" a voice rang out from her office. "Are you available?" Severus and Katherine glanced at each other before exiting the storeroom. The floo was glowing bright green, and the head of the Headmaster hovered within the flames.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" she said coldly, as she hobbled towards the fireplace.

"I require your assistance in the Infirmary, there has been an incident," Albus stated. "Oh good, Severus. I've been trying to locate you. I need you up there as well."

"Very well," Severus said before the Headmaster's head disappeared.

"Great. Four flights of stairs," Katherine said grudgingly. "I've been on this leg too much today; I'm beginning to feel getting tight."

"Well, it would be easier and faster for us to floo to my office instead, since I'm just down the hall from the hospital wing," Severus stated, as he gestured towards the fireplace. "You first."

"Alright," Katherine said as grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Professor Snape's office." There was a flash of brilliant green light and she was gone.

* * *

><p>When Severus and Katherine arrived in the Infirmary, they found Minerva, Albus and Horace already there. The three along with Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were gathered around a bed that held Ron Weasley.<p>

"It was quick thinking of you Mr. Potter for using a bezoar," Albus told the boy. "You must be very proud of him Horace, for recognizing it and knowing how to use it in the time of need."

"Hmm…oh yes very proud," Horace mumbled, as he cradled a green bottle in his hands. Katherine glanced at Severus, but only saw a scowl etched upon his face.

"_Severus," _Katherine's mind went out to him. _"That bottle Horace has, that's my Oak-matured Mead."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."_

"I agree, Mr. Potter's actions were very heroic," Minerva stated. "But the real question is, why were they needed?"

"That indeed," Albus said, turning towards Horace and looking pointedly at the bottle in his colleague's hands. "This appears to be a gift Horace. Do you remember who gave it to you?" He asked as he took the canteen from Horace. "Smells like Oak-matured Mead, but obviously laced with an untraceable poison."

"Actually Albus, I found it in the private storeroom in the lab," Horace admitted. "I was going to bring it along to your office tomorrow night for our get-together."

"Katherine, Severus?" Albus looked at the pair, as he handed the bottle to Severus for inspection. "Do you know where this came from?"

"I received it as a Christmas gift from an unknown student, Headmaster," Katherine said, raising her chin slightly. "I intended on using it as a potion's ingredient though."

"And it's a good thing too," Albus stated, while looking his niece in the eye. "Or it could have been you instead my dear." Severus heard a low growl emit from Katherine's person, at the words of the term of endearment.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won?" Lavender Brown shouted as she pushed through the crowd surrounding the bed. "Has he been asking for me? What's she doing here?" She asked, pointing towards Hermione.

"I could ask you the same question!" Hermione retorted.

"I _happen_ to be his girlfriend," Lavender snarled.

"Well, I happen to be his…friend."

"Some friend you are," Lavender spat. "You two haven't spoken to each other in weeks. I suppose you want to be with him now that he's all interesting."

"He's been poisoned you daft dimbo," Hermione said. The boy in question began muttering under his breathe and Lavender began inching closer to the bed.

"See, he senses my presence," Lavender said softly, "Don't worry Won-Won, I'm here."

"Her..mio…nee…" Ron whimpered in his subdued state. "Her…mio…nee…" Lavender let out a pathetic cry as she bolted from the room.

"Oh to be young and feel love keen sting," Albus said as the group of professors watched the two students. "Away everyone, Mr. Weasley is in good hands." He said, as he ushered the others to the door.

* * *

><p>Severus escorted Katherine back to her office, but as soon as her feet touched the stone floor, she was hobbling as fast as she could towards the door.<p>

"Katherine? Where are you going?"

"Slytherin common room," Katherine snarled as threw the office door open. "I'm in need of conversation with our godson." Severus hastily followed the limping woman down the hallway and towards the portrait door. All Katherine had to do was snarl at the portrait, and it swung open for the two of them.

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy," Katherine's bellowing voice echoed throughout the common room. Draco, who was sitting in the corner of the room, looked up from his book only to see two very angry looking professors staring back at him. "My office. Now."

Draco silently followed the two back to the Potion Mistress' office. The door slammed behind him as soon as he entered the room. Katherine stood, with cane in hand, in front of her desk, while Severus took a seat behind it.

"Sit," Katherine hissed as the boy, as she pointed at the chair in front of her. "Draco. What were you thinking? Lacing Oak-matured mead with poison! Do you realize I could have drank that instead of the Headmaster, instead of Mr. Weasley in this case."

"It wasn't me…"

"Oh please, spare me your false innocence," Katherine spat, as she began circling Draco's chair. "If you just come to us for help…"

"**I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"** Draco shouted, rising from his chair and standing face to face with his godmother. "**JUST STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!"** In a instant, Severus had risen from his chair and grabbed the boy by the back of his robes to turn him around.

"Don't you dare shout or use that language towards her," Severus hissed at the now cowering boy. "Not only is she your professor and superior, but she is also your godmother. Back to the common room…NOW!" Severus said, pointing to the door and giving Draco a slight shove towards it.

Draco began to stalk towards the door, muttering under his breathe. He slammed the door behind him as he left, and Severus turned to see Katherine sit down heavily in her chair.

"At this rate Severus," Katherine said, slightly calmer. "The boy will kill us all before this is over with."

"Hopefully not," Severus sneered. "But he cannot continue with these mistakes, or it will be end of the Malfoy line. I believe. We will keep on him until it is finished." He said, watching Katherine unconsciously turn her cane in her hand as she stared off into nothingness.

She was thinking of what would happen to her godson and honorary sister is the boy did fail his mission. But worse, she was thinking of what would happen to her best friend, the man standing in front of her now. Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry this is so late...computer is on the fritz again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 15. Chapter 16 will hopefully be posted by the 4th of July! **

**A big thanks to animalwriter, sasha2010, Ausre and LemonDropsWoolSocks for their great reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Secret Tunnel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Secret Tunnel<strong>

_'Severus," Lucius smirked at the younger wizard. "Follow me."_

_Severus followed Lucius up the grand staircase towards the bedrooms upstairs. The manor echoed the sounds of the other Death Eaters, who were hosting an initiation for the newest members, in the old ballroom. Muggle women were the choice of entertainment, as the newest members were always given one each to rape, torture and then kill._

_The laughter mixed in with the screams, but as the two wizards reached the halfway point in the upstairs hall, the noise began to fade. Lucius led Severus to the last door, and opened it with a smirk. Severus entered the room past Lucius, but paused just inside the door._

_There, Bellatrix stood at the foot of a large four-poster bed, smirking at the expression on his face. Slowly, she waltzed her way to him, grinning like a Cheshire cat._

_"Welcome Snape," Bellatrix leered, "your reward is in the bed." She told him, as Bella turned and gestured towards the bed. A green and silver comforter hung loosely over its' edge, a green canopy covered the top and Slytherin crested pillows adorned the head of the bed. But laying in the middle of the duvet was a woman; her hands chained to the headboard, and her feet chained one to each of the posts at the foot of the bed._

_And she was naked. Completely starkers. Severus' eyes traveled up the woman's torso to her face, and he felt himself become unable to breath._

_Katherine._

_She was looking at him with wide-eyes. She looked surprised and even a little scared. And she wasn't talking, making Severus think that Bella had hit her with the Langlock hex. She was breathing rapidly, her bare chest heaving up and down._

_Severus turned back towards Lucius with a raised eyebrow. Bellatrix was now standing next to her brother-in-law, with both blocking the door._

_"I don't understand." Severus said, furrowing his brow._

_"What's to understand," Lucius grinned, "she's a gift. A half-blood for a half-blood." Lucius reached out and turned Severus back towards the bed then gave him a little push. "She's all yours."_

_Severus slowly made his way to the side of the bed, all the while keeping his black eyes on her blue ones. He stopped within a foot, and began to rethink this whole ordeal, when suddenly a wand was in his back._

_"I suggest you disrobe quickly," Bella hissed into his ear from behind him. "The Dark Lord will want to see you after the deed is done." Severus hesitantly striped down to his drawers, his eyes never leaving Katherine's._

_"The underwear must go as well Severus, in order to fulfill the act," Lucius chuckled from the doorway. Sluggishly, Severus slipped the gray boxers from his hips and let them fall to the floor. To Sevuers' surprise, Katherine eyes never left his; not once did they roam over him body._

_"Well? What are you waiting for?" Bella hissed. "Mount her…take her." She pushed Severus closer to the bed, still at wand point._

_"Are you both staying in here?" he said, chancing a glance over his shoulder to look at the elder witch and wizard._

_"We are staying here to make sure the assignment is fulfilled," Lucius stated, smirking at the apprehensive Severus. "This should be quite enjoyable to watch. She is rather breathtaking isn't she." Severus turned to face Katherine again, and slowly climbed onto the bed._

_"Get on with it," Bellatrix snarled, as she and Lucius watched Severus slowly raise himself, so that he was now slightly hovering above Katherine's form. His black hair hung down, blocking Lucius' and Bellatrix's view of his face._

_"I'm sorry," Severus mouthed to the woman chained to the bed._

_"I know," Katherine mouthed back as best she could. Severus held her glaze contemplating the situation before him, but Lucius' soon broke his train of thought._

_"Bella," Lucius mused. "Take off that stupid hex. I want to hear how vocal Dumbledore can truly be." Bella growled at her brother-in-law, but did indeed wave her wand towards Katherine's form, releasing the Langlock hex she had placed earlier._

_"Take her…NOW!" Bellatrix ordered. Severus lower himself onto Katherine's person, keeping his eyes on hers._

_'Lucius was right, she is rather beautiful,' Severus thought to himself, as he felt his manhood twitch in response. It was then that he became of aware of the heat that Katherine's body emitted, making his arousal grow all the more._

_Slowly he pressed himself against her opening, only to find it dripping wet. He shivered slightly at the feel of Katherine's arousal against his own, and began easing himself into her. She was so tight around him, it was almost unbearable, but he continued to slide himself slowly into her.._

_He stopped short when he hit a barrier, his eyes widening a bit. Katherine was, like him, a virgin. It had caught him by surprise, to say the least. She had always been popular with the Slytherin boys, and thought that she would have lost her innocence some time ago._

_Pushing into her a little harder, he broke through her purity. He watched as Katherine gasped and trembled beneath him. Her nails dug into the palms of her chained hands; and her eyes shut briefly._

_Severus watched her intently for a moment, before he felt a warmth flood over his cock inside of her. He gasped in surprise; he had heard from the others of what it was like to take a virgin, but he no idea it would feel like this._

_He groaned softly as Katherine's muscles flexed and stretched to accommodate his manhood. Cautiously, he began to move, rocking back and forth inside of her. Her eyes were still shut, but the movements of her body betrayed the look of pain upon her face._

_Severus could feel the eyes of Lucius and Bellatrix upon them both, so he began to thrust harder and faster into her. A soft moan escaped Katherine's lips, as her hips rose to allow him greater access. Katherine's soft moans soon turned into louder ones, and she arched her body against his._

_Her erect nipples brushed against Severus' chest, as she panted heavily. Katherine's eyes closed once again, as Severus felt her walls crash down around him. He couldn't hold himself any longer, as she was milking he for all he was worth._

_Severus thrust himself hard into her once more, before spilling his seed inside of her. He shuttered and groaned loudly, before he felt both of their bodies relax and he withdrew his member from her person. Severus collapsed on top of Katherine's form, as they both tried to regain their breath. They were both slick with sweat and the smell of sex hung in the air._

_A clock in the room chimed the hour, or so Severus thought. He counted twelve, thirteen, fourteen…_

_'What in Merlin's name?' Severus thought to himself, as he glanced up to look for the infernal alarm. The clock just kept chiming, but there was no clock in sight._

_"Take me Severus," he heard a sultry voice say. He looked down to see Katherine's icy blue eyes looking up at him. Her eyes were glistening with lust and her lips were slightly parted. "Take me. Have your way with me."_

_Severus gasped as he felt her, now released, hand, grip his cock, causing it to harden again. She pumped her hand slowly at first, speeding up little by little as time ticked by. The infernal clock, in the background, kept chiming. He gasped again as he felt her rub the tip of his member against her wet slit._

_"Take me Severus. Make me cum." her voice rang out again, through the maddening ringing of the clock. Severus snarled at the annoying contraption and quickly whipped a hand out, hoping to strike the invisible clock silent._

_Severus felt himself suddenly falling, then hit something hard enough to take the wind from his lungs._

He opened his eyes and looked around, only to find himself back in his own chambers. Well, on the floor of his own chambers. His morning alarm was still ringing on his nightstand.

It was a dream. No, not a dream, a memory; their initiation into the inner circle, well except for that very last part anyway. Severus groaned as he rose to a sitting position. These dreams, or memories, had been plaguing him more and more since Katherine's recovery. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of her againand he sneered as he looked down at his lap.

"Really?" Severus groaned as he rose from the floor. "Guess it will be another cold shower this morning." He said, as he turned off the alarm and proceeded to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day.

* * *

><p>The first week of May brought considerably warmer weather, but one would not know it while being in the dungeons.<p>

Katherine's knee had regained almost full mobility, and she not longer was in need of the use of her cane. It became stiff if she stood too long, and stairs still strained it. But now since she could walk better, Severus had been insisting on her to take her meals in the Great Hall.

Oh how she hated eating up there. All the noise and commotion of the students gave her a terrible headache. She even hated eating in there, even when she was a student herself. But Severus insisted that she was to take lunch in the hall today, since she didn't bother with breakfast.

"You should be eating at each meal," Severus complained, as he met her in the hallway near her rooms. "It will help to keep your strength up."

"You should talk," Katherine snorted. "A cuppa tea in the morning, doesn't suffice as a decent meal." Severus turned his head to glare at her as they continued on their way to the Great Hall.

"Nevermind," Severus scowled. "Rumor among the students is that Miss Bell returned this morning."

"Indeed, I've heard the same," Katherine said, as they stepped into the Great Hall. Students were scattered everywhere; laughing, shouting, and talking loudly. Katherine cringed at the noise, but felt a hand on her back, pushing her towards the staff table.

"Ah…Katherine, Severus," Slughorn said gleefully. "I believe you both will be rather happy to see these." Horace reached into his pocket and produced a small tin to Katherine, who had sat down next to him. She eyed the tin carefully before opening it.

"Tentacula leaves?" Katherine stated, her eyes widening. "Horace, these look fresh."

"Well of course they are," Horace raved. "Think I buy the old ones do you?" Katherine raised a brow as she handed the tin to Severus.

"I think what Katherine means Horace is that these leaves look like they're straight off the vine," Severus stated, as he turned the tin in his hands to examine the leaves more closely.

"Well, lets just say I have a very excellent connection to an old friend who deals with this sort of plant," Horace smiled, then rose from his seat. "Ah Minerva! A moment please." Severus and Katherine watched Horace waltz off towards the Transfiguration professor.

"Somehow I don't think he had to pay for these," Katherine mused angrily.

"I believe you're right," Severus sighed, as she replaced the lid of the tin back on tight. "I overheard Pomona this morning, saying that her Tentacula bushes had been _pruned._"

"Figures," Katherine muttered, as they dinner plates appeared before them.

* * *

><p>"You know," Katherine said as they walked out of the Great Hall after lunch. "We still have not been able to sit down and discuss that potion project I am working on."<p>

"Indeed," Severus said, as he turned towards the stairs that led to the fourth floor. "Well, I do have a free period next if you care to come to my classroom and discuss it."

"That would be great," Katherine said, but she rolled her eyes. "But right now my knee is throbbing, and I don't believe I wish to tackle climbing four flights of stairs through a sea of students."

"There is a way to avoid them," Severus smirked. "Come." Katherine frown as she watched him walk off briskly towards a suit of armor that was down a darken corridor. "Remember this?"

"No. should I?"

"You were the one who discovered it in our sixth year," Severus stated, as he pushed the right arm of the statue up. The stone wall behind it moved to reveal a small stone stairway that led up and around and out of sight. "It leads straight to the fourth floor. About three doors down for the Defense classroom."

"I remember now," Katherine said as she followed Severus into the narrow stairway. "I found it while wandering the castle during the summer between fifth and sixth year. I was bored and started practicing charms on the armored statues, when I found this."

"Indeed," Severus smirked slightly at the memory. "When I returned in September, you nearly tore my arm out of its' socket while dragging me up here to see it." They climbed the winding staircase until they reached a wider corridor that was on the fourth floor.

"_Lumos," _Severus muttered as they headed down the dark hallway to the door. Katherine was now able to walk next to him, but her pace had slowed due to her injured knee. Then suddenly, Katherine's knee gave out. Severus noticed and quickly grabbed her in order to prevent her from hitting the stone floor.

"Thanks Sev," Katherine breathed. Her hands had grasped his upper arms in much of the same way his had hers. She looked up at him at the same time her looked down at her. Her ice blue eyes bore into his; their faces so close that Severus only had to lower his an inch and claim her lips.

The memories of the previous night's dream came back to him as he continued to hold Katherine close to him. His heart raced at the thought of her lying beneath him, moaning like she had that night of their initiation. Severus could feel himself grow slightly stiff, and threw away all reason.

Katherine's lips were parted slightly as lowered his head. Lightly his lips brushed against hers, then brought them back slightly, letting them hover there. Katherine's lips were just as he remembered; warm and soft.

Severus looked into her eyes, looking for the command to stop, but he didn't see it. Katherine's blue eyes were just like towards the end of the dream; full of lust and want.

But before he could claim her lips with a much more searing kiss, a scream erupted for the outside corridor.

"MURDER!" the voice screeched. "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!" Severus and Katherine both turned quickly towards the sound, before running towards the direction that the yelling had come from.

The two stopped just outside the boys lavatory, and Severus banged open the door. Severus' face grew hard at the sight before him. Harry Potter was standing near the door with a dumbfounded look on his face, but it was what that was beyond him that made Katherine gasped.

Draco was lying in a pool of water mixed with blood; his own blood. His face and chest were littered with deep slashes. Severus and Katherine pushed by Harry and knelt next to Draco's form.

'_Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur.' _Severus murmured as he traced over the deep wounds with his wand. Katherine had knelt near Draco's head and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"It'll be alright Draco. Calm down, you'll be fine," Katherine whispered to the boy, as she looked him in the eyes. She was attempting to keep him focus on her, instead of what Severus was doing.

The blood flow ceased and the wounds began to knit themselves back shut. Once Severus was finished, he and Katherine lifted Draco into a somewhat standing position.

"Katherine," Severus said, as he watched Potter out of the corner of his eyes. "Take Draco to the hospital wing, and get some Dittany on him right away. We should be able to prevent any scarring that way."

"Of course," Katherine nodded, and began to guide her godson towards the door. "Come along Draco."

As soon as Katherine and Draco had left the bathroom, Severus rounded on Harry. His black eyes wild with fury, and his jaw clenched.

"Where did you learn that spell Potter?" Severus spat as he looked the boy in the eye. "Who taught it to you?"

"I read about it…in a library book," Harry lied. "I…I can't remember its' name though."

"Liar," Severus spat again. "Bring me your schoolbag AND all of your schoolbooks. Every one of them. NOW. UNDERSTOOD." Severus watched as Harry nodded and fled from the room. His grip on his wand tightened, and he suddenly slashed it violently through the air, making the water on the floor disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well, umm, Severus' dreams are getting a little more detailed :) Hehehe, sorry, couldn't resist messing with Severus' head a little more than usual this time!**

**A big thanks to vampiresdontsparkle, LemonDropsWoolSocks, sasha2010 & Ausre for their wonderful reviews! Enjoy Chapter 16 and the next should be ready by next Saturday!**


	17. Chapter 17: Advanced Potion Making

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Advance Potion Making<strong>

Severus felt like he had to wait forever for the boy to return. After he had vanished the water on the floor, he turned his wand on himself and vanished the blood and water from his on robes.

Once he was finished, he looked to the doorway again and finally saw Harry standing there, with book bag in hand.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Harry Potter blurted out. "I didn't know what the spell was suppose to do."

"Who would have thought that the _Chosen One _would have known such Dark Magic?" Severus spat, ignoring Harry's statement all together. "I'll ask again. Who taught you that spell?"

"A…a library book," Harry stuttered.

"Give me your book bag," Severus command, as he held out a hand to receive it. Harry silently handed it over, and watched as Severus extracted each book, one by one, and examine them.

As Severus pulled out the "Advanced Potion Making" textbook, he began to look it over carefully. He flipped through the pages slowly and then flipped back to the inside cover.

"Is this your copy of Advanced Potion Making, Potter?" Severus scowled at the boy.

"Yes."

"Are you positive Potter?" Severus sneered. He noticed that Harry was breathing harder than normal, and suspected that it wasn't from running all the way from the common room.

"Yes."

"You purchased this textbook from Flourish and Blotts?"

"Yes," the boy said more firmly.

"Then tell me why it has the name _Roonil Wazlib'_ written in its' inside cover?" Severus sneered. He now knew that the boy was surely lying to him.

"It's my nickname," Harry said quickly.

"Do you what to know what I think, Potter?" Severus sneered more. "I think that you are a liar…and a cheat. You will serve detention with me every Saturday until the end of term. Is that clear?"

"But sir, I have Quidditch," Harry protested.

"Then they'll just have to lose without you," Severus smirked as he walked towards the door. "Ten o'clock, in my office."

* * *

><p>After Severus had left the boys' lavatory, he headed straight for the hospital wing, where he found Katherine sitting at Draco bedside. The boy seemed to be asleep as Severus walked up to stand beside Katherine's sitting form.<p>

"So," Katherine said, looking up at him. "What happened?"

"I believe that Potter has my old potions textbook," Severus said quietly, as he summoned a chair so he could sit beside the bed.

"That's impossible Sev," Katherine shook her head. "You said you destroyed that book when we graduated."

"I said I was going to," Severus said a little louder; his anger starting to grow. "I never got the chance remember. Potter and Black stole my book bag with one week left of school and it was the only book I never got back."

"So where is the book now?" Katherine rose a questionable eyebrow in Severus' direction.

"I don't know," Severus muttered, as he fell back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Obviously the boy has hidden it, because he had someone else's potion book in his bag."

"Well," Katherine paused in thought. "When his class comes around again on Friday, I'll pop into the classroom and act like I am going to get something from my desk, when in reality I'll check in on his book."

"Thank you," Severus sighed. "And if he does have the book, he's going to get more that just Saturday detentions."

* * *

><p><em>In the Gryffindor Common Room…<em>

"Harry, you have to get rid of that book," Hermione snapped at him. "Look what it has done."

"You know I don't like Malfoy, any more than you do Harry," Ron said. "But Hermione right. You have to get rid of it." Harry was sitting on the floor of the common room; his back leaning up against the couch, as he flipped through the Prince's book. Hermione was nervously pacing the room, and Ron and Ginny were sitting on the couch behind him.

"It has to go," Hermione reprimanded him again. "It's obvious enough that this Prince was into Dark Magic." But Harry wasn't paying attention anymore. He had stopped flipping through the book and was stuck on a page with what looked like two more nicknames. One was in a very neat handwriting, definitely not the Prince's handwriting. And above it, in the same handwriting, looked to be another spell.

"Volpe," Harry whispered.

"What?" Hermione stopped pacing to stare at him.

"Volpe," Harry said a little louder. "It looks like someone else wrote in this book too." He pointed to the name, so that Ron and Ginny could see it.

"Harry forget the book…" Hermione started, but Harry cut her short.

"Wonder who it is?" Harry mused. "And look in the Prince's handwriting; he wrote 'Cervae.' Is that a spell or another nickname for him or someone else?"

"She…" Hermione stated, as she crossed her arms.

"He, she. What does it matter 'Mione?'" Ron said as he looked at the book for a second, before his sister plucked it out of Harry's hands.

"Hermione right Harry," Ginny said softly. "It's time to get rid of it. I think the Room of Requirement would be the best place for it. No one should find it there."

* * *

><p>As Friday morning rolled around, Katherine did as she promised and popped into the potion's classroom and check in on Harry's book. But to her surprise, the boy was sharing a book with the Weasley boy, and the potion was turning into a disaster.<p>

Katherine was furious to say the least, a began pondering on where he could have hidden the book. She was making her way as quickly as she could to Severus' office, when she suddenly stopped.

'_Of course_,' Katherine thought to herself. _'The Room of Requirement.'_ Katherine turned and made her way to the seventh floor corridor.

She came to a halt in front of the tapestry that featured Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet and began to pace back and forth three times in front of it.

'_I want to find the Half-Blood Prince's Potion book, I want to find the Half-Blood Prince's Potion book, I want to find the Half-Blood Prince's Potion book,'_ she thought as she paced. After the third time repeating her thought, a door appeared, allowing her entrance to the room.

Katherine opened the door to find the room empty, except for one lone book, laying in the center of the room. She walked quickly over to it, and snatched it up from the floor.

The book was tattered and worn, and Katherine flipped it open to the inside cover to reveal the narrow handwriting. _This book is the propriety of the Half-Blood Prince._

"Good try Potter," Katherine muttered to herself. "But not good enough."

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting at his desk, grading papers, when a soft knock came.<p>

"Enter," Severus said, as he continued to grade the fifth year papers. He heard the door open and the staccato clicks of heeled shoes coming towards him. He was about to look up, when suddenly, a book landed hard on the top of his desk.

"Look what I found," Katherine smirked, as Severus looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Potter had it didn't he?" Severus sneered, as he looked straight into Katherine's eyes, waiting for the answer that he wanted so much to hear.

"It wasn't on him, unfortunately," Katherine grimaced as she moved around the desk and perched herself on the edge nearest to Severus' sitting form. "I found it in the Room of Requirement."

Katherine pushed her onto the desk a little more, so that she was fully sitting on it. Her black pencil skirt rode up a bit just above the knees, revealing the pale, silky yet scarred legs underneath. She crossed her legs and settled her lower foot on the handle of one of the desk's drawers.

"He didn't hide it very well though," Katherine continued. "I only had to try it once, and found the book right away. So now we can get rid of this for good. Right Sev?

But Severus didn't respond, as he eyes were fixed on Katherine's legs that were dangling off the edge of his desk. His eyes wandered up farther to the edge of the skirt and the thought hit him of what lied beneath.

"_Severus," Katherine said, "Are you okay with this idea?"_

"_Of course I am," Severus said with a frown. "I mean, we're just using it as a stress release and nothing more. Right?"_

"_Right," Katherine nodded her head in agreement. "No strings attached. We're just using sex to relieve our stress and nothing more. Sound good Severus?"_

"Severus?"

"Sev? Are you with me?" Severus flinched and quickly looked up to meet Katherine's bewildered expression looking back at him. "What's the matter with you lately?"

"Nothing," Severus snarled, as he pushed himself away from his desk. "Give me the blasted book." He held out his hand and Katherine handed the Potions book to him.

Severus snatched it out of her hand and proceeded to walk to the middle of his office. He threw the book to the stone floor and the bang it emitted echoed throughout the room.

"_Incendio!"_ Severus growled, as he set the book a blaze. Katherine sat in silence as she observed Severus actions. Her brow furrowed in thought as she contemplated his shortness with her, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Well," Katherine said, as she slid off the desk. "Now that that is done, I'm going to stop into the infirmary and see how Draco is fairing." She waited for a response as she came to stand by Severus' side, but never received one. He only glared angrily at the book, as he continued to watch it burn away to nothing.

"Okay," Katherine said with annoyance. "I guess I'll talk to you later then."

Severus listened to her footfalls as they left the room and as she shut the door behind her. Quickly Severus spun and grabbed an empty vial from his desk. He threw it as hard as he could, into the opposite wall, and watched as the flask shattered into a million glittering pieces.

"As if those bloody dreams are bad enough, now I'm have flashbacks during the day," Severus yelled at himself. He cursed at the fact that he want to run a hand up Katherine's well-toned pale leg and slide it underneath her skirt. Merlin, those legs looked like they had hardly changed in the past fifteen years. Just as lean, yet muscular as they always had been…

"Stop it." Severus yelled at himself again. He threw himself into his chair and glanced up at the spot where Katherine previously occupied. His mind wandered back again to the agreement that they had made between them so many years ago and he felt himself grow stiff at the thought of Katherine's body wriggling beneath his.

"Great," Severus sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He rose from his chair and proceeded down to his private chambers, in desperate need of another cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Okay, so this is a shorty chapter before the real trama begins. I just want to say thanks to all of you who have added this story onto their Favorites and Alerts. It has given me so much happiness knowing that you all are enjoying the story between Severus and Katherine so far.**

**Also a big thank you to ILuvOdie, LemonDropsWoolSocks, AngelsMindfreak, sasha2010, Ausre, MRSSPICY, & Wendy Waddles for their amazing and wonderful reviews! Thank you for your support :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Always By Your Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Always By Your Side<strong>

Severus woke up with a start. He was panting heavily, and sweat covered his forehead. It was those dreams again; they were become more and more frequent now. It was as if the small kiss that they shared in the hidden tunnel had trigger something stronger. Something deeper.

He groaned and ran his hands over his face; images of Katherine's body against his were burned into his mind. Severus looked down to find his legs entangled in his dark emerald green sheets.

Carefully disentangling himself from the linens, Severus grudgingly rose from his bed and proceeded to the bathroom, for yet another cold shower.

* * *

><p>The ice cold water raced down his head and back as Severus stood in the shower. His eyes were closed, as he contemplated his job ahead. He had a fairly good idea that it wouldn't be long before the Headmaster would call on him to end his life.<p>

He knew he had to end Albus' life, but a part of him kept yelling at himself not to. But he knew if Draco failed and he didn't finish the task, his life would end as well. Then not only would he have failed Albus, but Lily as well.

And what of Katherine; what would happen to her? He was tired; tired of being Albus' pawn in this chess set of life.

'_That's it. I've got to talk to Albus,'_ Severus told himself as he turned off the water and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Severus was frustrated, to say the least. By the time dinner came around, he had not seen hide nor hair of Albus or Katherine. Slowly he stalked his way up to the Headmaster's office and luckily found that Albus' was indeed in his study.<p>

"Lemon Drops," Severus muttered to the ugly stone gargoyle, and watched it jump aside to reveal the winding staircase. Once at the top, he knocked and waited for entrance.

"Come in," a voice shouted from the other side. Severus opened the door to see the Headmaster standing and staring out the large window that overlooked the lake. "Ah, Severus. What can I do for you?"

"What can you do for me?" Severus sneered at the question. "You can answer me one thing. Where do you and Potter keep disappearing to this spring?"

"The only thing I can tell you is that I am giving him the information that he will need before my time ends." Albus said, as he turned around to face the younger wizard. Severus thought that the headmaster looked even older tonight, more than he ever had. There seemed to be more lines on his face and his blue eyes looked to have lost their sparkle.

"Information…" Severus spat angrily. "You trust him…that boy…yet you do not trust me with this _information._"

"Oh, believe me Severus, I do trust you. But as the muggles say, I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket. Especially since that particular basket spends so much time dangling on the arm of Voldemort."

"Which I do for you. On your orders."

"And extremely well, I might add. I realize that you put yourself in constant danger and by giving Voldemort valuable, but false information, I am able to trust you all the more."

"Than why not trust me with more? Why not tell me the real reason behind these outings?

"Very well," Albus said, as he paced back to his desk and gestured Severus to sit down. "Harry must not know until the right moment, but there will be a time, long after my death, that Voldemort will fear for the life of his snake companion."

"Nagini?"

"Yes. And when he does, you must tell Harry…" Albus paused, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Tell him what Albus?"

"Tell him, that on the night of October 31st, all those years ago, that when Voldemort tried to kill him, his mother, Lily, cast her own life between them as a shield, which rebounded the Killing Curse and blasted off of fragment of Voldemort's soul. That small fragment latched itself onto the only living soul within the destroyed home. Harry's. A part of Voldemort's soul is within the boy, which is why he is a Parselmouth, which is why he has a connection to Voldemort's mind. While Harry lives, Voldemort cannot die."

"So that means…Potter must die?' Severus asked quietly, as he tried to calculate all the information he was just given.

"Yes. And Voldemort must kill him, himself."

"So your telling me, that we have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment. I thought that we were protecting the boy for her, for Lily. And now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter," Severus shouted, rising from his seat and staring into the old man's eyes.

"Have you grown to care for the boy Severus?"

"For _him?" _Severus spat. "No, it was all for her. For Lily!

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Severus shouted, but the light at the end of his wand faltered. Severus growled in frustration before trying again. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Finally from the end of his wand, the silver doe burst forth. Severus and Albus watched silently as she pranced across the room and leapt out the window and faded into the night.

"After all this time?"

"Always."

"But what of the other patronus I experienced this year from you?" Albus asked curiously, yet his eyes were full of tears. Severus exhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Severus said softly. The silvery light erupted from the tip of his wand again and a small creature sprung forth. It bounded across the room, and faded, just like the doe, into the night. "It's was Katherine's you know. I only ever saw it once, and that was many years ago. I only seem to conjure it when I'm thinking of her. Otherwise, it is always the doe."

"But there is something there for Katherine, is there not?"

"No. Just companionship. Nothing else." Severus exhaled. The grandfather clock behind the headmaster's desk chimed. "Still have you ever considered that you take too much for granted. Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that _I _don't want to do this anymore."

"I will not negotiate this Severus," Albus said as he turned back to the window. "You agreed to this. You agreed to protect Harry and watch over Katherine, so there is nothing more to discuss tonight."

"Headmaster…"

"I must be leaving," Albus said as he made his way towards the office door. "Mr. Potter and I will return later this evening." Severus was frozen in his spot as he watched the headmaster leave. He was angry to say the least, but to argue with Albus more about this would prove pointless.

Severus let out an aggravated sigh, before turning on his heel and heading back towards his study.

* * *

><p>A soft knock came around ten o'clock. Severus sat behind his desk, trying to distract himself with grading, but it was proving unsuccessful. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind, saying that tonight was the night that he would have to end it all.<p>

"Enter," he grumbled, as he marked a big red "T" on top of a second year's paper. He looked up as the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Katherine. His brow furrowed at her state; her eyes had dark circles around them and they were so heavily-lidded that it looked as if she would fall asleep standing up.

"Severus, can I talk to you?" she asked quietly, as though she were in the library.

"Of course," Severus said, rising from his chair and gesturing her to sit. He watched as she slowly made her way to a chair in front of his desk and sunk down into it. She rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, and rubbed her forehead with her left hand. "Katherine? What is the matter?"

"Do you have any Dreamless Sleep potions on you?" Katherine muttered, closing her eyes. "I've run out and haven't had the time to make more." Severus eyed her carefully, noticing the difference in Katherine's movements and in her tone of voice.

"Katherine? How long have you been taking that potion?"

"Since the end of September."

"WHAT!" Severus bellowed, slamming his hands down on his desk. Katherine's eyes snapped back open and her head shot up to look at Severus' enraged face. "Katherine, you and I know very well what that potion can do if you take it excessively. It's no wonder why you look like you're losing more weight or why you look so damn tired lately."

"Don't you dare scold me like a student," Katherine bellowed back, rising from her own chair.

"What bothers you so that you cannot sleep at night?" Severus spat as he inched around his desk, to get closer to Katherine. "What nightmares plague your mind so?"

"You want to know!"

"YES!"

"Fine," Katherine spat, as she stepped closer to Severus. "Prison for one thing. I can still hear the others' screams at night. I still feel as though I'm going to be woken up by the Cruciatus curse. I can still feel the cold stone floor beneath my body as I withered about from the effects of the curse."

Severus stared blankly at her for a moment. He had never thought much about the fact that she may dream of that sort of thing, but then again, he had the same sort of nightmares from the things he saw while he was loyal to the Dark Lord.

"What the other thing?" Severus said quietly, as he looked down into Katherine's eyes. In her rage, she had stepped so close to him, that they were almost touching noses.

"What?" Katherine snarled.

"You said that prison was one of the things that kept you awake. What is the other?" Katherine suddenly flushed and tried to turn her head away, but Severus caught her chin in his hand. "What is the other thing Katherine?"

"You," Katherine breathed.

"What?"

"You," Katherine repeated. "Ever since the tunnel incident, I've been having…well…let's call them, erotic dreams or nighttime memories of things we've done."

"You mean done under our agreement, our…"

"Our no-strings attached arrangement. Yes.

"Well, it's not like it wakes me up," Katherine breathed, moving even closer to Severus. His hand release her chin to cup the side of her face. "But I definitely am in need of a shower when I do."

"I know the feeling," Severus said, as he lowered his head to meet her lips. But a sudden knock at the door, broke them apart. Severus growled at the door as the knocks continued rapidly.

"ENTER!" he bellowed, as he moved towards the door. The door flew, and to Severus and Katherine's surprise, revealed Filius Flitwick on the other side.

"SEVERUS! KATHERINE!" his tiny voice squeaked. "Come. Quickly. Death Eaters are in the castle….attacking the students… and the staff." His little arms flared wildly, motioning them to follow him.

Without warning, a red light flashed passed by Severus' form, hitting the tiny wizard in front of him. Flitwick fell to the stone floor, unconscious. Severus turned to face Katherine with a raised brow.

"What?" Katherine shrugged. All Severus could do was shake his head, as he turned a bolted to the door, with Katherine hot on his heels. As they reached the stairs, they saw Luna Lovegood and Hermione running towards them.

"Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione yelled, panting heavily. "There are Death Eaters in the main hall. They are…" But by that point Severus had stopped listening, as he watched Katherine raced by him and up the stairs.

"Granger, Lovegood," Severus said, with a demanding tone. "Go take care of Professor Flitwick. He passed out in my study. GO!" The two girls didn't even look back as they ran down the hallway to his study.

Severus continued on his way, dashing up the stairs that led to the main hall. He caught sight of Katherine darting in and out of duels, and quickly followed her.

"Severus," Katherine shouted to him, over the noise of screams and curses. He looked towards her and saw her pointing in the direction of the staircase that led to the Astronomy Tower. "Draco!"

Indeed, Severus caught sight of the boy racing up the stairs, followed closely by Bellatrix and three others. Katherine rejoined Severus and the two rushed through the crowd towards the stairs.

Both were panting heavily by the time they reached the tower door. Katherine moved to pull it open, only to find it sealed shut. Severus roughly pushed her aside, before aiming his wand at the handle.

"_Bombarda_!" Severus shouted. The door blasted open and the two sped up the last flight of stairs to the top of the tower.

* * *

><p>"Do it Draco," Bellatrix hissed. "NOW!"<p>

"No," Severus shouted as the small group of Death Eaters turned to face both him and Katherine. The two were breathing heavily and sweat had formed on their brows.

Severus could see that Draco was already faltering; his wand already pointed down and away from his target.

"Think there's a bit of a problem, Snape, Dumbledore," Amycus Carrow stated, as the lumpy man bore his eyes and wand at the defenseless headmaster. "Draco doesn't seems able to finish the job. Just as pathetic as his old man." Amycus, Alecto and Fenrir laughed menacingly, as Draco dropped his head.

"Severus…" a soft voice could be barely heard over the others laugher. "Severus…" the voice came a little louder, causing everyone to turn their heads towards the headmaster. Albus was pleading for Severus to end it, but to everyone else on the tower, they thought he was pleading for his life to be spared.

Severus walked forward, not muttering a word as he pushed Draco behind him and into his godmother's arms. The other Death Eaters backed away as well, but Severus soon heard the clicks of shoes on stone coming towards him.

"Severus…Please…" Albus quietly said again. Severus flinched involuntarily as he felt a hand lightly grasp his shoulder. He looked back behind him, only to find Katherine's ice blue eyes staring back at him.

She gave him a short nod, as if telling him to finish it, then Katherine turned her hatred gaze back on her uncle. Severus turned back and looked at the headmaster for a moment; his face was etched in harsh lines of revulsion for what he had to do.

"Please…" Albus barely whispered it this time, as he looked back and forth between Severus and his niece.

Severus raised his wand and pointed it directly at Albus, all the while Katherine's hand never left his shoulder.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

><p><strong>an: Thank you so much to all of you who have put this story on their Favorites and/or Alerts!**

**Also a big thank you to LemonDropsWoolSocks, tigerlili48, RequiemWolfenstein87, Wendy Waddles, MRSSPICY, Ausre and Darkmagis74 for their great reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 18! Chapter 19 should be posted by early next week (probably around Tuesday)! **


	19. Chapter 19: In Noctem

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: In Noctem…<strong>

Time itself seemed to freeze, as Severus watched the green light erupt from the tip of his wand and hit the headmaster in the chest. He saw the twinkling light of Albus' blue eyes disappear and his limp corpse fall backwards over the railing of the tower, and out of sight.

Severus turned back to grab Katherine and Draco, but froze, momentarily, at the sight of Katherine's state. She looked as through someone had immobilized her. Her light ice blue eyes were now dark and unfocused. Her lips pursed into the thinness line that Severus had ever seen. And her right hand, that she had grabbed him with earlier, was now painfully digging into his left shoulder.

Bellatrix laughed wickedly as the Carrows and Fenrir gathered around her at the edge of the tower. Draco hovered close behind his godmother, a worried expression on his pale face.

"MORSMORDRE!" the dark witch yelled gleefully, and a green light burst forth from her wand and into the night sky. The Dark Mark formed in the blacken heavens, hovering over the tower.

"Katherine?" Severus asked hesitantly. Slowly, Katherine blinked; her eyes lightened and she shook her head slightly before turning her gazes up at him. "We need to leave. Now."

Katherine only nodded in response, before turning around and grabbing Draco by the shoulder. Severus led the way down the winding stairs, with Katherine and Draco following silently behind him. Bellatrix cackled gleefully as the Carrows and Fenrir came down the stairwell behind her.

"Wait! Where's Amycus?" Alecto voiced, as the remaining six reached the main hall, they were stopped by the battle that was still raging on.

"Who cares," Bellatrix hissed. "We must return to the Dark Lord." Severus forced his way through the crowd, practically dragging Draco along side him. Katherine silently cast a shield charm around them, as the curses and hexes fired off continually.

"IT'S OVER!" Severus shouted over the deafening noise. "TIME TO GO!" The three turned the corner sharply and made their way onto the lawns of Hogwarts.

For being June, the night was cold and damp. Severus now had pushed Draco in front of him, and Katherine had fallen instep with him quickly. Bellatrix was still cackling behind them, and Severus saw Katherine roll her eyes, before quickly looking back to retort at the dark witch. But she froze as she glanced back.

"I think we lost some of the others," Katherine stated, still looking back towards the castle.

"What?" Severus asked, as he stopped and looked back as well. "Where are the Carrows and Fenrir?" Severus growled at Bellatrix, who was following behind them.

"I'm sure they'll be along soon enough," Bellatrix laughed as she ran past them, and headed towards Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid! Yoo-hoo! Hagrid!" She taunted as she flicked her wand towards the small hut, and set it ablaze.

"You rather enjoy that spell lately, don't you?" Katherine sneered, as her and Severus hurriedly continued down the path. Suddenly a red light shot between their heads, missing them only by inches.

"SNAPE!" a voice shouted. "HE TRUSTED YOU!" Severus and Katherine stopped and turned back once more. There, running after them, was no other than Potter.

"Shit," Severus muttered. "Get Draco out of here." He ordered Katherine. Katherine growled in return, but did as she was told; turning back and moving Draco farther into the trees. But instead of taking Draco to the apparation point, she stopped him just inside the tree line.

"Stay here," she ordered the boy. "I'll be right back." Katherine ran back towards the burning hut, just in time to see Potter's body hit the ground hard and his wand fly out of his hand. The wailing howl of the boarhound could be heard over the roaring of the blaze.

Katherine watched as Severus closed in on the boy; his dark form outlined by the orange and yellow glow of the fire.

"You dare use my own spells again me? Yes, Potter. I am the Half-Blood Prince." Severus sneered, as he kicked Potter's wand further away from him.

"Kill me then," Potter said, "Kill me like you killed Professor Dumbledore, you coward…."

"DON'T CALL ME COWARD!" Severus bellowed. Katherine could still hear the howling of the dog and the roar of the fire, but now something else was mixed in with the two. She watched as the Carrows and Fenrir slipped into the woods, where Draco was, but the new sound was getting louder.

She turned her head to the sky, only to see a massive black object flying towards Severus and Potter.

"SEVERUS!" Katherine screamed as she pointed her wand at the form above him. Severus glanced back at her, and seeing her pointing towards the sky, turned to look for what she saw. But as he turned, he was hit by something razor sharp on the face and shoulders. He staggered backwards a bit, before turning and breaking into a full run towards where Katherine was standing.

"_Incarcerous!"_ Katherine shouted, and ropes shot out from her wand. They encased the black form, causing it to fall out of the sky and hit the ground. Katherine watched, wide-eyed, as a large hippogriff struggled against its' bonds.

"Katherine, let's go!" Severus bellowed, as he grabbed her as he ran past. Katherine turned and followed Severus into the forest where Draco was still waiting for them. "Come Draco." Severus sneered as he hurriedly continued down the winding path.

Katherine grabbed Draco as she raced by him. The three reached the apparation point just in time to see Bellatrix and several other disapparate back to headquarters. Severus stopped just outside the gates, waiting for Katherine and Draco to catch up. But when they approached him, Severus noticed that Katherine's eyes were narrowed, not in anger, but in pain.

Quickly, he grabbed them both by the arms and disapparated the three of them back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>The trio landed just outside of the main gates, and Severus swiftly pushed them through the wards. Severus and Draco stood slightly bent, trying to catch their breaths, but the cold night air made it difficult. It tore at their lungs like ice, only letting them take short intakes of air at a time.<p>

Severus glanced over at Katherine, only to find her on hands and knees. Her right hand clutched her chest, and her breaths were rigid. Katherine's skin was almost deathly pale and her eyes were now definitely closed in pain.

"Katherine?" Severus said through labor breaths, but he received no response. "Katherine?" But she still didn't answer. He moved to her side and knelt down next to her.

Taking out his wand, he ran a quick diagnostic spell over her body, but what he found shocked him. He expected Katherine's heart race to be fast, but instead it was slow, almost to the point of stopping. He didn't know what to do; never before had he experienced anything like it.

Suddenly, Katherine's right hand dropped back to the ground, and Severus saw her slowly open her eyes. Her breathing became normal again, and she gingerly pushed herself back on her haunches.

"Katherine, what was that?"

"I…I don't know," Katherine said, taking a deep breath. "I felt as though my heart stopped altogether. As though it, itself, had been splinched."

"That's impossible," Severus stated. "I've never heard of anyone only splinching an organ and not anything else with it."

"I know," Katherine retorted. "But that's what it felt like." The two turned their heads towards the manor and saw Narcissa standing in the doorway. They watched as Draco quickly walked to her and embraced her.

Severus rose to his feet, gently pulling Katherine up with him. As the two approached the door, they noticed her tear stained face and Katherine moved to pull her into a hug.

"Thank you," Narcissa said quietly. "Thank you both so much." Severus watched the two silently, but a movement in the darken hallway caught his attention. The Dark Lord.

"Severus, Katherine," the Dark Lord hissed. "Join us, and bring the boy with you." Katherine, who had released Narcissa at the sound of their master's voice, gently placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and guided him into the house.

Severus followed close behind them as they enter the gloomy ballroom. The remaining Death Eaters of the inner circle, stood around the Dark Lord, who was standing in the center. He could see Bellatrix smirking from behind their master.

"Come forward," the Dark Lord commanded, beckoning them into the center of the circle. Severus, Katherine and Draco bowed and kissed the hem of his robe, then knelt in front of him.

"Draco," the Dark Lord hissed. "I must say that I am very disappointed in you. The others have told me that you were unable to kill the old man, even after you disarmed him. I dare say you are just like your father. Weak." The inner circle around them cackled at the comment. Draco lowered his eyes, and swallowed hard.

"And Katherine," the Dark Lord turned his gazes on the blonde witch. "How does it feel to be rid of your muggle-loving uncle at last?"

"It is quite a welcomed change my Lord," Katherine stated, raising her chin a little in acknowledgment. The Death Eaters laughed again; this time even cheering a little.

"And finally Severus," the Dark Lord smirked at the black-clad wizard. "I must congratulate you on your success. Not only did you rid me of a very powerful enemy, but also, you have brought me one step closer to taking over the wizarding world." The Dark Lord turned back to acknowledge the group, and Severus chanced a glance at Katherine beside him.

Her chin was still raised and a smirk graced her face. She looked truly happy to be rid of her uncle. But something inside of Severus, hoped that there was still something deep down within her that regretted his death.

"Tonight," the Dark Lord shouted over the crowd. "We celebrate our success! Tonight, we celebrate the future of our wizarding world!" The crowd cheered and soon fire whiskey began to be passed around.

Severus watched as Draco rose and quickly made his way to Narcissa, who in return, guided swiftly from the room. Katherine and Severus rose as well, but was cornered again by the Dark Lord.

"I suggest you both go into hiding for awhile," the Dark Lord stated. "The Aurors would be more than pleased to find you. And I do not want my two spies in Azkaban anytime soon."

"Of course my Lord," Severus said, bowing his head. "Katherine, we should head out." Katherine nodded in response, before bowing to the Dark Lord again.

"My Lord," Katherine murmured, before turning on her heel and heading towards the door. Severus followed in pursuit, but stopped her short just outside the door.

"Katherine," Severus began. "You know we cannot return Spinner's End."

"I know," Katherine sighed. "So where are we going?"

"I'm not sure." Severus shook his head. The two stood in silence for a moment before Katherine turned to him.

"Severus," Katherine muttered. "Your cheek."

"What?" But she didn't respond, and instead gently took his chin in her hand and turned her wand towards his face.

"_Episkey," _Katherine murmured, as she waved her wand over the deep gash on his face. The wound immediately healed itself, leaving only a thin pinkish line. "Once we get to wherever we are going, I'll apply some Dittany to it."

Severus looked down into her eyes. It amazed him how gentle Katherine could be one moment, then violent the next. But yet, she always seemed to care about his wellbeing. She seemed to be the only one too, well, except for Albus. But they were on different sides, Albus had stood for the light, while Katherine followed the Slytherin tradition, into the dark.

And now there was no light, Albus was gone. Severus knew that he was the only one that could protect Albus' niece now.

Katherine released his chin with a smirk on her face. She turned her gazes up at Severus' and the smirk grew wider.

"I think I know where to go," Katherine stated, before turning and running back into the ballroom. Severus frowned, wondering what she had in mind, but she returned quickly with Avery following close behind.

"I'll meet you at the gates," he stated curtly, as he strode to the main door and out of sight.

"Come on Sev," Katherine said, walking towards Narcissa's sitting room. Upon entering, they found Narcissa and Draco sitting together on the chaise. "Narcissa? Do you have any of my old things here? Clothes wise?"

"Of course," Narcissa practically whispered, as she rose from her place and headed towards the stairs with Katherine right behind her. Severus turned towards Draco, who was still on the settee. The boy was staring at his hands in his lap, not even daring to look up at his godfather.

Katherine and Narcissa returned shortly with a small bag. Narcissa returned to the chaise, and Katherine remained in the doorway, waiting for Severus to join her.

"Let's go Sev," Katherine said. "I'll see you as soon as I can Cissy." Narcissa only nodded timidly in response, then returned her gazes to her son. Severus followed Katherine down the dark hallway to the front door, all the while wondering what she could possibly have in that tiny bag.

"Katherine," Severus finally broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Katherine looked back at him smirking. The two made their way down the path to the main gates, where Avery stood waiting for them.

"Here you are Katherine," he grunted, as he handed her another small bag. "Everything's in there."

"Thank you," Katherine replied curtly. The two watched Avery make his way back towards the manor. "Ready?" She asked, still smirking.

"I'd feel better about this if I knew where we are going," Severus snapped lightly. "What did he bring you anyway?"

"Like I said Severus," Katherine simpered. "You'll see." Quickly, she grabbed his hand and disapparated them into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>an: It feels so good to see over 7,500 hits on this story! Thank you to all who have been reading it and adding it to their favorites and alerts!**

**Also a big thanks to Darkmagis74, VesperLestrange, RequiemWolfenstein87, brandon279, Ausre, tigerlili48, Jelizaveta & LemonDropsWoolSocks for their great reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 19! Chapter 20 should be posted by Saturday!**


	20. Chapter 20: Last of the Wilds, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated slightly M, for the scenes towards the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Last of the Wilds, Part 1<strong>

Wherever Katherine had transported them, it was dark. Very dark. Severus closed his eyes momentarily to adjust them to the blackness that surrounded him. When he opened them again, he could vaguely make out tall trees and Katherine's form, that was now moving away from him.

"Katherine," Severus whispered hoarsely. Her silhouette stopped moving and twisted back around towards him.

"Come on Sev," Katherine shouted. "Keep up!" She turned again and continued to walk away from him. Severus quickly followed, but the terrain below his feet made it difficult. Vines and ferns littered the earth, causing him to stumble his way after Katherine. Severus growled as he watched Katherine's black form bound through vegetation with ease.

"Katherine," he grumbled. "Where the bloody hell have you apparated us to?" But she didn't respond, as she had suddenly stopped in front of him. Severus finally caught up, and stopped beside her.

Katherine withdrew her wand and silently cast _Homenum Revelio_ over the area around them. After waiting a moment, Katherine stepped forward and a faint light shone down on her.

"We can set up here," Katherine said, still glancing around the vicinity. "I didn't get any registry of a human life form within the area." Severus hesitated before stepping towards Katherine, only to find himself in a clearing.

He looked up to see a waning moon and million of stars shining overhead. Severus watched in silences as Katherine began waving her wand in a series of complex movements.

"_Cave Inimicum_," Katherine muttered, while waving her wand. "_Repello Muggletum, Savlio Hexia_." After making a full circle around them, she bent down and took one of the small bags out of her pocket. "Can you give me a hand setting this up?" She looked up at him, with a raised brow.

"Set what up?" Severus sneered towards the tiny pouch.

"The tent, of course," Katherine shook her head, as she began pulling out a large post. "Where did you think we would sleep? In the trees?"

"No, I was think more like…oh I don't know…a house," Severus barked as he snatched the post from her hands.

"Well pardon me," Katherine bit back. "I didn't know you had such high standards, considering we are on the run." Katherine rose quickly from the ground and grabbed the post back.

"It wasn't my choice to go trudging out into the middle of nowhere," Severus growled, as he watched Katherine resumed to digging around in the bag. Reaching her arm in as far as it could go, she caught hold of the canvas before pulling it out of its' confinement.

"You know, we could just sit here and argue the rest of the night," Katherine snarled. "But there are clouds coming in from the southwest. And I, for one, do not wish to get wet." Severus bit back a retort and grudgingly helped Katherine set up camp.

A low rumble to the southwest sounded just as they finished tying down the last stake, and the two headed inside. Severus was surprised to find it a bit larger than what he had expected. There was a small kitchen off to the left of a decent size sitting room, and a moderate size bedroom was on the right.

"Would you like me to stand watch for the rest of the night?" Katherine asked, as she turned to face him. She looked tired, and her right hand unconsciously rubbed the spot that she had clutched onto earlier that evening, after having apparated to headquarters.

"No," Severus sighed. "You go get some sleep, and I'll keep watch till you wake." In truth, Severus felt like he needed some much needed alone time to think about the night's events. He _accio'd_ a chair to him, and set it next to the entrance of the tent.

Severus watched Katherine dig through the second bag and produce a nightgown from within. She began to retreat towards the bedroom, before stopping suddenly.

"Goodnight Sev," Katherine said quietly.

"Goodnight," Severus muttered, as he watched her walk into the bedroom and shut the curtain behind her. He sighed and rotated his wand around in his fingers.

The night was cold, but he knew it was about to get even colder. He watched the flashes of light in the distance get closer and closer, and listened to the claps of thunder get louder with each passing minute.

Severus shivered slightly as the cold rain began to fall from the heavens. The stars that were in the sky when they arrived, had now disappeared behind the thick clouds. He leaned back against the canvas walls and rubbed his hands over his face. He still hadn't figured out where Katherine had taken them, and this bothered him. He'd rather be in charge of the situation, not oblivious to it.

But he had to admit, Katherine had put enough spells and wards over them to keep any living form at least fifty yards away from the camp. The rain was now steadily coming down, and Severus had to fight to keep his eyes open.

But sleep won over, and pretty soon he found himself dozing off, with wand still in hand.

* * *

><p>Katherine awoke a few hours later. Her sleep had been sufficient enough, but was still restless none-the-less. She had silently cursed Avery hours before, when she entered the bedroom and found only one cot. She had even tried transfiguring a chair into another bed for Severus, but only cursed even more as she found out that Avery had put a charm on his furnishings.<p>

Dressing quickly, Katherine made her way into the sitting room. She was surprised to find that Severus had drifted off, considering the night he had went through. Small rays of light were now shining through the entrance of the tent, and a gentle breeze flowed through the small camp.

Katherine decided to give Severus a few more moments of sleep, but waking him. She strolled into the small kitchen, and was relieved to find that Avery, at least, had had the sense to send food along.

After finishing off two pieces of toast, Katherine strode back into the sitting room, finding Severus just where she had left him. He was slouched over in his chair; his chin almost rested on his chest, that was rising and falling slowly. His black shoulder-length hair hung limply, shielding the view of his face.

"_Severus,"_ Katherine reached her mind out gently to wake him. But he did not stir. Cautiously, she placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking it lightly. _"Severus."_

Severus jolted awake, brandishing his wand as fast as he could. He blinked rapidly until his eyes came into focus, then realized that his wand was pointed at a woman's chest. Raising his head, he saw Katherine looking down at him with an amused raised brow.

"Have a nice nap," Katherine smirked, but Severus just glared at her. "Go lay down and get some better rest. Your neck must be stiff." Katherine strode passed him and out into the sunshine. Severus followed her to retort, but stopped short.

His eyes widened at the landscape around him. They were camping in a small mountain valley, that was surrounded by towering pines and soaring peaks. A stream trickled through the hallow, not too far from the tent, but far enough that if it would flood, it would not reach the campsite.

Severus was stunned to say the least. The area was beautiful, but yet oddly familiar. He glanced around once again, then watched as Katherine knelt by the stream to wash her hands and face.

Then it hit him. This was the place that Katherine had found after they had graduated from Hogwarts. They had been in need of a place to practice dueling, and one day Katherine came and disapparated them to this valley.

"Glenariff Forest," Severus muttered.

"What Sev?" Katherine asked, as she wiped her face off with a towel that she had transfigured from a rock.

"This is Glenariff Forest, isn't it," Severus brow furrowed at her. "What made you think to come here?"

"I don't know," Katherine shrugged. "I guess I thought of it because I have good memories of this place. We spent a lot of time here when we were younger."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. He watched Katherine closely, noticing a sparkle in her blue eyes, that was much like her uncle's when he was being mischievous or excited about something. He hadn't seen her that relaxed in quite some time earlier.

"Go get some rest Severus," Katherine said. "I'll keep watch till you wake."

* * *

><p>A routine of one on guard while the other slept went on for the next few days. But as it was becoming more obvious that no one would find them there, their routine became more lax.<p>

"I think it would be prudent to say that we can now both sleep during the night without someone on watch," Severus suggested one morning after finding Katherine half asleep at her post near the entrance.

"That would be wonderful," Katherine said sleepily. "But there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"There's only one bed," Katherine yawned.

"We'll just transfigure one out of a chair, easy enough," Severus said, as he turned a pointed his wand at one of the chairs in the small sitting room.

"It won't work," Katherine yawned again. "Avery has some sort of charm on all the furnishings."

"Blast him," Severus scoffed.

"Don't worry Sev," Katherine said, getting up from her chair. "I'll sleep on the floor. The ground is much softer than the beds at New England anyway."

"Absolutely not," Severus said. "The cot in there is big enough for two."

"True," Katherine shrugged. "Plus, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Nightfall came all too fast for Severus. Katherine turned in first, and he followed a half an hour later. He silently thanked Merlin that she was already asleep when he entered the bedroom. Katherine slender figure was outlined by the thin blanket that was wrapped around her.<p>

Severus sighed as he crawled into the cot next to her; turning so that they were back to back. But he couldn't sleep. He could feel the heat radiating off of Katherine's form.

'_Merlin, if this won't trigger those bloody dreams,"_ Severus thought to himself, as he shifted to get comfortable and finally falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by uneventfully, as the two spent their days practicing dueling or exploring the forest around them. But Severus' nights where eventful enough for him. The dreams returned in full force the night after having caught Katherine bathing in the stream earlier that morning.<p>

He had emerged from the tent to tell her that he had prepared breakfast for them, only to find Katherine, with her back to him, washing her naked form. He stood there gaping, like a fish out of water, before a splashing of water jolted him back to reality.

After that, his nights were filled with dreams of Katherine's naked form pressed up against him; licking and nipping at his flesh. And more than once, did he find himself leaving the tent in the middle of the night to relieve himself or shower in the cold mountain creek.

But it was on one particular evening, things between them seemed to change. The Irish became true to form, for it had been raining and thundering all day, forcing the two to remain inside.

Nightfall found Katherine sitting at a small table in the bedroom, reading a book from Avery's stash in the sitting room. Severus was sitting in the chair opposite of her, trying to read himself, but was finding it extremely difficult.

Out of the corner of his eye, he viewed Katherine's form. She had already changed into her nightgown; one that revealed her pale well-toned legs up to her knees. He watched as she shifted and crossed her legs, causing the nightgown to ride up a little, exposing a little bit of thigh.

He could feel himself growing stiff, and shifted slightly in his chair. His heart rate increased at the sight of the exposed flesh, and images raced through his mind of her naked body once again. And once again he altered his position in the chair.

As if sensing his discomfort, Katherine rose a delicate brow in his direction, then noticed where he had positioned his book in his lap. She had to admit herself that sharing a bed with him again was making her long for a man's touch again.

Noticing Katherine glance, Severus hid his face behind his long hair, which had grown longer since their arrival to the valley two weeks ago. He didn't look up as he heard her rise from the chair.

She moved to stand in front of him, and only then did he look up when she gently took the book from his hands and toss it onto the table. Slowly Katherine moved to straddle Severus in his chair. He looked into her ice blue eyes to see the same lust that he had seen in the tunnel back in May.

Katherine's nightgown rode up even more when he straddled him; her tights brushing over his rigid member, causing him to inhale sharply at the contact. She ran her fingers through his black hair and lowered her head to claim his lips.

The kiss was shy at first, but grew more passionately as time ticked by. Severus placed his large rough hands on her hips, causing her to press more forcibly onto his harden cock. He ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance, which she granted. Severus tongue dominated hers and she began to grind against him.

Severus let out a deep moaned, that was muffled by Katherine's mouth, and began to run his hands along her hips to the back of her thighs. He felt so hot, almost too hot. And that's when he felt it; a burning sensation in his left arm.

He was so startled by it that he almost didn't realize that Katherine had pulled back and was clutching her own left arm as well. Severus swallowed hard and looked her in the eye. She was panting heavily as she moved out of his lap and quickly transfigured her nightgown into everyday robes.

Severus followed her lead and rose as well. Katherine waited as he threw on his frock and cloak, before moving to stand beside her. Severus nodded to her, before they both raised the sleeves on their left arms to expose the Dark Mark.

Katherine nodded back, and the two touched their wands to the blacked skull and snake, which disapparating them directly to their master's side.

* * *

><p><strong>an: ...Cave Inimicum, Repello Muggletum and Savlio Hexia are all the same wards that Hermione used on their campsite in the Deathly Hallows.**

**...Glenariff Forest is real! It is located in northern Ireland, and from the pictures I have found online, it is very beautiful :)**

**...the title "Last of the Wilds" is a song by Nightwish. It has an Irish melody to it, which inspired me to send Severus and Katherine to the "wilds" of Ireland.**

**Thank you to all who have been reading and adding this story to their favs and alerts!**

**A big thanks to LemonDropsWoolSocks, VesperLestrange, ILuvOdie, RequiemWolfenstein87, Ausre, sasha2010, Gina and sandradee27 for their great reviews! Thank you so much for you support and I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 20!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Gathering<strong>

With a loud crack, Severus and Katherine apparated before the gates of Malfoy Manor. Several other loud cracks sounded behind them, and Severus spun around with raised wand.

"Relax Snape," Yaxley laughed, as he approached the. Three other brutish Death Eaters followed in his wake, while Avery brought up the rear.

"Tent working out?" Avery questioned Severus and Katherine, as the three of them made their way across the grounds towards the manor.

"Fine," Katherine grumbled. "But you could have at least told me that you put a charm on your furnishings."

"Forgot about that," Avery chuckled. "Bloody nephews used it once, and all I found when I got it back was a pile of rocks, and no furniture."

"Rocks?" Severus muttered, raising an eyebrow in Avery's direction.

"They were drunk Severus," Avery smirked. "I was just glad it was rocks and not something else, like Cornish pixies." Katherine chuckled as she walked between the two men. As the small group neared the house, Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Looks a bit more lit up than usual," Severus commented, as they saw the windows from the old ballroom glowing bright from within.

"Wonder why we were called?" Katherine mused as they reached the front door.

"Don't know," Avery shrugged. "But it must be something big. Those three following Yaxley are not a part of the inner circle."

Katherine and Severus glanced at one another, before following Avery through the front door. The hallway was dim as always, but the sounds of laughter could be heard coming from the door to the ballroom.

Avery threw open the French doors to reveal an almost blinding light, one that spilled out into the hall and changing the atmosphere of the old house all together. Severus let his eyes adjust to the light, only to find himself growing sick at what he saw.

"Dumbledore!" a rough voice shouted. Severus watched as Rabastan Lestrange wrapped an arm around Katherine and led her towards his brother, Rodolphus, and the rest of their former Quidditch team.

'_Azkaban,_' Severus thought. _'They're suppose to be in Azkaban.'_

"Snape!" Rabastan shouted again. "Join us!" The dark man thrust a glass of Firewhiskey into Severus' hand and pulled him over to the group. Severus glanced around from behind his glass.

Goyle. Crabbe. The Lestrange brothers. Travers. Dolohov. Macnair. Rookwood. They were there. They were all there. And so many more. All of those who had been imprisoned after the Department of Mysteries fiasco were now standing in Malfoy's old ballroom.

They were drinking. Laughing. Boasting about their great escape from Azkaban, and raising their glasses to the Dark Lord. Severus had to fight the bile that was threatening to rise up his throat. Seeing all of these men, and so many more that had become involved made him slightly nervous. But it was seeing Katherine, who was now drinking and laughing amongst these men, made him feel like he was failing her all over again.

"Welcome my friends!" the voice of the Dark Lord, quieted the hall, and all those who were present, turned and knelt before him. "Tonight, we not only welcome back all those who were _released_ from Azkaban, but we will be initiating four young followers into our mist. Come forward."

Four young men rose and approached the Dark Lord. Severus couldn't see their faces, but he knew the boys well enough, for all four of them had been in his house last year, all former seventh years.

"Mulciber, Macnair," the Dark Lord bellowed. "Bring forth our entertainment for this evening." The snake-like man smirked, as he watched his two followers disappear behind a door, only to return with four Muggle women dragging behind them.

"Bellatrix, Katherine and Alecto," the Dark Lord hissed. "You are dismissed for now, but all of you are expected for _clean up _duty afterwards." The three women rose and bowed before the Dark Lord, then slipped silently from the ballroom.

Severus watched Katherine's retreating form, and he knew she would venture out to find Narcissa until she was needed again. He turned his attention back to the four boys in front of him, and watched as the initiation ceremony began.

He had to fight the bile again, that was rising farther and farther up his throat. He watched helplessly as the boys tortured then proceeded to rape the Muggle women violently. When they were finished with them, they were ordered to kill.

The four bodies laid before the Dark Lord, bloodied, naked and lifeless. Severus forced the vomit down once again, as he watched the Dark Lord prod the corpses with his toe, inspecting each carcass.

"Come forward to receive your mark," the Dark Lord smirked, as the four young men moved forward one by one to have the Dark Mark burned forever in their left arm. "Before we return to our celebration, I have one more moment of entertain for all of you. Yaxley!" The Dark Lord motioned to the Death Eater, who then disappeared behind a different door, only to return dragging yet another body.

"Draco," the Dark Lord hissed. "Come forward." Severus had not seen Draco in the ballroom before this, but watched as the boy timidly rose and walked towards their master. "Many of you know that Draco was, in fact, branded last June, but he did not go through the _proper_ initiation."

Yaxley dumped the body of a young woman before the feet of the Dark Lord. Severus' eyes widened, as he recognized the girl. She was a Hufflepuff in Draco's year.

"Take a good look Draco," the Dark Lord sneered. "Recognize her. As well you should. Violet Lambert. A sixth year Hufflepuff. A _muggle-born_." The crowd around Severus laughed as the Dark Lord circled the girl and Draco. "She will be your initiation Draco. You know what to do; and when you're done, you will kill her."

* * *

><p>Screams of the tortured victims filled the hall, as the three women made their way towards the sitting room. Upon entering, they found Narcissa staring into the fire. She sat like a statue; never blinking.<p>

"Cissy?" Katherine hesitated. Narcissa blinked and turned towards them, her eyes lifeless and cold. "Are you alright?"

"Why? Why must they do that in my house?" Narcissa whimpered. An earsplitting scream made all four of them turn towards the door, and caused Narcissa to fidget in her seat.

"You should be proud Cissy," Bellatrix scolded her sister. "You should be proud to be hosting the Dark Lord in your home."

"I don't understand," Alecto stated as she sat her stocky little body down in one of Narcissa's lounges. "Why must we leave the room during initiations?"

"It has always been that way," Bella hissed at her, as she took up pacing in front of the fire. Katherine remained standing; silently observing the other three.

"I still don't understand," Alecto sneered. "What difference should it make, especially since we have been ordered to clean up afterwards."

"Are you questioning the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix hissed again, as she began circling Alecto's chair.

"N-No," Alecto stammered, as she intensely watched the circling dark witch.

"Bella, please," Narcissa muttered. "Please, let it be."

"No," Bellatrix shouted. "She must learn not to question the Dark Lord." Katherine watched the two witches banter back and forth, but her ears were focused on the sounds that were suppose to be coming from the ballroom.

"WAIT!" Katherine bellowed over them. "The screams stopped."

"What?" Bellatrix hissed.

"The screams from the ballroom have stopped," Katherine glared at her. "They must be finished." Katherine turned and began heading towards the door, but only to stop short when it flew open.

"We're finished ladies," Yaxley smirked. "The Dark Lord wishes for you to dispose of them." The three women followed Yaxley back to the ballroom, where once again, the others were drinking and celebrating the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix led the others to the mangled bodies and began to dispose of the mess. Katherine glanced around looking for Severus, but couldn't find him. She turned her eyes back towards the bodies, only to note that there were not four, but five.

"Why are there five?" Katherine muttered. "There were only four when we left."

"Who cares," Bellatrix said, as she waved her wand to clear the blood from the floor. "Let's just get this mess cleaned up, so we can rejoin the celebration." Katherine looked around again; finding Lucius in a corner, barely acknowledging anyone in the room.

"Bellatrix," Katherine whirled around to face the dark witch. "When Draco was initiated last June, was he _properly_ initiated?"

"No, why?" Bellatrix sneered as she continued to remove the bloody stains from the ballroom marble floor. Katherine's eyes widened and she looked down at the fifth body.

"I've seen her before," Katherine muttered.

"What?" Bellatrix hissed and turned to face the blonde witch, only to find her hurrying out of the ballroom. "DUMBLEDORE!"

* * *

><p>Severus had watched Draco flee from the ballroom after having to rape and kill his fellow classmate. Quickly and quietly after the Dark Lord left, Severus left as well, heading straight towards Draco's room.<p>

"Draco," Severus knocked on the door. "Open up." The door cracked open enough to allow Severus to enter. He found the boy standing on his veranda, that overlooked the gardens.

Draco was trembling slightly; his shoulders shook and his hands grasped the railing tightly. Severus slowly approached him. A light breeze blew through the opened French doors, as Severus stepped out onto the balcony. Draco was staring up at the stars, his face was deathly pale.

"Why?" Draco breathed, just barely loud enough for Severus to hear him. "Why did it have to be a classmate?"

"It's a test Draco," Severus started, as he joined the boy at the railing.

"No," Draco voice was becoming a little louder. "No, it was punishment for my failure. My failure to kill the Headmaster."

"I know what your going through Draco…"

"NO!" Draco bellowed, as he turned to face his godfather. "NO! You don't understand. You didn't have to rape a classmate."

"YES, I DO UNDERSTAND!" Severus snarled back. "I too had to take a classmate as well, Draco."

"What? Who?" Draco said quietly, but Severus was unable to answer as someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Severus yelled. The door opened, and Narcissa rushed in, followed closely by Katherine.

"Draco," Narcissa murmured as she pulled her son into her arms. "Draco, my son."

"Severus," Katherine whispered. "Come." Severus took one last look at the mother and son, before following Katherine out of the room.

"Is Draco alright?" Katherine asked, as they walked down the darkened hallway.

"No," Severus sighed. "He believes that this was his punishment for his failure to kill your uncle." Katherine sighed heavily, as they walked side by side down the grand staircase.

"Well, we might as well enjoy the rest of the celebration…"

"You're going back in there?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I just thought you would be ready to head back."

"Severus," Katherine glared at him as she stopped in front of the door to the ballroom. "I haven't seen some of them in over fifteen years. They were our dorm mates, my Quidditch team. I wouldn't mind catching up with them."

"Forget it," Severus grumbled as he turning away from her. "Stay. I'm heading back." He walked swiftly towards the front doors and out into the night.

"Severus?" Katherine yelled, as she followed him out onto the grounds. "SEV! WAIT!" But he didn't stop, and as he reached the gates, he quickly disapparated away.

"BLOODY HELL!" Katherine growled as she turned on the spot and disapparated back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry about the wait. My internet server went down Wednesday night due to a storm, and I just got it back tonight. Anyways, thank you once again to all who have added this story to their favorites and/or alerts.**

**Also a big thanks to LemonDropsWoolSocks, sandradee27, tigerlili48, sasha2010, RequiemWolfenstein87 and Ausre for their great reviews!**

**Next chapter should be posted by Monday, as long as these next round of severe storms don't knock out my server again. **


	22. Chapter 22: Last of the Wilds, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Last of the Wilds, Part 2<strong>

A loud crack echoed throughout the small valley, as Katherine apparated beside the small stream. Lightning flashed overhead in the distance, signaling another storm approaching.

"SEVERUS!" Katherine shouted, as she ran towards the tent. "SEVERUS!" As she entered the camp, she found it was dark and silent, except for the low rumble of thunder from the incoming storm. "Sev?"

But no one answered. Katherine walked into the bedroom, then the kitchen, but there was no sign that he had recently been there. She hurried out of the tent and into the darkness of the night. The flashes had increased and the thunder became more violent as she ran back to the edge of the stream.

"SEVERUS!" Katherine shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU?" A brilliant flash of lightning lit up the entire valley, then the rain began to fall heavily to the earth below. Katherine scrambled for her wand and pointed towards the area around her. "_Homenum Revelio_."

She waited, her eyes still scanning the darkened valley as her wand remained still in hand. She was alone.

* * *

><p>Severus had disapparated away without really thinking, but soon found himself in the back alley of a small wizarding village. He hurried forward, and glanced around the corner of the old building, checking for any signs of life.<p>

After finding none, he silently disillusioned himself and quickly walked down the street towards a small stone church. As he reached the kissing gates at the entrance of a small graveyard, he pushed one open as quietly as possible.

A light breeze blew through the trees and shrubs that surrounded the cemetery, and the scent of flowers filled his nose. He had visited this cemetery so many times before, but it still amazed him how many names he recognized.

Peverells. Abbotts. He thought he saw a McGonagall as well. Dumbledores. Potters.

Potter.

Lily.

Severus stood before a white marble double headstone. It was so white that it seemed to illuminated in the darkened graveyard. He knelt before the woman's name and etched the engraved words with the tips of his fingers.

_Lily Potter  
><em>_Born 30 January 1960  
>Died 31 October 1981 <em>

He could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he stared at her name in the stone. He tried to stop them from falling, but couldn't. Severus felt the cold teardrop run down his cheek and hastily wiped it away.

'_I'm failing you.'_ he thought, as he swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears. _'I'm failing both of you.'_ Both of you; both Lily and Katherine. He slowly took out his wand, and picked up a small stone from the ground. Severus waved his wand over it, transfiguring it into a white lily, then place it below the engraving.

"_Severus?" _a soft voice called out to him. Severus rose quickly and looked about in all directions. Only to find himself still alone in the cemetery.

"_Severus?" _the voice came again. _"Where are you?"_ It was Katherine, he realized. She was looking for him. But he felt he still needed some time alone, and occluded his mind. The voice stopped, but he felt an overwhelming guilt build up inside him for doing so.

Slowly he made his way out of the graveyard and down the street towards the last place that Lily was seen alive.

* * *

><p>Katherine remained standing quite still next to the mountain stream. The downpour of cold rain drenched her clothes, causing her to shiver. She was listening intently for any sound of movement between the rumbles of thunder.<p>

"_Severus?"_ Katherine reached her mind out to his. _"Severus? Where are you?"_ But there was no response. Casting the _Homenum Revelio_ spell one last time, she heaved a heavy sigh before retreating back into the tent.

Still in her wet clothing, Katherine slipped to the floor in front of the cast iron stove. Her hands went into her hair, gripping it tight. She hadn't felt this alone in a long time.

* * *

><p>Severus apparated back to the camp shortly after sunrise. The first thing he noticed was the softness of the ground, indicating that it had in fact rain during the night. The second thing was the darkened tent, still shadowed by the vast pines behind it.<p>

At first he thought Katherine hadn't returned; that she had started with Narcissa, but as he walked closer, he saw movement near the entrance. Katherine was standing just inside its' door, and as she stepped out into the light Severus froze.

Her face was etched with a deep scowl, her hair was unruly and her skin pale. She looked like she hadn't slept at all. Katherine silently stalked towards him, her wand in hand and her eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, she broke into a run then skidded to a stop about a foot in front of him. Her wand pointed directly at his heart, which was racing as he wondered what she was about to do to him.

"WHAT IS THE FIRST SPELL I USED ON YOU WHEN WE WERE TRYING OUT FOR THE DUELING CLUB IN OUR SECOND YEAR?" Katherine bellowed the question at him, as she jabbed her wand into his chest.

"_Obscuro_," Severus said calmly. Katherine slowly lowered her wand away from him, but her eyes still held fire in them. Suddenly, she raised her arms and shoved him in the chest, making him stumble backwards from the force of the push.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Katherine shouted at him, while she lunged at him again.

"What are you talking about?" Severus yelled back, as he attempted to avoid from being knocked to the ground.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Katherine bellowed, as she went towards him again. "You said you were heading back last night, and I amused that meant you were heading back here. But when I followed you back, you weren't."

"You left right away?" Severus abruptly stopped moving, only to be tackled to the ground. Katherine pinned his hands to the ground with her knees then slammed her fists into his chest.

"Of course I did, you idiot," she snarled, as she swiped at he's chest again from her straddled position over his stomach. "You were so bloody pissed off last night when you left, I had to find out what your bloody problem was."

Katherine made to strike him again, but Severus managed to free his hands. He grabbed a hold of her arms, then flipped them both so that Katherine was now on her back. She attempted to kick him off of her, but failed when Severus managed to pin her legs to the ground as well.

"Do you want to know what pissed me off so much last night?" Severus said in a dangerously low voice. "Do you?"

"Yes," Katherine snarled, as she attempted to get him off.

"Draco's initiation," he said, glaring at the struggling witch beneath him.

"What about it?"

"I didn't see Draco," he said. "I saw us." Suddenly Katherine stopped squirming, and became very still. Her chest rose and fell quickly, as she tried to steady her breath.

"What?"

"I. Saw. Us." Severus' eyes now bore into Katherine's blue one. "I saw myself as Draco, having to take you of your innocence. I just thanked Merlin that you were branded with the Dark Mark, so I didn't have to kill you in the end." Severus eased up on his grip on her arms, but didn't release them.

"Is that what this is all about?" Katherine's voice was now calm, as she stared up at him. "Draco's initiation…"

"Was a punishment for the boy," Severus said, cutting her off. "He barely made it through it himself, and when it was over he fled. All Lucius did was cower in the corner. The boy is soft like his mother. He won't survive like this. They will kill him. They will kill them all before it's over."

"I know…" Katherine whispered.

"What?"

"I know Severus," Katherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why do you think I brought Narcissa with me to find Draco?" Severus fully released her hands and sat up, but remained straddling her waist.

"Why did you retrieve her?"

"Why?" Katherine frowned at his question. "Because when I reentered the ballroom and saw that there was a fifth body, and I didn't see you or Draco, I kind of pieced everything together.

"The Hufflepuff girl was in Draco's year. To those other four boys who were initiated last night, they wouldn't have cared about her since she was a year below them. But your right, Draco is like Narcissa. Even though he may never have talked to the girl, he still knew of her. They more than likely had classes together, and even though she was a _muggleborn_, Draco wasn't probably thinking that when he did what he had to do.

"He is soft Severus. And I fear that he won't survive. If he doesn't start doing something about it soon, he's going to end up just like Regulus. Dead."

Severus was in shock, to say the least. He had never thought to compare Draco to Narcissa's cousin, the late Regulus Black. But the boy was just like his second cousin. Both joining the Death Eaters to make mummy and daddy proud, only to find out that they weren't cut out for it. They were the weaker link. A weaker links, were more than often, severed.

"Sev," Katherine voice was so quiet that he almost missed it. He looked down at the witch on the ground and noted how pale she was. "Draco needs us and his mother more than ever right now. Lucius has been weakened too far to be any help.

"When you left so abruptly last night, I knew I had to go after you. Draco had Narcissa with him, so I knew he was safe, but I haven't seen you that upset in a long time.

"Umm…could you possibly get off me, please. You may be thin, but you're still a lot heavier than me." Severus rose quickly from his kneeling position and helped Katherine up off the ground.

"I still don't understand why you didn't go back to be with your Quidditch team, and came after me instead," Severus said, while he dusted himself off.

"You don't?" Katherine rose a mocking eyebrow at him, as Severus shook his head. "How many times did they ever come looking for me when I was upset? None of them. You were the only one, willing enough to rush after me when I disapparted off in a huff. You were the only one that knew how to cool me off too.

"You were my first real friend. Those others only liked me because I was a good flyer and a good dueler. Because I won them house points and Quidditch matches. At least with you, I could sit down and have an intelligent conversation.

"We could go from talking about Quidditch to charms without missing a beat. Where as, if it was someone like Rabastan, most of the things we discuss would go right over his head."

"Just Rabastan?" Severus smirked at her, as Katherine smirked back.

"Most definitely not just Rabastan," she chuckled, but then turned serious again before swatting him on the shoulder. "You still scared the shit out of me last night though."

"Forgive me. I didn't realized you got scared so easily," Severus retorted mockingly.

"I was worried that you had been caught by Auors when I couldn't reach you," Katherine said, as she brushed herself off. "Anyways, I'm cold and starved, so let's go in an get some breakfast."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed by uneventfully, and Severus and Katherine continued with the same routine that they had before.<p>

Dueling practice and tactics filled most of the mornings, while exploring the woods and meadow took up their afternoons. Occasionally they would come across a potion ingredient and harvest it in order to be used later.

But the Irish countryside had other plans, and the two would more than likely find themselves stuck inside as rain washed over the valley.

The nights though, were still getting to Severus. More often than not, he would wake in the middle of the night to find himself pressed up against Katherine's form. Though it was hard to avoid, since the bed itself was small and really only meant for one.

But he was just glad that the dreams had subsided, even though he would still have to take a cold shower in the stream after waking in the mornings with a throbbing erection. Then again, he didn't know about Katherine waking in the middle of the night to erotic dreams herself. She was just as bad off as he was.

* * *

><p>As the middle of July rolled around, Severus was summoned alone, only to come back with news of a meeting that would take place that night. It was then that they decided to pack the camp and head somewhere else after the meeting.<p>

"Got everything?" Severus asked as he shoved the final potion ingredient into Katherine's undetectable extension charmed bag.

"I believe so," Katherine said as she picked up the bag with the tent in it. "Ready then?"

Severus nodded in response, and the two lifted their left sleeves and touched their Dark Marks, which disapparated them back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Yup, this chapter was posted quick, but the next one (Chapter 23) will be posted by tomorrow already, since it was one of the first chapters I wrote for the story. I seemed to do a lot of jumping around when I first started writing this story. Anyways, thank you to all once again who have been reading and adding it to their favs and/or alerts.**

**Also another huge thank to tigerlili48, sandradee27, animalwriter, LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, Ausre and sasha2010 for their amazing reviews! Big hugs all around :)**


	23. Chapter 23: The New Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**Warning: Character Death**

_Italics in quotes are Severus' and Katherine's mind connection conversations._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: The New Assignment<strong>

Severus and Katherine apparated before the gates of Malfoy Manor. Severus had a bad feeling about the sudden summons, as he unwarded the gateway to allow both him and Katherine entrance.

He could hear Katherine steadily keep up with his pace, willing himself not to run. They seemed to be already late, and rushing in would do no good anymore. The front doors opened for them as they approached.

The manor was quiet and deserted, meaning that everyone was already seated before the Dark Lord. They hurried up the stairs, Severus striding a few steps ahead of Katherine. He stopped abruptly at the top, causing her to run into him.

Severus eyes were gazing towards the space above the long table. Katherine followed his stare; her eyes widened at what she saw. A body of a woman, who was whimpering, hung suspended in mid-air. She may have only met the woman a couple of times throughout the year, but she recognized her immediately. Professor Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher.

"Severus. Katherine. I was beginning to think you had lost your way." Voldemort sneered, bringing both witch and wizard out of their trance. "Come, we saved you both a seat." The two were given seats immediately to the right of the Dark Lord. All eyes seemed to follow them, and as soon as they were seated, the Dark Lord spoke to them first.

"What news do you bring Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord, the Order intends to move Potter form his current location of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall," Severus stated calmly, but he noticed Katherine fidget out of the corner of his eye.

"_When did you find this out?"_ Katherine asked him.

"_Right after I was summoned this morning," _Severus explained. _"I went and found one of the _weaker _order members and used the confundus charm on him in order to find out the plan."_

"I have heard differently My Lord," Yalxey sneered, as the Dark Lord turned to face him. "The Auror, Dawlish, let it slip that Potter will not be moved until the night before the boy turns seventeen."

Severus caught Katherine fidgeting again, and noticed that her eyes were not trained on Yaxley. His eyes followed hers, and found she was watching the snake, Nagini. He remembered that Katherine had a huge dislike for snakes in general, after having almost lost her life to one when she was fourteen. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here right now. Cautiously, he moved his hand from his own lap, and placed in on top of hers under the table. Then gave it a gentle squeeze to calm her.

"I assured you, my Lord, that Dawlish seemed quite certain of these plans," Yaxley continued.

"Of course he did Yaxley," Severus smirked. "It's more than likely that Dawlish has been Confunded, further more the Aurors no longer play the part of protecting Harry Potter, since the Order believes that we have fully infiltrated the Ministry."

"At least they've got that right!" another Death Eater laughed, which set off others laughing here and there. But the Dark Lord didn't respond and returned his focus of Severus again.

"Where are they taking the boy?" Voldemort hissed, as he eyed Severus.

"At the home of one of the Order members," Severus said calmly. "A place that has been given every protection possible. Once the boy reaches that point, I think there will be little chances of taking him, my Lord.

"Unless.…of course, the Ministry has truly fallen before next Saturday, it might give us the opportunity to discover and undo the wards that the Ministry has set upon the site. Then we may be able to break through the rest."

"Bellatrix, Yaxley," the Dark Lord hissed. "_Will_ the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?" Bella only nodded with a sickening grin upon her face.

"As long as everything goes right with Pius Thicknesse, my Lord," Yaxley merely stated. A terrible wail echoed through the hall, causing many at the table to flinch and look down at the floor from where the sound had come.

"WORMTAIL!" the Dark Lord shouted. "I told you to keep our guest quiet!"

"Y-yes, my Lord," Peter Pettigrew flinched, and backed away from the table, before disappearing behind a door.

"I admit," the Dark Lord's voice became quiet again. "When it comes to Harry Potter, that I have been careless. But I know better now, and understand things better than before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter. And I shall need to borrow a wand form one of you before I go to kill the boy."

Most looked around in shock, but Severus steeled his face from all emotion; for inside, he worried that the Dark Lord would demand for his or even Katherine's wands.

"No one?" Voldemort asked. "What about you…Lucius."

"M-my Lord?" Lucius stuttered. Severus watched the frail man look up questioningly at their master. He noted Lucius' gray eyes were sunken and shadowed, and his voice timid and hoarse.

"My, my Lord?" the Dark Lord mocked. "Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

Katherine and Severus looked on as Lucius glanced at Narcissa, who was, in return, staring straight back at them. Narcissa's gray eyes held Katherine's, looking for help, but knew that neither one of them could do anything.

Lucius slid his wand from the holder within his black cane and passed it to the Dark Lord, who was no standing behind him. The Dark Lord's red eyes examined it closely.

"Do I detect Elm, Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And the core?"

"Dragon…dragon heartstring, my Lord," Lucius whispered.

"Excellent," said the Dark Lord, as he eyed the sullen expressions of the Malfoy family. "Your family should be proud Lucius. Is my returned, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire?"

"Of course, my Lord," Lucius whispered again. Severus watched as Narcissa's fidgeted next to her husband, then turned his eyes to Draco, who was glancing up ever so often to the body floating overhead.

"My Lord," Bellatrix gushed. "We are honor to have you in our family's home. It is truly a great honor."

"No greater honor Bella?" Voldemort sneered. "What about the great honor that has taken place in your _family_ this week?"

"_Severus?" _Katherine reached out to him._ "What is the Dark Lord talking about?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"For I hear, my dear Bella," the Dark Lord hissed. "That your niece, as well as she is Lucius and Narcissa's niece, has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. The four of you must be so proud."

Laughter rose around the table, as Bellatrix's face flushed and looked down and away from the Dark Lord. Lucius and Draco both looked down as well, but Narcissa continued to hold Katherine's gaze; tears forming in the elder witch's eyes.

"Tell me," the Dark Lord hissed again. "Will Draco babysit the cubs?" Laughter roared again around the table, but Severus and Katherine remained silent, like the Dark Lord.

"ENOUGH!" the Dark Lord bellowed, and the laughter died at once. Voldemort raised Lucius' wand and pointed it at the revolving figure of Professor Burbage. The bloodied woman groan and struggled as her body slowly moved to float above the dead center of the table.

"Recognize our guest Severus? Katherine?" the Dark Lord asked. The two raised their eyes to the battered woman. Her lips trembled, trying to speak, and her eyes were sunken inward.

"Ah yes," Severus stated with a disgusted tone, but inside he panicked, because he knew there was nothing he could do to save his colleague. Katherine merely sneered in disgust at the woman.

"For those of you who do not know her," the Dark Lord said, "we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts.

"Professor Burbage taught the students all about Muggles…about how they are not so different from us. She supports Muggles and Mudbloods alike, and says that with the dwindling of the purebloods, that she would have us mate with them."

The crowd around the table spat towards the woman and hissed out their views on the comment. Tears began pouring from Charity's face and she looked towards Severus and Katherine again.

"Severus…Katherine…please…please help me…" Charity Burbage whispered hoarsely as her body hovered over the center of the large table. "We're…we're friends…" But no more than the last words escaped her lips, it came.

"_Avada Kedavra_," the Dark Lord hissed. Lucius's old wand emitted the familiar green light, bursting forth and hit the bruised and bloodied professor's body. It fell with a sicken thud to the table below.

Severus' grip tighten on Katherine's hand, as he willed himself not to look away. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the snake slowly making its' way up the side of the Dark Lord chair and onto the tabletop.

"Dinner Nagini," the Dark Lord smirked at the sight of his pet slithering its' way towards the mangled body. Its' jaw unhinging, the snake attacked the victim's head and began to feed; slowly constricting the twisted corpse into its' throat.

Katherine couldn't take it anymore and turned her eyes towards Narcissa and her family. She wasn't shocked to find Narcissa and Draco looking at her, knowing very well the witch and her godson didn't want to witness this. But what did surprise her was Lucius; his eyes glued to his hands on the table, swallowing hard every now and then, trying to keep from retching on the spot.

She found herself doing the same. Her hand trembled under Severus' grip as she willed herself not to throw up due to the horrid sounds that the snake was emitting as it devoured its' prey. Merlin, how she hated snakes.

Narcissa and Katherine's eyes remained fixed on one another what seemed like hours. She felt sorry for the older witch, knowing deep down that Narcissa wished that the Dark Lord would take his headquarters elsewhere.

"You are all dismissed," the Dark Lord waved his boney-white hand to the group. "Except…you two." His finger pointing straight at Severus and Katherine. Chairs screeched across the floor; as the snake continued to consume its' dinner.

The others backed out of the room, as Severus and Katherine remained rooted in their seats. Katherine made eye contact with Narcissa one last time, before the elder witch guided her son from the room.

"Well now…" the Dark Lord murmured as his followers locked eyes with his red ones. "I have a new mission for the both of you. Severus?"

"Yes my Lord?" Severus bowed his head in recognition.

"How will the Order be moving the boy to his safe house?"

"Well, my Lord, since the boy is still underage, they will be more likely to fly him there instead of apparate. Even with a legal aged wizard, he can be traced through apparation."

"Excellent then. Katherine?"

"Yes my Lord?" Katherine nodded in response.

"Since you are the best flyer amongst my followers, I want you to lead the attack upon the Order's move. Assemble yourself a group to intercept the Order and find Potter. Once you have, contact me and I will handle the rest."

"As you wish my Lord," Katherine bowed her head. "Thank you for this mission. I will not fail you."

"Good. And as for the both of you, you will both be returning to Hogwarts in the fall."

"My Lord?" Severus questioned with furrowed brows.

"How are we to return to Hogwarts my Lord?" Katherine raised a questionable brow to her master.

"Once we have full control of the Ministry, I will be placing you Severus, as Headmaster of the school. Katherine will be your Deputy Headmistress and take over as Head of Slytherin House."

"As you wish my Lord," Severus nodded acknowledging his new mission.

"I will also be sending the Carrows with you," the Dark Lord hissed as he rose from his chair and paced to the balcony at the end of the meeting hall. "They will fill the positions of Dark Arts and Muggle Studies." He sneered at the latter, as he turned to view the snake whom had finally completed its' meal.

"They will also be in charge of detentions and discipline," he paced back to the table, eyeing his servants. Katherine and Severus both knew he was applying Legilimency, and occluded the minds quickly. "Katherine, you are dismissed. I have one last thing to discuss with Severus, in private."

Katherine rose from her seat and bowed in front of her master, before kissing the hem of his robes. Voldemort's eyes remained glued on her, as he watched her back to the stairs and descend them quickly.

"Severus," the Dark Lord said, after Katherine was finally out of view. "You may have noticed that many of the others had been recently given a wife in order to ensure the gain in followers for years to come."

"I have my Lord," Severus said, as he nodded slightly in response.

"You will be given one as well," Voldemort smirked. "But I have a problem, Severus."

"My Lord?"

"Yes," the Dark Lord said, "the problem is that I have yet to find a woman that will be worthy of you. A witch that will give you strong offspring, and me even stronger and more faithful followers.

"As for now, I tell you that you will receive a bride, but for when that will be I can not say. Once I have found one, you will be married and seed the next generation of followers for me."

"Of course, my Lord," Severus said, but inside his stomach turned at the thought that it may be a former student that he may receive.

"Excellent," the Dark Lord smirked. "You are dismissed then."

* * *

><p>After reentering the main hallway, Katherine made her way to the parlor, where she found the three Malfoys sitting.<p>

"Hello Cissy," Katherine said as she entered the room, but stopped short when Lucius moved to block her way.

"Get out," Lucius's voice cracked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said get out," Lucius said again. "Leave my family alone."

"Lucius..." Narcissa's timid voice came forth from the lounge. "Lucius please."

"No Cissy," Lucius hissed at his wife.

"How dare you take my place in the inner circle." Lucius sneered at Katherine. "How could you just fall back into your old rank after you returned from prison?"

"I did not take your place Lucius," Katherine growled at him. "As for receiving my old rank, that was the Dark Lord's doing, not mine."

"You and Severus have pushed my family so far down in the Dark Lord's graces, that we are constantly being mocked by the others," Lucius growled back. "You took away Draco's glory…"

"We were protecting him," Katherine voice was now dangerously low. "Unlike you. You who just sat there when he was humiliated at his initiation two weeks ago."

"How dare you, you filthy half-blood," Lucius snarled, but his face soon turned to fear and Katherine pulled out her wand and directed it at his face.

"What's the matter Lucius?" Katherine smirked. "Oh that's right. Your wand now belongs to the Dark Lord." Lucius grimaced, then stuck his nose in the air and pushed pass Katherine to leave the room.

Narcissa watched as Katherine lowered her wand after Lucius had left the room. Draco rose and began to pace in front of the fireplace, and she sat staring at her hands in her lap.

"Cissy," Katherine turned to face the elder witch. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have…"

"Do not worry Katherine," Narcissa said, cutting her off. "Lucius has been under a lot of stress lately, as we all have."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Katherine asked as she took the seat opposite from her. Narcissa only shook her head, then turned to watch her son, who had stopped his pacing.

* * *

><p>Severus found Katherine sitting with Narcissa and Draco in the parlor. The two women sat facing each other on opposite chairs, while the boy stood like a stone statue towards the fireplace; his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

He sized up the young man's stature, before bowing slightly to Narcissa. She nodded lightly in return, but her eyes darted back and forth between Katherine and Severus.

"Katherine," Severus cleared his throat, "Are you ready to depart?"

She had been silent since he entered the room, and only nodded in response. Quickly, she rose from her chair and gave a small nod to Narcissa before hurriedly slipping out the door, past Severus.

Severus watched as Narcissa's eyes remained glued on Katherine's retreating form. But as soon as Katherine's person left the room, her eyes downcast to the floor. Whatever had transpired while he was with the Dark Lord, had obviously not been good.

"Narcissa. Draco. Goodnight." Severus said, bowing slightly once again, before turning on his heel and following Katherine to the front door.

The halls of Malfoy Manor were silent, save from the clicking of Severus' shoes on the marble flooring. Katherine stood waiting for him at the double doors; her eyes dark and her posture stiff. As he drew nearer, he saw the anger and fire dance within her blue orbs. As much as he wanted to ask her of what had happened between her and the Malfoys, he didn't dare, for he knew the mood she was in.

Katherine was quick with a wand, although she would never turn against him to harm him fatally; she would most certainly hex the next person to cross her path.

Severus eased pass her slowly and opened the door. He then turned back and motioned her to depart before him. With a heavy sigh, Severus followed her out into the night.

Although it was the summer holidays, the air was brisk with a light mist. The only sound in the stillness of the night was the crunching of the gravel beneath their feet.

Severus followed Katherine closely behind. She had yet to speak to him directly since their arrival to the manor. But as they neared the gates, Katherine suddenly stopped, and if Severus hadn't been watching her, he surely would have run her over.

"Katherine," he said, "What is it?"

"It's just that we never discussed where we are heading to," Katherine stated as she turned to face him. Her blue eyes still held some fire, but the flame seemed to be dying out in the cool night air.

"Well, I think we can stop running now," Severus said as he ran a hand through his hair. "We can return to Spinner's End…" But he paused at those words. He feared Katherine would not want to return to the decay of a house so soon. "Unless you want to stay here with Narcissa. It's your choice."

"I rather go back to Spinner's End," she spat. "If I stay here, I'm likely to blast the bloody Lord of this manor into a million pieces."

"So it's not Narcissa you are mad at," Severus commented before walking through the gate.

"No, I'm only mad at that bastard of a man she married," Katherine hissed as she followed him to the apparation point. "He said that you and I only wanted to take Draco's glory. I retorted and told him that we were only protecting the boy."

"You know Lucius' opinion doesn't matter Katherine," Severus said as he stopped and waited for Katherine to catch up.

"Yes, I know," Katherine sneered. "But he tried to keep me from seeing Narcissa tonight. She's like a sister to me, and he can't keep me from her or my godson."

"He won't, don't worry," Severus said, as he held out an arm to her. "I'll apparate us back to Spinner's End, you've got too much on your mind right now to think straight."

"I won't splinch myself you know," Katherine said with a raised eyebrow, but she took his arm anyway.

"Better safe than sorry," Severus said, before turning both Katherine and himself on the spot and disapparated back to where it all began.

* * *

><p><strong>an: A much longer chapter, and next chapter (appropriately entitled "Spinner's End") will be rated M. Thank you once again to all who are following this story, and have added it to their favs and/or alerts.**

**Also a big thanks to WWEStarBaby, tigerlili48, LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, MrsVolterra, hotbabe628 and lamisteriosa for their wonderful reviews! **


	24. Chapter 24: Spinner's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**WARNING! This Chapter is Rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Spinner's End<strong>

A loud crack echoed along the bank of a dirty, foul-smelling river. In the distance, a towering, dilapidated chimney of an abandoned mill loomed in the shadows of the darkened sky.

The outline of two figures made their ways up from the waterside, through the overgrown and littered brush. Silently the two forms slipped over the line of old rusted railing and hurried down a cobblestone lane.

They had no reason to hide, as there was no one who lived here anymore. Rows of collapsing, run downed brick houses lined both sides of the street. Their windows dusty and broken, and their doors splintered and rotten.

There was hardly any lights here, where as most of the streetlamps were broken or just all around burned out. The two rounded a corner, and hurried down the lane called Spinner's End. Their footsteps echoed off of the stone, as they approached the very last house on the street.

The black figures stopped in front of a house that seemed to be in a bit better condition than the rest that surround it.

"_Lumos_," a male voice whispered, and a bright light lit up the pair.

"Well, well," Katherine smirked, looking up at the aging building. "Home sweet home." Severus snortly light in response, before waving his wand in a series of complex moves in order to remove his wards. Wordlessly, they moved to the door and slipped inside.

"_Lumos,"_ Severus muttered again, and a soft light lit the candles and lamps in the small sitting room. It was just like Katherine remembered; the walls were still completely covered by books, the threadbare lounge and old armchair were the same ones that had been there over sixteen years ago.

Cobwebs and dust littered the room, but with one quick wave of his wand, Severus cleared the debris. The two threw off their cloaks and Severus gestured to Katherine to follow him into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Severus asked, as he moved from cupboard to cupboard, opening and closing each in search of something to eat.

"A bit," Katherine replied, as she sat down at the small table. The kitchen was barely big enough for the two of them, besides the table, two chairs and of course the counters. But it was enough for them.

"I'm afraid that's all there is as of now," Severus said, as he threw the only three edible items down into the kitchen table. Katherine wrinkled her nose in disgusted as she eyed the products.

"Oh look," she grumbled. "Moldy bread, a half a pound of Limburger cheese and a box of stale crackers. Hmm, a feast fit for a rat."

Severus rolled his eyes and summoned two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey to the table. He sat down opposite of Katherine, and watched her reach out and take a slice of cheese and a cracker.

"Speaking of rats," she said between bites, "Where is Wormtail anyway?"

"The Dark Lord has summoned him back to headquarters permanently, to keep an eye on the Malfoys," Severus said as he checked over a slice of bread, making sure it was mold free.

"Good, then I won't have to worry about him watching me with his beady little eyes while I change, shower and sleep."

The two continued to eat in silence. Severus' mind began to wander back to a point in time that was déjà vu to this scene. A time when they would sit together at the same kitchen table, just talking and eating. He mused that those were the only good times that his house had ever seen.

But his thoughts were soon disrupted by Katherine's movements. He watched her down the remaining contains of his glass and rise from her chair.

"Well, I think I'm going to shower and then turn it," Katherine exclaimed as she levitated her glass to the sink. "Goodnight Sev." She smiled softly at him, before leaving the room.

"Goodnight."

Severus listened to the echoes of Katherine's footstep, as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. He continued to devour the stale crackers, and drowsed them with sips of fire whiskey here and there. All the while, his ears listened to Katherine's movements upstairs; as she turned on the shower, he heard Katherine's footfalls die off.

To him, it felt good to have a familiar sound echo through the decomposing house. Katherine's lively steps were wondrous sounds, compared to the scurrying of a beady eyed little coward, the heavy thumps of his drunken father and the timid steps of his mother trying to avoid him. To him, Katherine brought a breathe of fresh air to the dwelling. It felt good to have her back.

His thoughts were ceased by the shower turning off. He listened to Katherine finish up in the bathroom and make her way down the hallway to her room, where the footsteps died again.

Katherine's room was directly across from his. Actually her room once belonged to his mother. When Katherine first moved back to Spinner's End in July of 1978, he fixed up the decaying room for her; ridding of his mother's clothes and personal items, save for a few photos, books and jewelry.

Katherine had come back to Spinner's End at his request then as well. She had been residing at the Malfoys since graduation, and had confided in him that she felt like a third wheel in their presence.

And so, Severus invited her into his house. He would never call the place of decay a home, and he never did, until Katherine took up residency in it. She had made it a home. Katherine filled it with conversations, good food and great companionship.

But when she was captured in that horrible attack in October of '81, the home became just a house again. A place he would retreat to during the summer holidays, and occupy himself with his books and brewing. And during all those years, he only came back to be greeted by silence and not the welcoming smile of a blonde haired, blue eyed woman.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Severus rose and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower himself. As he entered the room, he could still smell the essence of cherry blossoms, that was Katherine's shampoo. Steam still hung heavily in the air, offering a warm, relaxing feeling throughout his aching body.

Their month in the wilderness had taken a toll on him both physically and mentally, but it didn't even seem to faze Katherine. She seemed as strong as ever.

Severus discarded his clothes and turned on the shower. While the water warmed up, he stood looking at himself in the mirror. He observed his pale features of his face and torso. He had to admit, that he had some muscle mass to his thin frame, along with a lean form, yet it was speckled with old scars from missions and his father's wrath.

Then there is that awful nose, he thought; it was the nose on the face that had belonged to his horrible father. Katherine had called it a Roman nose once, telling him it was a nose that belonged to noble men, but he had always hated it. It was the one of the focus features of the taunting from Potter and Black back in their school days.

The more he looked at his face, the more he became disgusted with it. Deep lines that had set in over the years, and now the bloody, awful scar on his left cheek from that damn hippogriff. So the scar was going away slowly thanks to the dittany, but it was still there all the same.

He sighed once again, and stepped into the hot water of the shower. He let the water run down his shoulder and back, messaging his aches and pains from weeks on the road. He began to relax under the steady shower stream. Severus washed his hair and body quickly, then exited the shower. Using a warm air spell, he dried himself and began to dress for bed.

As he left the bathroom, he noticed how quiet the house was. Katherine's door, slightly ajar, emitted the only faint light from the glow of the full moon that had come early this month.

Severus crept down the hall quietly, as not to wake Katherine from her sleep. But he stopped short when a soft groan, coming from her room. He hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not to see if it really was her or not, but then he heard it again.

"Katherine?" Severus muttered, as he knocked softly on her bedroom door. There was no answer, so Severus pushed the door open a little. The soft light of the moon, cast across the floor of Katherine's bedroom, creating long shadows from the desk and chair that sat near the window. Severus looked to the bed, only to Katherine's form thrashing about, and quickly hurried to her side.

"Katherine?" Severus said, as he grabbed both of her shoulders with his hands. "Katherine?" He said a little more forcefully, as he shook her shoulders a bit.

Katherine's eyes opened wide; she was panting hard as she looked up to see Severus hovering over her. She closed her eyes again to try and steady her breathing; slowly inhaling and exhaling until her heart stopped racing.

"Katherine?" Severus asked, as she opened her eyes again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Katherine said, swallowing hard. "Just a nightmare."

"The snake memory again, wasn't it," Severus said, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yes. Yes it was," Katherine said, as she unconsciously reached down and rubbed the scar on her leg. The scar of what once was two dime size holes, was now only a faint reminder of the attack that had happened almost twenty-two years ago to date. But the memory had always stayed fresh on Katherine's mind.

"Did Nagini trigger this?" Severus asked, as he removed her hand away from her leg.

"Yes, a bit," Katherine inhaled deeply. "Do you have an Dreamless Sleep potion around, so I can get back to bed?"

"You have to kick that habit Katherine," Severus retorted. "Otherwise it will just make it worse."

"Then I'll never get any sleep."

"You seemed to sleep fine when we were in the valley."

"That's because I had someone next to me…" Katherine bit her lip and shifted her head on the pillow to look away from him. She was embarrassed by her sudden weakness, but it was true. She may have had the erotic dreams, but the ones about the snake attack or prison never bothered her the entire time that they were in the forest.

"Move over," Severus sighed, as he shifted himself to lay down.

"What?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get in a better position to sleep in," Severus snapped lightly. "Now. Move over." Katherine shifted over to the right side of the bed, as Severus swung his legs up and covered himself with a thin sheet.

"Sev?" Katherine said as she turned on her side to face him. Severus was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Severus said, as he closed his eyes. "Now, go to sleep."

* * *

><p>"<em>Dammit," Severus groaned as he felt something hot and wet press against his neck. "Bloody dreams." But it was like a dream he had never had before. He could feel the heat of a pair of lips work their way from the base of his neck to his jaw. They nipped and kissed their way back across his jaw to his ear, nipping at the flesh beneath it.<em>

_Severus could feel himself grow rigid from the contact, as the lips continued their attack on his skin. Slowly, he could feel the lips move their way forward again, across the side of his jaw to his chin, before lightly caressing his own lips._

_He could taste and smell mint._

_No._

_Spearmint._

Spearmint? Severus felt the lips leave his, as they descended on his throat again. His eyes snapped open, as reality hit him. It wasn't a dream this time. This time it was real.

Katherine's hand ran down from its' spot on his chest, across his stomach and lightly brushed his erection. Severus inhaled sharply from the contact and threw his head back into his pillow. She worked her way back up his throat and claimed his lips again, this time with much more passion.

Her hand fondled him through his nightwear, causing him to moan into her mouth. One of his hands moved cup the back of her head, as he entangled his fingers in the blonde locks; the other spread firmly across her buttocks, pulling her closer to him.

Severus couldn't take the teasing anymore and flipped Katherine onto her back. Then he began his revenge; slowly nipping and licking his way up and down her neck. His hands moved to cup her breast through her silk nightgown, as he pressed himself against her.

Katherine squirmed beneath him, as she tried to pull his nightshirt off of him. Severus followed suit, as he lifted her slightly in order to slide the nightgown up and over her head. Her pale skin illuminated in the moon light, and he watched her breast rise and fall rapidly.

He leaned down and captured one of her erect nipples in his mouth. He sucked and nipped at the rose-dusted bud, then worked his tongue around it in circles, which caused Katherine to moan and squirm once again. Severus raised his head just enough to move and descend upon her other breast.

Her hands worked their way down his back to the top of his pants, and in one swift movement, lowered their and removed them from his person. Katherine teased his penis again, with the tips of her fingers, before taking it in her hand and pulling on it gently. It pulsated within her hand, and she pulled at it again, with a little more force. Severus let out a low groan into her breast, as he continued to tease the erected bud with his mouth.

He began to work his mouth back up her neck, nipping and sucking here and there along the way. As Severus reached her lips again, he attacked them, as a hand slid down to rub against her slit. Katherine moaned in response, as Severus worked the nub with his thumb and then slowly slid a finger into her.

Katherine pulled at his penis again, as Severus worked another finger into her. He could feel her muscles as they flexed around his fingers. She was so wet, so very wet. He could feel heat radiating off of her. After pumping his fingers in and out, he removed them and moved his hand to cup her breast again.

She tugged at his erection harder this time, and teased both of them as she ran its' tip up and down her wet opening. Severus bit her lower lip and ran his tongue along it, begging for entrance.

Her lips parted and their tongues danced together. Severus ran his hands down her body, as grasped her hips. He was finished with the teasing, and needed his release. Gently he raised her hips and pressed the tip of his member against her opening.

Severus pulled his mouth away from hers in order to look into her eyes; looking for the sign to stop, but the ice blue eyes only showed lust and need. That was all he needed.

Slowly he guided himself inside her, and Katherine's legs wound their way around his hips, allowing him to penetrate deeper and harder. She trembled below him, as she will her tight muscles to relax.

Severus lowered his lips to hers again, as he began to pull a little way out then thrust back into her again, slowly. Katherine's hands gripped his shoulders, as Severus fell into a steady rhythm. But Katherine's moaning and panting got to him, and he began to grind harder and faster into her.

Her hands clawed at his back, slipping on the skin beneath her fingertips as their bodies grew hotter and wetter with every thrust. Suddenly she cried out, feeling her walls clamp down upon his member, milking him for all he was worth.

Severus soon followed, groaning deeply as he pressed his hips hard against hers, and spilled his seed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, holding himself up by his elbows. Their chests brushed up against each other, as they tried to regain control of their breathing. Their bodies were drenched with sweat, and slowly Severus pulled out of her, before rolling off of Katherine's person.

He laid there, listening to Katherine's breathing, as it became slower and deeper until he knew that she had fallen asleep. Gently, he pulled Katherine's body next his and wound an arm around her. Severus pulled the bed sheet over both of them, before nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"_Cherry blossoms_," he thought as he inhaled. Slowly, he could feel himself slipping away, and clutched the witch closer to his naked body, before surrendering to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Okay, so here it is, an event that will now change Severus and Katherine's futures. Chapter 25 ("Sleeping with the Enemy") should be posted sometime around Sunday. And I apologize about not posted this chapter sooner, but Mother Nature decided to have its' evil way with the weather again and knocked out our internet until about a half an hour ago.**

**A big thanks to all who have been reading and adding this story to their favs and/or alerts.**

**But a even bigger thanks to tigerlili48, RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, Willow the Armadillo, Lizzella, hotbabe628, kernorxwarren4va, Ausre and lamisteriosa for their amazing reviews! Thank you so much for your support!**


	25. Chapter 25: Sleeping with the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Sleeping with the Enemy<strong>

Rays of sunlight danced across the quiet room as it filtered through the small easterly window. Severus groaned as the light hit him in the face and rolled over in the bed to get away from it.

"Bloody sun," Severus grumbled as he burrowed his face into the pillow.

'_Wait a minute,'_ Severus thought, _'my room doesn't face the east.'_ His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Through blurred vision, he took in the view of the room.

This wasn't his room; it was Katherine's. Emerald green shirts covered the large four-poster and Severus could see that she had cleared the dust away from the dresser, wardrobe, and of course, the windows.

A flood of memories from the night filled his mind, as he allowed himself to fall back into the pillow. As his head hit the pillowslip, it launched the scent of cherry blossoms and bacon into the air.

'_Bacon?'_ Severus shot up again, with eyes wide up this time. He sat for a moment, then confirmed his senses that it was bacon that he was smelling; along with something else. Quickly, he reached for his nightshirt and summoned a robe before hurrying downstairs.

The smell became stronger as he descended the stairs and crossed the small sitting room. As he reached the kitchen, he stopped. There was Katherine, standing with her back to him, while she stood in front of the small stove.

Severus took in her appearance, eyeing her up and down. She was dressed in her old black Muggle shorts, that he noticed were shorter than he remembered; for every time she reached up for something in a cupboard, they would ride up just enough to expose all of her thigh and a peek at her bum.

Her tight black tee shirt left little to the imagination as well, as it seemed to hug every slight curve of her body. Severus felt his morning wood twitch in response to Katherine's slender body, as he watched her move back and forth while she worked.

"Breakfast will be ready in a moment," Katherine's voice rang out, shaking Severus out of his trance. "So you might as well sit, instead of block the doorway all day." With a flick of her wrist, she sent a mug of coffee floating through the air towards him.

Without a word, Severus grabbed the cup and sat down at the small table that rested along the wall. He silently sipped his coffee as he watched Katherine bustle about in the confined space. With another flick of her wrist, she sent two plates full of eggs, bacon and toast floating over to the table, and landing neatly in front of each chair.

"Where did all this come from?" Severus asked, as he frowned at his eggs, sunny side up.

"The market," Katherine stated, as she filled a glass with orange juice.

"You went out?" Severus snarled, as he slammed his mug down on the table. "What if someone from our world saw you? What if…"

"I did polyjuice myself," Katherine snapped back. "It took me less than a hour to walk there, purchase the items and walk back. No one gave me a second glance. So just eat your eggs!"

Katherine plopped herself down in the chair across from Severus, muttering under her breathe before falling silent as she began to eat her own meal. The two ate in silence, and once they had finished, Katherine sent the dishes off to be washed with a wave of her hand.

Severus could take the silence any longer, and followed her as she stomped her way into the sitting room. He watched as Katherine snatched up a journal and quill before settling herself into the threadbare sofa.

"Katherine," Severus muttered as he placed himself near the sofa. "We need to talk about last night."

"What about it?" Katherine asked coldly, as she began to write.

"I believe it was…" Severus started, and watched as rose her eyes up to his, waiting for him to continue. "I believe it was a mistake."

"Oh?" Katherine lips formed a thin line, that reminded him of Minerva McGonagall. "Well, this morning just keeps getting better." Katherine quickly rose from her spot and grabbed her things. "If I am wanted…I'll be in the guest room."

"Katherine," Severus growled, and moved to grab her arm. "Let me explain why."

"Why bother," she snarled, as she broke free of his grip and continued on her way.

"The Dark Lord has promised a bride to me," Severus blurted out as Katherine was half way up the stairs.

"So?" she stated as she stopped and turned back to face him.

"What do you mean 'so'?" Severus scowled at her. "Once I am given a wife, where will that put us?"

"The same place it will put us when I am given as well."

"What?"

"The Dark Lord intends to give me to one of his followers as well," Katherine sneered, "He intends to give me as away as some sort of prize."

"When did you find this out?"

"Last November," she stated as she watched Severus place himself at the bottom of the stairs. "But I will not be given until much later, for the Dark Lord has other plans for me before that will ever happen."

"Do you know what these other plans are?"

"No," she told him, as she walked back down the steps until she was only one step above him. "I am unsure as to what the Dark Lord wants of me." Severus stood there watching her, as he contemplated the outcome of what would happen if they continued to give each other this release.

"So what do you want out of this, if it were to continue?" Severus asked, as he watched her eyes for any sign of emotion.

"The same as the last time," Katherine stated. "No strings attached. If one is in need of a stress release we will use dueling or sex as a way to relieve ourselves."

"And what about when we return to Hogwarts?"

"Well, we are very good at keeping to ourselves," Katherine smirked. "It shouldn't be too hard to do. Plus, you have to admit, you needed last night as much as I did. I haven't been with a man in sixteen years before then."

"Really," Severus droned. "And who was that?"

"You," Katherine said, as Severus raised an eyebrow to her. "You are the only one I've ever been with. Sure I had offers from others…namely Regulus when he was alive…but others as well."

"And you refused them?"

"Yes," Katherine smirked again. "I don't know why, but they seemed weak compared to you. They always have."

"Right Katherine," Severus scoffed as he turned away from her and began walking towards the sofa. "I was not always been the stronger link of the inner circle. That is was the revels were for, to prove yourself worthy to be a part of them."

"I know," Katherine said, from her spot on the stairs. "I understand, that I am not the only one you had to be with, so…"

"You're wrong."

"What?" Katherine frowned.

"I've never been with another, other than you," Severus said, as he turned around to face her again. "When it came to the revels, I always managed to weasel my way out of the raping. I would only torture the entertainment, then allow the others the joy of taking them."

"Amazing," Katherine snorted. "After all this time, we've only been with one another."

"Indeed," Severus said, as he rolled his eyes.

"So, are you willing to renew our old agreement?" Katherine asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Until of course, we are given our _mate."_

"I suppose so."

"Good." Katherine smirked. "I'll be back in a minute. I just need to retrieve something from my room." Severus watched her ascend the stairs, before sitting down heavily into his chair near the fire.

'_If this is the only way to keep her close and safe, than so be it,' _Severus though as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

* * *

><p>The week dragged by slowly, but by the following Wednesday, they had not only prepared and bottled all of the potions ingredients that they had gathered in the forest, but Katherine had finished compiling her list of members who would partake in the fight on Saturday.<p>

"Here," Katherine said, as she shoved the list into his hands that night, while they were sitting near the fire. "Take a look at it, and tell me what you think."

"Rodolphus. Rabastan. Travers. Bellatrix. Avery. Mulciber. Me…" Severus paused from his muttering. "Wait…me?"

"Why not you?"

"I am not the most talented flyer Katherine," Severus frowned. "Most of the others were your old Quidditch team, so why not replace me with Lucius or Yaxley."

"Yaxley is in charge of the fall of the Ministry," Katherine stated as she began to sketch flight plans for around the current safe house. "As for _Lucius_, well, I rather deal with Bella's bickering, than that worthless lump."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Katherine said, as she held up her flight plans. "As you can see from the list, there are twenty-two of us involved. So it makes it easier. I've set it up so that four are to the north, four to the south, four to the east and four to the west…"

"And what about the other six?"

"I'm getting to that," Katherine glared at him. "The last six will be place in a six pointed star pattern, and they will set themselves above and back from us in order to firmly secure the area.

"Dolohov, Travers, Mulciber and Rowle will take the east. Carrow, Carrow, Rodolphus and Bella with take the south. Nott, Rabastan, Rookwood and Selwyn to the west. And you, Avery, Macnair and myself will take the north. Crabbe, Goyle, Jugson, Thicknesse, Fenrir and Shunpike will take the star formation."

"Shunpike?"

"Yaxley had informed me that he and Thicknesse will fight as they will both be placed under Bella's Imperius Curse before hand," Katherine said, as she went back to sketching each groups' flight plans. Severus' mind was turning from the information, as he began to think of ways in order to inform the Order of the plans.

"Once we have located Potter, the Dark Lord will have us call to him and he will take over the chase of the boy," Katherine continued. "As for now, I've better get these to Mulciber, Rodolphus, and Rabastan as they will be in charge of their groups."

Severus watched Katherine rose from her seat and with a wave of her wave, multiplied the plans by four, before rolling three of them up and tying them together. She then took a handful of floo powder and went to the fireplace.

"Rabastan's room, Malfoy Manor," Katherine stated as she threw the green powder into the flame, then threw the plans into it as well. "There. I trust that everyone will receive the plans if they go to Rabastan, if I would send them to Rodolphus, Bella may intercept them and change them on me."

"More than likely." Severus grunted, but his mind was still working out a plan to inform the Order; for Saturday night was only three more days away.

* * *

><p>Friday night found Severus wide awake in his bed. The nights had not been kind to him since evening that he and Katherine had slept together. He found himself tired in the morning, after having to deal with those bloody dreams all night long. And he noticed that Katherine looked the same; tired and moody, and her appetite had diminished again as well.<p>

He couldn't stand it any longer and made his way downstairs in order to find some fire whiskey; hoping that would put him to sleep. But when he reached the sitting room, Severus found Katherine asleep on the sofa, and a glass of fire whiskey sitting beside her on the floor. Apparently, she couldn't fall asleep either, and search for other forms to put her out.

The fire was still going strong, and it cast shadows across the sleeping witch's body, which Severus had noticed that she neglected to put a robe on over her nightgown. She looked beautiful, he thought, as he sat down on the edge of the lounge to watch over her.

The fire gave her plan skin a tint of orange, and Severus watched her breast rise and fall gently as she slept. It was hard not to touch her soft pale legs, that protrude out from under her raised nightgown.

Severus smirked at the idea of revenge; toying with her in her sleep, like she did last week on the night they had returned to Spinner's End. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't figure out why the witch wanted him. He felt he was nothing to look at.

But her on the other hand, he thought; Katherine looked as though she really should be Narcissa's sister. Both had equally blonde hair, though their eyes were slightly different in shades; Narcissa's being a pale blue, while Katherine's were a clear ice colored blue. Their nose slightly different as well; Katherine's was more leaning towards a cross between a Roman and Greek nose, where as Narcissa's was straight and delicately pointed at the end. Katherine was also a bit taller, but overall, both witches always held themselves tall and proud around others. Or at least Narcissa use too.

Their personalities on the other hand were extremely different. Narcissa was proud and could be snobby around others who were out of her class, but timid and meek in the presence of her husband and the Dark Lord. Katherine was more modest all around, for she knew the extent of growing up without financial support and knew how to do things for herself.

So why him, he thought again with a sigh. He couldn't give her anything more than the protection he was already giving her secretly. Severus' thoughts were forgotten, as Katherine stirred in her sleep, causing her nightgown to ride up further on her person.

Severus groaned inwardly, contemplating what to do with himself. He couldn't help but reach out with his hand and run his finger tips down her well-toned leg, causing goose pimples to rise on her cool flesh. Katherine squirmed lightly under his touch as he brushed his fingers upwards again towards her thigh.

He could feel himself stiffen at the sight of her wriggling beneath his fingers. Cautiously, he placed a hand lightly on her opposite hip and leaned down to nip the flesh at the base of her neck, where it connected to her shoulder.

Katherine moaned softly in her sleep, as Severus grazed her skin with his teeth. He began to lick and suck the area with abandonment, only to stop and blow cool air onto the persecuted point. He watched as more goose pimples formed on her arms and her nipples hardened under her nightgown.

Severus groaned, as his erection began to strain against its' confinement. He leaned down claim her lips as his hand kneaded her hip down to her thigh. It wasn't long before she began to kiss him back, and her body awakening from her slumber.

Katherine's hand glided up his shoulder and wound around his neck, pulling him closer to her person. Her hands entangled in his raven tresses as he began to pull away. Katherine whimpered at the loss of his lips, but Severus only stood up long enough to remove his pant and then climb on top of her.

He claimed her lips again, parting hers with his tongue, as his hands slid up her nightgown, so that it was crumpled up around her flat belly. He knelt between her legs and pushed them apart to reveal her damp core. Severus' right hand began to tease her nub with his thumb while running a finger back and forth across her wetted slit.

Katherine moaned into his mouth as he drove the finger into her tight core. His left hand cup one of her breast and began to knead it slowly through her nightgown. Her hips rose slightly to meet his finger as he drove it in and out of her faster and faster.

Within minutes, Katherine's orgasm came hard, her walls crashing down, leaving her panting and slick with sweat. Once her muscle relaxed, he removed his finger and pressed his erection her wet, hot core.

With one fluid moment, he slid inside of her, filling her completely. He still for a moment, watching Katherine close her eyes and throw her head back and arch her spine. Severus began to move almost teasingly, slowly in and out of her, pulling her closer and closer to the edge again.

Her hands gripped the back of his nightshirt, as he began to thrust harder into her. Katherine's body trembled beneath him as she came again, more violent than before. She cried out as her body clutched his throbbing cock inside of her.

Severus could feel his body spasm as well, just before his own climax came. He grunted, and thrust himself into her once more before emptying himself into her. He held himself up by his arms, trying to regain his breath, as Katherine tried to do the same.

Turning himself slightly, he pulled out of her and slid down along the back of the sofa, turning her body in the process as well. Once his body hit the cushions, he pulled Katherine to him and wrapped an arm around her. Her breast were still rising and falling rapidly, and he could her quickened heartbeat beneath his hand.

"Thank you," Katherine muttered, as their breathing began to even out.

"For what?" Severus murmured, as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"For that much needed release," Katherine said, as she leaned back into his chest. "I've been worried about the flight patterns for tomorrow night. I don't want to fail."

"You won't," Severus said, as he began to drift off. But inwardly, he hoped that her plan would have one flaw, than the Order would be able to get the boy out in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So sorry about this being a day late, but my real job consumed me most of the weekend. Anyway, thank you to all who have added my story to your favs and/or alerts. I hope you are enjoying it, as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**A great big thank you goes out to VespterLestrange, tigerlili48, ILuvOdie, sandradee27, Lizzella, LemonDropsWoolSocks, Diana Pearl Gunn, lamisteriosa and kernorxwarren4va for their wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 26 "The Flying Flight" should be posted by Thursday, or soon if work doesn't overload me.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Flying Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The Flying Fight<strong>

_A black haired boy and a blonde haired girl sat together on a pier looking out over the lake. The two talked quietly to one another, but no words could be heard. Suddenly the young boy turned his head towards his companion, showing the outline of a hooked nose and dark eyes. In a daring move, the lad quickly leaned towards her and planted a soft, yet hurried kiss on her cheek; before pulling back just as quickly. The boy blushed slightly, as he smiled awkwardly at the lass. The girl turned her head towards him, smiling softly, with a faint tint of red rising on her cheeks. The setting sun created a silhouette of a delicate nose on the young girl; as well as illuminating her hazel eyes._

'_Hazel?'_ Severus shot up from his lying position on the sofa. He was confused to say the least; the dream was so different from the ones before. His mind raced trying to recall the details of the reverie. The boy was most definitely him, but the girl…he was sure it had been Katherine, but then she turned and he saw hazel eyes, not blue.

As he thought harder, the children in the dream couldn't have been more than eight years of age; and he hadn't met Katherine until the summer of his ninth. Plus the lake looked like the Great Lake, but it couldn't have been. The sun was setting on the wrong side of the lake.

Then their was the stolen kiss. He had never done that either. He had never kissed Katherine until the night of their initiation; not even one as innocent as the boy gave the little girl in his dream.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, and closed his eyes as he tried to figure out where the dream had come from. He opened his eyes and looked around the small sitting room. He was alone and Katherine's spot on the sofa was cold; indicating that she had already been up for several hours.

The room was dimly lit as tiny rays of sunlight tried to break through the dark-curtained windows. Severus reached over and picked up his discarded pants off the floor. He quickly put them on, before rising and heading towards the kitchen. There he found Katherine, sitting at the table with paperwork spread out before her.

She tapped her quill absentmindedly and she stared at the pages, that were filled with the flight plans for the coming battle. Severus leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched her silently, as she broke her trance to run her fingers through her hair.

"Something's going to go wrong tonight," Katherine sighed, as she tugged a bit at her hair. "I can feel it."

"Like I said last night," Severus said, as he pushed himself off the frame and went to join her at the table. "Your flight plans are accurate. You will not fail." Katherine sighed heavily again, before letting her hands fall back to the table.

"I've got to do something to keep myself from going insane," Katherine said, as she began gathering up her documents.

"Well, I thought about brewing some elixirs this morning, with the ingredients we gathered in the forest," Severus inquired. "You could join me, if you want."

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>After a full day of brewing, Severus and Katherine decided to finish up a half and an hour before they were expected to meet at Malfoy Manor. Severus' thoughts of the dream from the night before, still weighed on his mind, but not as much as it had during the morning hours.<p>

He found himself easily slipping back into the old routine with Katherine. She became a different person behind a cauldron; more relaxed, more at peace.

But nine o'clock came all too soon, and as soon as they were fully dressed in their Death Eater robes and mask, they departed for headquarters.

* * *

><p>"Rabastan. Rodolphus. Mulciber," Katherine shouted over the group, as her and Severus entered the grounds of Malfoy Manor. "A word please." The three men followed Katherine to a secluded part of the gardens, as Severus went to stand beside Avery.<p>

"The Dark Lord picked the right person to lead this mission," Avery said, as the two wizards watched Katherine and the small group discuss formation set up. "She was always good at tactics and flight planning. If it wasn't for her, Slytherin would have never seen a Quidditch cup, especially not five in a row."

"Indeed," Severus agreed quietly.

"She won't fail us," Avery stated, before walking over to Nott and Rookwood. Severus sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Watching Katherine instruct the others brought memories back to when she would drag the entire Slytherin Quidditch team out onto the field every day of the week, and drill them unto it became too dark to see.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Katherine shouted, as the Lestrange brothers and Mulciber came to stand behind her. "We take off in ten minutes. You all know your groups and what the flight plan of each group should be.

"Once we have located Potter, we are to call the Dark Lord, and he and he alone will take care of the boy. We have been instructed to take care of any of the Order members or Aurors involved. Understood?" Severus looked at Katherine, and watched her look out over the group with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Good. Let's fly!"

* * *

><p>"Perfect night for a flight," Avery shouted as the group rose higher and higher into the cloudy night sky.<p>

"Indeed," Katherine said. "Couldn't be any better." Katherine flew slightly ahead of the five groups, guiding her Firebolt into the clouds in the skies above of Little Whinging. Severus flew tensely behind her on her old Nimbus 1700, that he had kept at Spinner's End ever since her capture.

He hated flying. Period. Katherine had always been graceful on one, but he had always felt awkward and out of place. Suddenly Katherine stopped, and hovered in one spot.

"Everyone to your points," Katherine yelled, as the other flew off to take their positions. Severus, Avery and Macnair flew up beside her and watched the skies in the direction towards Potter's safe house. "Everyone ready?"

"Of course Dumbledore," Avery snorted. "Your plans are flawless as usually. It can't fail."

"I should hope not." The group of four continued to hover in the same spot, and constantly watched cloud-littered sky around them.

"_Katherine,"_ Severus said, reaching his mind out to hers. _"Moody is likely to be a part of the group."_

"_Your point,"_ Katherine stated dully.

"_My point is, is that I do not want you going after him and him alone," _Severus mind growled at her. _"Keep your mind open to me tonight. We can watch each other's backs easier that way."_

"_Alright,"_ Katherine sighed inwardly. _"Just promise me one thing."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_Don't fall off your broom," _Katherine smirked. _'The ground is a lot further away being all the way up here.' _Severus turned to look at her, raising an annoyed eyebrow in her direction. Even after all these years, she would never let him forget his first time on a broom at school. He had only hovered slightly off the ground, but his broom had other ideas, and had suddenly dropped him to the ground in a heap. It quickly became the focused point for mocking from Potter and Black.

He watched as Katherine's eyes suddenly became focused on a single point in the night sky. Following her glaze, he saw two figures rise into the dark clouds on a broomstick.

"Lumos!" Katherine said, lighting her wand and rising it into the air to signal the other groups. Severus watched as the broom came nearer and nearer. It was Lupin and Potter. He watched Katherine smirk as she saw the boy come into view. "It's almost too easy," she grinned, and waved her wand to signal to begin the attack. But she stopped in half movement, as another broom came into view.

Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter? Severus sighed in relief on the inside; his plan had worked, Mundungus had actually gotten the Order to listen to Severus' polyjuice plan.

"Shit!" Katherine yelled, as a thestral came into view, with Kingsley and another Potter riding on it's back. "**ATTACK**!" She brandished her wand, and soared off towards the now fourth Potter that appeared with Tonks on a broomstick.

Screams and streams of green light flashed in the night sky as the Death Eaters began the attack on the seven Order members, with their seven Potters. Severus flew off to follow Remus, remembering that the werewolf wasn't as comfortable on a broom either. Suddenly, Selwyn came out of nowhere, and moved ahead of him towards Lupin and the other Potter. Without thinking, Severus raised his wand and pointed it directly at Lupin's back.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Severus shouted, moving his wand slightly towards Selwyn's wand hand, but at the last second, he was hit from the side. His mask was knocked off and his wand jerked in his hand causing the spell hit the other Potter, slicing his ear clean off.

'_NO!' _Severus shouted in his mind.

"_Severus? What is it?"_ Katherine ragged voice entered his mind.

"_Nothing," _Severus answered quickly. _"Where are you?"_

"_Following Hagrid,"_ Katherine stated. Severus stomach sunk, as he blocked the spells that shot around him. They wouldn't put the boy with Hagrid, would they? He looked around and located Katherine flying off after the Care of Magical Creatures professor, and quickly took off as fast as he was able towards her.

Katherine flew as hard as she could, to keep up with the half-giant and the boy, who were riding on a flying muggle machine. Three of the other Death Eaters caught up with her, seeming to have the same idea as her.

The others shot spell after spell towards them, but Katherine remained steady on her course, flying straight towards the muggle contraption.

"_Stupefy!"_ she heard the boy shout, and a bolt of red light shot towards them, causing the four to break apart in order to avoid getting hit. Then, out of nowhere a wall, a solid brick wall, appeared before them.

Katherine and two of the others swerved in time to avoid it, but Jugson was not as lucky; as he smashed head first into it and dropped like a lead weight towards the earth below. Travers held back and dropped out of sight in order to save the man from the fall, as Katherine and the Imperiused Shunpike continued on.

Shunpike shot out another killing curse towards Hagrid, that was answered by another stunning spells from the boy. Suddenly, a great net burst forth from the muggle motorcycle, but they were ready for it this time. The two barely have to swerve to avoid it, and soon Travers, who was now carrying Jugson with him on his broom, managed to catch up with them.

Severus was flying as hard as he could, but couldn't manage to catch up with the others. He heard a bellowing roar, that sounded almost like a dragon, and looked up to see Hagrid's flying motorbike shoot forward like a bullet.

But Katherine, Travers, and Shunpike managed to keep up with them, closing in on the now severed motorbike. Severus caught another figure out of the corner of his eye and turned to find Avery now flying next to him.

Suddenly, another red light burst forth from the boy's wand and hit Travers in the chest. The man became spread-eagled in the air as though he had hit another brick wall, but his riding partner Jugson, fell from the broom, colliding with Katherine's broomstick.

The force of the blow, snapped the broom in two and sent both Katherine and Jugson hurling towards the earth. A broken end of the broom, struck Katherine hard in the face, ripping the skin on her cheek and rendering her unconscious.

Severus watched in horror as Katherine's lifeless body tumbled over and over, getting smaller and smaller.

"KATHERINE!" Severus shouted.

"I'll get her!" Avery shouted. "Continue the pursuit!" Severus watched as Avery went into a dive after the falling witch, and easily snagged her out of the sky. He sighed with relief, as he saw Avery haul her onto his broom.

"That's him! It's the real Potter!" someone shouted in the distance. Severus watched as Shunpike dropped back and stopped the broom all together. Avery had now managed to fly back to Severus' side, awkwardly trying to keep a grip on Katherine's motionless form.

"They found the boy," Severus informed him. "The Dark Lord is coming."

* * *

><p>Between Severus and Avery, they managed to wake Katherine long enough to get her properly situated on Severus' broom before heading back to headquarters. And as soon as they landed, he pulled out a vial and poured the potion down her throat.<p>

Katherine coughed and gagged as her pale skin regained some color. She opened her eyes and looked around before sighing with relief as to being alive.

"Was it him?" Katherine asked, as she sat on the ground, looking between Severus and Avery.

"It was," Severus nodded. "The Dark Lord came, so we came back to headquarters."

"Is everyone here?" Katherine asked, as she looked around wildly from her spot on the ground. "Help me up Sev."

"Katherine, let's get your cheek healed first…"

"No, it can wait," Katherine said, as she forced herself up off the ground. Severus watched as Katherine looked around the group, counting them silently.

"Where Selwyn?" Katherine all but whispered at first. "WHERE'S SELWYN?" She bellowed, but no one answered. A noise broke her worry, and she turned quickly to find Selwyn, himself, strolling through the gates.

"Where the hell were you?" she snarled at the Death Eater, brandishing her wand before him. But her anger soon vanished as the Dark Lord appeared behind the man.

"Everyone inside. NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>an: Yes, yes, I know :) Sorry about the cliffhanger, but just had to do it. So what do you think the Dark Lord has to say about the failure? Who will he punish? Chapter 27's title will remain a secret until Monday night, when the chapter should hopefully be posted. As always, thank you to all who have been reading and also to all of those who have added the story to their favs and/or alerts.**

**A big thank you to LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, Furionknight, Ausre, sandradee27 and kernorxwarren4va for their wonderful reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27: Like A Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Like A Gryffindor<strong>

Twenty-two Death Eaters circled around their master, who, in return, glared at each one of them with his cold red eyes. Several of them, including Severus and Katherine, had lost their masks during the battle, and turned their eyes and faces to the floor, in order to avoid the Dark Lord's gaze. Severus stood between Katherine and Bellatrix, the latter, he was sure, smirking behind her mask because of Katherine and his failure.

"Katherine…come…" the Dark Lord hissed, as he stopped in the dead center of the circle, facing the blonde witch. Severus watched as Katherine hurried forward, knelt and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Katherine," the Dark Lord snarled down at her. "I am very displeased with you tonight. You're flight plans were faulty and unorganized. And although we have rid of one very important Order member, you could have done much more damage."

"Forgive me, my Lord," Katherine whispered, her eyes never leaving the marble floor. "I…"

"FAILED ME! _CRUCIO_!" the Dark Lord bellowed, as he directed his wand towards the witch. Katherine fell to her side, withering in pain and biting her lower lip in order to keep herself from screaming. But the Dark Lord seemed even more displeased when she didn't give him the reaction that he wanted.

"_**CRUCIO**__!"_ the Dark Lord screamed. Katherine's body spasm under the curse and she couldn't hold in the scream any longer. She had bit down on her lip so hard, that it was now bleeding freely, and a cry escaped her. Her scream echoed off the walls of the old ballroom, causing many of the inner circle to flinch and look away.

Severus, on the other hand, felt something much different. The muscles in his arms and legs clenched, while his heart raced as though he was suffering the curse as well. Katherine's scream pierced his mind, and he closed his eyes momentarily to block his mind from the scene before him.

But he couldn't. The longer Katherine was under the curse, the weaker he felt. He looked up toward the witch and the Dark Lord, to see the latter's wand still pointed at the woman withering on the marble floor. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew it was his fault that Katherine was being punished, and he promised Albus to keep her safe. He had to keep her safe, not only for Albus, but for himself as well.

"My Lord," Severus uttered, as he stepped forward slightly into the circle. The Dark Lord stopped the curse, to look up into the dark wizard's eyes.

"Severus," the Dark Lord hissed. "You dare interrupt Dumbledore's punishment."

"My Lord," Severus said, as he slowly approached the red-eyed wizard. "Katherine is not to blame for the disaster that occurred tonight."

"Then who, Severus?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I am, my Lord," Severus said, raising his chin a little. "I did not discover the entire plan that the Order had created. I knew that they would fly him out, but I did not know that they would polyjuice others to look like the boy." Severus paused, waiting for the Dark Lord to say something, but Voldemort merely looked him in the eye. Others around the circle looked away again, not wanting to be a part of what might happen.

"_**CRUCIO**_!" the Dark Lord suddenly shouted, as he aimed his wand towards Severus' person. The curse came so hard and so fast, that Severus didn't have time to prepare himself. His legs buckled and his body fell hard to the marble floor below.

His head hit the ground with a sickening thud, and his body jerked under the curse. The force of the hit caused his mind to lose focus, but he managed to turn his eyes towards Katherine. A white haze slowly began to form around the edges of his vision, as he watched Katherine slowly raise back to a kneeling position. He saw her right hand clutch her chest again, but he had to close his eyes as the curse seemed to become stronger and his body began to convulse more violently than before.

"I believe that neither of you will dissatisfy me again," the Dark Lord hissed, as he released the curse. "Everyone is dismissed!" He shouted, before gliding from the room, with Bellatrix following close behind him.

Severus could feel himself slipping away; his head throbbed and his muscles continued to spasm from the after effects of the curse. He could vaguely hear the shuffle of feet, as the others fled the room, and he could smell blood in the air around him.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft hands grasped his face lightly, turning him towards the person. He opened his eyes briefly to see Katherine's pale face staring down at him.

"Avery," Katherine said, her voice sounding almost as if she was far away from him. "Help me with him, please."

"We should move him somewhere more secure," Avery's voice said from somewhere behind him. "Somewhere you can heal him easier than on the floor." Severus' head began to throb even more and his vision began to fade.

"Severus," Katherine's voice sounded even farther away than before. "Sev, stay with me." It was the last thing he heard before the darkness surrounded him.

* * *

><p>"Lets get him up," Avery said, as he hoisted the unconscious wizard's body up from the floor. Katherine slowly rose beside him, attempting to help him with Severus, but the other wizard pushed her aside. "Don't even think about it. You're in no condition yourself to help me with him. Go…find Narcissa and see where we can put him."<p>

Katherine only nodded in response, before quickly walking down to the sitting room. Upon entering, she sighed in relief when she found Narcissa sitting alone near the fire.

"Cissy," Katherine panted, her body still trembling from the after effects of the Cruciatus. "Severus' old room. Is it still available?"

"Of course," Narcissa said, as she stood and hurried towards the other blonde. "Katherine? What has happened?"

"No time," Katherine wheezed. "Follow me." Narcissa followed the younger witch, and gasped at the sight of Severus' unconscious form hanging off of Avery. The three hurried into the bedroom that Severus often used while staying the holidays at the manor, and Avery lowered him onto the bed.

"Avery, can you turn him onto his side," Katherine asked as she rushed to the bedside. Avery carefully turned him, and he and Narcissa watched as Katherine carefully parted Severus' black hair and began chanting a healing incantation. She slowly moved her wand back and forth across the wound; stopping the blood flow and slowly the skin began to knit itself back together.

"That's all I can do for now," Katherine said, as she lowered her wand and rubbed her forehead with her left hand. "He has to come out of this on his own, or it will risk brain damage." Avery slowly turned Severus back over onto his back, causing a clinking noise to emit from within his robes.

Katherine gently moved the fabric to reveal a hidden pocket that contained two small vials. She removed the stoppers and sniffed them cautiously. Her lips turned upwards into a smirk, and she shook her head slightly.

"Always prepared," Katherine murmured softly, before downing one of the vials. Carefully she slid an arm under Severus' head and lifted it slightly, before pouring the liquid between his parted lips and then gently massaged his throat in order to get the potion into his body.

"Is there anything else you need?" Avery asked.

"No," Katherine shook her head. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Avery said, before turning and leaving the room. Katherine silently summoned a chair to her, and sat down beside the bed. The potion she had just taken relaxed her aching muscles.

"Katherine?" Narcissa whispered as she approached the bed. "Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Narcissa," Katherine said, as she stared at Severus' lifeless form.

"Would you like me to prepare your room for the night?"

"No," Katherine shook her head. "I'll stay here till he wakes."

* * *

><p>Severus groaned as he sifted his body. His head was throbbing, but the rest of his body felt relaxed at least. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to find darkness still surrounding him. The only faint light came from a window on his left and he gently turned his head towards it.<p>

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he made out the form of a woman sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the grounds below. He watched her quietly for a little while, taking in her thin form and the way her pale skin glowed in the moonlight.

As though sensing herself being watched, her head turned towards him. He watched as she slowly rose from her seat and hurry towards the bed.

"_Lumos_," Katherine whispered; her wand emitting a faint light that lit up the small area around the witch and wizard. "Severus? How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts a bit," Severus said, squinting his eyes in order to adjust them to the new light. "But overall not bad."

"That's good," Katherine said, before her face turned to a scowl and a fist descended on his chest. "You're an idiot, you know that! You acted like a bloody Gryffindor in there tonight! What were you thinking? The mission's failure was my fault! I deserved to be punished! I deserved…"

"NO!" Severus yelled at her, grabbing her fists and holding them tight against his chest. "It was my fault. You didn't deserve that tonight. Your flight plans were flawless Katherine, it was my information that was faulty."

"Severus…"

"No," Severus said again, wincing at the pain at the back of his head. "No. It was my fault, not yours." Katherine lit the room completely and settled herself on the edge of the bed.

"Sev," Katherine said quietly, "turn your head. I want to check the wound." Severus obeyed silently, and watched her closely as she checked the injured area. He saw a large cut on her cheek, surrounded by dried blood. Severus reached up and gently grabbed chin, turning her face towards him.

"Your cheek," Severus muttered, as he slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the gash. He quietly chanted the healing spell and watched at the skin sealed itself shut and the dried blood disappeared.

"Thank you," Katherine whispered. "Get some rest. We'll leave after sunrise." She got up slowly and began heading towards the door, when Severus stopped her.

"Katherine," Severus said, stopping her in her tracks. "Stay. Please." She turned back towards him, biting her recently healed bottom lip. Gradually, she made her way back to the bed as striped herself of her outer robes, before settling down next to him in the bed.

She laid on her side, watching his black eyes glitter slightly in the faint light. Gently, Severus reached out and hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Severus, I don't think we should…"

"Just sleep Katherine," Severus muttered, holding the witch tightly against him. His other hand slid up into her golden hair and pressed her head down in his chest. He felt Katherine stiffen slightly in his arms, and he nuzzled his nose into her hair. Slowly, her muscles began to relax, and Severus could hear her breathing slow down, as sleep overtook her.

Severus closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. The last thought on his mind, before he slipped into oblivion was that Katherine was alright. She was safe again, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Okay, so this was a shorty chapter, but there are only two more chapters until the two of them return to Hogwarts and face the staff again. Also, if I figured this correctly, we are now half way through the story!**

**Once again, thank you to all who have been reading and adding this story to their favs and/or alerts! **

**A big thanks to LemonDropsWoolSocks, sandradee27, Furionknight, RequiemWolfenstein87 and Ausre for their wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 28 "A Blackened Home" should be posted by Friday. Thanks again!**


	28. Chapter 28: A Blackened Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: A Blackened Home<strong>

"Master Professor Snape, sir?" a timid soft voice asked. Severus cracked his eyes open to find two large tennis ball size eyes staring into his. "Good Mistress Narcissa, says for Bobbin to bring breakfast for Master Professor, sir."

"Very well," Severus said hoarsely, waving the house elf to leave. The elf left with a faint pop, leaving Severus looking at the nothing but the edge of the four-poster bed. He groaned slightly, and opened his eyes all the way to look up at the nightstand, where the elf had left the breakfast tray.

The faint light that emitted through the easterly window, cast a soft orange glow to the room, and with a glance to the clock, Severus noticed it was only six in the morning. The silver tray held eggs, toast and a pot of tea, hopefully something strong.

Severus laid there, staring at the tray. He felt so hungry, but still felt too weak to sit up. He groaned again, as he tried to stretch his aching body; wincing from pain that shot through his muscles. Suddenly, a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

His eyes flew open again, as he watched the teapot pour itself a cup, and the cup then hover towards the bed and over his body. Severus glared at the spot where the cup once was.

"Are you going to actually eat something, or just stare at the tray all day," a quiet voice said from the other side of him. Severus groaned once more, as he rolled over to find Katherine sitting up in the bed, drinking the cup of tea.

"You're still here?" Severus frowned at her, recalling that the last two times they had shared a bed, Katherine was gone before he awoke.

"Do you want me to leave?" Katherine rose an eyebrow at him, from behind her teacup.

"No, no," Severus said, as he tried to sit up. "That's not what I meant." Once he was fully sitting up, he leaned his head against the headrest and exhaled deeply.

"You'll feel better if you eat something," Katherine smirked at the sight of him, trying to maintain his composure. "Trust me. Eat." Severus sighed, before turning towards the tray and picking up a piece of toast to eat. Silence fell over the two as they continued to eat the tray that Narcissa had sent up for them. Once Katherine had finished, she rose from the bed and retrieved her cloak.

"Once your ready, we should get going," Katherine said as she threw on the black traveling cloak and proceeded to the door. "I want to have a chat with Cissy before I leave though."

"Very well," Severus said, as he refilled his cup. "I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes." Katherine nodded in response, before heading out the door to find Narcissa.

* * *

><p>"Cissy," Katherine said, as she entered the parlor, finding Narcissa and Draco finishing up their own breakfast. "Thank you for letting us stay here last night."<p>

"You're welcome Katherine," Narcissa said, as she sipped her tea. "How is Severus?"

"Much better," Katherine stated, as she sat down across from the two. "Still a bit weak from the punishment he received from the Dark Lord, but his head wound is all healed up."

"That's good to hear," Narcissa smiled, but something on her face betrayed her true feelings. "Draco, please excuse us a moment dear."

"Yes mother," the young man said, before rising from his chair, leaving the two witches alone in the room.

"How long has this been going on?" Narcissa seriously asked the younger witch.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do Katherine," Narcissa said as she put down her teacup. "The house elves talk you know, and I distinctly heard Bobbin say that he need two teacups for Severus' rooms this morning. Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"_Muffliato,_" Katherine muttered, waving her wand in a circling motion. "Keep your voice down. Bellatrix is in this house, and I don't need her digging into my private affairs."

"So it's true then," Narcissa looked the other blonde in the eye. "You and Severus are sleeping with each other again."

"Shhh…" Katherine hissed. "Okay, yes, we are. But it's on the same terms as the last time."

"Oh, that rubbish," Narcissa scowled at her. "You can't tell me there's not something more. For as long as I've known you and Severus, the two of you have been attached at the hip. And as far as I know, you have been the only woman that Severus has ever…had."

"I don't know how we've gotten on this subject, but this is not what I came down here to talk to you about," Katherine said, as she pursed her lips together in a scowl. "Cissy, I wanted to talk to you about…" But a knock on the parlor door, cut Katherine off. She quickly waved her wand, releasing the muffling spell on the room.

"Enter," Narcissa called out, and the two watched as Nott entered the room and bowed slightly towards the two witches. "What can I do for you Nott?"

"Actually, I was looking for Snape," Nott said.

"He'll probably be down in a few minutes," Katherine told him, watching the wizard closely. "Why is he needed?"

"The Dark Lord wished us to locate the Order's headquarters," Nott explained. "We believe Snape knows where it is."

"I know where what is, Nott?" Severus said calmly, as he entered the parlor, to join the other three.

"The Order's headquarters," Nott said again. "The Dark Lord thinks with Moody dead that we should be able to obtain access to it, and you're the only one who knows where it is."

"Very well," Severus said. "The Order's headquarters is five floors. Grab two others, and we'll be off."

"Two?" Nott frowned at him. "I though you said there were five floors?"

"I did," Severus sneered. "But I believe, more than likely, that Katherine will want to join us?"

"Of course," Katherine said, quickly rising from her chair. "Are we flying or…shit…"

"What?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Well, if you remember correctly, my broom was destroyed last night," Katherine sighed. "Narcissa? Does Draco have I broom I can borrow?"

"Of course," Narcissa said. "It should be in the closet near the front door."

"Good," Katherine said, before turning back to Severus and Nott. "Well, shall we get going then?"

* * *

><p>The three flew high over London, under an invisibility spell of course, and were now joined by Mulciber and Rodolphus. The sky was cloudy and gray, with a light mist hanging in the air. They almost hadn't needed the invisibility spell with how thick the clouds were.<p>

Severus, was once again, clutching his broom uncomfortably, as he led the group towards Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The small group landed in a park that was surrounded by a row of houses on either side. But as Severus was about to reveal to location, his tongue suddenly felt as though someone had tied it in a knot.

"Well?" Katherine asked, as she came up along side him. "Are you going to tell us or what?" All Severus could do was turn to glare at her. She glared back at him, but noticed the way his jaw was clutched tightly shut.

"You can't talk, can you?" Katherine smirked at him. "Quite good Moody." She chuckled at his scowl, which had now deepened, but was quickly cut off as he grabbed her arm roughly and turned her towards a row of houses.

"What?" Katherine grumbled. "What am I looking at?" Severus pointed towards them this time.

"_Urghh…use your bloody mind, and tell me what I'm looking at!" _Katherine's mind shouted at him. But he didn't respond, instead he continued to glare at her. _"Merlin, Moody thought of everything, didn't he."_

Severus nodded in response, then turned her back towards the row of house, pointed at them once again. Katherine squinted towards the old brick homes, still trying to figure out what she was suppose to be looking at. Then it hit her.

"11...13...12 is missing," Katherine frowned. "12. Number 12. This is the Black home, isn't it?" She turned to look Severus in the eye. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place? They used Orion and Walburga's home as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix?" Severus inclined his head towards her, then nodded to the row of house, which began to move apart and reveal a new house all together.

Katherine and the others began to step forward, but Severus stopped her and pointed to his mouth.

"What?" Katherine smirked. "You want me to undo it?" Severus sneered and nodded to her. "Hmm…rather like you this way. Not sure I want to." She began to move away again, but Severus grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back, growling at her.

"Alright, alright," Katherine said, before waving her wand at him, undoing the curse. "Better?"

"Much."

* * *

><p>Severus was getting even more frustrated, after having to deal with another one of Moody's curses once inside the house. It took several minutes for the five of them to rid of the dust-composed Albus Dumbledore, but once managed, they split up, each taking a floor to themselves.<p>

Nott moved to the cellar where the kitchen was located, while Mulciber took the ground level. Rodolphus took the second, while Katherine rounded out the third and Severus the fourth.

Severus started with Regulus' old bedroom; tearing apart draws and the closet, looking for anything that he left behind that might lead to the question of how he really died. There were several photos of the old Slytherin Quidditch Team, many of which contained Katherine. Old snitches and his prefect pin laid upon his old desk in the corner, while Quidditch banners decorated the walls.

But one particular photo caught his eye. It was one from Katherine's final year, that appeared to be deteriorating due to being handled too much. It looked as though it had been written on the back, and carefully Severus removed it from its' frame.

Behind it, was a letter. A letter written by Regulus to Katherine, the day before his death was announced.

'_August 24, 1979 - _

_Dear Katherine,_

_I don't know how you and Severus do it. The Dark Lord summoned me just the other night and asked to use Kreacher, our house elf. I am not sure as to why he needed him, but when he returned to me, he was delirious, constantly mumbling under his breath about not being able to do anything right or something along that line._

_He was finally able to tell me that the Dark Lord made him take a potion, and I was hoping you could tell me what type of potion it could be. He also told me about a locket that the Dark Lord had with him, and said he had heard the Dark Lord say something about splitting his soul. I remember something about Horcruxes from one of the books in my parents' library, that states when one splits his soul, they have to plant it into an object in order to protect it._

_I believe that the locket has something to do with this. Katherine, please, I need your help. I have always thought of you as a sister and I want to see you play for the Harpies. Katherine, please, lets find a way out of this. I am afraid of what may come and I don't want to see either of us go down with the Dark Lord._

_I will finish this when I return, but for now Kreacher is taking me to where the Dark Lord hid the locket. I don't what I will find there, but I assure you I'll be fine…'_

Severus closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Regulus had not only wanted himself out of the inner circle, but Katherine as well. They had been good friends in school, and the young Black had always looked up to Katherine, on and off the Quidditch pitch.

He wondered what Katherine would have thought if she had ever received the letter in the first place. He wondered if she would have turned Regulus in for his betrayal, or if she would have tried to help get them out.

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. It never happened; the letter was never sent, and thus Katherine remained a part of the Dark Lord's inner circle.

Folding the letter, he placed it in his pocket, before moving on to the next room. Sirius' room. He could feel the anger well up inside of him, as he thought of the man that once slept in this very room. The boy, who, along with James Potter, would bully him every chance they got.

A sudden rage swept through him, and he began tearing apart draws and the closet. Paper and cloth littered the floor from his wake of wrath. As he began to wreck havoc on another desk drawer, he stopped at the sight of a familiar red head peeking out from behind a stack of papers.

Slowly, he pulled out the photograph to reveal none other than Lily. She laughing face shone bright as she watched a little boy flying about on a broomstick, being chased by the boy's arrogant father. Attached to the photograph was a letter written in Lily's handwriting.

'_August 2, 1981 - _

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell - also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I though he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard._

_Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore-_

-_could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily'_

Severus stared at the second page of the letter. 'Lots of Love, Lily.' Lily. Then he noticed a second letter directly below the first, and in the same handwriting.

'_October 10, 1981 - _

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I cannot believe it. Katherine Dumbledore, a Death Eater. You think you know some people, especially since she was my best friend for nearly nine years. Professor Dumbledore seems crushed, but James and I assured him that it was not his fault the way she turned out._

_She had always been into the Dark Arts and always hung out with those who were rather iffy from Slytherin. Her and Snape became so close after our fifth year and I still wonder if…'_

But the letter was stopped there, since the page had been torn in half and the rest was no where in sight. He folded the second letter and stuffed it into a pocket in his robes before returning to the first letter. Lily. Those bright green eyes stared up at him, fill of life. Life that was now gone; gone because of him.

Severus could feel tears well up in his eyes, and trying to blink them back unsuccessfully. They fell from his eyes, staining the letter that he still held in his hands. He dropped to his knees in the middle of the room, and tore the photo in half, tossing the half with James and Harry to the floor, along with the first page of the letter.

"Severus! Come on! We should get going before the Aurors show up!" Katherine's voice bellowed up from the floor below. Severus silently stuffed the second page of the letter and Lily's photograph into his pocket. Quickly he calmed himself, forcefully wiping away the tears the stained his face, before standing and leaving the House of Black altogether. Never to return there.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Severus and Katherine returned to Spinner's End. Katherine had noted that Severus seemed different ever since they left Grimmauld Place, but shrugged it off, figuring it was because of who had lived in that house once.<p>

As soon as Katherine had her cloak off, Severus grabbed her, pulling her to him. His lips descended on hers forcefully, as he pressed against her.

"Katherine," Severus breathed between the searing kisses. "Please." Katherine moaned against his lips, as he hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Swiftly, he walked towards the fireplace and carefully knelt down on the rug.

Keeping her legs tightly around his waist, he lowered her to the floor, then began unbuttoning her robes, while his lips never left hers. He ravished her passionately the rest of the night, all the while trying to rid his mind of the red haired, green eyed woman who was his reason for still being dangled from the arms of the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well, there it was Chapter 28! Chapter 29 should be posted by next Tuesday, it would be sooner but work is picking up and so I'm working extra overtime. Anyways, thank you to all who have been reading this story and adding it to their favs and/or alerts.**

**A big thank you to vampiresdontsparkle, LemonDropsWoolSocks, tigerlili48, IonicAmalgam, Furionknight, RequiemWolfentstein87, hh, Adrian Patch, VesperLestrange and sandradee27 for their wonderful reviews! **


	29. Chapter 29: In Control, Out of Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: In Control, Out of Control<strong>

_A soft cry woke Severus from his deep sleep early in the morning. The room was still dark, indicating that it was still well before six o'clock. He sat up slowly and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Then with a hurried, yet cautious pace, walked towards the sound._

_A small bassinet stood in the corner of the bedroom, near a large six paned window. The moonlight danced through the glass, casting soft shadows upon the tiny crib._

_As he reached the spot, where the whimpering came from, he looked down into the cradle. His eyes widened, and his heartbeat quicken as he stared down into the eyes of an infant. A tiny baby, not more than three weeks old._

_The child had a tuff of black hair upon his tiny head. But it was the eyes, that stopped Severus dead in his tracks. Black. Pitch black little eyes bore up into his. They were his eyes, but yet not his. The babe's eyes glistened in the moonlight, as they stared up at the face that hovered over its' crib._

_Little arms and legs stretched out towards Severus, signaling the need for touch and comfort. He felt amazed at how quiet the child was, as he could remember Draco at that age, screaming his lungs out, demanding attention every second he could._

_The baby whimpered quietly again, and Severus could feel himself lean forward, almost as if to try and pick the infant up. But he felt his forehead hit something solid and most definitely hard. He winced at the contact and frowned._

"Ouch…," he heard a soft voice say, and then felt an object brush pass his forehead. "Merlin sakes, Severus. You have a hard head."

His eyes flew open to see Katherine, laying on her side, rubbing her forehead. He looked around the room, quickly glancing here and there. There was no bed, no bassinet and definitely no baby.

"Sorry," Severus muttered, as he brought his own head up to rub his forehead as well. "Must have been dreaming." He watched Katherine roll over, and wandlessly summon a small vial into her hand. He'd recognize that potion anywhere, as Katherine had made a lot of it back when they were younger.

A contraception potion.

Katherine sat up and uncorked the tiny flask, before downing it in one gulp. She grimaced as she replaced the stopper and vanished the bottle from sight.

"I have to work on making that taste better," she said, still grimacing from the bitter potion.

Severus sighed in relief, as she took the potion. The dream, was just a dream and nothing more. But yet, it seemed so real. He watched as Katherine stood to gathered her clothes from around them.

"Hungry?" Katherine asked, as she turned around to face him. Severus looked up at the witch standing above him. Her blonde hair was tousled, and blue eyes squinted from the sunlight that had started to shine in through the window.

"Sure," Severus said, as he got up and followed Katherine in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Much of their week went back to potions and reading. But by the time Thursday night rolled around, Severus and Katherine found themselves staring at the fireplace as the flame turned suddenly green and emitted a scroll onto the rug in front of it.<p>

Frowning, Severus snatched it up from the ground and quickly recognized the handwriting. Bellatrix. But it was addressed to Katherine.

"It's for you," he said, handing the letter to Katherine, who was sitting on the small sofa, reading. Severus watched as Katherine opened the letter and began to read. She frowned before tossing the letter onto the small coffee table in front of her.

"So, what did Bellatrix want?" Severus asked, as he sat back down in his chair.

"Her and Yaxley are in charge of taking down the Ministry," Katherine said dully, as she returned to her book.

"We know that already," Severus grumbled. "I meant, why is she sending you a letter?"

"Their attacking the Ministry tomorrow night."

"And?"

"And what? I was just told that I am to be involved with it." Severus felt as though someone had stepped on his chest. Quickly, he glanced back at the fireplace, waiting and hoping that another letter would come there. But none came.

"What time are you suppose to meet?" he asked. Severus could feel his throat constricting. How was he suppose to protect her, if he wasn't involved in the same fight.

"Six," Katherine said, not even glancing up from her book. "The attack is to be initiated at seven."

* * *

><p>Friday night came all to fast for Severus. He watched as she laced up her knee length black heeled boots and then stand to tie her Death Eaters' robe around herself. He found it odd as to how strikingly beautiful she could be even in that outfit. Unlike the other witches, Katherine had always seemed more comfortable when she was in trousers; and tonight was no different.<p>

At five minutes to six, Katherine strode to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. But just before she went to throw it in, she felt a hand grip her wrist and turned to see Severus standing right behind her.

"Sev?"

"Just be careful tonight," Severus said, as he looked down into her ice blue eyes. "We don't need a repeat of what happened in February."

"I'll be fine Severus," Katherine smirked softly at him, before turning back towards the fireplace and threw the powder in. "Malfoy Manor," she said, before stepping into the green flames and disappearing from Severus' view.

* * *

><p>As Katherine stepped out of the hearth, she immediately saw Bellatrix and Yaxley looking over what appeared to be a map of the Ministry. Several others had already arrived and where standing in rather large groups off to the left of the room.<p>

"Dumbledore," Yaxley called to her. "Over here." Katherine came to stand along side the mahogany desk and looked down at the Ministry blueprints, noting the looked very, very old.

"You're going to be with us," Bella sneered, before continuing. "We're going straight for Scrimgeour himself."

"Another group will be going after the Aurors department," Yalxey said, as he flipped back and forth between the different levels of the floor plans. "The rest have been told to stay here, and wait for the location of the safe house where Potter is."

"Once we have located the Minister, the Dark Lord has told me to contact him," Bellatrix smirked. "He wants to interrogate Scrimgeour himself."

"So why am I involved in this group?" Katherine asked, the a raised eyebrow. "I mean, surely Scrimgeour isn't that powerful for the two of you."

"We want you with us because of your knowledge of the secret entryways throughout the Ministry building," Yaxley stated. "You use to be quite good at getting us in and out of the place without being seen."

"Plus with your _uncle_, being the former chief of the Wizengamot, you know a lot about the layout of the first level," Bellatrix said, as she began rolling up the floor plans.

"That was a long time ago," Katherine retaliated. "I'm sure the building changed a bit since then."

"You'd think, wouldn't you," Yaxley sneered, as he signaled the two witches to follow him to the fireplace. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The group of Death Eaters assigned to take out the Auror Department stepped through first, while Yaxley, Bella and Katherine waited a few more moments before stepping through themselves.<p>

For having only been a five minute difference of travel, the three stepped out of the Ministry fireplaces to see a full out battle taking place. Lights mixed of greens and reds shot out from every which way. Screams filled the air, as other Ministry employees tried to flee the scene without being caught or killed. But all around, Aurors and Death Eater were falling dead or coconscious alike.

Katherine followed Bellatrix and Yaxley through the chaos; blocking spells and occasionally sending some of her own, until they reached the lifts. Once inside the elevator, Yaxley directed it to the first level.

"Level one," the lift voice chimed. "Offices for the Junior Assistant, Senior Undersecretary, Advisor, and the Minister of Magic." Yaxley threw open the lift doors and the three proceeded with caution out into the room. The common space for the four offices was surprisingly deserted.

"They must be all upstairs in the atrium," Yaxley said, as the three walked cautiously towards the Minister's office door.

"_Bombarda Maxima_," Bellatrix screamed, as she aimed her wand at the door, shattering it into pieces. Suddenly, a green light flashed past the three from within the office.

"Death Eater scum," the voice of Rufus Scrimgeour shouted, as another spell shot towards them.

"_Stupefy_!" Katherine shouted, aiming her wand towards the sound of the man's voice. A red light shot back at her, grazing her arm and causing a deep cut to form. The three began firing curse after curse, but the former Auror was a strong dueler. Yaxley was hit with a hard blasting curse, and flew backwards into the marble wall, with a sickening thud.

Bellatrix retaliated with a strong curse of her own, hit the Minister square in the chest and knocking him out cold. Katherine quickly fired a binding charm just in case, before the two witches approached the fallen body.

"Call the Dark Lord," Bellatrix hissed, as she lifted Scrimgeour's body with a spell and levitated him to his chair. Katherine silently rolled up her left sleeve and pressed her wand to the Dark Mark.

A loud crack sounded from behind them, causing the two witches to spin around with wands drawn. But they lowered them as soon as they realized it was the Dark Lord himself.

"Well done ladies," the Dark Lord hissed, as he glided forward to stand in front of the Minister. He waved his hand in front of the frozen body, bring it back into motion. Scrimgeour's eyes slightly widened, but the rest of his face remained calm. "Tell me _Minister_, where is Potter?"

"I can't divulge that information," the Minister sneered. The Dark Lord scowled at him, and raised his wand. Scrimgeour's body convulsed in pain from the Cruciatus curse that the Dark Lord inflicted on him. The bound body slid from the chair and onto the floor, withering in pain.

"I will ask again," the Dark Lord screamed at the trembling man. "Where is Potter's safe house?"

"You…will…never…find…him…" Scrimgeour huffed between ragged breaths. The Dark Lord raised his wand again, sending a more violent Cruciatus curse towards the Minister. This continued on for quite a while, and the longer Scrimgeour refused the Dark Lord, the angrier the Dark Lord became.

Finally, the curses stopped. Scrimgeour lied panting on the floor; sweat dripping down his forehead. The Dark Lord stared into the Minister's eyes, as he silently applied _Legilimency _to his victim. Suddenly, the Dark Lord smirked, before raising his wand once again.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ he shouted, as a green light left his wand and struck the Minister in his chest. Scrimgeour's eyes bulged and his body went limp; the Minister of Magic was dead.

"Bella, you're with me," the Dark Lord hissed as he rounded on the two witches. "Katherine, return to headquarters and inform the other group of where the boy is located."

"And where is that my Lord?" Katherine asked.

"Arthur Weasley's. A place they seem to call…'The Burrow.'"

* * *

><p>Severus had paced frantically since her departure; he worried about what could happen to her in the time that it took them to infiltrate the Ministry building and seek out the Minister. He didn't like not being in control, or not knowing where she was or what she was in fact doing.<p>

He keep his mind open just in case Katherine would for some reason need him, but after an hour, he couldn't take it anymore and flooed to Malfoy Manor. When he arrived, a group of Death Eaters where there to greet him, but Severus decided to head to the library in order to wait quietly for Katherine to return.

A soft glow emitted from the Library door and Severus was surprised to find Narcissa in there, staring into the fire. He cautiously entered the room and cleared his throat.

"Oh, Severus," Narcissa started, as she jumped a little. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Forgive me," Severus said, as he sat down in his own chair near the fire. "I just came to find a place to sit and…wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes," Severus hesitated. "To umm…wait to see as to what has happened at the Ministry."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Narcissa asked, looking towards the wizard who shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You came here to wait for Katherine, didn't you?" Narcissa asked, her gazes softening at him. "You care for her don't you."

"Yes," Severus sneered. "As a friend."

"Are you sure it isn't something more?" Narcissa eyed him. "I mean you to are sleeping togeth…."

"WHAT!" Severus snarled, half rising from his chair. "How do you know about that?"

"Katherine," Narcissa said calmly. "But she didn't have to tell me. I could see it in her eyes. But she said that the two of you were back on that ridiculous agreement…"

"It isn't ridiculous," Severus snarled again.

"Severus," Narcissa paused. "I can see it in your eyes too. Even if you don't admit that you are falling for her, at least admit that you care for the witch." Severus sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. Narcissa was right, he did care about Katherine, but he was determined it was only because she was his friend.

The two heard several yells from the other room, followed by several pops of disapparation. Narcissa rose from her chair and headed for the door.

"I suppose Bella and Katherine have returned," Narcissa said. "I'll send Katherine here, if that's what you want?" Severus didn't respond, and continued to stare into the fire. Narcissa sighed and slipped out of the room, heading for the parlor.

* * *

><p>Katherine flooed back to Malfoy Manor, with several others, and she quickly informed the second group of where they needed to be. The others that had participated in the attack at the Ministry departed for their own homes or rooms that they used at the manor.<p>

"Listen up!" Katherine shouted over the voice of the second group. "The Dark Lord said that the Potter boy is at Arthur Weasley' home. You are to meet him there immediately! We are in control of the Ministry! Scrimgeour is dead!"

The group cheered loudly, and began to disapparate to the location of the Burrow. Once every one of them were gone, Katherine turned back to the floo, intending to head back to Spinner's End.

"Katherine?" she turned around to find Narcissa standing in the doorway. "He's in the library."

"Who's in the library?" Katherine asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Severus."

"Why is he here?"

"I believe he was worried about you, and came here to wait for you to return," Narcissa smiled softly at the younger witch. "He does care about you Katherine."

"I'm in no mood to discuss this tonight Cissy," Katherine snarled. "All I want to do is take a shower and go to bed."

"Fine," Narcissa said. "At least go retrieve him, so you both can get back to Spinner's End."

* * *

><p>"Severus?" Katherine stood in the doorway of the library. Severus was still sitting in the same spot where Narcissa had left him. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Severus didn't respond as he stood and strode to her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her farther into the room, before shutting and warding the door. Severus pressed her roughly to his body; running a hand up into her hair and crushing his lips to hers.

He felt her stiffen slightly, but then soon began to responding to his hunger. Severus slowly backed her towards the oak desk near the tall bookcases. Katherine entwined her fingers into his hair as Severus worked his lips down her jaw and began nipping his way down her neck.

As soon as Katherine's backside hit the desk, he left her up onto it and went to pull her robes up, but then remembered that she had chosen trousers for the mission tonight. Growling slightly as he pulled away from her neck, he whipped out his wand and vanished the knee length boots and black tight trousers from sight.

His lips attacked her again, starting at the base of her neck and slowly sliding his tongue up to her jaw. Hastily Severus pulled her underwear down below her knees and let them slide off and onto the floor, before he stepped back once again to fumble with his own trousers. Once rid of them, he pressed himself between Katherine's legs, and plunged into her warmth.

Katherine moaned as Severus began slowly pumping himself in and out of her, and his lips claimed hers again. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, as his lips and hips continued there assault. Severus' hands cupped her backside as he began pumping forcefully into her.

Her moans became louder as she neared her orgasm, and soon Severus sent her over the edge. Her muscles gripped him so hard and so fast that he lost all control, and thrust hard into her once more, before climaxing himself.

Severus was panting hard, as his head collapsed onto Katherine's chest. He could feel her heart beat wildly inside of her, and inhaled slowly to regain his breath.

"We are in control of the Ministry," Katherine said, breaking the silence between them. Severus removed his head from her chest and pulled back just enough to look her in the eye. "Potter is at the Weasley's, and Scrimgeour is dead."

Severus felt sick inside, but let a smirk grace his face in order to look pleased at the turn of events. He pulled away from her and fasten his trousers, before bending down and retrieving Katherine's underwear and handing them to her. After she put them back on, Severus pulled out his wand and made the rest of her clothes reappear on her body.

"Let's go home," Severus said, as he held out a hand to help her down off the desk. Katherine straightened herself out, before Severus lifted the charms off the door, and the two headed for the parlor to floo back to Spinner's End.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry it took so long to update, but as Tuesday night rolled around, I found myself driving four hours north to my great-aunt's, who is losing her battle with cancer. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been following this story, and adding it to their favs and/or alerts! Also a great big thank you to sandradee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, IonicAmalgam, RequiemWolfenstein87, sasha2010 and kernorxwarren4va for their great reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 29, and Chapter 30 will be Sev and Katherine's return to Hogwarts!**


	30. Chapter 30: Returning to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Returning to Hogwarts<strong>

"So what was that about last night?" Katherine asked, as she leaned against the doorframe that separated the kitchen and the sitting room. Severus was sitting in his usually chair, a cup of tea in one hand and the _Prophet_ in the other.

"I don't know what your talking about," Severus lied, not even bothering to look up from the paper.

"You don't know," Katherine raised an eyebrow at him, and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, lets backtrack shall we. You follow me to headquarters; Narcissa obviously interrogated you about something, because that's how she is; and then you take me in the library. So, I'll ask again…what is bothering you?"

"Nothing," Severus snarled from behind the paper. He didn't even notice Katherine cross the room, until the paper was ripped from his hands. Severus scowled at the witch, as she threw the paper to the other side of the room.

"Nothing," Katherine sneered. "Don't you dare tell me there's nothing wrong Sev. You were forceful last night, and you're only like that when something is weighing heavily on your mind. So out with it!"

"FINE!" Severus snapped. "I was concerned that you and Bellatrix would go at each other like the last time. Last thing I wanted was to see you return here barely alive."

"Sev, Bellatrix wouldn't try anything with the Dark Lord standing right there," Katherine said more calmly. "You know she wouldn't, especially after having to endure the Dark Lord's wrath the last time."

"Still," Severus said, leaning back in his chair. "I felt impatient, more so since I wasn't involved in the take over of the Ministry."

"You know why you were not involved," Katherine said, sitting down in the chair next to him. "The Dark Lord wants you well, since you will be the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Indeed, but…" Severus started, but was cut short as the floo blazed green. The emerald flame danced inside the fireplace, before emitting the body of Avery. The wizard stood, brushing himself off of sot from the fire.

"Snape. Dumbledore," he muttered, as he finished brushing himself off. "I've been sent here with news and information for the two of you."

"Avery," Severus said, as he crossed his arms across his chest, eyeing the other wizard. "By the look on your face, I would have to say it's bad news."

"A bit, anyway," Avery muttered again, as he sat down on the sofa.

"Could I get you some tea?" Katherine asked, half rising from her chair.

"Wouldn't mind some," Avery sighed. The two wizards watched as Katherine walked the short distance to the kitchen, and disappear within to fetch the tea.

"It must not be too bad of news since Katherine tells me that the takeover of the Ministry went smoothly," Severus began, as Katherine came back into the room, levitating three fresh cups of tea in front of her.

"Well, it is and it isn't," Avery started, as he plucked a teacup from the air. "The Ministry takeover did go smoothly enough, and the Dark Lord wants Yaxley to continue the Imperius Curse on Thicknesse, and make Pius the Minister of Magic.

"After you left Katherine, Shacklebolt found Scrimgeour dead body and sent word to the Burrow straight away. When the group arrived at the Weasley home, the boy and his friends had already fled.

"Dolohov and Rowle tracked them, but when they returned to headquarters this morning, they claimed they never found them."

"Obviated," Severus said as he took a sip from his fresh teacup.

"Believe so," Avery confirmed. "Anyways, the Dark Lord wants the two of you to return to Hogwarts on the fifteenth of August. The Carrows are to arrive on the twenty-second."

"Is there anything the Dark Lord wants us to do between now and then?" Katherine asked, as she sipped from her own cup.

"Not that I'm aware of," Avery said, as he finished off his tea and stood from the lounge. "Those were his only instructions."

"Tell the Dark Lord that we will be at the school on the fifteenth," Severus said, rising from his chair as well.

"Very well. I better be going," Avery said, as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor." Avery stepped into the green flame and disappeared from view.

"Well," Katherine started, finishing off her tea. "Might as well start on lesson plans. Want me to add poisons to the seventh years?"

"No," Severus said sharply. "If Longbottom is returning, we don't need him poisoning the entire school."

"He does that already with his botched antidotes," Katherine snorted as she summoned paper and a quill to her.

"Very true," Severus said, picking the discarded newspaper back up, that Katherine had tossed across the room. "But I just don't want to risk it. They may try to use it on you after all."

"They'd be daft to try it," Katherine said, as she began writing out her lesson plans. Severus sighed inwardly as he sat back down in his chair and continued to read the _Prophet._

'_It's going to be a long two weeks.'_ Severus thought, as he glanced up occasionally at the witch in the chair next to him.

* * *

><p>"Katherine!" Severus shouted up the stairs on the early afternoon of the fifteenth of August. "Are you ready to go?"<p>

"In a minute!" Katherine shouted back. Severus glanced at his pocket watch, scowling at the time, when he heard Katherine coming down the stairs. "Alright I'm ready."

Severus eyed her up from head to toe. Katherine was redressed back into her typical black frock and pencil skirt. Her black cloak flowing around her as she walked, and a soft clicking sounded from her shoes as she walked across the hard wood floors. She had a small pack in her hand, as the rest of her clothes were still at the school, after having fled in early June.

But something else, caught his eye as she turned to face him. A small silver locket hung around her neck, glistening in the lamp light from the small room. He didn't have to ask where it came from, because he knew.

Katherine had worn that locket everyday before her capture, which was the only day that she seemed to have forgotten to wear it. It had belonged to her mother, who had died shortly before Katherine's twelfth birthday during their first year at Hogwarts.

It was the only thing that she had inherited from the woman, and it seemed to never leave her person back then. He remembered finding it among her possessions after she was imprisoned, and saved it along with all the other items that had belonged to her.

"Sev? Ready?" Katherine said from the front door. Severus cleared his throat and followed her out into the street, so they could disapparate to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Black and blue eyes fell upon the castle walls. Severus and Katherine stood just outside the large oak doors of Hogwarts, after having apparated to the gates and walking the long stretch up to the castle.<p>

It was only around two in the afternoon, but one would think it was midnight. The sky was pitch black; layered with heavy dark rain clouds, that spilled liquid from the heavens as soon as the two had entered the grounds.

The Black Lake turned violent; producing sinister looking whitecaps that rolled swiftly over the water's surface, then striking the shore with great intensity. Great gusts of bitter winds swept around the soaked grounds, chilling ones body to the bone. Lightning illuminated the atmosphere, as claps of thunder followed.

Severus and Katherine swiftly made their way up the steps and Severus made to open the doors. But he was stopped in his tracks, at the doors burst open revealing a stern looking, gray-hair witch on the other side.

"I won't allow this, I just WON'T," shouted Professor Minerva McGonagall, as she blocked the doorway into the school. "The school cannot afford to have Death Eaters in charge. Mark my work Severus, if you or Katherine harm one student, I will strike you both down myself."

"Minerva, if you should so dare to take aim at me or Katherine, I shall have you locked up in Azkaban for it," Severus replied sternly, although he never would throw the elder witch in prison.

Minerva seemed ready to respond, but chose not to. For her fear of the students safety kept her at bay. She knew that if she were to be exiled to Azkaban, the students would have no one to watch over or protect them. As she backed away into the corridor, Severus and Katherine followed her.

Severus and Minerva's eyes met for a moment as though trying to figure out what each other was thinking. Then they parted. Severus and Katherine heading for the stairs to the headmaster's office and Minerva heading for her study.

"And, by the way Minerva," Severus stated as he paused on the steps, "you are no longer the Deputy Headmistress. That position has been given to Katherine.

"Also, Amycus and Alecto Carrow will arrive next Friday. They will be teaching as well." Minerva has stopped, but didn't turn to face him. Fear fell upon her face, and she drew her breath. She closed her eyes for a moment then continued on.

Severus watched her walk out of sight, then continued on his way, following Katherine towards the headmaster's study. It was the first time the two had walked the halls of Hogwarts since Severus had taken the life of Albus Dumbledore.

But Severus knew the orders that he had to carry out, and reassured himself about them. His mind constantly reminding him to protect the students and staff, protect Harry Potter, and protect Katherine Dumbledore. He couldn't not fail any of them.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I know, I know. It was a shorty chapter, but it is the start of a whole new chapter in Sev and Katherine's lives. After this chapter, things will get more complicated for them. It's going to be a long school year for the both of them, both physically and emtionally. Thank you to all who have been reading and following this story!**

**A great big thank you to sandradee27, Lizzella, LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfentstain87 and Adrian Patch for their wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 30! Chapter 31 "The Headmaster and His Deputy" should be posted sometime around Saturday night!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Headmaster & His Deputy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**Warning: Chapter is rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The Headmaster &amp; His Deputy<strong>

Severus growled in frustration, as he threw his quill aside. He hadn't even been back at Hogwarts for a whole week, and already the paperwork was piling in. The portraits around him would chat with each other every so often, before disappearing to their other frames. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and sighed heavily.

'_How did Albus manage all of this?'_ Severus sighed, as he looked again at the piles of paper that lined his new desk in the Headmaster's office. And to top it all off, there was a staff meeting tonight.

The floo suddenly blazed green and emitted the slender figure of Katherine. Severus glanced up only to come face to face with a very cross Katherine at that.

"Sev, explain to me why Slughorn is still here," Katherine snarled, as she glared down at him. Her hands resting on his desk and her blue eyes were ice cold with anger.

"Slughorn is here as a secondary teacher," Severus explained as he leaned back in his chair, matching Katherine's glare. "You will be co-teaching with him."

"What the bloody hell do you mean co-teaching," Katherine spat, as she pushed herself away from the desk and began to pace. "If you're telling me that I have to teach side by side with that walrus, I'm telling you right now that there will not be any pieces of him left by the end of the first day."

"Katherine," Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "What I mean is that he will be teaching half the classes and you will be teaching the other half."

"What?" Katherine asked, as she stopped and turned to look at him like he was half mad. Severus silently summoned his Firewhiskey and two glasses. He poured two fingers in each glass and calmly got up and handed one to her.

"Slughorn will be teaching the first through fourth years," Severus put his hand up to stop Katherine, who had opened her mouth to protest. "You will be taking the fifth through seventh years.

"I decided this because one…you will have more responsibilities now with being not only the deputy headmistress, but also the Head of Slytherin. And two…I can trust you to handle the more rebellious fifth, sixth and especially seventh years, who will be constantly fighting with you due to their loyalty towards Potter."

Katherine remained silent, and Severus could almost see the gears turning in her head as she thought about his conclusion. She sighed, before taking a sip of the amber liquid in her glass.

"Alright," Katherine said, perching herself on the edge of his desk. "But if he messes with my stores again, be prepared to take him to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Severus chuckled slightly at her, as he leaned against the desk next to her. The two went silent as they sipped the whiskey from their tumblers.

"Are you ready for tonight's staff meeting?" Katherine asked, as she finished out her glass.

"Do I look ready?" Severus said, as he gestured to the mess of papers and folders on his desk.

"Need help?" Katherine smirked, setting down her glass amidst the pile of parchment.

"Don't tell me your done with your lesson plans and inventory already," Severus sneered at her, as she just shrugged.

"I was done on Wednesday," she replied smugly, as she hopped down off his desk and started slowly walking towards the fireplace. "But if you don't want my help, I'll just heading back to my rooms then."

"Witch!" Severus snarled at her. Katherine turned back to face with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Help would be appreciated," Severus said grudgingly. She smirked lightly at him, before summoning a quill and pulling a chair up to his desk.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes before the staff meeting, Severus and Katherine had managed to finish up the last of his paperwork. The two had been silent most of the time, with a few comments thrown in here and there. Severus put down his quill and watched as Katherine leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.<p>

"Don't tell me that you have a headache from all this paperwork," Severus smirked, as he placed the last parchment in the 'done' pile. But his smirked quickly turned to a frown as he saw Katherine shake her head. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired," Katherine said quietly. Her eyes were still closed and her body sank further into the chair. "I haven't been sleeping well this past week, which is why I was able to get all of my plans done early."

"Nightmares again," Severus stated. Katherine nodded in response, but never opened her eyes. "Dinner in the Great Hall is not required tonight because of the staff meeting. I have some things I would like to go over privately with you afterwards, so why don't we take supper in my private quarters to discuss them."

"Sounds fine," Katherine said faintly. Severus knew if he didn't get her up now, she would fall asleep right there in his office.

"Katherine," Severus said, as he got up from his chair and began heading towards the door. "Come on. We only have fifteen minutes to get to the staff room. And I want to get there early."

"Oh alright," Katherine said grudgingly, as she hoisted herself out of her chair and slowly followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>Severus and Katherine were the first to arrive to the staff room, and Severus took his place at the head of the long table, with Katherine sitting next to him on his right. After a few minutes, the staff began to arrive.<p>

Amycus and Alecto Carrow waltzed their way in and instead of sitting at the table, took to standing behind Severus, leaning up against the wall. Then the rest of the staff filed in, with Minerva and Hagrid bringing up the rear.

"_Ready?"_ Katherine's voice echoed through Severus' mind.

"_As I'll ever be,"_ Severus said, as he rose from his chair to loom over the others.

"Welcome back," Severus sneered, getting into his Death Eater role. "As you can see, there are a few new faces amongst us this year.

"There are several changes to the staff this term," Severus said, as he glanced around the staff talk. Minerva looked furious, as did Hagrid and Filius, while Pomona and the others sank back in their chairs, avoiding his glare.

"Professor Amycus Carrow will be the new Dark Arts professor," Severus gestured to the dark man standing on his left. "While is sister Alecto will be the new Muggle Studies professor." He gestured to the stout woman on his right. "They will also be in charge of all disciplinary measure regarding the students." Several staff member bristled lightly at the news that the brother and sister would be in charge of punishing the students.

"Professor Slughorn will be co-teaching potions with Professor Dumbledore," he continued. "Horace will be taking the first through fourth years, as Katherine will be taking the OWL and NEWT student levels. Also, Professor Dumbledore is the new head of Slytherin house as well as the new Deputy Headmistress.

"As for myself," Severus said, raising his chin slightly. "I am the new Headmaster, which was granted to me by Minister Thicknesse. Any questions so far?" The room remained silent; no one daring to ask any questions or comment of the new staff so far. Severus sighed inwardly, thanking Merlin that the rest of them had the sense to keep their mouths shut.

"There are also several new rules that will be enforced this year," Severus said, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "First, all students and staff are required to dine in the Great Hall for every meal, no exceptions.

"Second, Quidditch has been cancelled for this year," Severus said raising his voice a little, due to the staff's outburst at the newly instated rule. "The reason being, that there will be dementors guarding the school's perimeters. They have been placed there by the Minister to ensure the _safety _of the school.

"Third, Hogsmeade weekends have been cancelled as well," Severus continued. "The students are not allowed to leave the grounds at any cost, except for traveling to and from the Hogwarts Express.

"And fourth, any student or staff member caught aiding those who openly support Harry Potter or are caught aiding Harry Potter himself, will be punished…" Severus paused. "Severely. Do I make myself clear?" Several professors nodded their heads' slightly, while others stayed still.

"I expect all staff members to hand in a weekly report of the behavior of the students in their classroom, as well as a report on their progress in the class," Severus sneered. "Any student caught lacking, will be given remedial classes until their have caught up in their studies. Any questions?"

Severus glanced around the table once more, seeing no one willing to talk, he dismissed them silently. After the last staff member left, Severus sat down heavily in his chair and brought a hand up to rub his temples.

"They're going to give us a lot of trouble I'm afraid," Katherine said, leaning back in her chair. "Especially Minerva and Hagrid."

"I'm afraid so," Severus sighed. "Come. Lets go back to my quarters and finish up some other matters, and get dinner as well."

* * *

><p>Severus and Katherine spent well of the rest of the evening in his quarters, discussing the extent of the rules and going over OWL and NEWT levels' lessons plans for the year. Their quiet dinner, consisting of Shepard's Pie and Rice Pudding, was eaten between writing comments on the other staff members' lesson plans.<p>

Severus sighed in frustration as he heard the clock in his quarter chime eleven times. He looked over to Katherine, who had finished up her pile of parchments some time ago, only to find her staring into the fire in front of them.

He watched her quietly; her eyes never blinking and her breathing slow and even. He knew she was thinking, but her mind was sealed shut. Finally, as though she had finally sensed him watching her, she blinked and turned towards him.

Her face was expressionless, and her eyes were glazed over as though she has been imperiused. His brow furrowed, as he watched her rise from her chair and walk towards him. Her eyes never leaving his.

She had shed her teaching robes and frock some time ago, and was only wearing her black pencil skirt and white blouse. Her pale skin had a tint of orange in it, due to the fire, which cast shadows that danced across her face. Her body looked so tiny and fragile on her five foot nine frame, but Severus knew not to underestimate her. She was strong; stronger that a lot of men, and could physically take one down easily by herself.

Severus leaned back in his chair slightly and raised a brow, as Katherine stopped in front of him. Then without warning, Katherine swiftly straddle him in his chair, and began kissing and nipping at the only part of his neck that was exposed above his collar.

He groaned as he felt Katherine's thighs brush up against his growing manhood, and unconsciously brought his hands up to cup her arse. The fingers of her left hand ran up into his ebony hair and her right hand began undoing the many rows of buttons on his frock.

His hands continued to massage her bum, causing more pressure on his groin, as it strained against his pants. Unexpectedly, Katherine lifted herself off of him and pulled away. Severus frowned at her movement, but he could feel his heart begin to race even faster as Katherine dropped to her knees in front of him.

She spread his legs further apart then moved to kneel between them. Katherine ran her hands up his legs to the belt of his trousers. She slowly undid the buckle, then the buttons and zip below it. Severus' heart began to pound harder at Katherine reached into his pants and released his throbbing member, and stroked it lightly in her soft hand.

Without warning, Katherine slipped him into her mouth, and began to massage his length and head with her hot, wet tongue. Severus groaned and closed his eyes, as the tip of his erection hit the back of her throat. She slowly worked her tight mouth back up his length, only to plunge down again as far as she could. Katherine's left hand massaged his thigh as her right kneaded his balls.

Severus' breathing became erratic, as she began sucking him harder and faster. His hands gripped the arms of the chair and he titled his head back, trying to contain himself a bit longer. But it was inevitable, as waves of pleasure pounded through his body. He groaned loudly as he spilt his hot white seed into her mouth. Katherine continued to suck him greedily until he had finished, and then finally ran her tongue across his slit one last time.

Severus looked down at the witch that was still kneeling in front of him. The fire light still danced across her face, but her eyes were no longer glazed over. They now were filled with lust and want, and she continued to teased his balls with the tips of her fingers.

He could feel himself grow hard again, at the though of Katherine's pale body withering beneath his. He quickly stood, not caring that his trousers were undone and his member still hanging out. His quick movement caused Katherine to rise as well and he backed her towards the large four poster on the other side of the room.

Severus grabbed his wand, and hastily vanished the rest of their clothing. He pushed her lightly down onto his mattress, then climbed into the bed after her. Straddling her with both legs, he leant forward as began nipping and licking her just below her earlobe. One of Severus' hand cupped a breast, while the other moved down rub and tease her hot and extremely wet core.

Katherine's breaths quicken, as Severus slipped two of his fingers into her and began to pump them hard. He slid his body down the length of hers, until his face sat between her thighs. He gently pushed her legs apart and began nipping at the flesh up to her core. He heard Katherine inhale sharply as his drove his tongue deep into her.

Her hands clutched at the green linen sheets surrounding them and groaned as Severus slid his hot, wet tongue in and out, occasionally stopping to suck on her swollen pearl. Severus could feel Katherine's climax building and removed himself from her, only to plunge his again fully erected manhood into her warmth.

Katherine gasped, as Severus lowered himself onto her and thrust into her quickly over and over again. His hand teased one of her nipples, and his lips assaulted hers. Her hands ran down the length of his spine and cup his buttocks, pushing him into her harder. Katherine bucked her hips against his, sending both of them over the edge and Severus spilt himself into her once more. Katherine's body spasm under his as her orgasm swept over her.

Severus rolled off of her and onto the bed beside her. Their breaths still ragged, and their hearts pounded in their chests.

"Are you stay here?" Severus asked, as he was finally able to calm himself down.

"I think so," Katherine said, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "I feel too tired and too weak to move." Severus smirked slightly, as he pulled the sheets and comforter over the top of their naked bodies, and settled himself in.

"Goodnight Katherine."

"Goodnight Sev. And thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Bad, bad author. Sorry I wanted to post this last night, but decided at the last minute to add and change some things here and there. But I eventually finished it! Thanks again to all who have been reading and adding it to their favs and/or alerts! **

**A big thanks to LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27 and Furionknight for their great reviews!**

**Chapter 32: "Taking Command" should be posted sometime around Friday night. September starts my busy months, so please bare with me, as I try to post at least one chapter a week. **

**(also: Happy 3rd Anniversary to my hubby, who has endured my endless fanfiction typing for the past couple months!)**


	32. Chapter 32: Taking Command

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Taking Command<strong>

Nine days had gone by. Nine frustrating days at that. Severus found himself, once again, downing another headache relieving potion in the early morning hours of September 1st. He didn't know what made the headache worse, the Carrows, the staff, or the blasted portraits that lined the walls of his office.

Severus groaned as he sat down heavily in his chair. He knew that this headache would only get worse as the day continued. The students would be arriving this evening, and with them, more than likely, a rebellion.

The roar of his private floo sounded through the silent room. He didn't even have to look up, since there was only one connection to that fireplace. Katherine. The day they had arrived back at Hogwarts, Severus had connected his private quarters' fireplace up to Katherine's in the dungeons, so she could come and goes as she pleased; avoiding the eyes of the students and staff.

"Good morning," Katherine said, as she made her way into the circular office. "Ready for the dunderheads to return?"

"Humph," Severus snorted, rolling his eyes at her. "Not especially. Have the Carrows been taken care of?"

"I talked to them last night after dinner," Katherine said, perching herself on the edge of his desk. "But I don't think it sunk in. Their lesson plans are a complete mess and they still do not fully understand the fact that they will be administrating all of the detentions, unless directed otherwise by you or myself."

"Katherine. The Carrows are simply thick, you know that," Severus said, as he leant back in his chair in order to look up at Katherine's face. "You'll just have to repeat it over and over again, no matter what. Simple as that."

"Unfortunately, I should have realized that sooner," Katherine sighed. "The rest of the staff seemed rather displeased with the news that they had to send their students to Amycus and Alecto for detention. Minerva protested, of course."

"You're not surprised by that, are you?"

"No. I actually figured a worse argument, than what we had," Katherine sneered. "She did have the nerve to…" Severus had been looking at the desktop when she suddenly stopped talking. He looked up at her face, to only find her frowning to the space behind him. "They had to put _his_ portrait right there, didn't they?"

Severus turned his head to look behind him. There, just behind the Headmaster's desk, hung the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who was currently napping. The old man's half moon glasses sat low on his crooked nose, and he was lightly snoring.

"Has he said anything since you've arrived?" Katherine asked, sneering in disgust at the deceased wizard.

"No," Severus lied. "Not a word."

Oh yes, Albus had talked plenty since he had returned. So far, their plans had been working. Albus was more than happy that Voldemort had _chosen _Severus to be Headmaster, and that he had also sent Katherine back to the school as well, so that Severus could keep her close.

The old man was also pleased to hear that Potter and his friends had started off on the journey, but still refused to tell Severus what they were after. The only thing Severus had not informed the Headmaster of was his and Katherine's agreement. How would one tell someone that they were in an agreement, with his niece no less, that involved releasing one's stress through sex and dueling. Okay, so it had mainly been sex, but Severus knew that once the students returned to classes tomorrow, the dueling would come back into play.

Katherine shifted slightly on his desk, drawing him away from his thoughts, and back to the present time. He eyed her up once again, noticing that the color, of what little there was, had returned to her cheeks, and the dark circles under her eyes had disappeared as well.

'_Sleeping Draught,_' Severus though, as he recalled her appetite being better as well, the last couple of days. She still looked too thin on her tall frame, but if she kept up on her meals, she would be better sooner.

"I think I'm going to take a walk down to the lake," Katherine said suddenly. "Care to join me?"

"Just a walk Katherine?" Severus raised an eyebrow to her, as he watched her hop off his desk. "Figured you would go out for a fly."

"No broom, remember," Katherine said grudgingly, as she headed for the door.

"Ah, yes," Severus said, as he slowly rose from his chair. "Have to put that on your Christmas list I suppose." Katherine snorted lightly and rolled her eyes. "Well, might as well join you. I feel rather imprisoned up here as of late."

"Good," Katherine smirked, as she opened the door. "I think I know just where to walk to."

* * *

><p>The days were getting shorter now, as they neared autumnal equinox. And though, it was usually still pleasantly warm, a sharp bitter wind swept across the lake, disturbing the trees and tall grass in its' wake.<p>

Severus followed Katherine down to the spot where the two spent many hours in their youth. An old willow tree, embedded in the banks of the Black Lake, was their place of silence and refuge from the busy corridors and common room of the castle. It was a wonderful place to study or to just sit and think without the disturbance of the noisy, nosy students.

It was also the place where Katherine told him of her first meeting with the Dark Lord. They were only seventeen at the time, as Lucius had come and collected her during a Hogsmeade weekend. It was here, that she had told him, that she wanted to follow the Dark Lord.

Severus leaned up against the tree's truck, and watched as Katherine walked out to the edge of the bank. She stood silently still, watching out over the lightly rippled water. Her blonde hair had come slightly undone from its' bun, and blew gently in the breeze. Katherine's robes billowed around her, brushing up against the wet stones on the shore.

'_But there is something there for Katherine, is there not?' _Albus' voice rang through Severus' head. As much as he didn't want to admit it to Albus, he knew it was true. He did care for the witch, deeply. Still, he didn't love her, like he did Lily; but she was still in however much of his heart and soul that he had left.

He frowned as he watched Katherine raise a hand and lightly rub her chest through her thick frock. He recalled her doing that several times this past month, and had yet to still figure out what happened to her on the night that Albus died. Though she never complained about it; Katherine rarely complained about anything, except Slughorn and the Carrows of course. But who could blame her really.

In the distance, the chimes of the clock tower struck twelve. It echoed across the vacant grounds, breaking the quiet, peaceful silence, that he embraced. It was only six more hours until he would lose that silence all together.

* * *

><p>Right on schedule, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade Station at five-thirty sharp. The returning students made their way to the carriages, while thirty-five first years made their way to the boats with Hagrid.<p>

Like all the other years before them, the first years made their way across the Black Lake to the glass boathouse, then across the grounds to the castle. As they reached main doors, they were stopped by the new Deputy Headmistress.

"First years," Katherine sneered, as she looked out over the small sea of heads. "Follow me." She lead them up the stairs and abruptly stopped them in front of the main doors to the Great Hall.

"In a few moments, you will walk through these doors and join your classmates," Katherine began much like Minerva used to do. "But before you can be seated, you must be sorted into your houses.

"They are _Gryffindor_, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, yet any ruling breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most point will win the House Cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shorty. Wait here for my return." The first years fidgeted in their places under the cold gaze of the blonde haired witch, as she slipped through the doors and into the Great Hall.

Katherine looked up to where Severus was sitting in the Headmaster's chair, and gave him a small nod. Severus acknowledged her, and watched her disappear back through the doors to retrieve the new students.

Soon, Katherine was leading the small group of first years up to the front of the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat and stool already in place, as Katherine instructed the students to line up along the edge of the platform.

"When I call your name, you will come up here and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house," Katherine explained, as she withdrew the list of names from her robes.

"Baddock, Isla." Katherine called. A small, brown haired girl stepped forwards shyly and sat upon the stood. Katherine dropped the hat onto the first year's head, and the rest watched as the hat grumbled a bit.

"SLYTHERIN!" Severus clapped lightly, as he watched the young girl walk to the table on the far right and sit amongst her classmates, who cheered happily. Their were the only ones.

As the list continued, Severus observed Draco, who was sitting alone at the far end of the Slytherin table. He was rather shocked to learn that the boy was being allowed to return to finish his schooling, but it relieved him none-the-less. At least here, he could keep an eye on him, and keep him out of harms way. Maybe.

"Wadcock, Myron." Katherine called out the last name on the list. The hat was placed on the lanky boy's head just before quickly shouting… _"Gryffindor!"_ The Gryffindor table clapped quietly as their newest classmate, sat amongst the rest. Katherine swiftly put the stool and hat aside and joined the rest of the staff at the long wooden table up in front. She sat directly to Severus right, while the Carrows sat off to his left.

The Great Hall became deathly quiet as Severus stood to address them. The Gryffindor table glared at him, while the timid Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs flinched and didn't dare to look him in the eye. Only his Slytherins showed full attention to their new Headmaster.

"To the first years, welcome," Severus scowl. "And to the returning students, welcome to a new year. I am your new headmaster, Professor Snape.

"First off let me remind you that the Dark Forest is out of bounds to all students. Anyone caught in there will lose points and will receive a month's detention. I would like to introduce the new changes to the staff for this upcoming year," Severus continued, eyeing each house carefully.

"Professor Carrow," he stated, gesturing to Alecto. "Will be the new _Muggles Studies_ professor.

"Professor Carrow," he stated again, this time gesturing to Amycus. "Will be the new Dark Arts professor. Both Professors Carrow will be in charge of detentions for this year. You will report to them if you are meant to serve detention for any class or any teacher.

"Professor Slughorn," Severus stated, gesturing to the walrus beside Katherine. "Will be teaching first through fourth years' potions.

"And finally, Professor Dumbledore," Severus said, gesturing to the woman on his right. "Will not only be teaching fifth through seventh year potions, but she has graciously taken over as head of Slytherin House as well as taken up the duty of being my Deputy Headmistress." The Slytherin table cheered loudly for their new head of house, that Severus quickly silenced with a raised hand.

"Now, there are some new rules that will be applied to this school year," Severus said, looking out over the sea of students. "First, all students are required to dine in the Great Hall for every meal, no exceptions.

"Second…" Severus paused, collecting himself before the outbreak he knew was going to happen. "Quidditch has been cancelled for this year." The students' outburst was indeed great; even the Slytherin were protesting. "THE REASON BEING, THAT THERE WILL BE DEMENTORS GUARDING THE SCHOOL'S PERIMETERS…" Severus tried shouting over the noisy students.

"SILENCE!" Katherine's voice bellowed over the students' head, silencing them immediately. Severus turned slightly and gave Katherine a curt nod before readdressing the students.

"As I was saying…" Severus continued. "The reason being, is that there will be dementors guarding the school's perimeters. They have been placed there by the Ministry to ensure the safety of the school.

"Third…" Severus paused again, raising a hand to keep the students quiet. "Hogsmeade weekends have been cancelled. No student is allowed to leave the grounds at any cost, except for traveling to and from the Hogwarts Express.

"And fourth, any student caught aiding those who openly support Harry Potter or a caught aiding the _Chosen One_, himself will be severely punished." Severus noticed Longbottom turn to glance at his fellow Gryffindors. "That is all, enjoy your feast."

Severus sat back down, just as the food appeared on the tables. He knew by the looks on the Gryffindors' faces, that they were going to make it a very long, and very difficult year.

* * *

><p>As dinner ended, Severus watched as Katherine followed her Slytherins down to the dungeons, where she would give her own small speech to her house. Then, more than likely, floo to his quarters to talk with him, which he had found her doing a lot.<p>

Minerva turned to glare at him one last time, before following her Gryffindors toward their tower. Filius and Pomona also threw him quick glares before leading their students towards their respective houses.

Severus sighed inwardly as he headed in his own direction towards the Headmaster's office. He definitely needed another headache relieving potion.

* * *

><p><strong>an: A little bit of a shorty chapter, but it was here more for information than anything. Chapter 33 "Carrow, Carrow" will be posted by Tuesday night. Hopefully :)**

**A great big thanks to RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, MRSSPICY, kernorxwarren4va, sasha2010, VesperLestrange and Ausre for their wonderful reviews! **


	33. Chapter 33: Carrow, Carrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Carrow, Carrow<strong>

"Dumbledore's Army Still Recruiting!"

"Support Harry Potter!"

It was the seventh time this week that Severus woke to find graffiti on the walls near the Great Hall. The blasted D.A. was quickly gaining members after the return of four Death Eaters to the school, and were gaining confidence as well. The Carrows along with Katherine had caught several students, who had snuck out of their common rooms after curfew and painted the slogans on the walls.

Thus, they were given detention with the Carrow siblings. Severus dreaded those detentions, for he knew what went on during them, but could not do anything about it. If he were to interfere, it would jeopardize his role.

In the classrooms, it was worse. Most members of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had decided to join Dumbledore's Army, and joined the rebellious Gryffindors in acting up and voicing out in both Carrows' classes, as well as Katherine's. Severus was just glad that Katherine seemed to have his Slytherins, no _her _Slytherins, under control. Although she had expressed concerns about Draco's behavior, or lack there of.

The boy had been unusually quiet and distant since his return to the school. Severus was surprised by Draco's return, wondering why the Dark Lord allowed him back. Katherine had tried talking to him, but got nothing in return.

As September turned into October, the weather changed dramatically. The skies were becoming a darker gray, the winds became harsher and the trees shed their leaves, leaving the grounds looking more sinister than ever before.

Severus stood at the large paned window, watching a lone figure in black stand along the shoreline of the Black Lake. It seemed like the same time every day, that the figure would appear there, just to stand and stare out over the glassy surface of the darken lake. He continued to watch the person as the form turned from their spot and began walking towards the school. He knew where the person was headed, and it would take her a total of ten minutes to arrive.

"Severus," a voice behind him, startled him out of his gazes. Severus turned towards Albus' portrait, to find the old man looking at him intently. "How is she?"

"She is eating better," Severus sighed, as he walked to his desk and leaned against to face the portrait. "But your Gryffindors are getting to her. She has been rather stressed lately."

Stress was an understatement. Severus knew that it was way beyond just normal stress. It seemed like every other day that she would appear in his quarters and either apparate with him to Glenariff forest to duel or seduce him as quickly as possible. And then again, sometimes it was both.

Katherine had seemed to become a permanent fixture of his bed. He couldn't remember a morning, during the last month, that he hadn't woken up next to her. He felt a strange comfort from it, waking up to a beautiful woman, who was with him willingly and not forced to be there.

"Have you had a chance to look into her condition?" Albus asked, eyeing the younger wizard carefully.

"I've tried Albus," Severus growled in frustrated. "No where can I find anything of the symptoms that she described that night of your death. I looked everywhere. I've searched ever book in this office. Nothing!"

"And what about your mind connection? Have you found out how that is possible?"

"No." Severus shook his head. "Not a damn thing."

"I see." The two went silent, both contemplating the situation. The roar of the floo in Severus' private quarters alerted both wizards that the witch in question had arrived.

"Right on time," Severus muttered, as he looked down at his pocket watch, that was sitting on the desk. "I wonder what she has to talk about tonight." Severus still hadn't told Albus why Katherine truly showed up in his quarters so late at night.

"Goodnight Severus," Albus said, as Severus slipped silently into his bedchambers.

* * *

><p>Severus had expect to get jumped as soon as he returned the room, but to his surprise, Katherine was already dressed and half asleep in the bed. Severus quietly strode over to the large four-poster, and glanced down at the sleeping witch.<p>

Her blonde hair was fanned out across the emerald pillowcase, shining brightly against the dark fabric. Her dark eyelashes rested softly against her pale skin, but would flutter ever so slightly, as her eyes shifted under their lids as Katherine entered dream state.

Severus tentatively reached out and lightly brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He was amazed that Katherine was here. She had not come to duel or to relieve her stress in other ways, but simply had just wanted to sleep. Severus now knew he had her full trust again.

He slipped away into his private bathroom to shower and change. When he returned, he found Katherine had shifted slightly and was now lying on her side, facing the spot where he would occupy. Severus slowly got into the bed alongside the witch and immediately stiffened as Katherine shifted again, pressing her body into his side.

Severus shifted slightly to accommodate the sleeping woman beside him, and wrapped an arm around her waist, forcing Katherine to press against him even more.

'_Maybe Albus is right,' _Severus sighed, pulling Katherine even closer to him. _'Maybe there is more here than just friendship.'_

* * *

><p>As Friday near, Severus found himself somewhat relieved, when the D.A. had seemed to quiet down a bit since the previous days. But that feeling was soon to be interrupted. A sudden knock at the door, broke him of his concentration.<p>

"Enter," Severus yelled. Katherine barged her way into the room, followed by the Carrow siblings.

"Headmaster," Katherine said, rather angrily. "Please explain to these idiots, that I am allowed to administer detentions to how I see fit."

"Snape, she…" Amycus began to complain, but was cut off by Severus, who rose a hand to silence him.

"Professor Dumbledore is the deputy headmistress," Severus said, raising from his chair. "And as such, she is allowed to see to certain detentions in the ways she deems fit. Who's detention are you administering anyway?" Severus asked, turning back to Katherine.

"Longbottom and Finnigan, whom tried to blow up my classroom this morning," Katherine explained. "Along with Ms. Weasley, whom I caught _decorating_ the hallways this morning."

"Very well," Severus said. "The two of you are dismissed," he said, waving off the Carrows. Severus waited until the siblings, who were muttering under their breaths, left the room before addressing Katherine again.

"What will you be having them do tonight in their detention?" Severus asked, as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Well, since I have a lot of grading to do tonight," Katherine started, as she began to pace in front of his desk. "I'm simply going to have them scrub caldrons and then write lines."

"Lines?"

"Blood Quill, Sev."

"Ah," Severus murmured, but inside his head the gears were turning. _'Seems like a pretty easy punishment from Katherine.'_ Severus thought to himself. But his thoughts were once again interrupted, by an owl at the window. He watched as Katherine opened the pane to allow the bird entrance.

The great horned owl swooped in, and landed gracefully on Severus desk; sticking out its' leg that held the parchment. Once free of its' burden, the owl took flight again and retreated back through the small window and into the night.

Severus looked down at the scroll in his hand. The handwriting was familiar, but he wondered what in Merlin's name did the person want. Carefully breaking the seal and unrolling it, he eyes quickly scanned the letter over.

"It seems like you will receiving a visitor tonight," Severus said, as he handed the letter over to Katherine, who quickly read through it.

"Tell him to meet me in my office at eight o'clock," Katherine told him. "I'll see you later tonight then." She said, as she began to head towards the door.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>A knock came about ten to eight, at Katherine's office door. Longbottom was still working through his batch of caldrons, while Finnigan and Weasley were now onto doing their lines with the Blood Quills.<p>

"ENTER!" Katherine yelled from her desk, where she was currently grading fifth year papers. The door creaked opened, and a tall man with dark hair strode into the room.

"Dumbledore," Avery greeted her. "You're looking well."

"If moody and tired are what you are looking for, then yes I am well," Katherine smirked slightly, as she rose to greet him as well. "Good to see you again Avery. What can I do for you?"

"Right to the point, eh?"

"As always."

"Well, I rather discuss this in private if we could," Avery said, glancing at the three Gryffindors in the room.

"Of course," Katherine gestured to the potions cupboard. "I need to do some inventory, so why don't we talk in there." Avery nodded in agreement and followed Katherine into the storeroom. "Now, what's this all about?"

"Well," Avery paused, watching Katherine sort through the bottle lined shelves. "I've been recently given a wife." Avery watched as Katherine's hand froze in mid-air.

"Who?" Katherine asked, turning back to face her former classmate.

"A young girl, by the name of Melody Pennington," Avery said, as he looked around the storeroom. "Pureblood, of course."

"How old?" Katherine said, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Seventeen."

"Oh," Katherine muttered, as she returned to her potions. "And you're telling me this why?"

"Because the Dark Lord is unsatisfied with the fact that I have not been able to impregnate her yet," Avery grumbled. "Katherine, I need a fertility potion. You and Severus are the only ones I trust to make it."

"Alright," Katherine mumbled, as she pushed the ladder over to a particular section of shelves and climbed up to the very top. She carefully reached behind several bottle, and pulled out a red colored bottle from the very back.

"Here," Katherine said, handing Avery the flask as she reached the bottom of the ladder again. "It's the only one I have. I use it as a demonstration for my seventh years, but you can have it."

"Thank you Katherine," Avery said, taking the small bottle from her hands. "The Dark Lord said that if I didn't have her with child in a month's time, she would be sent on to another."

"Well, this potion will guarantee that will not happen," Katherine said, as she continued on with her inventory. The two fell silent, and Avery leaned against the small table, continuing to watch the blonde witch.

"How's Snape?" he suddenly asked. Katherine stopped dead again, and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. Why?"

"Listen Katherine," Avery sighed, putting his hands up to clam her reaction. "I'm just going to say it, and get it over with. Rumor has it that you two have become involved."

"Where did you hear such a ridiculous rumor?" Katherine snorted, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Narcissa." Katherine clenched her jaw shut, swearing at the older witch in her mind. "It's true isn't it?" Avery asked, watching Katherine's reactions closely.

"We are not involved Avery," Katherine hissed. "It is simply an agreement between us."

"You mean the same agreement as you two had back when you first joined?" Avery asked, as Katherine threw him a questioning look. "Yeah, I knew about it. Severus must had told Lucius, and he let it slip at Goyle's bachelor party. Never seen Severus leave a place so fast in all my life."

"I remember that night," Katherine said in defeat. "Never told me what the matter was. Locked himself in the lab for almost three days straight, then came up and just about screwed the living daylights out of me."

"You two just better watch yourselves," Avery told her. "If the Dark Lord finds out, things could ugly."

"Duly noted," Katherine said. Avery and her talked a little while longer, before he departed. All the while never knowing that two pairs of ears, had heard ever word they said.

* * *

><p>Long after the three troublemaking students had gone, Katherine starting working on the last bit of grading. But her mind kept wandering back to the conversation she had with Avery. He had all but confirmed that he was now at least the second person that knew of Severus and her agreement.<p>

But if she knew better, Bella and Lucius probably knew as well. And maybe even Draco. Katherine sighed and leaned back in her chair.

'_Why does Cissy have to be so nosy,'_ Katherine thought, as she rubbed her hands over her face. A knock at the door, startled her out of her thoughts. Katherine glanced at the clock wondering who in the world would be knocking at this hour of the night, considering it was well after eleven. _'Wouldn't be Severus. He'd just use the floo.'_

"Enter," Katherine shouted, and looked down to continue with her grading. The door creaked up slowly, then slammed shut, making Katherine's head snap upward to see who it was. Amycus Carrow stood before her, with an ugly smirk upon his face.

"Amycus, what do you want?" Katherine sneered, hating that the man decided to pick a bone with her at this late of hour.

"You." Amycus smirked.

"Obviously," Katherine rolled her eyes at him, and rose from her chair. She slowly moved around the desk to lean against the front of it. "So, what is it?"

"As I said before," Amycus said, moving closer to her. "I want you."

"Beg pardon?" Katherine rose a questionable eyebrow at him, as he moved to within inches of her body.

"Been hearing that you are giving the Headmaster a free ride," Amycus said, placing his hand on the desk, on either side of her. "Now it's my turn." Katherine's eyes narrowed, and she brought her hands up quickly and roughly pushed him away from her.

"Whatever your source of information is," Katherine sneered at him. "They are just rumors Carrow."

"My sources are very good actually," Amycus smirked, coming towards her again. "I heard everything you and Avery were saying tonight. Everything from some sort of agreement, to Snape fucking the living daylights out of you…"

Amycus was cut off suddenly, as Katherine's hand made contact with his face. The thick-headed Death Eater recoiled, clutching his face with both of his hands.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled, and made to jump her, but Katherine was faster. She pulled her wand out from her sleeve and hit Amycus with a blasting spell, sending him backwards into the stone wall. Amycus hit the wall, with a sickening thud and fell to the hit in a heap.

Katherine slowly walked towards the unconscious man, with wand at the ready, just in case. She blamed herself for not putting a silencing spell on the storeroom, but at the time she didn't think that Avery and her conversation would turn out the way it had. But she knew want she had to do. The Dark Lord couldn't know of the agreement.

"_Obliviate." _Katherine erased all memories that involved the acknowledgment of her and Severus' agreement along with what had happened in her classroom. She then levitated Amycus' body down to the door of his quarters, where she left him lay, no worrying about that he may spend the night on the corridor floor.

She quickly returned to her quarters and floo to Severus' private bedchamber.

* * *

><p>Severus was beginning to worry. Katherine was later than normal tonight, and he was concerned that something had transpired between her and the students. As he paced his office, he reflected back to Avery visit.<p>

After his talk with Katherine, Avery had made his way up to the Headmaster's office to seek out Severus. The two talked for only a half an hour, but Severus noticed that something seemed off. Avery, although a rather quiet man, seemed nervous and jumpy, and Severus didn't quite know what to make of it.

The thing that really made him think was when Avery asked, 'How Katherine was?' Severus frowned the more he thought about it; it just didn't make any sense, especially since he had just talked to the witch no more than ten minutes ago. Finally, he sat down heavily in his chair behind the desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A knock at the office door, jerked him out of his thoughts.

'_Merlin's bread,' _Severus thought, irritably. _'It's nearly eleven at night.'_

"ENTER!" Severus bellowed at the door.

"Headmaster," a voice said. "May I have a word with you?" Severus looked up to see Alecto Carrow closing the door behind her.

"Make it fast Alecto," Severus sneered. "I was just about to turn in for the night."

"Mind if I join you then," Alecto smirked slightly, as she walked towards his desk.

"I beg your pardon."

"Let's just say that I'm probably ten times better than Dumbledore is in the sack," Alecto said, licking her lips and coming around the side of the desk. She stopped inches from Severus' sitting form and put her pudgy hands on the armrests of the chair. "Let me be your next ride Head…master…"

"Alecto," Severus' voice becoming dangerously low. "I suggest you step back before I have to reprimand your behavior to the Dark Lord."

"I could do the same to you, you know," Alecto smirked again. "I'm sure the Dark Lord would just love to know all about your agreement with Dumbledore. But I could be persuaded to be quiet, as long as I get what I want." Suddenly, Alecto straddle his thin frame with her stout body, in his chair.

She began rubbing herself against his crotch and went to move her face to his neck. Severus went for his wand, in order to try and blast the witch off of him, but was cut short.

"_STUPEFY!" _another woman's voice shouted, and instantly Alecto's body went limp and fell against him. His head snapped up to find Katherine glaring at the unconscious witch in his lap.

Katherine roughly grabbed Alecto's robes and pulled her off and onto the floor. Severus noted how narrowed her eyes were, as she continued to glare at Alecto. Her wand was gripped so tightly in her hand, that he though it would snap in two.

"_Obliviate," _Katherine hissed, as she pointed her wand at Alecto's head. Severus watched as Katherine then preceded to levitate the unconscious witch to the floo and barked out the destination, before sending Alecto's body flying into the green flame and out of sight.

"Katherine…" Severus began, but stopped at the sight of Katherine's hatred glare. She walked over to him quickly, grabbing him by the front of his robes and pulling him out of his chair.

Once he was on his feet, Katherine turned on the spot and disapparated them away.

* * *

><p>Severus landed in a heap on the hard, semi-frozen ground of Glenariff Forest. They were not too far from where they had camped during the summer.<p>

"GET UP!" Katherine yelled at him, pacing threateningly in front of him, like a lion in a cage at the zoo would do. Severus pulled his wand out from his robes and slowly rose from the ground.

"Katherine…" Severus warned her, but was cut off as a hex was thrown his way. He blocked it just in time, but Katherine had already began firing off another spell.

Severus continued to block spell after spell. Finally after some time, Katherine seemed to be losing magical steam, but definitely not physical steam. Severus disapparated just in time, avoiding Katherine's lunging body.

He apparated just behind and grabbed her arms; pinning them to her person. He forced her back into his chest and held her there, hoping it would calm her down. Katherine struggled against him, swearing under her breath.

"What, you want your fucking ride now?" Katherine snarled at him, as she continued to fight him. "You want your fucking free ride?"

"KATHERINE!" Severus yelled at her, turning her around in one fluid movement, and gave her a violent shake. "You are not a free ride. I don't know where Alecto found out about our agreement, but at least she won't remember it."

"She wasn't the only one," Katherine hissed, still trying to push away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"Amycus came to my office tonight," Katherine growled. "He was looking for his 'free ride.'"

"Did he touch you?"

"No," Katherine sneered. "I didn't give him the chance. Blasted him into the wall and then _obliviated _him. Avery knows because of Cissy. Amycus overheard us." Severus sighed, thanking Merlin that that over-grown gorilla didn't touch her, but inwardly cursed both Avery and Narcissa for their loose tongues. Katherine continued to struggle in his arms, but was fighting a losing battle.

"You are not a free ride Katherine," Severus said sincerely. "If you were, you wouldn't be a member of the Inner Circle. You would be just another Death Eater's possession, which you are not." Katherine finally subsided her struggle, and hung limply in his hands.

"Besides," Severus continued. "I rather be in this agreement with an intelligent, cunning witch and not some Knockturn Alley prostitute looking for a quick galleon." Katherine opened her mouth to respond, but Severus didn't give her the chance as he claimed her lips with his.

The air in Northern Ireland was brisk, causing white puffs of air to form when Severus lips left hers to search her jaw line back to her ear. Severus' arms released hers, and wound their way around her waist. Katherine's hands slid up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Severus slowly slid his hands up her back and wound his fingers into her golden hair. He could feel Katherine's breathing become heavily, as he nipped her neck from the bottom of her ear down to the base of her neck. Katherine's hands released his neck and drop to his neckline, to begin the task of undoing collection of tiny black buttons that lined the center of his frock.

Her fingers fumbled with the first few, causing her to growl slightly at the bothersome things. Katherine pushed Severus back a few inches, and retrieved her wand. She aimed it at the row of buttons, silently casting a spell that undone them all at once, and even the white collared shirt underneath.

Severus suppressed a shiver, as the cool air hit his pale chest. He watched silently as Katherine did the same to her own frock and blouse, then pulled her back towards him. His hands searched her alabaster skin, causing goose pimps to form from his feather light touches.

Her nipples hardened under her bra, as the bitter fall air grazed her body. Severus bent to brush his lips farther down her body, and began to pull her down with him. He quickly removed his wand, vanishing their clothing, but not before transfiguring his robes into a blanket. With another wave, he cast a warming charm on them, then gently pushed Katherine's naked body down onto the blanket.

One of Severus' rough hands cupped her breast and the other wandered down to between her thighs. Severus slid a finger into her wet folds, as his lips claimed hers again. He stroked her gently, yet firmly, matching the strokes with his tongue and lips.

Katherine's hands brushed over his chest and down his abdomen, searching for his heated sex. Severus inhaled sharply as her firm hand found his cock and began stroking it; running her fingertips over his slit and down the length of him to his balls.

He laid himself on top of her and pressed his throbbing member at her entrance. Katherine let out a small moan, that was muffled by Severus's mouth. Slowly, and tenderly he pushed himself inside her, then still

Severus cupped her breast in one of his hands again, teasing the pink bud between his thumb and index finger. He began to move, slowly at first, withdrawing almost all the way before slowly pushing himself back in. He did this several times, causing Katherine to squirm beneath him.

"Severus…Sev…please," Katherine muttered into his mouth. She lifted her hips slightly to allow him greater access. Severus groaned as his hips made contact with hers, and began to pick up the pace. His thrusts became harder, and his fingers dug into the blanket beneath them.

Katherine's soft moans, became louder; her fingers dug into his back, holding him tight against her. Despite the cool air, sweat poured down their bodies. Both were panting heavily, but never released each others lips. Severus could feel Katherine's climax coming and reached a hand down to rub against her clit, sending her over the edge.

She came hard, moaning loudly into his hot mouth. Severus groaned, as her sleeve gripped him, milking him, then quickly his came. His release tore through them both, as his semen spilled into her.

Severus gently collapsed onto her, burying his nose in her cherry blossom scented hair. As their hearts slowed down, he grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning spell on both of them, before making their clothes reappear.

The two laid side by side, staring up at the stars in the October sky. Severus turned his head to look at her, finding her to have a calculating look on her face. He wondered what she was thinking. Was it about her future? Her past? Albus?

"Sev…" her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking that you thought of me as a 'free ride.'"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," Severus said, as he rose from the blanket. "You were angry, and had every right to be. Amycus and Alecto deserved what they got tonight. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Thank you Sev," Katherine said, as he helped her up and grabbed the blanket from the ground. "I can always count on you to be there for me."

'_Merlin, I hope I can save you in the end,'_ Severus thought as he gripped her to him tightly and disapparated them back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Okay, so this took me longer than I thought it was going to, but I think I got everything in there! Thank you to all who have been reading and a big thanks to all of those who have added it to their favs and/or alerts!**

**A great big thanks goes out to ILuvOdie, LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, MRSSPICY and Reader123 for their wonderful reviews! **

**Chapter 34 "Caught" should be posted around Sunday or Monday!**


	34. Chapter 34: Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**Warning: Chapter is rated M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Caught<strong>

_The low whistle of a steam engine blew in the distance. He was surrounded by hundreds of children and parents alike; hugging and kissing each other goodbye on the platform. Severus looked around the station and wondered why he was at King's Cross. It was cleaner than he remembered; a lot cleaner actually._

_The train's whistle gave another low toot as the conductor shouted 'All Aboard!' Severus watched the children scramble onto the glistening green express. It was then that he caught sight of a blonde haired eleven year old hopping aboard at the last minute. _

_Severus walked towards the area where she had disappeared with curiosity. Children hung out the windows, waving to their parents as the train began to move slowly out of the station. Suddenly, there she was again; the young blonde witch was now hanging out one of the compartment windows, waving towards the platform. She smiled happily as she waved, but quickly turned and pulled someone else towards the window with her._

_A black haired boy, with dark eyes and a hooked nose hung out the window with the girl. He smiled slightly as he began to wave goodbye as well. Severus froze in his spot on the platform and stared intently at the two eleven year olds as the train continued out of the station and out of sight. _

_Parents lingered on the platform for a bit longer before beginning to disapparate or floo from the station. _

"_Don't worry," a fair-haired man said next to him. "They'll be alright. They have each other after all." Severus frowned at him, as he watched the man walk towards a brunette woman, and began guiding her towards the floo network. _

"_Severus," a voice whispered next to him. But as he turned, he saw no one there._

"_Sev," the voice came again, this time a little louder. "Sev." He could feel an odd sensation run through his body; the hairs on his arms and neck stood on end. It was like the signals of a ward was going off._

'_Wait! A ward?' _Severus shot up in bed, breathing hard. 'Another bloody dream,' he thought as he looked around his bedroom.

In the darkness of the room, he made out the silhouette of what he knew was Katherine's figure hastily throwing on a robe and searching the bedside table for her wand. The waning November moon was trying to break through the dark curtains, casting small bit of light across the floor.

"Sev," Katherine whispered in the dark. "There's someone in the office." Severus quickly rose from the bed and grabbed his robe and wand as well. The two made their way to the office door and Severus leaned against it, listening for any signs of movement from the other side.

"Come on Luna," a soft girl's voice hissed. "We don't want to wake the portraits." That was all Severus needed to hear.

"_LUMOS!"_ he shouted as he wrenched open the door. The sudden light filled the room; the portraits began protesting have been woken up in such a rude manner. Severus and Katherine entered the room to find Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood standing near the opposite door. The former, trying to hide something behind his back.

"What are you all doing in here?" Severus snarled, as he stalked towards the trio. No one dared to answer him. "What do you have Longbottom?"

The young man in question, shifted slightly, but continued to glare up at the Headmaster. Severus watched as the Weasley girl's eyes shifted from him to a spot behind him, where he could only guess Katherine was standing.

"Show me what you have Longbottom," Severus demanded, as he stepped towards the boy, but Neville didn't budge. Severus glanced around the room, until his eye fell on the empty case that was suppose to hold the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, return the sword at once," Severus hissed, holding out a hand in front of him.

"IT'S NOT YOURS!" Ginny shouted at him. "IT BELONGS TO HARRY. DUMBLEDORE LEFT IT TO HIM."

"Be that as it may," Severus snapped back. "It was not the former Headmaster's to give. The sword belongs to the school.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Severus barked. "Contact McGonagall and Flitwick, and tell them to come here at once." He glanced back at Katherine, who only nodded in response, then turned towards the fireplace. She threw the floo powder and waiting for the green flame to appear.

"Minerva McGonagall," she shouted into the flame. "You are requested in the Headmaster's office at once." She did the same for Flitwick, before returning to her standing spot just behind Severus' desk.

"_Accio_ sword," Severus shouted, then watched at the sword flew out from behind Longbottom and into his waiting hand. "All of you, sit." He pointed to the three chairs that sat before his desk. The students grudgingly made their way to them and sat.

The floo blazed green again, before emitting the form of Minerva McGonagall followed by Filius Flitwick.

"What in Merlin's sakes," McGonagall gasped as she saw he seventh and sixth year Gryffindors sitting before the Headmaster's desk. "Snape, what are my students doing here?"

"I'd like to know as well Headmaster," Flitwick squeaked, as he eyed his sixth year Ravenclaw.

"I have caught these three students trespassing in my office," Severus snapped. "Not only were they trespassing, but stealing as well." He walked back around his desk and slammed the sword down upon it. The students and professors alike, flinched at the loud sound it emitted.

"They will be punished accordingly," Severus stated. "I know for a fact that Hagrid has work to do in the forest for the rest of the week. Mr. Longbottom along with Misses Weasley and Lovegood will assist him there. Now I suggest you take your_ students_, back to their common rooms."

"Longbottom, Miss Weasley, come along," McGonagall whispered to them, ushering them to the door, before throwing a hatred look at Severus and Katherine alike.

"Come on Miss Lovegood," Flitwick muttered, as they followed the Gryffindors out of the office. The room became eerily silent, with the absences of the others. Katherine quietly made her way to the side of the desk and perched herself upon it. Her robe parted at her knees, exposing her legs from beneath her silk nightgown.

"What are you going to do with the sword?" Katherine asked, staring intently down at the ruby studded blade.

"It is going to have to be put into hiding," Severus said, as he sat down heavily in his chair. "The only thing is where."

"What about your vault?"

"Too obvious."

"My vault?"

"Again too obvious. Both of our vaults are not protected enough," Severus said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It would have to be one of the older vaults."

"What about the Lestrange vault?" Katherine asked. "I bet I could get Rodolphus to take it down there."

"Very well," Severus said. "Take it to him first thing in the morning. For now, lets go back to bed."

* * *

><p>Katherine had left for Malfoy Manor, right before breakfast. And since it was Saturday, Severus sat alone in his office, finally enjoying the peace and quiet.<p>

"Severus." And again maybe not. Severus turned his chair to face the spot where the voice had come from. "Did Katherine take the fake sword to the Lestranges?"

"Yes," Severus sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It is probably going into the vault as we speak."

"Good," Albus Dumbledore smiled. "Does Katherine suspect it is a fake?"

"I don't believe so," Severus said, staring at a spot on the wall next to the portrait.

"Is something troubling you my boy?" Albus asked, as he watched the younger wizard intently.

"It's nothing Albus, really," Severus said. But it wasn't nothing. The dream from last night still had him thinking.

The platform seemed like 9 3/4s, but yet it wasn't. The train was green, not scarlet like the Hogwarts Express. And now he realized that it was the same boy and girl from a previous dream. Then there was that man and his wife. He knew he had never seen them before, but yet they seemed to know him. How?

A knock at the door broke Severus' thoughts.

"Come," Severus shouted. The door flung open to reveal the Carrow siblings.

"Snape," Amycus snorted. "We've got a problem. The little Potter support group gone and done it again. Paintin' all over the walls near the Great Hall and all down the first floor corridors."

"Very well," Severus said irritably. "I'm coming." He stood and followed the Carrows towards the damaged areas; silently thanking Merlin that Katherine was still away at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later in the afternoon that Severus reentered his office. He ripped off his teaching robes angrily, barely taking notice of the figure sitting on top of his desk.<p>

He was thinking of how to protect those meddlesome students from the brother and sister that were also running amuck in the school, when a small clearing of one's throat brought him to his senses.

Looking towards the source of the sound, he found Katherine perched upon his mahogany desk. Her legs dangled off the front of the desk, slightly spread, waiting for him impatiently. Her short black pencil skirt rose up revealing the skin at least four inches above her knees.

"Bad day?" Severus stated lazily, as he slowly made his way towards her.

"You have no idea," Katherine's eyes stayed glued on his figure, as he wander forward within reach. "Bellatrix insisted on taking the sword herself, but I would have it. Long story short, constant bickering and threatening the whole time we were at Gringotts."

"I would have thought I'd be blasted through the wall first before…this," said Severus, as Katherine spread her legs farther apart to allow him to stand between them.

"My mind is too tired for dueling right now," Katherine flipped her hair away from her face and looked up into Severus' obsidian eyes. Her lips parted a touch, before his mouth crashed upon hers. Apparently, he needed this as much as she did.

Their tongues danced furiously around one another, getting as much of the taste of each other as they could. Severus' hands slowly worked their way up her legs coming to her inner thighs, rubbing small circles with his thumbs all the way up to her core.

One of Katherine's hands had made their way into his raven tresses, while the other frantically undid his belt and zipper. Severus' fingers searched for her underwear to pull aside, only to find that she wasn't wearing any at all.

"_Naughty little vixen,"_ Severus thought as he slightly pulled his head back from hers and raised an eyebrow.

"_I heard that," _Katherine stated trying to be serious, but the tint of red that rose in her cheeks gave away her true motive. She had been more than ready from him for most of the day.

Katherine gently released his member, as he slid his hands to her backside and moved her towards his waiting erection. He slowly plunged into her depths and began to grind gradually inside her, filling her to the fullest.

Their mouths found each other again, with great passion. Katherine's arms wrapped around his neck, while her legs worked their way around his waist, pulling him even closer.

Severus hips began to pick up the pace, grinding harder and faster, causing Katherine to arch her back in response. She could feel her orgasm nearing, as he pumped intensely into her slick core.

Feeling her walls crashed tightly down on him, Severus couldn't stop his own climax from coming. With a final thrust, Severus groaned as he spilt his seed inside of her.

He rested his head on top of hers, as the both of them tried to regain their breathe. Their arms clinging tightly around one another, while Katherine's legs still encased his waist. But their moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of the office bursting open.

"Snape, I want a word with…" Minerva stopped abruptly as she found Severus with his back to the door, and from what she could see, a pair of legs wrapped around him. Both Severus and Katherine froze at the sound of her voice.

"_You didn't ward the door?"_ Katherine voice hissed inside his head.

"_Pardon me,"_ Severus snapped. _"But I was distracted by the half naked witch perched on top of my desk."_

"_Oh, so this is my fault!"_

"_Enough," _Severus hissed. _"We're both at fault for not thinking of it."_

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Minerva said, breaking their connection.

"GET OUT!" Severus bellowed, still with his back to the elder witch.

"N-No," Minerva stuttered. "No, I will not. I want to talk to you about the punishment the Carrows are using on the students that you sent to detention today."

Severus slowly unwrapped his arms from around Katherine's person, and carefully tucked himself back into his trousers. Katherine carefully removed her arms and legs from Severus and straighten his skirt and robes before sliding off the desk.

Once satisfied with his appearance, Severus looked into Katherine's eyes, preparing himself mentally for a word duel with Minerva.

"_We can't oblivate her you know,"_ Severus told her. _"The others will notice a lapse in her memory."_

"_I know, Sev. I know."_

"Minerva," Severus hissed, turning around to face the elder witch. "What is the problem?"

"You, _Headmaster,_" Minerva said with pursed lips. "I have had enough of this. The punishment the Carrows inflict on my students is vile. I will not allow them to be harm anymore."

"I condone you on your _efforts_ to protect your cubs, but it is my decision on their finally punishment," Severus snarled, raising his chin. "They need to learn that their actions will not go unnoticed.

"As for what you have witnessed here, you are under strict authority to not discuss it with anyone outside this of this office. Is that clear? Now get out, this discussion is over."

Minerva's lips pursed together even harder before she stormed out of the office. Severus waved his wand, slamming the office door shut and warding it heavily.

"I think we are going to have a big problem," Katherine said, as she leaned up against Severus' desk.

"I'm afraid so," Severus sighed, leaning next to her. "Staff gossip usually spreads like wildfire. And the students will probably know soon enough."

"Just as long as the Carrows don't find out. Again."

* * *

><p><strong>an: A bit of a shorty chapter, but as you can see, things are getting more complicated. Thank you to all who have been following this story, and there are only 20 more chapters to go. Also thank you to all who have added it to their favs and/or alerts!**

**A big thank you to grumpriah, RequiemWolfenstein87, LemonDropsWoolSocks, sasha2010, sandradee27 and MRSSPICY for their wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 35: Yuletide Snags should be posted by Sunday night. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 34!**


	35. Chapter 35: Yuletide Snags

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Yuletide Snags<strong>

Severus was shocked, to say the least. It had seemed that Minerva had heard his warning and complied to it; as he had not heard one thing about the situation that had occurred in his office during that latter part of November.

But what made him feel more relaxed, was the approaching holidays along with the departure of the students. He had also noticed that Katherine had relaxed, if only a bit; unless she was hunting down the members of the D.A.

Five days before the students were scheduled to leave, the Heads arrived with the list of students that were staying behind. Thankful all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff decided to return to their families for the Christmas break. But when Katherine handed him the Slytherin list, he frowned.

"The rest of you are dismissed," Severus said, waving off Minerva, Pomona and Filius. He studied the parchment in his hands once more, before turning his gazes to the blonde witch in front of him.

"There's a name on this list," Severus stated, holding the paper out to Katherine.

"Obviously."

"This will not do, Katherine," Severus sighed, throwing the parchment onto his desk. "The boy must return home for the holidays. I do not wish to deal with his mother."

"He is of age Severus," Katherine stated. "We cannot force him to do anything."

"Draco Malfoy will return to the manor for the holidays," Severus snapped. "Or Narcissa will have both of our heads."

"Fine," Katherine spat. "I'll see what I can do." She spun on her heels and marched out of the office door, slamming it shut. Severus brought his hands to his face, and rubbed them across his eyes.

"Severus?" a quiet voice came from behind him. "What is going on with Mr. Malfoy?" Severus turned in his chair to look at Albus' portrait, the latter with a worried expression on his face.

"Katherine has reported Draco to be distancing himself from the rest of his house," Severus explained. "She has also said that his grades are slipping and is no longer eating properly."

"I take it that he is no longer flanked by Mr. Crabbe or Goyle?"

"No," Severus replied. "Or neither Ms. Parkinson or Mr. Zanbini. Draco most often sits alone in the Great Hall and in classes."

"Interesting," Albus said, stroking his long white beard. "Do you think that Katherine will convince him to return home?" Severus opened his mouth to respond, but never got a chance to speak, as a tapping at the window interrupted him.

Severus rose quickly and made his way to the large picture window. A familiar great horned owl sat perched on the sill; an emerald green scroll attached to his leg. He let the bird in and hastily removed the letter, before shooing the owl off.

He turned the scroll over in his hand, revealing a familiar black seal along the edge of the parchment. Severus silently broke the seal, unrolled the letter and stared intently at the black writing.

"_Headmaster Snape,_

_You are cordially invited to  
><em>_our annual Yuletide Ball  
><em>_at  
><em>_Malfoy Manor  
><em>_on Wednesday, December 24th  
><em>_at seven o'clock in the evening._

_Please respond before Saturday, December 20__th__."_

Severus sighed heavily before turning back to Albus.

"I believe the boy will be required to return home for the holidays Albus," Severus said, looking back down at the parchment in his hands. "Narcissa and Lucius are hosting a Christmas Eve _ball_."

* * *

><p>"Lacewing Flies," Katherine snarled at the blocked archway, that was entrance to the Slytherin common room. The wall disappeared before her, and Katherine stepped through into the green-lit room.<p>

"Does anyone know where I can find Mr. Malfoy?" Katherine shouted over the heads of several patrons that sat idly on the chair and sofas that lined the common room.

"He came in a few minutes ago Professor," Pansy Parkinson said. "Headed straight up to his dorm."

"Thank you Ms. Parkinson," Katherine said coldly, before ascending the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Quickly finding the boy's room, she knocked once before entering. There she found Draco sitting alone, staring up at the glass window on the ceiling, where fish and other creatures of the Black Lake could be seen swimming underneath its' icy surface.

"Draco, we need to talk," Katherine said, silently silencing off the room with her wand.

"About what?" the boy spat.

"About you not returning home for the holidays."

"I'd rather not."

"You do realize that you will be the only student from all four houses here during that time."

"All the better."

"Draco," Katherine said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your parents will be quite cross with Severus and myself if you do not return home. Especially your mother."

"I don't care what they think," Draco yelled. "I'm not leaving here."

"Draco," Katherine started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "COME!" The knocked came again, and Katherine growled to herself. She had forgotten about the silencing spell she had placed before their conversation began. With a wave of her wand, she lifted the spell and yelled again. "COME!"

The door flew open, revealing an annoyed looking Severus, who was now holding not one, but two emerald green scrolls in his hand.

"Katherine," he growled, closing the door roughly behind him. "Will the boy be returning on the train?"

"I'm not leaving," Draco shouted again, rising quickly from his bed. Katherine glared at her stubborn godson, causing the boy to shrink back a bit.

"Apparently not," Severus said bluntly. "But I'm afraid Draco that you have no choice to return now." Severus handed Katherine the second green parchment, and the two men watched her unroll and read it.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking between the elder witch and wizard.

"Evidently your parents are holding their annual Yuletide ball again," Severus stated. "You will be more than likely required to be there."

"No," Draco hissed. "I'm not going."

"Draco…" Severus began, but Katherine put a hand up to stop him from continuing.

"Listen well Draco," Katherine's voice became dangerously low. "You can remain here until the twenty-fourth. You will be ready at six o'clock that eve so that we may escort you back to Malfoy Manor in time for the ball; then you will remain there for the duration of your holiday break. Is that clear?"

"I don't have to do anything you say," Draco spat back. "I'm of age, and I will not take orders from the likes of you." Before Severus could hold her back, Katherine descended on the boy, forcing him back against the wall of the room. Draco trembled slightly, as the face of his godmother was only mere inches from his own.

"This plan is non-negotiable boy," Katherine hissed. "You'd do well to learn your place. We are the professors, and you are the student; and as such, you will do as we tell you. Is that clear?" Draco nodded his head; his body beginning to tremble more violently as he tried to hold the gazes of his professor's ice blue eyes.

"Good," Katherine said coldly, as she backed up a bit from Draco's person. "You will be ready at six." The witch spun on her heel and headed back to where Severus stood.

"And Draco," Katherine said over her shoulder. "I suggest that you learn your manners fast. Being an arrogant prick like your father does not suit you well." She glared icily at her godson once more, before leaving the two wizards alone in the room. Severus stared at the boy a bit longer, before following Katherine out the door; slamming it shut hard in his wake.

The two stormed through the common room, where the students quickly parted to let them pass. No one dared to speak to the two black-clad professors, for the fear of receiving detention and loss of points. They knew Draco was in trouble, for some reason, for the expressions on their professors' faces said it all.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Severus asked, as he roughly pulled her into a darken corridor, as soon as they left the Slytherin common room.

"First off, the boy," Katherine said, pointing back towards the dorms. "And now, according to this letter, Cissy wants to use me as her life-size doll again."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Severus asked, snatching the letter from Katherine's hand.

"_Professor Katherine Dumbledore,_

_You are cordially invited to  
><em>_our annual Yuletide Ball  
><em>_at  
><em>_Malfoy Manor  
><em>_on Wednesday, December 24__th  
><em>_at seven o'clock in the evening._

_Please respond before Saturday, December 20__th._

_- Katherine, please arrive a half an hour  
><em>_early to be fitted into your dress._

_- Narcissa_

'_Leave it to Narcissa to use Katherine for her own entertainment,'_ Severus thought to himself. He smirked down at the letter in his hand, knowing all to well that Katherine hated being Narcissa's doll.

"Wipe that smirked off your face," Katherine snarled. "It isn't funny. She always puts me into the most revolting color and cut dress that I've ever seen."

"Well," Severus said, still smirking slightly. "We'll just have to wait until then, to see what she has picked out."

* * *

><p>Katherine had visibly relaxed even more once the last student had boarded the train, and watched as the Carrows disapparated back to their own home for the holiday break. But for Severus, the good news of the students departure was dampened by the news of Luna Lovegood's kidnapping.<p>

While Katherine brewed in the dungeons, Severus and Albus discussed if there was any way to rescue the girl, and also how to get the real sword of Gryffindor to the golden trio. Severus was thankful for Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait had apparently been taken along for the trio's adventure; hoping he could find out where they were.

Draco mostly kept to himself during the beginning of the holiday, but Severus once in a while found him down near the lake flying along next to his godmother. It seemed like the two had forgiven each other for their earlier comments, and Draco was becoming more comfortable around the elder witch.

On the night of the Malfoy Yuletide Ball, Severus and Katherine told Draco to meet them in the Headmaster's office, where they would floo directly from to Malfoy Manor. The young wizard arrived exactly at six, and the three entered the green flame and traveled to the manor.

After stepping out of the fireplace at Headquarters, Narcissa quickly grabbed Katherine and dragged her off to the second floor bedrooms. Draco fled to his room, which left Severus alone to wander the manor aimlessly.

Around ten to seven, the other guest began to arrive. Severus watched as Lucius greeted each one at the entrance to the ballroom; shaking hands and kissing each of the women on their cheeks. Draco had joined his father, but remained silent throughout the whole charade.

"Severus?" a soft woman's voice came from behind him. He had been standing with his back to the grand staircase, not noticing Narcissa descending it. He turned to find Narcissa dressed in deep violet robes, lined with silver trim. Her silvery blonde hair was done up on the top of her head and long silver gloves adorned her slim arms and hands.

"Katherine will be down in a minute," she said, as she descended the last step. "I assume you will be escorting her into the dance."

"Indeed."

"Wonderful," Narcissa said, with a small, but sad smile on her lips. "You look very handsome tonight Severus." She turned away from him, and joined her husband at the door; greeting the guest that were still arriving.

Severus continued to watch the three, until he noticed Draco's eye drift to the stairs behind him. He turned around once more, to find Katherine now descending the steps. Severus felt as though all the air had left his lungs, as he watched the petit blonde glide down the stairway towards him.

Katherine wore a strapless sapphire blue dress, that matched the sapphire teardrop pendant that Narcissa had given her the year before. The same color gloves adorned her hands and arms, up to her elbows; while the dress itself hugged every curve down to her hips, then straightened out and flowed down to the floor. A long slit rode up to mid thigh on her left side, exposing the fleshy pale leg and silver shoes.

Her hair was curled and pulled up out of her face; allowing two matching teardrop sapphires dangling from her ears to be seen. As she reached the last step, she offered Severus a small smile as he offered her his arm.

The two turned towards the Malfoy family to find Narcissa frowning at Katherine.

"Katherine," Narcissa said. "That's not the dress I left you in."

"Last minute change Cissy," Katherine said, smirking lightly, as she allowed Severus to guide her into the ballroom.

"_Last minute change Katherine,"_ Severus' voice reached out to her mind.

"_A couple of transfiguration spells was well worth it,"_ Katherine said, as she looked around the room. _"Narcissa had me in this horrible puffy dress that was so pink it made me look like a pygmy puff ." _Severus' deep chuckle rumbled through her mind, as he led her to the dance floor.

It was well known at the Malfoy's balls, that everyone was expect to dance the first dance exactly at seven o'clock. As Severus twirled Katherine around the floor, his mind drifted back to a young witch and wizard, who would attend many social balls here. He could still see a young Katherine in his mind, leaning into him as they danced; smiling up at him as they talked.

After a few dances, Katherine was grabbed by Rodolphus, who was taking advantage of the absent of his wife, who was traveling with the Dark Lord. Severus drank and watched Katherine, as she was passed from Death Eater to Death Eater, indulging them in at least one dance each.

As Avery ended his dance with her, he made his way over to Severus' side. The two watched as Draco danced with his godmother, the boy noticeably watching his feet more than anything.

"She looks lovely tonight, doesn't she," Avery said, sipping from his glass of fire whiskey.

"Indeed."

"I wanted to thank her for the fertility potion that she gave me in October," Avery continued. "The Dark Lord was pleased to find my wife is expecting. And a boy no less. She's due around the end of July."

"Congratulations," Severus said dryly, sipping from his own glass of the amber liquid.

"Whatever wizard Katherine is given to, will be one lucky man," Avery said, watching the witch and young blonde wizard trying to led her across the floor. "You know several others have asked the Dark Lord for specific women?" Severus chose not to answer, as he intently watched the witch in question.

"I'm surprised that no one has asked for her yet," Avery continued.

"Katherine is too highly ranked, to be given to someone out of the inner circle."

"Indeed," Avery said. "That's why I'm surprised you haven't asked for her yet."

"Me?"

"Of course," Avery said in hushed tones. "I know about your agreement Severus. Why not make an honest woman out of her. You both are from the same stock after all." Severus frowned as he watched Draco pass Katherine off to Lucius, who held her closer than he should. Avery noticed Severus change in mood, and excused himself to go find his wife.

Severus continued to watch the blonde wizard and witch twirl around the dance floor. Lucius brought her person closer to him, but Katherine backed up out of his arms, frowning up at him. As the dance ended, Katherine made to leave, but Lucius pulled her back to him for another.

Sensing her discomfort, Severus strode out onto the floor and tapped Lucius on the shoulder.

"If I may cut in Lucius," Severus sneered. Lucius glared at him, but backed off and took off in the opposite direction.

"Thank you Sev," Katherine said gratefully, as she took Severus' hand and slipped the other around his shoulders. Severus held her close, contemplating Avery's words. _Same Stock. Agreement. Ask for her._

Ask for her.

'_Could it possibly be that simple?'_ Severus questioned himself, as he guided Katherine around the room. _'I'd be able to protect her better. I'd be able to make sure that no other Death Eater could touch or harm her.'_

"_Severus?"_ Katherine's voice interrupted his personal thoughts. He blocked out his previous thoughts, and focused on Katherine's mind.

"_Yes?"_

"_Narcissa offered your room for the night, and I am getting a bit tired. I wouldn't mind retiring for the evening."_

"_Very well. I'll meet you up there in twenty minutes." _Katherine disentangled herself from him and made her way to Narcissa to say goodnight.

"Snape!" Rabastan yelled from the opposite corner. "A moment?" Severus nodded and walked over to join the group, all while watching Katherine climb the stairs to the second floor; never knowing that someone else was watching her as well.

* * *

><p>Katherine had returned to Severus' usual room and perched herself upon the ottoman before the fireplace, to wait for Severus to come. The door opened so afterwards, and Katherine smirked to herself before addressing him.<p>

"Sev, could you help me with the zipper and the corset?" Katherine asked quietly. "I hate flicking my wand at something I can't see." Katherine listened to heavy footsteps walk towards her, stopping just behind her.

Katherine frowned. Something seemed off about Severus' footfalls. They were heavier than normal, and being a spy, Katherine definitely knew something was different. She felt a slight tug at the back of the dress, as he began undoing her zipper. A large soft hand brushed across her shoulder.

'_Soft?' _Katherine stiffened and reached quickly for her wand. She stood hastily and turned on the spot; jabbing her wand into the person behind her, while trying to hold up her dress with the other hand.

"Lucius?" Katherine snarled. "Get out!"

"I think not," Lucius sneered, stepping around the ottoman and coming towards her. Katherine made to back up, but tripped over her unzipped dress. Lucius grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I know about you and Snape," Lucius' voice was dangerously low. "Why waste yourself on a half-blood, when you can have pure-blood."

"Don't waste your breathe Lucius," Katherine snarled, trying to get out of his grasps. "You're married to my best friend. I could never do that to her or Severus."

"Oh believe me," Lucius hissed. "They never have to know. This could be our own filthy secret." Katherine brought her hand up so fast, Lucius couldn't react fast enough. Her left hand made contact with his face; hitting it so hard, that it would surely leave a angry red mark. Lucius pushed her away roughly, and grabbed his face.

"You filthy bitch," Lucius growled, while he held his cheek. "You'll pay for that and for taking my place in the inner circle." He advanced on her again, but Katherine raised her wand and sent him flying into the sofa behind him.

Katherine quickly transfigured her gown into a robe and made for the door. The music was still coming from the ballroom as she entered the second floor library, and immediately she flooed herself back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>It was going on a half an hour before Severus got a chance to make a break for it to his room. People were no longer dancing, and very few remained at the ball. Avery and his young wife had left the ballroom just behind Severus; bidding him goodnight, before stepping into the parlor to floo themselves home.<p>

Severus paused on the steps to gather his thoughts. He was amazed at the difference between Avery and the other Death Eaters, who had recently received wives of their own. Avery was attentive to his young bride, unlike the others, who had parted from their wives as soon as they entered the ballroom.

Mulciber and MacNair had boasted about receiving their wives back at the end of June and knocking them up right away. Severus had scanned the room, noticing two young girls huddled in the corner with a few of the others' wives, and they were indeed nearly six months along.

It disgusted him to no end, the way that the Death Eaters described their wives as though they were merely toys, rather than human beings. And then again, Avery's words ran through his mind.

'_That's why I'm surprised that you haven't asked for her yet.' _He knew he had to discuss it with Albus once he returned to the school, and hoped that the old man would agree to the idea. She was after all the elder wizard's niece.

Severus continued up the stairs and down the corridor to his room. He could hear voices behind the other doors as he passed. Some of laughing, drunk couples; others of crying women, more than likely being taken advantage of by their horrible Death Eater husbands.

He entered his room quietly, making sure not to wake Katherine, if she was already asleep. But to his surprise, the room was empty.

"Katherine?" Severus called out, thinking that maybe she was in the private bath. But when he got no response, he began to worry. He checked the bathroom, only to find it dark and empty as well.

"Where the bloody hell is she," Severus muttered to himself, as he took out his wand and scanned the house for any trace of her.

He found none. Panic began to set in, and Severus decided to floo back to Hogwarts to see if for some reason or another she decided to floo home for the night.

* * *

><p>"KATHERINE!" Severus bellowed as soon as he entered his office back at Hogwarts. The portraits on the walls woke up and began grumbling about him disturbing their sleep, but Severus didn't listen.<p>

He marched into his private quarters, only to find that empty as well. He held out his wand once again and scanned the castle for her. Luckily, this time, he found her. She was in her private quarters in the dungeons. Severus sighed in relief, and made for the fireplace to floo down there, only to find that she had blocked it off. Severus growled under his breath, and tried again; this time using her password, but it didn't work either. She had block him out entirely.

"Albus?" Severus asked, as he walked back out into the office. "Did you see her return?"

"Yes," Albus said, staring sleepily down at the younger wizard. "She seemed quite disgruntled too. Muttering something about 'not being a pure-blood plaything' or something along those lines."

"Thank you Albus," Severus said, as he made to leave for his private rooms again. "Goodnight." There was no sense in trying to talk to her tonight anymore, for he knew she would listen anyway.

* * *

><p>Severus was worried when Katherine did not show up for Christmas breakfast, but by evening he was furious with her when she didn't show up for lunch or dinner; and that anger only deepened when she didn't show up for any other meal the next day either.<p>

He had tried flooing several times to her quarters, but it was still blocked off. So he resorted to heading to the dungeons. Her doors and portrait was sealed shut as well, which left Severus even more angrier as he stormed back up the stairs and into his office.

"Bloody woman," he muttered, as he paced. "Too stubborn for her own good."

"Problems Severus?" Albus asked, looking down over his half-moon spectacles, at the dark haired wizard.

"Your niece is the problem Albus," Severus snarled. "She's locked herself into her room, office and lab."

"Now why would she have done that?"

"I do not know," Severus fumed. "The Yuletide Ball went smoothly enough. Then she said she was going to retire for the night at the manor, and when I went to find her, she was gone. I have no idea what happened though between the time she left me and the half an hour it took for me to get up to the room."

"Why not ask her? Reach your mind out to her."

"Oh, believe me Albus, I have tried," Severus sneered. "But she's blocked me out completely."

"Do you think one of the others confronted her about something?"

"I don't know," Severus sighed, leaning against his desk. "Albus, there is something I seriously need to talk to you about."

"What is it my boy?"

"Avery has told me that several Death Eaters have asked for specific women from the Dark Lord," Severus told the elder wizard. "I believe, that I can keep Katherine further out of danger if I…ask for her myself."

"It would be a risky move, wouldn't it?" Albus asked, as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I believe that the Dark Lord will give her to me," Severus said slowly, as he turned around to face the portrait. "As long as I have your permission to do so."

"You have my permission Severus," Albus said, with a small smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you love her Severus?" Albus asked, as he watched the younger wizard shift in his spot. Severus' mouth opened and closed several times, before taking a deep sigh.

"I…" Severus started, but was interrupted by a different portrait.

"Headmaster!" Phineas Nigellus shouted as he came hurrying into his portrait. "They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood…"

"Do not use that word!" Severus snarled at the former headmaster.

"…the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!"

"Good. Most excellent Phineas!" Albus cried from behind Severus. "Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valor…and Harry must not know that you are the one giving it to him! If Voldemort should enter Harry's mind and see you and the sword…"

"I know Albus," Severus snapped. "I know." Severus hurried over to Albus' portrait and pulled at a corner of the frame. The portrait swung forward to reveal a hidden compartment from which the real sword of Gryffindor laid.

"Are you ever going to tell me why it is so important that the boy must have the sword?" Severus asked as he closed the portrait and summoned his traveling cloak.

"Not yet Severus," Albus stated. "Harry will know what to do with it. And Severus, please be careful."

"Don't worry about me Albus," Severus said, as he swung the traveling cloak around himself. "I have a plan. But please, if Katherine should come up here…"

"Do not worry Severus," Albus smirked. "I highly doubt that she will ask me where you have gone."

Severus nodded and left the room. As soon as he reached a vacant spot on the grounds, where he could not be seen by the patrons of the castle; he disapparated to the Forest of Dean.

* * *

><p>He apparated into a spot where Katherine and he had visited before. A small pond, where the two had harvested gillyweed during their apprenticeship for Slughorn. The forest was eerily quiet, as the snow fell heavily to the ground.<p>

Severus surveyed the area quickly, and decided that the pond was the best spot. Creating a small hole in the ice with his wand, he looked at the sword one last time before throwing it into the frozen waters. Hastily, he froze the pond back over and looked around once more.

"Well, here goes nothing," Severus sighed, as he began to wave his wand. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ A silvery blue light formed at the tip of his wand, but died out quickly. Severus frowned at his wand, and tried again, but was no more successful than the first time.

Severus sighed heavily, and closed his eyes. He knew that he was concentrating too much on Katherine right now, and not enough on Lily. Slowly, he began to clear his mind, bring only one thing to the front of his mind. Green eyes. Lily's green eyes.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Severus shouted again. This time a silvery blue doe burst forth from his wand and pranced around in the snow.

"Find the boy and bring him to this pond," Severus told the patronus. He watched silently as the doe walked out of sight, then proceeded to find a hiding spot.

The night air was cold, and Severus was thankful to have his woolen traveling cloak on. He chose a spot just behind a dense patch of shrubs and sat down in the snow to wait for the boy.

And this gave him time to think about how to convince the Dark Lord to give Katherine to him as his bride. About twenty minutes later, his patronus returned with the boy in tow. The patronus faded into a tiny ball of light just over the frozen pond than sunk below the surface.

Severus watched as Harry lit his wand, and walked out onto the glassy surface of the water.

"_Accio Sword!"_ he heard the boy shout, then watched as his shoulder fell, when the sword did not come to him.

The boy stared at the ice for several minutes before he began taking off his clothes. An owl hooted in the distance, breaking the only silence around Severus and the younger wizard. Severus then watched the shivering boy point his wand at the glassy surface.

"_Diffindo!"_ Harry shouted, and what sounded like a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun, the ice cracked and broke into several large chunks. The boy hesitated before jumping into the frozen water.

Severus waited. He was become unnerved as several minutes went by and the boy still had yet to surface. Suddenly, the crunching of frozen snow, caused Severus to stiffen. He watched as the Weasley boy appeared from the opposite side of the pond and dove in after his friend.

Within seconds, both boys were out of the water, and Severus quietly disapparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Is it done?" Albus' portrait chimed as a frozen Severus walked through the door. "Does Harry have the sword?"<p>

"Yes," Severus sighed. "He has it."

"Excellent," Albus exclaimed. "Well done Severus!"

"Thank you Albus," Severus said quietly. "But if don't mind, I think I'm going to retire for the evening."

"Very well," Albus said, smiling down at him. "Goodnight!"

Severus entered his private chambers, and lit the fireplace to get himself warmed up. An orange glow warmed the room immediately, but Severus froze on the spot when he noticed Katherine lying in his bed, fast asleep. He quietly backed up out of the room and back into his office.

"Albus?" Severus asked, as he closed his chamber door. "When did Katherine arrive?"

"About twenty minutes after you left tonight," the portrait answered.

"Did she say anything? Ask where I was?"

"Not a word," Albus said. "Just strolled through the office and into your private quarters. She is asleep I presume?"

"Yes," Severus sighed. "I guess I will talk to her in the morning about what could have happened at the manor."

"I think that would be wise," Albus said, smiling down at him again. "Goodnight again."

"Goodnight," Severus said, before reentering his chambers and heading for the bathroom to change. After a quick, hot shower, Severus changed into his nightshirt and cautiously made his way back into the bedroom.

Katherine, was thankfully, still asleep, as Severus slipped in next to her. She shifted slightly then rolled over towards him; pressing herself into his side for warmth.

"Sev?" Katherine muttered in her sleep.

"We will talk in the morning," Severus told her quietly. "Go back to sleep." Severus slid an arm around her and allowed her head to rest against his chest, just above his heart. He laid awake for several more minutes, thinking, before coming to a conclusion.

The next time he was summoned to the Dark Lord's side, he would do it. He would ask the Dark Lord for a wife.

He would ask for Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Guten Tag! Ich bin tief traurig für dieses Kapitel ist so spät, Ach schießt. Forgive me, still in German mode from the weekend of German festivities that I was involved in :) Anyway, I said...I am deeply sorry for this chapter being so late (I think I had the German wording correctly, sorry if I didn't), but as you can see the weekend didn't go as I had planned. **

**Thank you to all who have been following this story, along with all of those who have added it to their favs and/or alerts!**

**A big thank you to RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, sasha2010, MRSSPICY, kernorxwarren4va, AccioSS and bookivore for their wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 36: Birthday Desires should be posted sometime around Monday night! Thanks again!**


	36. Chapter 36: Birthday Desires

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**Chapter is rated M...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Birthday Desires<strong>

The morning of December twenty-seventh, Severus awoke to the sleeping blonde witch. Her golden hair fanned out around her; her face soft and relaxed. He slipped carefully out of the bed and into the bathroom, to shower and change for the day.

She was still asleep when he returned. He smirked lightly at her disheveled form. She had turned in her sleep after he had left. The green silk sheets were tangled around her legs, her feet sticking at the bottom.

But his smirk suddenly turned downwards as he began to remember what laid ahead. He knew that he had to confront Katherine about what had transpired at Malfoy Manor the night of the ball. He also had to devise a plan on how he would ask the Dark Lord for Katherine.

Fear over took him at that point. Something inside him went off at the thought of the Dark Lord's rejection to the idea. He had rejected Severus' request to let Lily live. Would he rejected this request as well?

Blocking those thoughts from his mind, Severus strode over to his wardrobe and retrieved a long thin box. He placed it carefully at the foot of the bed, before retreating to his office to converse with Albus until Katherine woke. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Severus sensed his wards going off in his private chambers, coming from the floo. He quickly left his conversation with Albus and entered the next room, only to find an empty bed and discarded box. The new Firebolt, he had bought her, was lying on the bed, not far from the box which had housed it.<p>

Severus sighed. He knew that she couldn't be angry with him, for she had sought him out the night before and stay with him through the night. It confused him to no end.

The floo blazed green again, causing Severus to swing around to face it with wand drawn. But he lowered it just as quickly, as Katherine's form came into view. She looked intently at his half lowered wand with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on her lips.

"What's the matter Sev?" Katherine snickered. "Do I make you nervous?"

"No," Severus said hurriedly. "I was just surprised to find that you had left without a word."

"Well," Katherine started, as she walked over to the bed again. "When I woke up and found a Christmas present at the end of the bed, I figured I'd best go and retrieve yours." Severus watched as she sat down on the green clad bed and held out a small box towards him.

It was larger than last years present, his prized _Potion Book of Shadows, _but it was wrapped in the familiar green and silver paper, just like the first. He took it gingerly from her outstretched hand, and sat down on the bed next to her.

It was heavy and solid, making him even more curious as to what could be inside. Slowly Severus began unwrapping the package, but froze when the present came into view.

"You seem to astound me more and more," Severus said as he looked up at the witch next to him.

"I take it, that you don't have that one yet?" Katherine smirked, as she looked down at the gift.

"Have it!" Severus rose an eyebrow at her. "Katherine, there are only two of these in the world. How in Merlin's name did you get a hold of one?"

"It was in my vault," Katherine exclaimed, as she watched Severus' face closely. "Not sure which side of my family it came from though." Severus shook his head and lifted a book from the wrapping.

It was old and frail, but overall in good condition. The leather binding was dyed blood red and the ends of the spine were chipped, but the interior of the book seemed to be complete and in very good condition. Opening the cover to the first page, Severus stared down at the clear, black lettering.

"_L'Alkaest ou le Dissolvant Universel de Van-Helmont," _Severus read out loud, slightly stumbling over the French annunciations. _"Revel__é dans plusieurs Traitez qui en découvrent le Secret. Parle Sr Jean LePelletier, de Roüen. A Rouen, Chez Guillaume Behourt, vis-à-vis la Fontaine de S. Lo, à la Ville de Venife. M. DCCIV._

"M DCCIV. 1704," Severus said, as he gently flipped through the aging pages. "It truly is the first edition from Jean Le Pelletier."

"There is another one in there too," Katherine smiled slightly at him. Severus put the first book down and pulled out another rare and fascinating old tome.

"_Historia de Gentibus Septentrionalibus,"_ Severus read. He looked up at Katherine was pure astonishment. "Katherine? Is this another first edition?"

"Of course," Katherine smiled sadly down at the marbled bound book in his hands. "It was my mother's. She was always fascinated by myths and legends. But I had no interest in them, and I thought that maybe you would be interested."

"It is astonishing," Severus said, looking back at the book. "This book was first published in 1558. If my memory serves me correctly, the author _Oluas Magnus_ was a Swedish Bishop, who focused on northern folklore depicting myths, legends and monsters, then later on focusing on Witchcraft and sea monsters."

"So I take it you like them both?" Katherine smirked.

"Of course," Severus said. "But I believe that I will need to use a translation spell for both French and Italian on these. My French is rather rusty and my Italian is horrible."

"I'm glad you like them," Katherine said, as she turned and picked up her broom. "And thank you for my new broom. I'll try not to make a habit of breaking them."

"I should hope not," Severus smirked, before becoming serious again. "Katherine, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what happened to you on Christmas eve," Severus said, as he put the books down and turned to face her.

"Nothing happened."

"Don't lie to me," Severus snarled, as he rose from the bed quickly. "Tell me what happened between the time you left the ballroom to the time you left for Hogwarts."

"Don't worry about it Severus," Katherine snapped back. "I took care of it. It's over and done."

"Don't worry about it?" Severus sneered. "Whatever happened made you angry enough to lock yourself away for two days straight. So why won't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't concern you," she lied. "I handled it, okay. It is done."

"Fine," Severus said coldly. "But I still wish that you would confide in me a little more."

"I think I confide in you a little more than you think I do," Katherine retorted. "We better get moving if we want to make it to breakfast in the Great Hall."

"Very well," Severus said, as he watched Katherine rise with her broom, and head to the floo again.

"I'll see you down there in a couple of minutes," Katherine said, before flooing herself back to her quarters to change. Once he was alone again, Severus mentally cursed himself for not being able to get her to talk. He hoped beyond hoped, that whatever had happened at the Yuletide Ball, was truly over and done with.

* * *

><p>New Year's passed without much incident, but Severus was worried about Katherine's mental state. Night after night consisted of nothing but hungered sex from her. And it was not only limited to after hours; sometimes appearing out of nowhere, seduce him and disappear just as quickly. It was frustrating Severus to no end.<p>

He was glad when the students return on the fifth of January. Katherine seemed to have settle down a bit, and began returning to his bed, only to sleep beside him for security once more.

On the night of January ninth, Severus and Katherine were quietly celebrating his thirty-eight birthday in his quarters. A bottle of elf-made wine between them and another old tome from Katherine's vault was beside it on the table. Severus quietly mused that he actually had two good birthdays in a row. And it was thanks to Katherine.

But that thought soon vanished, as their Dark Marks began to burn.

Both witch and wizard stood quickly, and made for their cloaks and mask, but a sudden frantic knocking at the office door made Severus pause. He strode to the door quickly, clasping his cloak around his as he went.

"You will have to come back another…" Severus said, as he wrenched open the door, but stopped when he saw who was on the other side. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Draco?" Katherine asked, throwing on her cloak behind Severus. "What do you need?"

"My mark, it's burning," Draco said hesitantly. "I'm being summoned."

"As are we," Severus said, as he pulled the boy into the office. "Come, we will all disapparate from here." Severus and Katherine waited for Draco to tie his cloak and put his mask on, before the three touched their wands to their marks, and vanished from the office.

* * *

><p>The two wizards and the witch appeared before their master in the old ballroom. Loud cracks sounded around them as follower after follower heeded the call of the Dark Lord. The said Lord stood in the middle of the circle of followers, watching over the group as to make sure that each one came to his side.<p>

Three women laid before him; their hands and feet bound and their mouths gagged. Severus didn't like the looks of this; for he knew one of the women. A slender girl, with light brown hair; she was another Hufflepuff, a muggleborn, and one of his former students. He looked around the circle carefully, noting the Fenrir was now gracing his presence in the inner circle, even though he was not one.

'_Grayback must have brought the women in_,' Severus thought to himself as he continued look around. Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Mulciber, Avery, MacNair, Goyle, Crabbe, and Lucius. The only ones missing, that he could think of, were the Carrows, who were back at Hogwarts.

"Welcome," the Dark Lord hissed. "Tonight I bring before you three disgraces to the wizarding world. Grayback caught them trying to flee the country, before their interrogating at the Ministry. They have been brought here tonight, to be made examples of.

"They are _muggleborn_," the Dark Lord sneered. "And they shall be punished for their mistake. CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the first woman; her body convulsed under the curse and her screams were muffled by the gag that bound her mouth.

He let up on the first round of torture, only to inflict the curse on her again, and again, until she passed out from the pain. The Dark Lord carried onto the next woman, doing the same to her, then finally the third.

Severus fought himself to keep the bile from rising in his throat, as he watched the Dark Lord torture his former student. After the Dark Lord had finished his demonstration, he turned back to the group with a smirk on his face.

"I believe I have proven my point," he hissed, and then gestured to the battered women. "They are now yours for your entertainment. After you are finished, Bella and Katherine will rid of them. Ladies you are dismissed."

Severus watched as Bellatrix and Katherine bowed and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord robes before retreating from the room. Katherine headed in the direction of the parlor, while Bellatrix followed the Dark Lord towards his private study.

"_Now's my chance,_" Severus thought as he passed the others who began descended on the broken bodies of the Dark Lord's victims. He fought the bile once more, as he caught MacNair and Mulciber out of the corner of his eyes. They ripped the clothes off the first woman and began to beat and rape her at the same time.

But at the same time, he saw Avery back away from the group and sit down in a chair near the back of the room. Avery was studying his hands intently, but looked up and held Severus' gaze for a moment before looking down again.

The others had removed a gag from one of the women, and her screams began echoing violently throughout the room. Draco had placed himself in a corner, as far away from the group as possible; trying not to watch his father, who took the third woman forcibly, causing her to scream so loud, Severus thought it would shatter the window.

He quickly knocked on the door of the study and entered when the Dark Lord told him to enter. Bellatrix stood behind the red eyed wizard, fawning over him, as he sat in his throne-like chair.

"Severus," the Dark Lord hissed, as Severus knelt before him and kiss his robes. "What bring you here?" The black eyed wizard looked up into the red eyes of the Dark Lord.

"My Lord," Severus' eyes remained fixed on the Dark Lord, "I've come with a request."

"A request?"

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said. "I've come to request a specific woman to be my wife."

"And who do you desire Severus? Another _Mudblood_," the Dark Lord sneered, while Bellatrix cackled behind him.

"No, my Lord," Severus said calmly. "She is one of us. A follower."

"Who is it?"

"I've come to ask for Katherine Dumbledore, my Lord," Severus said, then silently held his breath as he awaited the Dark Lord's verdict.

"Why should I give Dumbledore to you Severus?" the Dark Lord asked. "You do realize that she is a member of the inner circle."

"I do, my Lord," Severus confirmed. "But if one would think about it, it would only be logical."

"How so Severus?"

"Katherine and I come from the same stock, my Lord," Severus said, quoting Avery on Christmas Eve. "We are both well skilled duelers and high class potion makers, but we are the only half-bloods within the inner circle.

"Why give either one of us to a pure blood mate, which will only taint that pure blood lineage. A half blood to a half blood would make more sense, plus our offspring would insure powerful and loyal followers to you, my Lord."

"My Lord, you mustn't…" Bellatrix hissed, but the Dark Lord raised a hand to stop her complaints.

"Now, now Bellatrix," the Dark Lord hissed. "Severus makes a good point. Why taint pure blood line with their half blood ones, when they could procreate with each other." The Dark Lord went silent, as he considered Severus' request. Bellatrix glared at Severus, who held his breath again.

"Very well Severus," the Dark Lord finally said. "Katherine is yours. But she has one last assignment to fulfill before rearing any offspring. Understood!"

"Of course, my Lord," Severus said, as he bowed to kiss the hem of his robes again. "Thank you my Lord."

"You are dismissed Severus."

* * *

><p>"Hello Cissy," Katherine said as she entered the parlor. Narcissa sat alone near the fire; a book in her hands, but her eyes were unfocused on the page. "Are you alright?"<p>

"Oh…," Narcissa jumped a bit, after Katherine broke her stare. "Katherine, I'm sorry. I was trying to block out the screams. Please sit down." The two woman sat in silence for a little while, but Narcissa finally began to talk.

"You didn't stay the night of the ball," Narcissa stated, looking over at the younger witch. "How come?"

"Oh…um…we were needed back at Hogwarts," Katherine lied. How could she tell Cissy that her husband tried to seduce her in their own home. The door to the parlor suddenly burst open, as Avery entered.

"Avery?" Katherine questioned. "What's going on?"

"They're finished?" he stated. Katherine noted he looked paler than normal, and he seemed jittery.

"Already?"

"Fortunately," he sighed. "The Dark Lord had tortured them too much, taking all the fight out of them. The women didn't last long."

"Alright," Katherine sighed, rising from her chair. "I better go clean up."

"Katherine," Avery said, gripped her arm as she began to leave. "Be careful. They're not happy in there."

"I'll be fine Avery. Thank you," Katherine smirked at him. "Go home to your wife."

Katherine walked down the silent hallway alone, and entered the ballroom swiftly. The three broken bodies laid bloodied and bruised upon the marble flooring. Lucius was standing near them, smirking slightly at her.

"Where's Bella?" Lucius asked.

"To hell if I know," Katherine sneered, as she looked down at the mess that she was expected to clean, and alone it looked like.

"Good," Lucius remarked. "Grab her."

* * *

><p>After his meeting with the Dark Lord, Severus took a different exit and made his way to the parlor to find Katherine.<p>

It had worked. Katherine was to be his, and he hoped to return to Hogwarts as soon as possible to tell Albus that the plan had worked. Upon entering the parlor, he found Narcissa sitting alone.

"Hello Severus," Narcissa said, as she stood to greet him.

"Narcissa," Severus said. "Where's Katherine?"

"She's gone to clean up," Narcissa said, as she fidgeted with the hem of her robes.

"Already?"

"Yes, apparently…" Narcissa started, but was interrupted by the door of the parlor suddenly bursting open.

"MOTHER. PROFESSOR." Draco yelled through ragged breath. Severus and Narcissa turned towards the boy with a confused look as to Draco's actions.

"Draco, what is the matter?" Narcissa asked, getting up from her chair near the fire.

"It's Professor Dumbledore." Draco panted. "She was suppose to rid of the Muggleborns, after the others were done with them, but they didn't last as long as the others wanted them to…so they turned on Katherine, and…"

But Draco couldn't finish, as Severus had flown at him, grabbing the boy by the collar. Draco eyes were wide with fear, but not because of his professor's reaction, but due to what he had witnessed in the meeting hall.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" Severus bellowed into the boy's face.

"They attacked her…" Draco swallowed hard. "I think they're going to try and…rape her, sir." The last part coming out at no more than a whisper. Severus' eyes narrow in anger and he let go of Draco's shirt. His chest began to heave and he turned towards Narcissa again.

"Find your sister and get her to the meeting room," Severus told her, then turned and headed to the hall. But not before grabbing Draco by the scruff of the neck and dragging the boy with him.

Severus dashed down the hallway, followed closely by Draco. His brain overturning the events that could be happening inside the meeting room.

'_Maybe she's alright. Maybe Bellatrix showed up before anything had happened,' _he thought frantically as they rounded the corner near the ballroom.

As they reached the doors to the old ballroom, Severus sent a quick blasting spell at the handles, breaking the locks. He rushed into the room, only to hear two "_Expelliarmus" _shouted.

Both his and Draco's wands were thrown from their grasps, and then rough hands were pinning them to the wall. Severus' eyes searched the room frantically for Katherine. Crabbe and Goyle had him restrained so tightly to the wall, that he could hardly move his head to look around the room.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Draco being immobilized by MacNair and Mulciber. Both men struggled against their capturers, but to no success.

"Come to watch the show Snape?" Severus heard Greyback hiss. He turned his head just enough towards the voice, only to see a sight that he wished he hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Cliffhanger :) Sorry. Well not really. Chapter 37: The Torture of Severus Snape should be posted by Friday! Thank you to all who have been reading and following this story!**

**A big thank you to sandradee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, sasha2010, RequiemWolfenstein87, Reader123, VesperLestrange and kernorxwarren4va for their wonderful reviews! **

**Also, please take a moment to go to my profile page and cast your vote for the title of the next Severus/OC story! Polls close and the title of the new story will be revealed on the day of the last chapter posted for the Potion Mistress and the Half-Blood Prince. Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37: The Torture of Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

**WARNING: CHAPTER IS HIGHLY RATED M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: The Torture of Severus Snape<strong>

Severus' eyes widened at what he saw, and he only hoped that Draco couldn't see in that direction. His heart beat quickened, and he began to thrash violently against his capturers, causing him to get a swift punch to the stomach.

"Just enjoy the view Snape. We know you've had her once already. Why not share?" Greyback laughed menacingly. Severus turned his head back towards the scene.

Katherine's form was bent over the large mahogany desk in the corner and her arms and upper body were being held down by Greyback. The Lestrange brothers restrained her legs.

Her clothes and undergarments were in shreds on the floor. Cuts and bruises littered her body, and he watched her struggle against those who were holding her down, but she remained unsuccessful.

"Come on Lucius, hurry up. The rest of us want a go at her too." Mulciber bellowed next to Severus. Lucius then stepped into Severus line of vision. The blonde wizard sneered in the direction of the dark haired wizard and his son. Severus noticed that Lucius was sporting a black eye and split lip, which meant Katherine had put up a fight. But there was just too many of them for her alone.

"Lucius, don't be a fool…" Severus yelled, earning him another punch to his torso.

"I'm only getting what I didn't get at Yule," Lucius snarled, as he turned towards Katherine's form and ripped the last remaining fabric from her body; rendering her completely naked.

Silent sobs racked her small frame. She could feel and smell Greyback's awful breath on her face, as he held her to the desktop. Lucius smacked her hard on the bum, causing her to hit the desk hard with her hips.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Lucius smirked, as he unzipped his trousers and unleashed his member from its' confinement.

"Lucius…" was all Severus could get out before another blow left him gasping for air. He looked up just in time to see Lucius splay Katherine's rear and forcefully trust into her.

"NO!" Katherine screamed through the sobs. Lucius smirked at her outburst, and held himself in that position. His hands worked their way to her hips, gripping them so tightly, it was sure to leave more bruises. Lucius pulled out almost all the way, then plunged cruelly into her dry, tight core once again.

"This is what you get for taking my place in the inner circle, you filthy half-…" but Lucius was render speechless, as a hex hit him, pulling him out from inside Katherine, and knocking him to the floor.

Greyback, and the Lestranges let go of Katherine immediately to see where the curse had come from. As all eyes looked towards the north end of the room, only to find Bellatrix and Narcissa standing at the doors.

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa bellowed. Severus had never seen the woman so angry before, especially at her husband. "HOW DARE YOU!"

At this point, the other four capturers had released Severus and Draco, but no one dared to move at the sight of the enraged Narcissa.

"Tsk, tsk, Lucius. You know the rules. You mustn't touch what isn't yours," Bellatrix mused, smirking lightly at Severus, who had used those exact words on her a little more than a year ago.

"Cissy flower, I can explain," Lucius begged. Apparently he had never seen her this angry with him as well. Everyone's eyes were focused on Narcissa and Lucius, and no one noticed as Katherine's figure slipped from the desk and onto the floor. She had pulled herself flush to the side of the table and pulled her knees to her chest. Her head was down, and she continued to quietly cry.

Narcissa continued to lash out at her husband, who seemed to cower on the floor in front of her. Severus' glazed remained fixed on the couple until another voice spoke closer to him.

"I believe your future half-blood wife needs assistance," Bellatrix sneered at him. With those words spoken, Severus quickly and quietly walked to Katherine's side. Gently, he took his hand and lifted her chin to see her face. Katherine's cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked so vulnerable, something that Severus had never seen her before.

"Katherine, are you alright?" Severus whispered to her. But he knew it was a stupid question. '_Of course she isn't alright. She's just been raped, you idiot.' _His mind screamed at him. Her frame shook violently against the sobs, and as Severus removed his hand from her chin, she turned her head away quickly.

She hated being seen like this. It made her feel weak and used. And when she looked in Severus' obsidian eyes, she came undone. His eyes not only held sympathy towards her, but a bit of fear as well.

Severus silently undid the clasp of his cloak and pulled it from his shoulders. He wrapped it carefully around Katherine's form, before sliding his hands under her knees and lower back, and gently lifted her from the ground.

Katherine shifted her body in the movement, and clutched her hands to the front of Severus' frock. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, the quiet sobs continued. Narcissa's bellowing became louder, and as Severus looked back towards the scene, he noted that Greyback, MacNair and Mulciber had already fled the scene.

"HOW COULD YOU LUCIUS! SHE IS OUR SON'S GODMOTHER!" Narcissa hollered. Bellatrix had joined her sister in front of her half-naked brother-in-law, who was still cowering on the ground before his wife. The Lestrange brothers finally saw a clearing and made a break of it, out the side door, but Draco was still frozen in the same spot. His fist clenched at his sides.

Severus swiftly made his way to the boy's side, with Katherine firmly in his grasp.

"Draco, come," Severus whispered to him. The boy started from his trance and looked towards his godfather. Severus could see the anger in Draco's eyes, and he felt horrible for what the boy just had to witness. He motioned with his head in the direction of the main hall doors and began to walk in that direction, hoping the boy would be smart enough to follow him.

With one last look back at his angry mother and cowardly father, Draco turned and followed Severus quietly from the ballroom. The two wizards remained silent as they ascended the stairs to the second floor bedrooms, the only faint sound now was Narcissa's screams, that seemed to echo throughout the entire manor.

Katherine's quiet sobs had subsided, but her body still trembled violently in Severus' arms. The three made their way to Katherine's old bed chamber that she used after graduation. She had only lived with the Malfoys for one month before moving to Spinner's End with him, but Narcissa still referred to it as Katherine's.

Draco walked ahead and opened the door, holding it for Severus to enter. He debated placing Katherine on her bed, but with the death grip she had on his robes, he thought better of it. Instead, he settled into the love seat near the fire, with Katherine still in his arms.

Draco took up to pacing in front of the small fireplace. His fists were still clenched at his sides, and he muttered continually under his breath. Severus watched the boy closely, as he held Katherine's trembling body firm against his own. He had no idea what to say in order to comfort his godson, for he had never received any comforting words himself when he was younger and had witnessed his father abusing his mother.

Suddenly, two sets of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Draco stop his frantic pacing and turned to face the bedroom door. It flew open to reveal a smirking Bellatrix, followed by a red-faced Narcissa.

Narcissa's harden face, softened at the site of Katherine in Severus' arms. Her sudden anger, now replaced with sadness and guilt. Lucius had not only betrayed her, twice, but her son and her son's godparents as well.

"Katherine. Katherine, I'm so sorry," Narcissa said softly, as she sat down next to Severus. But Katherine's only response was to clutch Severus' robes even tighter. He knew the tears were still falling from her beautiful blue eyes, for he could feel the coldness of them as they heavily stained his frock.

"The Dark Lord will not be please with Lucius, Cissy," Bellatrix sneered. "He'll be pushed even further down in the ranks now. Especially since Dumbledore has been giv…" But she was cut off by Severus, who cleared his throat loudly and glared in the dark witch's direction.

"Are you going to tell him, Bella?" Narcissa's eyes widened and began to tear up. "Bella, please, let me handle this."

"Do what you must to Lucius yourself Cissy," Bellatrix smirked as she walked off towards the door. "But I do intend to tell the Dark Lord everything that he did tonight." And with that she was gone. Narcissa sighed heavily, and the remaining four occupants of the room stayed silent.

Draco stood looking at his mother, waiting for her to come up with something, but he knew that his father would be punished severely for what he had done. For in the boy's eyes, his father had lost all of his respect with the first finger that Lucius had laid upon his godmother's flesh.

"Narcissa, I think it would be wise to take Katherine back to Hogwarts now," Severus said, shifting Katherine's form slightly in his arms before rising from the sofa.

"Of course Severus," Narcissa said, rising from the love seat with them. The two walked in silence down the hallway to the library, with Draco trailing quietly behind them. Katherine's grip on his robes only tightened as they entered the study and proceeded towards the floo.

Just before Narcissa threw the powder into the fireplace, she turned to her son and embraced him quickly.

"I will see you at Easter, Draco," Narcissa said in hushed tones. She let him go and threw the powder towards the mantle's opening. The green flame sprung to life, casting emerald shadows across the room's four occupants.

"Headmaster's office. Hogwarts," Severus stated, before stepping into the flame, with Katherine still in his arms.

* * *

><p>The office was dimly lit when he arrived; most of the portraits were already asleep, while the others looked curiously at him, as he crossed the room swiftly towards his private chambers.<p>

The floo flared up once again, emitting Draco's form into the office as well. The boy silently followed his godfather into the elder's bedroom, and watched Severus settle onto the bed, with his godmother still in his arms.

He's eyes were glued on the elder wizard and witch; he had never thought he'd see the day when the most feared teacher of Hogwarts would be attentive, caring…loving. He watched as Severus silently summoned three vials from the bathroom, then gently raise Katherine's chin and help her down the first flask.

After it contents were gone, Severus quietly ran his wand over her body, that was still covered by his cloak; he checked to make sure that they had not done any internal damage to her. He then took the vial of salve for the bruises and carefully some on his fingers and proceeded to rub it gently on the abrasions that littered her face and arms.

When he was finished, he helped her drink the contents of the third flask, then silently vanished the three empty containers.

Draco continued to watch as Severus held Katherine close to his body once again; whispering inaudible words of comfort to her. After a few moments, Katherine's body relaxed, and her hands slackened on Severus robes.

He cautiously rose from the bed and placed her on the mattress; covering her body and his cloak with the green linens. Draco could see that her eyes were closed; her face now relaxed and cleared of the cuts and bruises that it once held. Severus lightly brushed a stray golden lock away from her face, before turning towards the boy.

"Draco," Severus said quietly. "Follow me." Severus led his godson into the office, and sat down heavily in his desk chair.

"Sir," Draco said, as he stopped in front of the desk. "Will she be alright?"

"In time Draco," Severus stated softly. "I suggest you return to your dormitory to get some sleep. You only have four more hours until breakfast, so…"

"Can't I stay here?" Draco interrupted. "Please. I don't really want to go back down there."

"Draco…"

"Please," Draco pleaded. "Please, let me stay." Severus sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Draco stood still before him; his steel blue eyes still pleading with his godfather. Severus silently waved his wand at the dark green couch along the back wall; transfiguring it into a small bed, then summoned a pillow and blanket from his private quarters.

"You may stay," Severus said quietly. "But I want you to return to the Slytherin Common Room before breakfast."

"Yes sir," Draco said, as his shoulders slummed and he made to go lay down. "Thank you." The boy set about arranging his makeshift bed, as Severus rose and went to stand before the large arched window that overlooked the lake, and Albus' grave.

The sky was clear and bright, thanks to the waxing moon that hung high above the lake. Its' light reflected off the snow, ice and the marble tomb, giving it an eerie glow. Severus couldn't help to wish that Draco would have returned to his own room, so he could have a talk with Albus. But that would have to wait until after breakfast.

"Sir?" Draco's voice interrupted Severus' thoughts, but he remained staring out the window.

"Yes."

"What was Prof…my godmother like, before she was sent to prison?" Draco asked, as he sat down and began taking off his shoes. "How was she with me?"

"She was very protective of you," Severus said softly. "She was thrilled when your mother asked her to be your godmother."

"Protective?"

"Yes," Severus smirked lightly, remembering a younger Katherine holding a newborn Draco, only a day old. "I remember, if we were visiting your parents late into the night, she often offered to put you to bed."

"Would she sing to me?" Draco asked suddenly, as he looked up at Severus, who turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I remember someone singing quietly to me. I'm pretty sure it wasn't mother."

"I caught her once," Severus said, as he watched the boy closely. "It was the night before…," he paused and crossed his arms over his chest. "Before she was arrested." The two were silent for a moment, both thinking about that night, well as much as Draco could remember for being only a little over a year old at the time.

"I think I remember some of the words," Draco said quietly. "Something like, 'Lay your head down, and sleep on my shoulder…'"

"..._Lay your head down,  
><em>_And start a new dream.  
><em>_And for tonight,  
><em>_The moment is over.  
><em>_Drift in a lullaby,  
><em>_Here where the stars reside,  
><em>_And angels are always seen._

_And lay your head down,  
><em>_The stars they have whispered.  
><em>_Hear what they say,  
><em>_And know that it means.  
><em>_The moon is your guide,  
><em>_The stars they have kissed her.  
><em>_As she goes gently by,  
><em>_Light as a baby's sigh,  
><em>_Safe on a fairy tale stream._

_And start a new dream."_

Severus had turned back to the window. As Draco recited the words, Severus could almost hear Katherine's melodic voice swimming through his head. He remembered standing in the doorway to Draco's nursery, watching Katherine rock the child in her arms. She was smiling down at him, and singing softly, as she watched the toddler drift off into dreamland. Severus could still see her plant a soft kiss on the infant's forehead, then gently settled him into his cot.

"Goodnight sir," Draco said, bringing Severus out of his thoughts once again.

"Goodnight," Severus said, as he watched the boy settle in, before making his way to his bedroom to check on Katherine.

* * *

><p>Katherine was resting in the same spot where he had left her. Her nose was still red, and her eyes were still puffy from crying. The cuts and bruises on her face and arms had completely healed, so Severus decided to heal the rest while she slept.<p>

He sat down cautiously on the side of the bed where she laid, and carefully wrapped her from the sheets then his cloak. Severus closed his eyes briefly as her body came into view. Her torso was littered with cuts and bruises, but it was nearly as bad as what Bellatrix had done to her almost a year ago.

Picking up the bottle of salve, he began gently applying it to the bruises on her chest, abdomen and hips.

Her hips.

He could see the outline of Lucius' hands where he had held her in place. It sickened him to no end as he thought about how low Lucius and the others had sunk. Severus was just glad to see that none of the cuts looked like bite marks from Greyback. Things would be even worse if that had happened.

Once he finished, he waved his wand over the cuts, sealing them until they were only a white scar, in which he applied more salve. A half an hour later, there wasn't a trace of what happened on her body; the only thing that remained was the imprint left in both of their minds.

Severus quickly changed into his nightshirt, and slid into bed next to her. He laid on his side, facing her; knowing he would probably not sleep the rest of the night, he decided to watch over her as she slept. A part of him hoped, beyond hope that Bellatrix had gone straight to the Dark Lord to tell him what had occurred.

For Severus, tonight was worse that any punishment the Dark Lord could had inflicted upon him. Having to witness this, was like his own personal torture.

* * *

><p><strong>an: The lyrics above are from Trans-Siberian Orchestra's song "A Final Dream." One of my favorites; short and sweet. Chapter 38 "Given" should be posted around Monday night! Only 20 more chapters to go! ****Thanks again to all those who have been following this story! **

**A big thank you to RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, deno91, WWEStarBaby, tigerlili48, LemonDropsWoolSocks, savysnape7, Ausre, kernorxwarren4va and Lumet for their great reviews!**

**Please take a moment to vote on the title for the next Sev/OC story on my profile page. Title will be revealed at the end of "The Potion Mistress and the Half Blood Prince." Thanks!**


	38. Chapter 38: Given

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Given<strong>

"_Come to watch the show Snape…Snape…Snape…."_

"_I'm only getting what I didn't get at Yule…"_

"_I've been waiting a long time for this…"_

"_NO!"_

Severus' eyes snapped open quickly and his breathing was ragged. Every time he tried to sleep, the same images of flashed through his mind. He wanted so much to take a sleeping draught, but he knew that it would be unwise. If the Dark Lord should call, he had to be ready.

His eyes drifted over the sleeping witch that was laying to his right. Her face was relaxed, but there were still stains from where the tears had slid down her cheeks. The redness was gone, as well as the puffiness, but he feared most for her mental state.

Katherine stirred in her sleep under his gaze; the cloak and linen slipping off slightly, revealing the pale milky flesh of her shoulder. Severus watched as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the haze the clouded her vision.

"Good morning," Severus said quietly, as he watched her eyes for any hints of panic or distress.

"What's so good about it?" Katherine mumbled, pulling the linen back over her shoulder and hugged it closer to her body. Of course, he couldn't answer that. What was good about it, except for the fact that she would be okay, in time.

Her ice blue eyes held both anger and sadness within them. Anger at the betrayal of a friend, and sadness about the fact it had even happened. Severus knew he would have to ask her again about what had happened the night of the Yule Ball, and now also what happened just last night before he arrived.

"Katherine," Severus said calmly, as he tried to reach out for her hand, but she flinched away from him. "I need to know what happened on the night of the ball. You need to tell me."

"I can't," Katherine whispered, lowering her eyes away from him.

"Katherine please," Severus implored. "I need to know what happened between you and Lucius that night. I need to understand why this has happened."

"I can't Sev," Katherine stammered, the tears forming in her eyes again. "I just can't say it."

"Then show me," Severus pleaded. "Open your mind. Let me see the memories then." Katherine swallowed hard, before nodding her consent. Severus slowly reach out and raised her chin, forcing her to look at him once again.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible," Severus told her, as he looked into her eyes again. _"Legilimens."_

_Severus saw Katherine perched upon the ottoman in his room at Malfoy Manor. Her back was to the door and she was watching the fire intently. The door opened from the hallway, revealing Lucius, but Katherine had yet to turn around._

"_Sev, could you help me with the zipper and the corset?" Katherine had asked, with a slight smirk on her face. "I hat flicking my wand at something I can't see." Severus watched as Lucius walked across the room and stopped just behind her._

_He watched a frown form on Katherine's face, just before Lucius reached out and tugged at the back of the dress, unzipping it. His other hand came up and brushed across her bare shoulder._

_Katherine flinched at the contact and quickly grabbed her wand. She stood hastily and turned towards the blond wizard, jabbing her wand into his chest. She held her dress with one hand, as the other continued to hold her wand to his person._

"_Lucius?" Katherine snarled. "Get out!"_

"_I think not," Lucius sneered at her, as he stepped around the ottoman. Severus watched as Katherine back up, but tripped over her dress. He growled inwardly as Lucius grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him._

"_I know about you and Snape," Lucius hissed into her ear. "Why waste yourself on a half-blood, when you can have pure-blood."_

"_Don't waste your breathe Lucius," Katherine snarled, as she struggled against him. "You're married to my best friend. I could never do that to her or Severus."_

"_Oh believe me," Lucius snarled. "They never have to know. This could be our own filthy secret." Severus watched as Katherine's eyes widened, then lashed out, her left hand making contact with Lucius' face. Lucius pushed her away roughly, grabbing his face._

"_You filthy bitch," Lucius growled. "You'll pay for that and for taking my place in the inner circle." Severus watched as Lucius advanced on her again, but Katherine raised her wand again and sent him sailing into the sofa. _

_The memory faded to the next. Severus swallowed hard as he watched Katherine walk down the hallway in Malfoy Manor. She was heading down towards the ballroom, alone. Upon entering, he saw the three broken bodies lying bloody and bruised on the floor. _

_Severus stopped short upon seeing Lucius standing near the victims, smirking in Katherine's direction. _

"_Where's Bella?" Lucius asked._

"_To hell it I know," Katherine sneered, as she looked down at the mangled bodies._

"_Good," Lucius grinned. "Grab her." Instantly, a pair of arms wrapped around Katherine's person, and Lucius ripped her wand out of her hand. Mulciber held her as best he could, but Katherine wasn't about to give up. _

_She thrust her elbow into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and also caused him to release her. Lucius lunged himself at her, but Katherine was quicker, and her fist made contact with Lucius' jaw. Then she released another hit to his face, which graced him with the black eye._

_The others descended on her, grabbing at her clothing, ripping it along with the skin underneath. Katherine continued to fight, but she was losing steam. Her frock had been completely destroyed, and her skirt and blouse were nothing but rags hanging from her body._

_All too soon, Katherine was cornered. Greyback grabbed her, locking her arms at her side. Katherine tried to struggle out of his grasp, but the werewolf was too strong. Greyback grinned, baring his teeth as he leaned in towards Katherine's neck._

"_Not now Fenrir," Lucius hissed, as he approached the struggling witch. "I must admit the Dark Lord would not be pleased if you changed her."_

"_Fine," Greyback sneered. "So what are we going to do with her?"_

"_Bend her over the desk," Lucius smirked. "There is a lesson she must learn."_

"_You son of a bitch," Katherine screamed at him, earning her a swift punch to the stomach. _

"_Fenrir, Rodolphus, Rabastan…hold her down," Lucius demanded. "The rest of you, get rid of the rest of her clothing. Greyback dragged her towards the desk and pushed her body, face down upon its' top. She flared her legs wildly, but the Lestrange brothers grabbed them and pinned them to the sides of the desk. Goyle, Crabbe, Mulciber and MacNair descended upon her once again, tearing the fabric away from her body._

"_Who gets to go first?" Mulciber asked, as he tore one of the last pieces of material off of her person._

"_Me," Lucius sneered. "She's the one who took my place in the inner circle. I deserve my revenge." Greyback had grabbed Katherine by the arms and held her down. The others stood around the desk, grinning at Katherine's naked form._

"_If Snape should come, restrain him," Lucius told the four, who stood around him. "I don't need him getting in the way."_

Severus slowly pulled out of Katherine's mind; his eyes refocused on hers noticing the tears had spilt from her eyes once again. He released her chin and cautiously slid an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, to let her cry against him once more.

* * *

><p>He had let her cry out, until she fell asleep in his arms once more. Severus then rose and dressed for the day, before retreating to his office to wake Draco. The boy had had a restless sleep as well; the blanket laid discarded on the floor, while his form was stretched in all directions across the makeshift bed.<p>

Once he was gone, Severus discuss the events of the night before with Albus. The elder wizard was pleased to hear that Voldemort willingly consented to giving Katherine to Severus, but was saddened by the news of the events that occurred afterwards.

"Severus," Albus said. "You should tell her about the arrangement of your impending marriage soon. You don't need her finding out some other way."

"You're right," Severus sighed. "I'll tell her soon. But not now."

"That would be wise," Albus said. "For now let her rest. Merlin knows she needs it."

* * *

><p>A week went by without much incident. Katherine had all but locked herself away in Severus' quarters, only appearing for meals and classes. Draco had done the same; and to Severus' slight annoyance, the boy would turn up in his office just about every night to talk or play wizard chess with Katherine.<p>

It was that following Saturday, that the three were sitting in Severus' quarters. Katherine and Draco were quietly playing a game of chess while Severus read from his latest tome from Katherine, when the witch in question suddenly became stiff.

"Professor?" Draco asked, as he noticed Katherine's hand freeze in mid move. She rose quickly, turning to face Severus.

"I'm being summoned Severus," Katherine gasped.

"Go," Severus said, raising quickly from his chair. "I'll floo to the parlor. Meet me there afterwards." Katherine quickly lifted her left sleeve and pressed her wand to the mark, then disappeared from their sight.

"Draco," Severus turned to the boy. "Go back to your dorm for now."

"Can't I stay here sir."

"Not this time," Severus said, before throwing in the floo powder and stating his destination. "Parlor. Malfoy Manor." Severus stepped into the green-lit fireplace and flooed to Katherine's side.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Katherine," the Dark Lord hissed, as Katherine appeared before him. "Always ever so prompt."<p>

"My Lord," Katherine murmured, as she knelt before the red-eyed wizard and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Katherine, I have summoned you here tonight for two reasons," Voldemort said, eyeing the blonde witch before him. "Let's deal with the first one, shall we. BELLATRIX!"

Bella entered the room, dragging a body along with her. The dark witch smirked at Katherine, then pushed the body towards the space between the Dark Lord and Katherine's person. Katherine's eyes narrowed as the face of the person came into view.

Lucius.

"Well now Katherine," the Dark Lord hissed, as he rose from his throne. "I can see it in your eyes. There is hatred held for Lucius isn't there?"

Katherine didn't answer; all she could do was glare at the wizard that was cowering once again on the floor. Lucius' face was more shallow than ever. His eyes were sunken and dead looking; his skin was whiter than Katherine and Severus' combined.

"Yes, I know what happened last Friday eve Katherine," the Dark Lord hissed as he circled her. "Bella told me everything.

"Do you want your revenge Katherine?" the Dark Lord asked her.

"Of course my Lord," Katherine stated.

"Then what are you waiting for?" the Dark Lord asked. "Do it! Take your revenge!"

"_CRUCIO!"_ Katherine screamed, as she raised her wand to Lucius' person. The wizard sunk to the floor, withering in pain. A loud scream escaped him, as Katherine continued the curse. All the while, Bellatrix cackled madly behind the Dark Lord, as she watched her brother-in-law suffer punishment from a half-blood.

"Enough!" the Dark Lord shouted. Katherine immediately release the curse, then knelt before her master again. "Bella, get him out of here." Bellatrix grabbed Lucius by his collar and dragged him out of the room, leaving the Katherine alone with the Dark Lord.

"Now for the second reason you are here," the Dark Lord hissed, as he lowered himself back into his chair. "I have chosen the wizard whom you will be given to. But remember, you will remain unwed until your mission is complete."

"Of course my Lord," Katherine said, as she bowed her head to him. "And his name my Lord?"

"Severus Snape."

* * *

><p>Severus flooed directly into the parlor, and found Narcissa sitting in front of the fire once again. She looked like death warmed over. Her eyes were dark, lined with black circles under her orbs. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.<p>

"Narcissa," Severus greeted her, before taking up pacing in front of the fire.

"She was summoned, wasn't she?" Narcissa asked, her eyes never leaving the fire. "Bella told the Dark Lord everything. Lucius has been locked in the cellar for the past week."

"You sound almost sympathetic towards him," Severus sneered, as he continued to pace. "Have you forgiven him then?"

"Sympathetic, maybe," Narcissa spat. "Forgiven, no. Absolutely not. Yet he is still my husband, and I have to remain loyal to him. I still love him."

"Tell me Narcissa," Severus snarled. "How can you love someone who has raped your best friend? Your son's godmother? How?"

Narcissa opened and closed her mouth several times, but never got the chance to answer. The parlor door opened slowly, and Katherine slipped into the room. The two witches glanced at each other briefly, only exchanging a nod in greeting.

"Severus," Katherine said, turning towards him. "We need to talk. In private."

"Very well," Severus said, as he turned towards the fireplace to throw the powder into the flame. "Headmaster's quarters. Hogwarts." The green flame flared up again, and Severus stepped forward and disappeared.

"Goodnight Cissy," Katherine said, as she made towards the floo.

"Katherine wait," Narcissa pleaded, as she rose from the sofa. Katherine stopped, but did not turn towards her. "I'm so sorry for what happened. Please forgive me."

"It is not you that I am mad at," Katherine said, slowly turning to face the elder witch. "Lucius is the one that betrayed me, not you. You have not wronged me."

"I know," Narcissa said. "But he is still my husband, and I feel that I must apologize for his behavior."

"Don't apologize for him," Katherine told her. "You are above him Cissy. Don't let his failures destroy you." And without another word, Katherine stepped into the flame, and left Malfoy Manor behind.

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Katherine entered his quarters through the floo. He noticed that she held her different, with a little more assurance.<p>

"Well," Severus said, clearing his throat. "What do we need to talk about?"

"When were you going to tell me?" Katherine asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell you what?"

"That the Dark Lord had chosen whom I was to be given to," Katherine said, pursing her lips into a thin line, one that made her look like Minerva. "When were you going to tell me that I've been given to you?"

"I was going to tell you right away, but given the circumstances…" Severus sighed. "It happened last Friday night, before your...well…you know."

"The Dark Lord told me that he chose me for you because of our blood status," Katherine said. "Is that true?"

'_He told her that he had chosen the match?'_ Severus thought frantically. _'Why didn't he tell her that I asked for her myself?'_

"Severus?" Katherine said. "Is it true?"

"It is Katherine," Severus said, playing along. He was hoping he could figure out why the Dark Lord said he was the one who had made the arrangement. "Are you okay with this arrangement?"

"Actually Severus," Katherine sighed, letting her arms drop down to her sides. "I'm rather relieved. I kept thinking I might be to someone like MacNair or Mulciber."

"The Dark Lord didn't want to taint the pure blood lines with our half-blood ones," Severus explained, as he walked towards her. "And since we are the only half-bloods in the inner ranks, it only seemed fitting."

"Yes, fitting," Katherine said, as Severus stopped before her. Slowly Katherine slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Severus stiffened, before relaxing slightly and slowly moved his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"I'm just glad I was given to you Sev."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Thank you to all who have been reading and following this story! Polls are still open, so you can vote on the title for the next Sev/OC! Polls close on the day of the last chapter of The Potion Mistress & the Half Blood Prince!**

**A great big thank you to Twisted-Uniquely, savysnape7, RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, Reader123, tigerlili48, kernorxwarren4va, blind-saint, LemonDropsWoolSocks and sasha2010 for their wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 39 "Born on the Ides of March" should be posted around Friday night! Thanks again everyone!**


	39. Chapter 39: Born on the Ides of March

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Born on The Ides of March<strong>

Weeks went by faster than you could blink, and before long it had been well over a month since the Dark Lord's acceptance to Severus' request. Draco's visit had become less and less, but the boy was still shrinking away from the rest of his house and continued to struggle in his classes.

Katherine, however, was a different story.

It was not unknown to Severus what the students from the others houses thought of her. They commented on how she was just like he was, inside and outside the classroom. But Severus had noticed, that in the last couple of weeks, the comments had changed.

"What's with Dumbledore?"

"Been different lately, hasn't she?"

"I've noticed it too…"

"Still as tough as ever, but there is something different…"

Severus heard a group of Ravenclaws whisper, before they noticed him and scrambled away as fast as they could, leaving the halls virtually empty. It was nearing curfew, and Severus was glad that the students had been pretty well behaved the last few weeks as well.

The Carrows had complained about the decreasing number of detentions being given, and when he had asked Katherine about the students in her classes, she only responded that 'the D.A. was lying low and not attempting anything in Potions.' This relieved him to no ends.

His mind drifted off to Katherine once again. He had noticed a change too, but he knew a part of the problem. She had been distant ever since Lucius' attack. Katherine would often hole herself up in the dungeons, working on various potions and grading, thus changing her sleeping habits. There were nights when she would slip into his bed, long after he drifted off; curling up into his side, clinging to him as if she would drown. But there were other nights when she wouldn't show up at all.

The green trimmed bed felt cold and empty on those nights; and Severus felt like he was slowly losing her again. But he knew he couldn't. According to the Dark Lord, she was his, and he felt the peace of mind that the others now probably knew as well. He hoped that none of them would try it again.

Severus had no idea if Katherine would show tonight, so he decided to do a little patrolling, hoping that he wouldn't catch any students out of their rooms.

The corridors were dark and silent, save for the few chatting portraits and the occasional ghost that would float by. Severus wound his way through hall after hall until he found himself at the steps of the Astronomy Tower. He hadn't been up there in almost a year.

Well, since last June to be more precise.

Slowly, Severus turned the handle and opened the door. He made his way up the wooden winding stairs until he reached the landing at the very top. The wind whistled through the rafters of the tower's peak, and caused his black woolen cloak to billow more than usual. It was a bitter wind; blowing off the Black Lake, but it was still warm enough to melt the snow that remained on the castle grounds.

He froze staring at the spot were Albus last stood. Oh, how he wanted to throw himself over that ledge as well. But there was no way around it; he had made promises to Albus and to himself, and there was no running now.

Severus timidly stepped towards the railing, and looked out across the darkened grounds. It was quite peaceful; and he was surprised to see a hole in the clouds revealing hundreds of glittering stars high in the heavens above. His thoughts shifted to Lily. He remembered how she loved the Astronomy Tower at night; constantly pointing out constellations and often coming up there in hopes of seeing a shooting star.

But she never had, at least not when he was with her.

He sighed heavily, and gripped the railing tight until his knuckles turned white. Severus knew it was getting worse. Lily was slowly slipping away from him. The night he had delivered the sword to Potter, he felt different. The doe still appeared for him, but she seemed to hold less meaning than before.

Looking back up at the night sky, his eyes widened as a small glowing orb shot across the heavens and disappeared behind a dark cloud. Severus' vision blurred and he swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears from forming.

But he couldn't. A single tear escaped, rolling down his pale cheek and off the side of his face. He hadn't cried for Lily since the summer months, when he had fled from Katherine's side in a moment of anger. A sob wracked his body, and he brought a hand to his face, harshly wiping the tears away.

"Lily," he choked on his words. "Forgive me."

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight when Severus emerged from the tower. The wind had chilled him to the bone, and he desperately wanted to soak in a hot shower. The corridors had been dimmed and were eerily silent, even for that time of night. He had expected to run into Amycus or at least Alecto, patrolling the halls. But there wasn't a soul around.<p>

Severus swiftly made his way down the hall and rounded the corner by the Divination classroom. Suddenly he hit something solid, and stumbled back a bit, whipping out his wand.

"_Lumos!"_ he snarled, thinking for a moment that he had run into a student, but it wasn't. "Sybil?"

Professor Sybil Trelawney stood before him, her body rigid and her eyes unfocused in the light the shined forth from Severus' wand. Sybil mouth sagged and her breathing became heavy and harsh.

"Sybil, what are you…" he started, but stopped as her eyes started to roll and then a loud, harsh voice emerged. One that was not her own.

**"_The deceptive servant shall be revealed, and holds the knowledge to aid in the defeat of the Dark Lord…  
>...This servant who has claimed to be faithful will reveal all secrets that the past holds true…<br>...A dishonest servant born on the Ides of Marchhhh…."_**

She coughed and grunted, before her head rolled forward. Severus stood staring at her, unsure of what just happened. But then he remembered that he had that voice before; a very long time ago. The Prophesy.

Suddenly, Sybil's head snapped up again. Her eyes had refocused and she blinked rapidly behind her large magnified glasses.

"Oh…" she started, "…Headmaster. Forgive me, I forgot why I was down here. Something must have slipped my mind." Severus didn't even know how to respond to that, and watched numbly as Sybil slipped past him, heading for her tower.

"Born on the Ides of March?" Severus muttered, as he wracked his brain trying to figure out the meaning of the behind the prediction. "What in Merlin's name is the Ides of March?"

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't even remember how he got back to his quarters, but when he arrived, he found Katherine sitting in his bed. She had a books strewn about, along with parchments and quills. His <em>Shadow Book of Potions <em>was lying open in one hand, as she scribbled away on the parchment in her lap.

His mind was cut off momentarily at the sight of her. She looked striking in the lamp light. Her golden hair was coming undone from her plait, and she was chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes swiftly moved over the text. Suddenly she frowned, then glanced up in his direction.

"Sev?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh…um…" Severus started, clearing his throat a bit. "Went out for a walk, to clear my mind."

"Aha…" Katherine said, looking at him suspiciously. "Well…just let me clear these books away." Severus dropped his eyes to the ground, and his mind went back to Sybil's prophecy.

'_Maybe Katherine knows what the Ides of March are?'_ Severus thought, as he changed into his nightshirt. _'She always seems to know about those types of things.'_ As he emerged from the bathroom, Katherine was still reading his book, but the others had now disappeared from the bed and were stacked neatly on the nightstand.

"Katherine?" Severus asked, as he slipped into the bed next to her.

"Hmm…"

"You took Muggle Studies," Severus said, watching her nod from behind her book. "What do you know about something called the 'Ides of March?'"

"It's the date of the murder of Julius Caesar."

"And?"

"And what?" Katherine asked looking up from her book.

"There must be something more to it."

"Alright," Katherine sighed, as she set her book down on the small table that was next to the bed. "Ides coming from the Latin word 'Idus' means half division and is used widely in the Roman calendar as a way to indicate the middle of a month. It was the festive day dedicated to the god Mars and in the time of Julius Caesar, huge military parades were held in the god's honor.

"Julius Caesar was killed on that day in 44 B.C. He was stabbed twenty-three times within the walls of the Roman Senate by a group of sixty conspirators led by Marcus Junius Brutus. It is believed that while Caesar was on his way to the Theatre of Pompey, he was visited by a seer who had foretold that harm would come to him around the time of the Ides of March."

"Do we know the name of this seer?"

"No," Katherine shook her head. "…but there is a rumor that he was an ancestor of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Yes," Katherine said, as she waved her wand, putting out the light. "It is believed that she was a seer as well."

"So, this Ides of March would be the fifteenth of the month," Severus stated, as he turned to face her as she settled in next to him.

"Umm hmm," Katherine yawned. "Goodnight Sev."

"Goodnight." Severus said, as the witch leaned into him. He listened as her breathing slowed, as sleep overtook her. But he was wide awake.

The date for the _Ides of March_ fluttered through his head. There were plenty of people he knew who had birthdays around that date. Narcissa, was one; then there was Rodolphus and the elder Crabbe.

Then there was Katherine. Her birthday was around that date too, but his mind came to a blank conclusion as he tried to remember the exact date. He had never been good with remembering birthdays, except Lily's of course.

He thought harder and then suddenly remembered that Avery's birthday was around that day too. Severus thought back to the Yule Ball and the Dark Revel that took place on his birthday. Avery had seemed different; not quite willing to participate in those activities any longer. Then there was the man's wife; he was protective of her and seemed to care for the younger witch deeply.

'_Could the prophecy be about Avery?' _Severus thought, as his eyelids began to grow heavy. _'Or is it Katherine? Or Nacissa?_

_'Who holds secrets of the past? Maybe there is a descendent of Ravenclaw that is among the Death Eaters? Who could it be?' _His mind began to go fuzzy, as he drifted off into sleep, but he could still hear the prophesized words ringing in his ears.

**"_Born on the Ides of March…"_**

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hmmm...who could the prophecy be about? Sorry, wouldn't find what for a few more chapters! Thank you to all who have been reading, faving and alerting this story! Chapter 40 "Albus' Elder Wand" should be posted sometime around Monday night, and chapter 41 will follow shortly afterwards (maybe around Wednesday or Thursday). **

**A big thanks to RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, Reader123, PANISA, grumpirah, tigerlili48 and kernorxwarren4va for their great reviews!**

**Polls are still open to vote on the title of the next Sev/OC story! **

**Also remember to vote for Alan Rickman for Best Supporting Actor in the Spike Scream Awards 2011. Go to .com to vote!**

**GO BREWERS!**


	40. Chapter 40: Albus' Elder Wand

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Albus' Elder Wand<strong>

Thankfully enough the Ides of March had come and gone without incident. And Severus was thankful when the students had packed and gone for the Easter holidays. Even more grateful that Draco had not put up a fuss about going home like the last time.

Saturday the twenty-second was one of the most peaceful days that Severus could recall having in a long time. Since all the students had gone, most of the professors had opted to travel as well. And so, Severus and Katherine spent most of the day curled up in front of his fireplace; their noses in the books they held.

Katherine sat upon the small sofa, with her legs in a pretzel and parchment in her lap. Four books surrounded her, two on either side; as she would read through a passage quickly then scribbled profusely on the page in front of her.

Severus watched her from over the top of his book. It almost felt like he had stepped back in time; like he was still sitting in the Slytherin Common Room as a student, himself. There had been many nights like this, especially so when they had been seventh years and studying for their NEWTS. They would sit before the fire there too, in the green light of the expansive room that sat below the Black Lake.

He smirked softly at the studying witch before him. Her eyes flew across the page as speedily as her hand could jot the information down. Katherine's blonde hair hung freely, occasionally getting in the way of her writing, then she gently tuck it behind her ear.

Severus looked forward to the rest of the week, but knew that it would go all to fast before the students return the Sunday next. He knew Katherine would keep to her normal Sunday routine. A fly at dawn, a walk down to the lake after breakfast, spend the afternoon in the lab, then finally research and grading in the evening in his quarters.

But what Severus did not anticipate was what was to come on Monday morn.

* * *

><p>It was still dark out when Severus felt the burn of his mark. Katherine laid curled up into his side, like always; undisturbed in her sleep. He knew he had to wake her though, for the burning sensation was different, a tingling feeling only. Severus knew what it meant; the Dark Lord was coming.<p>

Voldemort was coming to Hogwarts.

"Katherine," Severus said, shaking the witch gently with his free hand. "Katherine, wake up."

"Hmm…," Katherine muttered sleepily. Her eyes fluttering slightly, but remained closed. "It's too early."

"I know, but the Dark Lord is coming," Severus told her, as he disentangled himself from her limbs.

"WHAT!" Katherine shot up so fast, that Severus knew if he had his head any closer, they surely would have collided. "Why is he coming here?"

"I have no idea," Severus said as he slid out of the bed and hurried to his wardrobe to get dressed. "But we will have to meet him at the gates to let him in I assume." Katherine followed his lead, getting up and dressing quickly.

It wasn't long before both wizard and witch were hurrying along the path to the main gates. It was still well before dawn, the eastern horizon only having a faint sign of light appearing along the mountain lining.

Upon reaching the gates, the two remained silent, listening for any moment for beyond the wards. Suddenly a strange noise came from the edge of the path on the outside. Out of the dark emerged a hooded figure, who appeared to be floating across the ground towards them.

"Severus. Katherine," the hooded figure stated, as it stopped behind the gate. Severus quickly lifted the wards and opened the gate from the figure to pass through.

"My Lord," the two muttered, as they both knelt and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Have either of you heard what has happened at headquarters yesterday?" the Dark Lord hissed, eyeing them both.

"No, my Lord," Severus said, as they stood from their kneeling positions. "What has happened?"

"Potter and his friends were captured by the snatchers, but they escaped from the manor with the Lovegood girl, the goblin and Ollivander," the Dark Lord snarled.

"Escaped, my Lord?" Katherine frowned, trying to figure out how the trio could have possibly escaped the heavily warded manor.

"Yes," Voldemort hissed. "And Wormtail was killed in the process."

'_Not like that's a big loss_,' Severus thought to himself.

"I will tell you both now that Draco will not be returning to Hogwarts after the holiday," Voldemort continued. "The Malfoys and Bellatrix have been punished for their failure of obtaining Potter, and are hereby detained to the manor until he is caught again."

"Understandable my Lord," Severus said, as he and Katherine began following the Dark Lord back up the path towards the lake. The three walked in silence towards the edge of the darkened lake, where a white marble tomb laid upon its' shores. Severus could hear the alarms going off in his mind as the Dark Lord stopped before Albus Dumbledore's final resting place, and ran a hand along the top of it.

The sun was just starting to become visible on the horizon, yet everything remained dark and cool from the winds blowing off the lake. The Dark Lord stopped and stared at the white marble top for a moment before turning back to the wizard and witch.

"I shall join you two in the castle shortly," the Dark Lord said coldly. "Leave me now."

Both Severus and Katherine nodded in reply, before turning on their heels and setting off towards the castle again; their black cloaks billowing behind them. Severus glanced back to the lake, once they were half way to the castle, to see the Dark Lord touch the top of Albus' tomb once again. He could feel the fear build up inside him, but remained expressionless on the outside as he followed Katherine through the doors.

Neither of them said a word as they made their way through the castle and up the winding stairs to the Headmaster's tower. Severus' heart was racing, as well as his mind; trying to figure out what the Dark Lord wanted with the body of Albus Dumbledore, and it seemed that Katherine had the same question in her mind.

"Severus?" Katherine asked him as she stretched herself out on the sofa that graced the left side wall of his office. "What does the Dark Lord want with my uncle's grave?"

"I'm not sure," Severus said, as he began to pace in front of her. "But it must be important, if he came here so early in the morning." Katherine's eyes followed Severus' every move, and quickly became entranced by his pacing. Her eyelids began to fall heavily, but she kept forcing herself awake, only to finally fail.

Severus stopped his pacing when he saw her eyelids shut completely. He watched her sleep peacefully for a few minutes, before her hand came up and rubbed the same spot on her chest again. Katherine's forehead furrowed in her sleep as she continued to rub the spot through her blouse and frock.

He couldn't take it any longer; he had to know what was wrong with her. But Katherine's mind was too heavily guarded to get in. So Severus knew what he had to do. He had to get Katherine to talk about it. Slowly he lowered himself onto the sofa along side of her sleeping form, placing a hand on her leg to wake her. Katherine flinched at the contact and her eyes flew open to find Severus looking down at her.

"Katherine," Severus said quietly. "We need to discuss something." Katherine sat up on the sofa, placing her body directly next to his. The movement stirred her hair, emitting a cherry blossom scent into the air around him; filling his senses completely.

"What is it Sev?" Katherine asked still somewhat asleep.

"You were doing it again," Severus stated. "Rubbing your chest in your sleep."

"So?"

"Katherine, it's getting worse," Severus reprimand. "I need to know what happened to you."

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!," Katherine bellowed at him, as she rose from the sofa. "I have no idea what is wrong with me. You've ran a diagnostic test on me, you tell me!"

"I didn't find anything!" Severus snarled back, rising from the sofa as well.

"See!" Katherine screamed. "If you don't know, than how should I know!"

"Because it's your body Katherine," Severus yelled. "I think you should take this more seriously. If something happens to you…" But he stopped; for he knew it had finally happened. Lily was disappearing more and more from his mind, and Katherine had pushed herself to the very front.

"What if something happens to me?" Katherine asked quietly, looking at Severus with confusion written across her face.

"I…I can't lose you again," Severus sighed.

"Is that what this is about?" Katherine sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Sev, I'm not going anywhere. At least I'm not planning on anything happening to me, but I know I not…." But she didn't get to finish her rambling, as Severus strode to her and silenced her quickly with his lips.

Katherine stiffened for a moment, when Severus slowly slid his hands around her waist. But she relaxed as the kiss continued, becoming more passionate as time ticked by. Their tongues were soon dancing with one another before they pulled away, panting heavily.

She rested her head on Severus' chest as he embraced her tighter. As their breathing calmed, Severus lifted her chin and took in her ice blue eyes; the other pair of eyes that never left his memories. For a moment all seemed right again, but then the door to his office began to open, and they separated quickly.

The Dark Lord entered the room eyeing his two loyal followers. The two bowed as their master floated towards them; stopping in front of Katherine first. Voldemort looked deep into her eyes, searching for any betrayal. Katherine quickly occluded her mind, giving him the vision of Severus and her discussing work. For she knew the Dark Lord would not approve of her and Sev's agreement.

He pulled out of her mind and smirked, then continued on towards Severus. Outside Severus was stoned face, but on the inside, he could feel the panic raising again.

"Severus, there is an issue I wish to discuss with you," Voldemort stated to him. Severus nodded, then turned toward Katherine gesturing her dismissal. Just as she was about to bow to the Dark Lord before taking her leave, he stopped her. "She may stay Severus. It will involve her as well."

"What must we discuss my Lord?" Severus asked, as he watched the dark wizard glide towards the large window that overlooked the lake.

"You both must be on your toes from her on out. I believe that Harry Potter will come to Hogwarts," the Dark Lord hissed.

"Why would he come to Hogwarts my Lord?" Katherine asked quietly.

"I believe to finish a task that was set to him by your late uncle," Voldemort stated as he made his way towards the portrait of the former headmaster.

"I know your awake old fool. Open your eyes and tell me what Potter is up to!" Voldemort screamed at the portrait. Albus opened his eyes and stared directly into the red eyes that where glaring back at him.

"Hello Tom," Albus said calmly. "Why have you come here tonight?"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Voldemort screamed louder, brandishing a wand at the painting. Severus' eyes widened at the view of the wand. It wasn't the Dark Lord's, it's was Albus'. The panic inside him took on a whole new state, as he realized that the Dark Lord now obtained the Elder Wand.

"I'm sorry Tom. I have no idea what you are talking about," Albus stated with a smile. The Dark Lord was fuming as he turned towards Severus and Katherine once again.

"Inform the Carrows of the boy's upcoming," the Dark Lord hissed, as he floated towards the door, "when you capture him, summon me."

"Of course my Lord," Severus stated, as both he and Katherine bowed in recognition. Voldemort turned to leave, but stopped short in front of Katherine.

"As for you my dear," the Dark Lord said, as he brought a boney white finger up to caress her cheek. "It will not be long before you will fulfill your special mission for me. I am much looking forward to it." The Dark Lord smirked back towards Severus, then continued on his way. The door slammed shut and both professors remained silent for awhile, both staring at the door from which the Dark Lord had just left.

"Katherine, follow me please," Severus said finally breaking the silence. He noticed that she didn't take her eyes off the door as she followed him into his quarters. Severus picked up a small glass tumbler, filling it with fire whiskey, as Katherine sat down slowly on the sofa.

Her eyes became fixed on the fireplace, still not saying a word. Severus cautiously sat down next to her and began sipping the amber liquid from his glass. He knew too early in the morning for such a drink, but his mind was swimming with too many questions to really care.

After a second sip, he turned slightly, offering the glass to Katherine. The witch looked down at the glass, before taking it from him. She took a small sip, but Severus noticed that her hand was shaking badly. After she had finished a second sip, he silently took the tumbler from her hands.

"Katherine?" Severus asked quietly. "What mission are you to for the Dark Lord after Potter is gone?" He felt the fear build up again, because knowing the Dark Lord, it was more likely an extremely dangerous one.

But Katherine remained silent. She grew paler the longer she took to answer him; taking a ragged breath here and there. Severus thought for a moment that she was going to pass out; now he knew whatever it was, Katherine was just as nervous about it.

"He…umm…he wants me," Katherine started, but faltered. Slowly she took a deep breath and continued. "He wants me to produce an heir for him." Her eyes remained glued on the fire, not daring to look at Severus, whose eyes had widened at her words.

"An heir?" he could barely get the words out. "What the hell does he need an heir for?"

"I don't know," Katherine said, as she rose quickly from the sofa and paced to the fireplace. Severus caught the fear in her eyes as she left his side. Bile rose in his throat at the idea of the Dark Lord touching her in the same caressing manner that he had tried in the office. "Why me? Bella's more than willing. Why did he choose me? I'm a fighter, not a mother."

Katherine turned towards him, waiting for him to come up with a solution. Severus could see the tears that she was refusing to let fall.

_'Because your unwed,'_ Severus thought. _'So the child could not be mistaken for another wizard's heir_.' It was the only conclusion that he could come up with. He slowly got to his feet and strode towards her. Gently taking her in his arms, Severus guided her back to the sofa, before turning to fill another glass of fire whiskey and passed it towards her.

"Did he tell you that you had to be unwed before producing his heir?" he asked slowly, as he sat back down next to her. Katherine nodded her head, as she sipped the whiskey. "Then why did he tell me that you and I were not to have children before your mission only? He never said anything about unwed, to me at least?"

"I don't know Sev. It sounds like he slipped up his wording."

"You could use that to your advantage you know," Severus said, his mind calculating the possible outcome of his soon to be actions. "My request for you was already accepted, and he told me that their was to be no children until your mission was completed.

"If we marry now, he may overlook that because of his own error, and choose Bella over you…"

"Wait," Katherine interrupted him, choking slightly on the whiskey. Severus looked back at her, to find the glass almost slipping out of her hand and her mouth agape. "Did you just say that you 'asked' for me?"

"I did," Severus said calmly, as he took the glass from her hands and set it on the side table, fearing it would fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces. "The night of your attack. That is why I wasn't in the room when you returned."

"The Dark Lord told me that he chose me for you, not that you asked for me," Katherine said, looking into his dark eyes; her mouth suddenly going dry.

"I just didn't want to see you go to someone who wouldn't appreciate your intelligence or to someone who would just use you for his own pleasure," Severus stated. "I wanted to protect from getting hurt.

"Katherine, if you become my wife now, you may not have to go the mission," Severus offered. "Will you marry now?"

Katherine sat still again; her mind grinding through the facts that Severus had asked for her. Even if it was out of friendship and in his words 'protection,' she still felt somewhat stunned, and a bit flattered.

Severus slowly reached out and gently took her chin in his hand; turning her face towards his. A few tears had escaped their confinement of her eyes as he softly ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Well? Will you?"

"Yes," Katherine whispered. "Of course I will." Severus tenderly removed slid his rough hand along her jaw, and pulled her mouth towards his. Katherine's hands slowly slid up over his shoulders and her fingers became entwined in his raven tresses; pulling him closer to her as she possibly could.

As he kissed her lovingly, he thanked Merlin in the back of his mind, that she had fully agreed to becoming his. And then praised him for the Dark Lord's mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Chapter 41: Joined will be posted on Wednesday night. Chapters are coming a little faster right now, because they were some of the first that I had written. Thank you to all who have been following, faving, and alerting this story!**

**Also a big thank you to ILuvOdie, sandradee27, kernorxwarren4va, LemonDropsWoolSocks, artsybrach, VesperLestrange, RequiemWolfenstein87, tigerlili48, and sasha2010 for their wonderful reviews!**

**Remember to vote for Alan Rickman and the rest of the Potter gang at .com for the 2011 Scream Awards!**

**Also, polls remain open on my profile page to vote for the title of the next Sev/OC story! Thanks again!**


	41. Chapter 41: Joined

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Joined<strong>

"Now then," Severus managed between lingering kisses.

"Now what?"

"We will be bonded, now," he stated before parting from her tantalizing lips and rose from the couch. Shock overcame her once again; her eyes followed him as Severus moved towards the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, which erupted in green flames.

"Daniel Jameson," Severus announced into the flames. "I need to speak with you in my quarters." A large, irritated head appeared in the flames before him.

"Little early for a house call, isn't it Snape?" the head of Jameson stammered. "What is it you need?"

"I need to speak with you, right now," Severus repeated through the flame. Suddenly Jameson's stout body came forth from the flame and into the room, brushing the soot from his clothes.

"Well, I'm here," Jameson stated testily. "Now, what is it?" Severus gestured Katherine to him. She rose from the couch slowly and approached Severus' right side.

"Daniel Jameson, I trust you remember Katherine Dumbledore," Severus glanced from the irritated man, who was still in his nightwear, to the awestruck woman standing next to him.

"Ah, yes, Albus's niece," Jameson eyed her over. "I thought you were rotting in a U.S. prison somewhere."

Katherine face went from shock to detest in a matter of seconds. "I was released two Augusts ago." Jameson shook his head.

"Sorry about that," Jameson muttered, "it's just that I knew your uncle and your parents; bonded your parents actually, and I just never thought that their only daughter would go against everything the three of them stood for." Katherine's blue eyes burned a hole straight through the old wizard who stood before her. She began to reach for her wand, but Severus grabbed her wrist before she could grasp it.

"Jameson, we wish for you to bond us," Severus blurted out in order to calm the room. The wizard looked from Severus to Katherine, sizing them up, wondering if it was a joke.

"Alright," Jameson slowly started to move back to the fireplace. "I'll be back later to perform your bonding ceremony."

"NO," Severus demanded. "We shall...we wish to be bonded now."

"Now?" Katherine eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Now?" Jameson frowned. "It's six in the morning!"

"We will be bonded now." Severus crossed his arms over his chest, glaring into the officiant's eyes. All Katherine could do was look back and forth between the two wizards; not truly believing what was going on.

"Alright fine." Jameson threw up his arms, surrendering to the Headmaster's request. "A Handfasting ceremony then I take it."

"Preferably," Severus grunted, while turning towards Katherine with an extended hand. Gently, she placed her hand in his and followed his lead towards the east end of the room. Jameson stood before a large window, watching the witch and wizard prepare for the fasting.

"Ready?" Severus nodded, and Jameson took out his wand.

"Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real, the ideals which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of marriage.

"With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be hand fasted, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers.

"The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth.

"Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?" Jameson droned, looking back and forth at the man and woman.

"Yes, We seek to Enter." Severus and Katherine both stated, while their left hands remain clasped together.

"In times past," Jameson continued, "it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is the belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communications of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both. To lighten the darkest of times.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all encompassing passion of the sea.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation on which to build. Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives. A stable home to which you may always return.

"Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.

"I bid you look into each other eyes." Black found the blue, which held them equally. Jameson raised his wand and began the bonding.

"Severus, will you cause her pain?

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Katherine, will you cause him pain?

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you both share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes." Severus and Katherine said together.

"And so mote it be." Jameson stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands. A thin ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Katherine, will you share his laughter?"

"Yes."

"Severus, will you share her laughter?"

"Yes."

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?

"Yes." The couple stated together.

"And so mote it be." Jameson stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands once again. A second thin ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Katherine, will you burden him?

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Severus, will you burden her?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you both share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"Yes." Severus and Katherine answered again.

"And so mote it be." Jameson stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands for a third time. Another thin ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Katherine, will you share his dreams?"

"Yes."

"Severus, will you share her dreams?"

"Yes."

"Will you both dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"Yes." The couple answered.

"And so mote it be." Jameson stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands. A fourth ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Severus, will you cause her anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Katherine, will you cause him anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you take that heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will." Severus and Katherine answered.

"And so mote it be." Jameson stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands. The fifth ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Katherine, will you honor him?"

"I will."

"Severus, will you honor her?"

"I will."

"Will you both seek to never give cause to break that honor?"

"We shall never do so," the couple stated in unison.

"And so mote it be." Jameson stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands. A sixth ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"Will you Severus Tobias Snape, willingly bond your soul to Katherine's, for the rest of your lives, and in death, willingly follow her into the darkness?"

"I will."

"And will you Katherine Ariana Dumbledore, willingly bond your soul to Severus', for the rest of your lives, and in death, willingly follow him into the darkness?"

"I will."

"And so mote it be." Jameson stated as he touched the tip of the wand to the couple's joint hands for a final time. A seventh ribbon of light sprung forward and wrapped around their hands.

"The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords, but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union.

"You are bound not only by these knots of marriage, but by your souls as well. Now that both of you have given yourself to each other by the promises you have exchanged; I now pronounce you, husband and wife," Jameson finished. He extended his wand high into the air above Severus and Katherine, shooting off colored sparks to signified the marriage.

The seven small threads of light that bound their hands together, faded into their skin. Severus' eyes never left Katherine's throughout the whole ceremony, and it was only after the vows were said, that Jameson's voice became faded to him.

Although this was not the witch he had pictured himself being married to, it still brought ease to his mind.

He thought back to their school years. Remembering the times he brushed Katherine aside, or argued with her, and yet she always forgave him. No words were spoken between them, but the gestures showed the apologies.

Even after the worse fight they had ever had, in their sixth year. He remembered the fear he felt in losing the last friend he had, but yet she came back, and stayed by his side again.

Lily had stayed, if only for a while. He knew he held onto false hope for him and the red haired witch. It wasn't meant to be. Lily would still have a place in his heart, or what there was left of it, but he had to let her go.

His soul belonged to Katherine now. And hers was his. And always would be.

"Ahem…" a gruff voice clear its' throat, snapping Severus from his thoughts.

"You know," Jameson stated, eyeing the wizard and witch again. "Most people tend to kiss after I announce that you've become husband and wife." Severus glanced at the stout wizard with a glare that sent most first years running, then turned back towards Katherine.

No. His wife.

He took his right hand and placed it under her chin; lifting it gently upwards. Severus looked into her blue eyes once more. Blue eyes that held so much more meaning now. He leant forward and place a hurried, yet tender kiss upon her soft lips before pulling away.

Both wizard and witch then turned towards Jameson, waiting for the next instructions to the process of the soul bonding marriage.

"I'll be right back," Jameson stated, as he hurriedly walked to the fireplace. "Got to get a certificate." The stout wizard disappeared into the green flame, and within moment reappeared again.

"Alright, Snape sigh here," Jameson instructed, handing Severus a quill and pointing a the space in which he should write in. "And Dumbledore…I mean, Mrs. Snape, you sigh here." After both had sighed the certificate, Jameson rolled the parchment back up and placed it in the pocket of his nightshirt, before taking out another scroll.

"Here is the final step of the soul bonding ritual," Jameson said, placing the scroll in Severus' hand. "It must be complete before midnight, or the marriage and soul bond will be null."

"Understood," Severus said, as he slipped the scroll into his cloak pocket. "Anything else?"

"No, no," Jameson said, as he prepared himself to travel back through the floo yet again. "I guess I should congratulate you both. Best of luck." And with that, Jameson was gone.

"What now?" Katherine asked quietly. "Should we complete the ritual now or later?"

"Later," Severus sighed. "If my memory on this subject serves me correctly, we need a two hour uninterrupted block in order for it to work. And after curfew would probably be best."

* * *

><p>The day dragged on longer than Severus had hoped for. Katherine didn't return to his office during her breaks, meaning that she had wrapped herself up in either grading or experimenting. But by the time dinner came around, he was starting to grow somewhat nervous about the events that the evening held.<p>

He ran over the list in his head again, making sure that he had not forgot one detail to the ritual. One single error, the marriage and bond would be invalid.

* * *

><p>At nine o'clock, Katherine arrived by floo to his quarters. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. The emerald bed was surrounded in a circle by red candles, both small and large. The flames danced shadows around the room, bringing a sense of calm and peacefulness to the dark chamber. The scent of red amber incense caught her nose as well. It was the only incense that Katherine could tolerate; any other only gave her headaches.<p>

Katherine walked closer to the bed, and noticed tiny clear quartz crystals amidst the candles, that circled the bed. She looked around some more, realizing that there was one thing missing.

"Severus?" Katherine called out quietly, as she continued to look around the dark room. Her eyes stopped on the bathroom door. It was ajar, and a faint light emitted from around the corners. Katherine quietly walked to the door and knocked lightly.

"Sev?" she called out softly again. "Are you in there?" But when no one answered, she pushed open the door cautiously.

The bathroom was just like the bedroom; full of candles, quartz crystals and incense. The air was also filled with steam from the bath. Katherine inhaled deeply, and felt herself relax even more.

"Are you ready?" a baritone voice came from behind her. Katherine wheeled around with wand drawn, only to come face to face with Severus.

"Severus, you startled me," Katherine said, her heart racing a mile a minute. "What is all this?" She asked, gesturing to the candles and the like.

"It is a part of the bonding ritual," Severus explained, as he walked over to the tub and poured a bottle of fragrant salt into the water. "First thing we must do is take a ritual bath to cleanse our bodies, minds, and spirits before the ritual can continue.

"We must wash each other beginning with our heads and working slowly down to our feet. But we are to only wash, and not in a sexual manner, as it says in the instructions. Once we are finished, we are to dry each other and then we can proceed."

Katherine nodded, and began to undo the buttons on her frock, but Severus' rough hands stopped her. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, then continued to watch his face as Severus began undo her buttons for her. The two took their time undressing one another; Severus reveling in her alabaster skin, her petite yet strong form, and the war scars that littered her body. Her body was not so different from his own.

Slowly, they immersed themselves into the hot bath water and began to wash each other. Katherine washed him first; running her hands through his ebony hair, caressing his scalp then slowly began working her way down his body, washing every inch of him.

Once she was finished, Severus did the same to her. He had hardened at the very touch of her, but he fought to control himself from taking her wet body right there in the tub. He knew he could not risk it.

After the half hour bath, they dry each other then proceeded naked into the bed chambers.

"So what's next?" Katherine asked as she followed him into the circle of candles. Severus silently grabbed his wand from the nightstand and cast and charmed a circle around the area.

"We are to massage each other," Severus said, as he turned back to face Katherine. "First, you are to lay me down, face down, on the bed, then begin a slow gentle rhythmic movement with the flat of your hand over my entire back and shoulders. It is suppose to start the flow of energy inside me and transfer it to your hands.

Once that it complete, you are to begin the massage. Starting at the top of my head and gently massaging the scalp and neck, then work your way, with the ointment, across the entire back, down each arm, and then down each leg to the toes."

Katherine nodded again, and helped Severus to lay down on the bed. Her small, rough hands began their ministrations; taking care to follow the bonding instructions to a T. She planted light kisses on his shoulders and down his back as she worked her hands over his scarred pale body.

Once she was finish, Severus rose and helped her to lay down, and began the process on her body. He followed the same pattern; bringing out her energy and transferring it to himself, before starting the massage. He gently kissed her shoulder and back before finishing the ritual massage.

Carefully, Severus helped Katherine sit up on the bed next to him. Severus took her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Yes," Katherine whispered, staring into his dark eyes.

"You do realize that this chances everything, right?"

"I do," Katherine whispered again. "I'm ready."

Severus took both wands from the nightstand and handed Katherine hers. Slowly he raised his wand high into the air and gradually brought it down, lightly touching the top of Katherine's head.

"Great Goddess Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Learning and War, hear me," Severus said, his wand still touching her head. "Descend now into Katherine, your loyal attendant and follower. Bless our Rite with your power."

He rose his wand slightly above her head, letting it stay there as she rose her own wand into the air. Katherine brought her wand down, touching the top of Severus' head and began the rite.

"Great God Ares, God of War, Growth and Courage, hear me," Katherine started. "Descend now into Severus, your loyal attendant and follower. Bless our Rite with your power." Katherine rose her wand slightly above his head, then, at the same time, they touched their wands to each others' heads once more.

After a faint light emitted from their wands, they lowered them and Severus placed their wands back on the nightstand. He shifted closer to Katherine on the bed and kissed her tenderly on the lips before moving to lay her down on the bed.

Severus planted soft kisses on her neck, slowly moving down to her collarbone. He ran his hands along her pale body, taking care not to kneading the soft flesh behind his fingers. Katherine's hands ran up his chest and shoulders, marveling in the strength in his arms and back, before entwining her fingers in his hair.

Severus had moved his lips back up to hers, and shifted himself to settle between her legs. He paused his caresses, as his erection pressed against her wet core. Severus looked into Katherine's eyes, searching for a sign to stop.

Upon finding none, he pressed forward, slowing slipping into her, inch by inch at a time, until he filled her completely. He gradually began thrusting in and out of her, marveling in her warmth that surrounded his length.

His eyes never left hers and they both neared their climax. He felt as though he was falling into her soul; icy blue was surrounding him completely.

Flashing of a small blonde girl sitting under a willow tree entered his mind, followed by the same girl, now a teenager, sitting on the Common Room sofa in front of the fire. With each memory that past, the blonde grew older, but the eyes and small smile on her lips remained the same.

Severus felt himself explode within Katherine's walls, with her coming just as hard as him. Their breaths were ragged and both closed their eyes momentarily as their orgasms washed over them.

Neither saw the white light that encased them both and faded into their bodies as they began relax, yet they remained connected with one another.

Severus opened his eyes and looked down at the witch beneath him. He place a loving kiss upon her lips before rolling off to the side. Quickly grabbing his wand, he lifted the circle from around them.

After depositing his wand back on the nightstand, he turned back to Katherine and pulled her body to his, spooning into her back. Her breathing had slowed and she blinked heavily, before sleep overcame her. Severus planted a light kiss on her neck before succumbing to sleep himself.

They slept comfortably through the night, entwined in each others' arms, now belonging to one another. He was hers, as she was his. Nothing could come between them.

Except war and the Dark Lord…

* * *

><p><strong>an: Handfasting and the Sex Ritual come from information on Pagan Rituals off of google. Chapter 42 "Promises for Tomorrow" should be up on Friday night, but it could possibly be delayed until Monday with the way work is going. Thanks to all once again who have been following this story!**

**Also a great big thank you to RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, Sailor Dreamer95, vns and AccioSS for their reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed Sev and Katherine's bonding! And remember that the Scream Awards are a week away! Vote for Alan and the rest of the Potter gang at !**

**Also, my polls are still open to vote for the title of the next SEV/OC story!**


	42. Chapter 42: Promises for Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Promises for Tomorrow<strong>

_The air crackled around him as he hurried down the abandoned alley way. Severus felt like his feet couldn't carry him fast enough, as he rounded the corner and came to a dead stop. There, in front of him, stood a once modest two-story house, that now crumbling and looked like it would collapse at any moment._

_Silently Severus made his way inside, pushing open the broken door and stepping into the foyer. A body laid before him; a body of a dark haired man, with hazel eyes laid dead in the middle of the hall. His round glasses a few feet away from him, having been knocked off when he hit the floor._

_Severus carefully stepped over the corpse, and hurried up the stairs to the second floor. The second story hallway was worse; the walls crumbled under his touch and the door at the end was broken off at the hinges. Severus slowly and cautiously made his way down the dark corridor, and moved the damaged door off to the side._

_From beyond the entryway, he could hear the wailing of a small child, and as he entered he saw it was a small nursery. But as he looked down, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces._

_Red hair fanned out across the floor, and green lifeless eyes stared up at him. Lily. She was dead. Severus sunk to the floor and moved towards the woman's body, in attempts to cradle her in his arms. But as he reached out for her, a cold voice stopped him._

_"Did you really think you could fool me Severus?" the voice hissed. Severus flinched, for he knew who the voice belonged to. The voice had caused the young child to cease its' wailing, and Severus slowly looked up in the direction that it came from, only to meet blood red eyes._

_"My Lord?" Severus asked. He could feel himself trembling on the cold hard, wood floor._

_"First the Mudblood, and now this betrayal," the Dark Lord hissed, as he gestured to the dead woman on the floor in front of him._

_Severus' eyes drifted back down to Lily, only to see it changing and shifting. Her hair began to lighten, starting at the roots and running down its' entire length. The green eyes faded as well, changing from their almond shape and becoming slightly rounder. Their color slowly turned from emerald to ice._

_Then her body began to change. The face narrowed, the legs lengthened as well as the arms and fingers. The woman now lying dead before him had become Katherine._

_His eyes raked down her body, but stopped and widened at the one thing that was different about her. His mouth went dry and the air left his lungs, at the sight of her extended belly._

_Katherine was pregnant; very pregnant by the looks of it._

_"You have betrayed me Severus," the Dark Lord sneered. "Her first child was to be mine. MY HEIR!" The Dark Lord prodded the dead woman with his foot, then began circling the other wizard._

_"And now," Voldemort said coldly, as he stopped before Severus. "You will join her and your child in death._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light shot out form the Dark Lord's wand towards Severus' person._

_"NO!"_

"Severus!" a voice screamed at him. He could feel a pair of hands on his shoulders, shaking him. "Sev! Wake up!" Severus jolted himself awake, sitting up quickly in his bed. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing was ragged. He could feel the sweat dripping off of his shaking body, but yet he felt ice cold.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Severus managed to slow down his racing heart. He ran a clammy hand through his hair, which felt just as damp, when he felt a soft hand against his thigh. Severus closed his eyes briefly, before turning to look at the woman beside him. His black eyes held the shocked blue ones equally, silently thanking Merlin that it was only a dream.

Severus' eyes scanned her body quickly, taking in the thin, lean body. Inwardly, he sighed with relief when he found no sign of her being pregnant, and, of course, very much alive.

"Severus," Katherine sighed. "This has to stop. It's getting worse."

Severus raked his hands through his hair again. She was right, and he knew it. It had been a month since their bonding, and it was now closing on the end of April. His nightmares had gotten worse since then. It was strange though, for Severus couldn't remember many having dreams over the past year except for those strange ones every once in a while. He had had nightmares before Katherine before Katherine had rejoined him in his bed last June, but not so many since the time of Albus' death.

"Severus," Katherine sighed again. "If you just take a small amount of sleeping draught…"

"No," Severus said, cutting her off. "I can't. We have to be ready. If Potter should come during the night I have to be ready."

"And we will be," Katherine told him. "Lets try and get some more sleep okay." She slide back down in the bed pulling Severus down with her.

He listened to her breathing slow once again, but stayed awake himself. Severus' mind raced with thoughts of the possible outcome of the war. He wondered, if they would survive first off, and if they did, would they be shipped off to Azkaban or would he be pardoned. The real problem was, would he be able to keep Katherine out of prison again.

Severus couldn't take it any longer and decided to try and get some work done instead. He carefully untangled Katherine's limbs from his person and rose from the bed.

* * *

><p>The office was cold and dark when he had entered. The portraits snored quietly on the wall; everyone was able to sleep but him. Severus settled himself into the chair and attempted to work on the papers in front of him.<p>

But he was finding it difficult to concentrate. His mind continued to wander to what the future would hold. After a half an hour, Severus threw down his quill having only succeeded in completing a half a page of work.

"This is useless," Severus muttered to himself, as he rubbed his hands over his face. He angrily pushed himself up from his chair and made his way to the many rows of books.

"Maybe one of Albus' old books will put me to sleep," Severus mused as he began scanning the book bindings for the most dull book he could find.

His eyes stopped on a book on the top shelf. It was deep burgundy in color with gold lettering on the edge that read '_Dumbledore_.' Severus pulled his wand out from the pocket of his nightshirt and silently summoned the book into his waiting hands.

Severus quickly glanced at Albus' portrait again, and was pleased to see that he was still sleeping. Quietly Severus crept up the stairs to the second floor of the circular office. He lit the small fireplace and sat down in the green leather chair to look at the aging book.

The book itself looked very old; generations old from what Severus could see. The binding was fraying, but was still magical bond to its' cover. The gold letters were peeling off of the maroon cover, but Severus could still make out the lettering of '_Dumbledore Family Tree,' _in the dim light from the fire.

Severus began flipping through the pages, looking at the old pictures within. He stopped on the photo of a family of five, the same photo that he had seen in that damn Skeeter woman's awful book.

It was Albus as a young boy, with his parents, brother and sister. There was a small caption under the picture written in very old fashioned writing.

_"Percival & Kendra Dumbledore_  
><em>Albus (4 yrs), Aberforth (2 yrs), &amp; Ariana (8 mos.)"<em>

Severus marveled in the fact that Katherine looked so much like her late aunt. He continued to flip through the pages, finding more and more picture of the young Ariana. But his eyes stopped on the photo of a baby with ice blue eyes and blonde hair.

_"Katherine Ariana Dumbledore_  
><em>Age 5 mos." <em>

His eyes lingered a little longer on the baby's picture, then slowly glanced at the page beside it. Severus froze and his breath hitched.

Stuck to the aging parchment was a very old wedding photo and staring back up at him was his own face. The man had the same long face and lean body, along with Severus' dark hair; though the other man had his pulled back and dressed with a ribbon. His eyes were just as dark and deep as well. But it was the woman sitting next to him that made his eyes widened.

The woman was almost an exact copy of Katherine. The same blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The same nose, the same cheekbones. The same small smile. Severus squinted at the fading caption below the elegant portrait.

_"Severus Prince & Katherine Dumbledore_  
><em>Married October 13, 1878" <em>

"Prince?" Severus gasped, looking back at the photo. Then he noticed a large newspaper clipping was placed below the caption.

_"August 9, 1885 -_

_Severus and Katherine Prince, along with their infant son Arcadius, were found dead in their home early this morning by Minister Aurors._

_Severus Prince was a well know Potions Master and supporter of the development of the Muggle Protection Act, even though he came from a well known pure-blood family._

_The reason for their deaths remains under investigation. Foul play is suspected."_

_"August 10, 1885 -_

_Severus Arcadius Prince died on August 9 in his London home. He was born on August 20, 1852 in Wells to Arcadius and Morgana (Parkinson) Prince._

_Severus attended Hogwarts, being sorted into Slytherin. There he met his future wife Katherine Dumbledore. He continued his education after graduation, studying under Leverne de Montmorency, Mistress of Potions and Grogan Stump, former Minister of Magic._

_Severus married Katherine on October 13, 1878 in London. The couple was blessed with a son, Arcadius Octavius Prince, two and a half year later._

_Katherine Winifred Dumbledore Prince died with her husband on August 9 in their London home. She was born on September 12, 1852 in Westminster to Octavius and Winifred (Longbottom) Dumbledore._

_Katherine attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. After graduation, she traveled the world with renowned alchemist Nicolas Flamel and his wife Perenelle, before coming home and marrying Severus in October of 1878._

_Katherine worked side by side with Severus in his London lab, before her pregnancy with their son._

_Arcadius Octavius Prince was born July 21, 1885 in London. He died with his parents on August 9, at the age of only 19 days. _

_The family is survived by their parents, Arcadius and Morgana Prince, and Octavius and Winifred Dumbledore; Katherine's paternal grandfather Wulfric Dumbledore; Severus's siblings Damius (Olivia) Prince and Guinevere (Marcus) Malfoy; Katherine's brother, Percival (Kendra) Dumbledore; nephews Saxon Prince, Bartimius Malfoy, and Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore; nieces Selene and Cassandra Prince, and Ariana Dumbledore; and many cousins and friends. _

_The family is being laid to rest at Westminster Wizarding Cemetery on August 13th at ten o'clock in the morning."_

Severus was shocked to say the least. The name Damius seemed to rise up from the page and hit him in the face. From what his mother had told him, Damius and Olivia Prince were her grandparents, and Saxon Prince was her father; his grandfather. Severus Prince was his second great-uncle, and by the looks of it, his wife's as well.

He shifted the book in his hands to get a better look, causing the pages to loosen and let lose a picture hidden amongst the pages, and fell to the floor. He reached down to pick it up, but stopped suddenly. A black haired, black eyed baby was looking up at him. Severus glanced back at the photo of the couple then back at the child.

"That has to be their son," Severus mused, carefully picking up the old photo. It was heavily worn around the edges, as though it had been touched and looked at often. Severus wondered why it hadn't been pasted in with the others, but thought that maybe Albus just hadn't gotten the chance; maybe he only came across it in the past year, before his death.

Gently he stuck the small picture on the page after the wedding portrait. Holding it in place with a sticking charm. He began flipping through the pages again, but to his dismay found no more picture. Until he neared the end of the book.

Between two pages sat numerous little newspaper clippings, unstuck. Severus groaned inwardly at the mess and carefully began picking through them. Albus' script handwriting dated them all and all of the articles were about Katherine. His niece.

_"Dumbledore helps Slytherin Win Quidditch Cup" _

_"Dumbledore places first at Beauxbatons" _

_"Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin - top Hogwarts Graduates" _

_"Dumbledore to fly for Harpies"_

And on, and on. There were at least three dozen articles or more. He carefully placed the clippings back into the book and turned to the last page, which seemed to be thicker than the rest.

Suddenly, the parchment began to expand and unfold in his lap; slowly revealing the entire Dumbledore family tree. Severus noted birth dates that dated well before the founding of Hogwarts, and he quickly scanned the tree for Katherine. He found her name at the bottom, and hers was the only one. She was the last of the long line of Dumbledores.

_"Katherine Ariana Dumbledore_  
><em>B: March 15, 1960"<em>

"March 15," Severus gasped, as his eyes widened. "Born on the Ides of March…the prophecy is about Katherine…" Katherine would be the one to turn from the Dark Lord. Severus didn't know when she would, but it at least gave him hope. A promise that she might escape prison a second time around. A promise for a better tomorrow, for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Once again, I'm sorry about the delay. I was fortunate enough to see my great-aunt one last time, as the nurses think that she will not make it to the end of the week. Thank you to all who have kept my family in their prayers during this trialing time.**

**A big thank you to LemonDropsWoolSocks, Reader123, sandradee27 (times 2), RequiemWolfenstein87, sasha 2010, Sailor Dreamer95 (times 2), G and Shelby for the wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 43 "Dealing with the DA" should be posted by Friday night or sooner, depending on how the week goes. Thanks again!**


	43. Chapter 43: Dealing with the DA

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Dealing with the DA<strong>

"Oh Merlin!" Severus groaned as Katherine lowered herself onto his throbbing erection. His heart was racing wildly in his chest, as Katherine rode him hard and ran her hands along his pale chest. Severus grasped her hips, bucking up into her with the same amount of abandonment.

It had been like this for the past week, reminding him of the span between Christmas and the student return for the winter break. Katherine's hunger for sex had returned, and in full force. Mornings were by far the worse, as Katherine would often wake before him and begin toying with his body. It was cause his normal morning wood, to strain almost painfully against his nightshirt and often against Katherine's form.

He knew that the DA was once again giving her a hard time in class, so he figured that was the reason behind her sudden appetite. Even though the Weasley girl had not returned from the Easter holiday, they had not quieted down at the least.

A sudden gasp from Katherine above him, brought Severus out of his thoughts. He felt her sleeve tighten around his cock and her body tremble under his grip on her hips. Severus held out as long as he could, but he lost control of himself as Katherine's body continued to milk him.

Severus groaned once more as he spilt himself inside of her. Katherine collapsed on top of him, panting as heavily as he was. He was still trying to catch his breath, when Katherine began nuzzling and nipping at his neck again.

"Katherine," Severus panted, as she began rubbing herself against his body. "Katherine, wait." Katherine growled, and rolled off and away from him. She rose quickly from the bed and summoned a vial of headache reliever from the bathroom.

"Katherine," Severus started again, sitting up in the bed. "What is going on? You've been acting different all week."

"I don't know," Katherine snarled, vanishing the vial from sight. "I've been stressed and tired. Bloody little DA's getting on my last nerve."

"Katherine," Severus sighed. "We are dealing with them the best that we can. There are just for more of them then there is us."

Severus watched as Katherine ran her hands through her hair. He noted how pale she looked in the dark room; so pale that she looked like one of the castle's ghost. He had also noticed that her food consumption had depleted again.

"Katherine...come…," Severus said, pulling her back into the bed. "Try and get some sleep."

"Sev…"

"No. Sleep," Severus said, pushig her down onto the mattress. "Trust me. You'll feel more relaxed in the morning." He laid down beside her, and pulled her body flush with his. The two soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

But unfortunately not for long.

* * *

><p>Katherine woke with a start at two in the morning. At first she had through it was a dream, but then she realized that the wards to her office door were going off.<p>

"Severus," Katherine hissed, shaking him awake. "My wards are going off." She jumped out of bed and hurriedly threw on a nightgown and a robe.

"If it had to do with Longbottom or any other Dumbledore's Army member, floo me immediately," Severus mumbled into his pillow.

"Of course," Katherine replied as she stepped towards the fireplace. "Dumbledore's private quarters." Katherine said as she threw the powder into the fire then disappeared into the green flame.

* * *

><p>"DUMBLEDORE!" a voice shouted from beyond Katherine's office door. "DUMBLEDORE! WAKE UP!" Katherine stormed through her private quarters and into her office. She unwarded the door and threw it open, to come face to face with the Carrows.<p>

"What is it!" Katherine snarled at Amycus and Alecto. "It better be important, if you are waking me at two in the morning."

"We caught a student out of bed," Amycus grinned, baring his yellowing, crooked teeth.

"A student," Katherine sneered. "Out of bed. You dragged me out of bed for a student out pass curfew. I believe you can handle this yourselves…"

"We didn't tell you where we caught him," Alecto smirked.

"Well…" Katherine snarled. "Spit it out."

"The dungeons," Amycus said, continuing to grin. "He was trying to release the first year that we had chained up down here."

"Show me to him," Katherine demanded. The Carrows turned on their heels and led Katherine down the darkened corridor to the dungeons in the oldest part of the castle. It was darker and damper in this part of the castle; the cobwebs were so thick that it seemed a human could become entrapped in them.

"He's in here," Alecto said, stopping in front of an old wooden door. Katherine pushed herself in front of the two siblings and slowly opened the door; revealing a disheveled first year and a seventh years.

"Mr. Corner," Katherine sneered. "Explain yourself. Now!" But the boy didn't respond; instead he placed himself in front of the younger boy, setting himself between the professors and the boy he had been trying to rescue. Michael Corner was a Ravenclaw seventh year and also a member of Dumbledore's Army.

"If you do not wish to explain yourself, then you will be serving detention with Filch for an entire week," Katherine snarled at the boy, as she loomed over him.

"Filch?" a voice sounded from behind her. Katherine turned around and glared at the Carrow siblings. "Why not punish the brat yourself?" Alecto sneered, eyeing Katherine up.

"You dare to question my punishments," Katherine bellowed at them.

"I think your soft Dumbledore," Amycus sneered, as he stepped towards Katherine's person. "I don't ever remember you truly punishing a student or even torturing one."

"You're right Amycus," Alecto giggled. "I don't think you have it in you. And if you don't, I think that you are the wrong choice for being as high up as you are in the inner circle."

"You think I'm soft Amycus?" Katherine questioned with a snarl. Amycus grinned again, nodding his head slowly. "You think I don't belong in the inner circle?"

"You're a coward," Amycus taunted her.

"A coward! A COWARD!" Katherine screamed at the siblings. "I AM NO COWARD! _CRUCIO!"_ Katherine spun on her heel and pointed her wand at Corner. The boy fell to the ground, withering in pain as Katherine kept her wand trained on his body.

Corner's screams echoed off the walls of the old dungeon cell as he continued to jerk under the spell. The small first year backed himself into a corner of the room, and tried to block out the sight and sound of the seventh year. After a minute Katherine released the spell and turned back to the siblings.

"You will finish his punishment now," Katherine hissed. "Then they will both return to their dormitories. Is that clear?" Her eyes held fire within them; fire that burned holes into the Carrows as they nodded dumbly to her.

Katherine stood at the door with arms crossed, as she watched the Carrows _crucio_ Corner with full force. After several minutes of the torture, Corner's head snapped back violently, hitting the stone floor. Blood trickled down his neck as his body continued to pulse and flinch.

"ENOUGH!" Katherine bellowed. "Enough!" The Carrow stopped their torture and turned towards the deputy headmistress.

"What!" Alecto hissed.

"You heard me," Katherine snarled, rounding on the two professors. "I said enough! The boy is a pureblood, and the Dark Lord wishes for us not to harm them too much. He said that they can be trained to be loyal."

"But…"

"He's been punished enough," Katherine hissed. "Now, return to your quarters. I will deal with these two." Both Amycus and Alecto sneered at the blonde witch, but did as they were told. As soon as the brother and sister were out of sight, Katherine rounded on the students.

"You," Katherine snarled at the first year. "Take him to Pomfery, then return to your dorm."

"Yes ma'am," the first year squeaked. Katherine watched the tiny eleven year old, help Corner up off the floor, and then continued to watch them until they were down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Severus woke slightly as the bed dipped a bit. He rolled over to see Katherine slipping back under the sheets, with a scowl on her face.<p>

"Katherine," Severus yawned. "What was the problem?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Katherine said, as she pulled the covers up around her body. "And it wasn't Longbottom. Just a Ravenclaw, but he has been taken care of."

"A member of the DA?"

"Yes," Katherine said, curling into Severus' side. "But after tonight, I don't think that the DA will be giving us any problems anymore." Severus eyes widened at the thought of what possibly could have transpired. He remained awake as Katherine drifted off into oblivion again; his mind constantly thinking about when this bloody war would finally be over.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Shorty chapter, but things will start to really heat up in the next chapter entitled "The Boy Who Lived Returns." It should be posted by Monday or Tuesday night. Thank you to all of those who have been reading and following this story! It's hard to believe it's getting to the end. :(**

**A big thanks to Savysnape7, RequiemWolfenstein87, g, tigerlili48, LemonDropsWoolSocks, sasha2010, rachhhelxx and Ausre (times 2) for their wonderful reviews!**

**Don't forget to cast your vote for the title of my next SEV/OC! Polls close the date of the last chapter! Thanks again! **


	44. Chapter 44: The Boy Who Lived Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: The Boy Who Lived Returns<strong>

_May 1, 1998_

That Friday morning started out like every over morning for Severus. He went about his routine, showering and dressing before Katherine rose for the day, and was reading by six just as Katherine's clock went off.

Over the past month, she had moved a few of her own items into his quarters. A few sets of robes and books, but not much more than that. It at least allowed her to get ready on her own time in the morning, instead of rushing back to her own rooms through the floo, in her nightgown.

As Severus finished up in the bathroom, he thought about what Katherine had said a week ago about the DA. It was true, that most of the little dunderheads had quieted, but it didn't seem so for Longbottom and Finnigan, who had almost destroyed the entire potions' room just yesterday afternoon.

Katherine had been furious when she had returned last night. Severus had to take care of an angry red slash that ran almost the entire length of her back, where she had been hit by a large piece of the cauldron that had exploded. Luckily, none of the students had been seriously injured, but some had to be taken to Pomfrey for the boils that had appeared on their bodies from the botched potion. Longbottom and Finnigan had been given Saturday and Sunday detention with Filch, gods doing who knew what, but it was detention all the same.

As Severus stepped out of the bathroom, he expected to see Katherine up and coming towards the door like usual. But instead, she was still sprawled out over the bed, face down. Her clock had been turned off, and she showed no signs of waking.

"Katherine?" Severus said, as he walked over to the bed. "Katherine, come on. Time to get up." But she didn't respond. Severus carefully placed himself on the side of the bed, and tried to roll her over. She gave a low groan as he finally had her on her back.

Her face was pale, but sweat was forming on her forehead. Katherine kept her eyes shut tight and swallowed hard, as Severus placed a hand on her head.

"Katherine, you're burning up," Severus said, as he began running a diagnostic spell over her entire body.

"I feel cold though…"

"No wonder, considering how clammy you are," Severus scoffed, as he summoned a Pepperup potion from the bathroom. "Does anything hurt?"

"No," Katherine groaned, as Severus helped her to sit up. "But I do feel a bit achy and tired."

"Could you have possibly be having so type of allergic reaction from an ingredient that was in that exploding potion yesterday?" Severus asked, with a raised brow as Katherine downed the Pepperup.

"Maybe," Katherine said, but paused to think about what the seventh years had been instructed to make. "Nettle. There was a jar of nettle on Longbottom's and Finnigan's work station. They must have used it in their potion."

"Well, they just earned themselves a few more detention," Severus snarled, as he took the vial from her and rose from the bed. "If I remember correctly from your last encounter with nettle, you started with a fever before…" But Severus didn't get to finish, as Katherine suddenly jumped out of the bed and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Vomiting," Severus sighed, as he followed her. It hadn't been the first time that Katherine had become violently ill after an encounter with the mundane plant. The first time was when they were still students and Slughorn had made them brew _Scintillation Solution_. Katherine had become sick only an hour after class had finished, and Severus had done what he was doing now.

As Katherine hovered over the privy, Severus brushed her hair back from her face and held it behind her. He knelt off to her side, and placed a hand gently on her back, rubbing small circles down it. Katherine spewed the remaining of what little that she had had for dinner the night before. After a few minutes, she sat back on her haunches and Severus silently summoned a damp washcloth and handed it to her.

"Katherine," Severus started as he watched her finish wiping down her face with the cool rag. "Get dressed and go see Poppy. She will be able to…"

"Poison me."

"She'll be able to administer an antidote that will quickly get the toxin out of your body," Severus said firmly. "She will not poison you. Alright?"

"Fine."

"Good," Severus said, as he helped Katherine off the bathroom floor. "I'll see you in the Great Hall afterwards." Katherine nodded as she quietly began getting herself dressed, and Severus made his way to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was quiet as usual, this time in the morning, that is until the students and remaining staff showed up. The only two not present after seven, were Poppy and Katherine. It seemed odd, that the chair sitting to the left of him was empty.<p>

No more than thinking this, than the doors to the hall opened, revealing the witch herself. Her robes billowed behind her as the students all be jumped out of her way as she hurriedly down the center aisle. Severus instantly frowned when he noticed the scowl on her still very pale face as she approached the staff table and rounded it, coming straight towards him.

"Headmaster," Katherine stated as she knelt down by his chair to talk to him. Her blonde hair blocked obstructed her face as she leaned in to look like she was whispering into his ear.

"_Sev," _Katherine opened her mind to his_. "You'll have to get Horace to teach for me today."_

"_Are you alright?"_ Severus asked, not looking at her, but instead looking out over the hall as he sipped his tea.

"_To a point,"_ Katherine sighed in his mind. _"Poppy said that I need to rest and take a day off to recuperate."_

"_Very well," _Severus told her. _"I'll speak with Horace after you leave. Go and get some rest."_

"_Sev," _Katherine said before leaving. _"Can you wake me when you get back to your quarters?"_ Severus frowned and turned towards her. Her face was incredibly pale and she looked very tired.

"_Of course. Get some sleep."_

"_Thank you Sev." _Severus watched as she rose and made her way out the side door, before turning himself back towards the hall. He noticed that several of the staff members and students alike had seemed to be watching their interaction, but he let it pass. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Slughorn rising from his chair and heading for the door.

"Horace," Severus called out. "A moment please."

* * *

><p>It was well into the afternoon when Severus had returned to his quarters. He found Katherine sleeping peacefully; some of the color had returned to her face, but he decided to let her sleep a little longer. He needed some alone time with Albus to discuss Potter and the recent events.<p>

"So what exact could have been in the Lestrange vault that they were going after?" Albus asked, as Severus finished relying the news of the trios' break-in at Gringotts.

"I don't know Albus," Severus sighed.

"Nothing at all?" Albus asked again. Severus sighed again, rubbing his hands over his face. "Nothing that maybe Bellatrix herself is attached to?"

"There was a cup," Severus said, looking up at the portrait. "Some gaudy gold cup that the Dark Lord had given to her. She was so pleased with herself for receiving it."

"That is probably what they were after then," Albus smiled.

"Where are the headed next then?"

"I believe that question will answer itself sooner than you think…"

* * *

><p>The alarms sounded throughout the small village of Hogsmeade as the Golden Trio apparated into the street near the Hog's Head Pub. The door of the Three Broomsticks burst open, expelling several hooded Death Eaters out onto the street.<p>

"POTTER!" a voice echoed through the darkening streets. "We know you're out there!" The dozen or so cloaked wizards spread out and began searching for the three ex-students, three of which were coming closer and closer to where they stood.

"Potter," a voice hissed behind Harry, Hermione and Ron. "In here." A rough hand reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him and the other two into the dingy inn.

"Upstairs, hurry," a tall man muttered. "And be quiet." The three hurried by the stairs and waited in a small sitting room. They could hear voices shouting at one another downstairs, then a sudden slam of a door and all was silence.

A pair of footsteps could be heard coming up the rickety old staircase, and the three pulled out their wands and trained them on the door. But lowered them as the saw it was the barman entering the room.

"You're a bunch of bloody fools," the old man grumbled. "What were you thinking? Coming here is too dangerous."

"Thank you for saving us," Hermione said, as she watched the barman approach Harry. Harry watched the old man closely, taking in her stringy gray hair and beard, then his eyes beneath the dirty lenses of his spectacles. Blue eyes. Piercing, brilliant ice blue eyes.

"You're the one I've been seeing in my mirror, aren't you?" Harry asked, as he glanced around the room, and found a Sirius' old broken mirror on top of the mantel.

"And you sent Dobby to us, didn't you?" Harry continued. The barman nodded and looked around the room as well.

"Where is the little elf? I thought he'd come back with you," the barman muttered.

"He's dead," Harry told him. "Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."

"Too bad. I like that little elf," the barman said, as he lit the lamps in the room.

"You're Aberforth Dumbledore, aren't you?" Hermione asked, staring up at the old man.

"Aye," Aberforth nodded. "You three hungry?" The trio nodded their heads dumbly and watched the old man disappear around the corner into the next room.

"Aberforth?" Harry turned around to question Hermione. "That's the Headmaster's brother?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I thought I recognized him from Skeeter's book." The three went silent again as Aberforth reentered the room, with a tray full of bread, cheeses and Mead.

"Eat up," Aberforth said. "The sooner you finish, the sooner we can get you out of here. The mountains are the best place to hide…"

"No," Harry said. "We have to get into Hogwarts."

"That's suicide boy," Aberforth stated. "With Snape as Headmaster, you wouldn't last a minute."

"We have to try," Harry demanded. "Your brother wanted us to…"

"I don't want to discuss my brother," Aberforth snarled, his eyes darkening under his dirty glasses. "That man wanted a lot of things, and those who always got close to him tend on getting hurt while carrying out his great plans."

"But he left a job for me to finish…"

"Oh really," Aberforth sneered. "Let me just say one thing. Whatever he left you to do, think about this. He's dead boy; let is go before you follow him into the grave."

"I can't." Harry said. "I'm the only one who can do this. It's got to be me."

"Why?" Aberforth asked, but Harry just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Don't know do you? Don't know why it has to be you?" The three stared blankly at the old man; they really had no clue.

"My brother had many secrets Potter. Secrets and lies, that's how we grew up, and Albus…well…he was a natural." Aberforth sneered, his eyes traveling to the portrait above the mantel.

The painting was of a young girl, with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She smiled down at Aberforth from her portrait; her eyes twinkling like any other Dumbledore family member, except one.

"Sir," Hermione said quietly. "Is that Professor Dumbledore?"

"What?" Aberforth sneered.

"Is that Katherine Dumbledore sir?"

"Absolutely not," Aberforth barked. "Why would I keep a picture of that Death Eater here."

"She's your daughter, isn't she though?" Hermione asked. "Katherine Dumbledore that is."

"Aye, but I don't like admitting it," Aberforth said, looking back up at the portrait. "Her mother wanted a child, so I gave her one, and look how it turned out. My own blood, a dirty Death Eater."

"Then who is that in the painting?" Ron muttered, looking at the young girl.

"Ariana," Aberforth said softly. "My sister…"

* * *

><p>"Headmaster!" Amycus shouted as he burst into Severus' office. The burly man was holding onto his left arm, gripping it tightly. "The wards in Hogsmeade have gone off. What should we do?"<p>

"Katherine is unwell," Severus said, as he rose from his desk. "I want you and Alecto to call an emergency assembly in the Great Hall. Have Horace bring the Slytherins."

"Very well," Amycus said, before rushing from the room. Severus sighed and scratched his left arm absentmindedly. He had felt the mark burn too. He knew that the time had come. Potter had returned.

* * *

><p>"Katherine?" Severus said, shaking the woman's shoulders lightly. Her right hand was clutching her left arm in her sleep. "Katherine? Wake up, there's a problem."<p>

"Sev?" Katherine said sleepily, her eyes opening slowly. "What going on?"

"Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade," Severus told her, as he rose from the bed. "We're having an emergency meeting in the Great Hall in five minutes. Horace is bringing up the Slytherins.

"Get ready and meet me down there," Severus said, before leaving the room and heading for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The students and staff gathered quickly in the Great Hall, and Katherine had followed Severus in by only a few minutes later. He noted that she still looked pale and tired, but his concern for her had to wait. Potter was the main priority now.<p>

The group was silent, as Severus, Katherine and the Carrows stood before them on the raised platform. That worried Severus, for the Gryffindors were almost too silent.

"It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade," Severus said, walking out a bit towards the crowd. "Should anyone attempt to aide Mr. Potter, they will be punished. If anyone here knows any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening. I invite them to step forward…now."

Suddenly he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, from the Gryffindors. A boy stepped out of line and into the clearing between houses. No not a boy.

Potter. The students around them gasped and Severus' eyes widened a bit.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," Harry said, as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the Order of the Phoenix walked in.

"I'm afraid it's quite extensive," Harry continued. "How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man that trusted you, and killed him! Both of you, tell them!"

Severus suddenly became aware that Katherine had joined him; standing side by side with him in the middle of the Great Hall.

"A man that he trusted and his own niece! TELL THEM!" Harry shouted. Severus stood staring at the boy for a moment, before pulling out his wand. Katherine followed in pursuit, both aiming their wands at the boy, but Harry was pushed roughly aside by Minerva, who raised her wand as well.

"_Katherine,"_ Severus called out to her mind. _"Let me handle this."_

"_No, Severus,"_ Katherine responded. _"Let me help you." _But she didn't get a chance, as Severus sent a small spell at her, sliding her backwards towards the platform and out of the way.

A fierce duel broke out between the two, and it seemed that Minerva was getting the upper hand. A wayward spell hit both of the Carrows, knocking them unconscious. Severus was being backed into the platform, and he knew he had no choice. Katherine would be safest here in the castle anyway.

"_Katherine," _Severus' mind reached out to her again. _"Forgive me."_

"_Sev?"_

Severus released one last spell towards Minerva, before turning on the spot and flying towards the large glass window. His black haze crashed through the glass and disappeared into the dark.

"COWARD!" Minerva screamed at his retreating form. "COWARD!" She then turned suddenly towards Katherine, who was still on the ground near the raised stage.

"I'll give you two choices Katherine," Minerva hissed at the younger witch. "Stay and fight with us. If you fight against us, we will hold you as a prisoner. Which will it be?" Minerva watched as the blonde witch rose to her feet. Her ice blue eyes darted back and forth between her, Harry and Draco in the Slytherin group off to the right.

But before Minerva could say anything else, Katherine turned on the spot and flew out the hole in the window, that Severus' form had created only moments before. Minerva shook her head as she lit the lanterns in the Great Hall, and the crowd began to cheer.

"Cowards," she muttered to Harry. "The both of them. Cowards."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 44! Chapter 45 "The Forest Holds The Secrets" should be posted by Friday night! Thank you to all who have been adding this story to their favs and/or alerts!**

**A big thanks to Ausre, Keggy Chaos, LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, Savysnape7, sasha2010 and tigerlili48 for their wonderful reviews!**

**Please remember to vote for the title of the next Sev/OC story! Polls will remain open until the epilogue is posted for this story! Thanks!**


	45. Chapter 45: The Forest Holds the Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: The Forest Holds The Secret<strong>

Severus landed in a cloud of black smoke within a small clearing of the Forbidden Forest. He knew exactly where he was. To his left was a ridge; a high ridge that was void of trees and overlooked Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack. To his right, a trail that led back into the old Acromantula nest.

He had already lowered the wards around the school, for he knew that they would be impatient to get in. They as in the Death Eaters; and the Dark Lord.

"Snape," a voice hissed behind him. Severus turned around with wand raised, and watched a slender figure emerge from the darkness of the trees. It would have been hard to see the woman, if it weren't for her pale skin; as her black hair and clothes blended into the night.

"Bellatrix," Severus replied lowering his wand slightly. "Where is everyone?"

"Next clearing over," Bellatrix said, walking towards he and playing with her wand. "The Dark Lord has not arrived yet, but he wants us to scan the perimeter of the forest and secure the area."

"Very well," Severus said, as Bella turned and disappeared into the trees again. He followed her through the darkness, until they came to a much larger opening. It looked as through most of the Death Eaters had already arrived, but a Severus scanned the area, he noticed one was missing.

Katherine.

"Listen up," Bellatrix hissed. "The Dark Lord wants us to check the area. We'll go in groups of two in order not to be ambushed." Severus was only half listening to the dark witch ramble on her orders. He had caught Narcissa out of the corner of his eye and slowly made his way over to her.

"Narcissa," Severus greeted the elder witch, as Bellatrix started rambling off groups and where they were suppose to head. "I need a favor."

"What can I do for you Severus," Narcissa whispered, glancing up at the dark haired wizard.

"I need you to…"

"Snape," Bellatrix said, interrupting his conversation with Narcissa. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"I'm not sure," Severus snarled at her. "Last I saw her was in the castle. She might have followed me, but ended up in a different section of the forest."

"Fine," Bellatrix spat. "Since she has yet to arrive, Lucius will go with you to patrol the area around Hogwarts' main gates."

"What!" Lucius sneered from behind his sister-in-law. "Why must I follow Severus. Why not you go with him."

"I am to secure the Shrieking Shack," Bellatrix hissed. "The Dark Lord plans to set up Headquarters there during the takeover. You will go with him. NOW!" Lucius said nothing, as he threw her a nasty look before stalking off in the direction of the gates. Bellatrix glared at the blonde wizard before turning and announcing another group.

"Narcissa," Severus said is hushed tones. "Find Katherine for me. She became ill this morning after an allergic reaction to a bottle of nettle that exploded in her classroom. Once you find her, bring and keep her here."

"Of course," Narcissa said, but before Severus could turn away, she grabbed a hold of his sleve. "Severus, where is Draco?"

"In the castle," Severus said. "He's with Horace. He'll be fine."

"Thank you Severus," Cissy said quietly, as she let go of his robes and watched him disappear into the trees.

* * *

><p>Severus stalked off after Lucius, and found him in the same small clearing that he had flown into from the castle.<p>

"I don't know why she put us together," Lucius sneered, as Severus continued on passed him and into the trees again. "Who is she to be telling us where to go and what to do?"

"She is ranked above us Lucius," Severus stated, as Lucius followed him deeper into the woods.

"So," Lucius sneered. "And where is Katherine for that matter. She's a traitor to us all…" But Lucius didn't get to finish, as Severus turned suddenly and shoved him into a tree; his wand at Lucius' throat.

"Don't you dare call Katherine a traitor," Severus sneered, pressing his wand harder into Lucius' neck. "First off, Katherine is higher ranked than you, and second, I'm still furious with that stunt you pulled by in January. Katherine didn't deserve that; your son didn't deserve to see that."

"It's not like she was given to anyone…"

"She was!" Severus spat, pushing him harder into the tree trunk. "She is mine. And if you so much as touch her again, I will personally hex you into next week. GOT IT!"

Severus roughly let go Lucius and began walking away. Lucius straighten his robes and continued to follow Severus; silently swearing at the dark haired wizard in his mind.

* * *

><p>Katherine apparated into a small clearing just north of the spiders' nest. She closed her eyes briefly to adjust her sight to the darkness around her. She took a deep breath and opened her mind just a bit, hoping to find Severus in the blackness of the forest. A rustle to her left had Katherine spinning towards the sound, with a raised wand.<p>

"Who's there?" Katherine held her wand tightly in her hand, as her eyes scanned the patch of darken forest around her. A small sharp snap of a twig made her turn in a flash towards the new sound.

"Katherine, it's only me." The witch breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her wand, as Narcissa stepped out into the small clearing. "Severus sent me to find you. Come…I'll take you to where the rest of the group is waiting for the Dark Lord."

"Cissy," Katherine had no intention of going to the meeting right away. Narcissa turned back towards her with a delicate raised brow. "Where is Severus?" Katherine voiced was soft, and to Narcissa a bit worried.

"He patrolling the outskirts of the forest with Lucius," Narcissa took a step forward back into the clearing. "Making sure that no one followed him when he left the castle."

"Where?" Katherine speech remained faint, but a bit more commanding.

"I believe towards the section near the main gates. Why?" Narcissa began to worry that Katherine would do something drastic, but no more than the thought entered her mind, Katherine was off like a bolt of lightning.

"Katherine!" Narcissa shouted, but the other witch didn't stop, as she sped off towards the west end of the forest. Narcissa was hesitant, but decided to take off after her friend.

The night was chilly, and the forest ground was hard. There were no other sounds except for the two women's footfalls as they swiftly ran through the dark forest. Katherine's lit wand was extended in front of her, and her ragged breath emitted frozen puffs of air.

It wasn't long before they heard two distinctive male voices to their left. Katherine slowed and turned towards a small clearing where the sounds were coming from. Composing herself, Katherine stepped out of the dark in the direction of the men.

Severus and Lucius never heard her coming, since they seemed to be arguing again. Severus was pinching the bridge of his nose, while Lucius was animatedly talking with his hands. Narcissa had finally caught up to Katherine and followed her into the open.

"Forget something in the castle?" Katherine clenched her jaw, throwing a furious look towards Severus. Her voice startled the two, making them spin around with wands raised. Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and raised an irritated brow.

"Katherine," Severus heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, but I had no choice. I had to leave immediately or Minerva would have had me backed into a corner."

"Fine." her voice remained monotone as she watched him step towards her. He knew Katherine was infuriated with him for leaving her to deal with things at the school, but he couldn't let anyone find out about his true loyalties yet.

"I am truly sorry," Severus tried again, but to no avail. He gently put his hands of her upper arms. "Katherine, go back with Narcissa to the meeting location. We'll be back there in a bit."

"Severus…we need to talk," Katherine began but he interrupted her.

"Later." Severus told her, as he dropped his hands and began to turn back towards Lucius. "We'll talk later."

"NO." Katherine voice boomed through the small clearing. "No, we'll talk now."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME," Severus was getting irritated by her sudden aggression. He stomped in the direction of Lucius, refusing to look back at her.

"SEV…" Katherine tried to start again, but yet once more he stopped her.

"LATER, KATHERINE!"

"SEVERUS! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"NO," Severus whipped back around and stared crossly at her. "GO BACK TO THE CAMP. NOW." He demanded, as he pointed in the direction of the meeting site. Severus whirled back around towards Lucius and began walking into the darkness of the forest.

'_It's now or never_.' Katherine thought to herself. Her breathe became hitch, but composed herself so that her voice was clear.

"SEV…I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Oh boy...It just isn't getting any better for them is it? Chapter 46 "Into the Battle" should be posted sometime around Monday night! Thank you to all who have been adding this story to there favs and/or alerts!**

**A big thank to sandradee27 (sorry I miss you on the last chapter), RequiemWolfenstein87, PresidentThe Awesome, LemonDropsWoolSocks, Furionknight and Savysnape7 for their wonderful reviews!**

**Don't forget to vote on your choice for the title of the next Sev/OC story! Polls close on the day of PM&HBP's epilogue! Thanks!**


	46. Chapter 46: Into the Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Into the Battle<strong>

_"SEV...I'm pregnant."_

The figures of the two men stopped abruptly, and Narcissa's jaw nearly hit the forest floor. Severus slowly turned back towards the two women; his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing slowly.

"W-Wh…What?" Severus' own stuttering reminded him of Quirrell. '_She can't be. No. Not now'._ Severus's thoughts raced through his mind. '_It cannot be true.' _But his thoughts were broken by the look in her eyes. Her ice blue orbs held truth and honesty behind them.

"I'm pregnant." Katherine voice was barely a whisper, as she stepped towards him. "Six weeks to be exact."

"Six weeks?" he whispered.

"Yes," Katherine said. "That's what Poppy told me this morning."

"So it happened around the time of our bonding."

"More than likely, the night of our bonding," Katherine confirmed, as she stopped before him.

"But…the potion?"

"Apparently, Severus, that sort of bond is stronger than any potion," she stated, as she stared up into his dark eyes. "I did a little research when I returned to bed this morning. Apparently the bond we took cancels certain spells, charms, and in this case potions."

Katherine and Severus were standing so close now, nose to nose as one might say. Severus let his eyes wandering down Katherine's body to her still flat stomach, and his carefully constructed emotions began to run wild.

Fear was the first to emerge; for if not all went to plan and the Dark Lord should, for some reason, win, both him and Katherine would be killed in a heartbeat for their betrayal of the Dark Lord's wishes.

Anger followed; for he believed he was stupid enough to fool the Dark Lord with the bond. But what nipped at the front of his mind was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Well, probably never.

Pride.

He had never thought of being a father, for the fear of being like his own. Nor did he think that any witch saw him in that light or was willing to give that gift to him. But that was where Katherine differed from the others. For some reason, over these past two years, he had felt more calm and relaxed than he had for years.

"What are we going to do Sev?" Katherine asked, breaking Severus from his thoughts. "If the Dark Lord finds out..." She lowered her head suddenly, as Severus noticed a tear escape from her eyes.

"We'll keep quiet about it for now," Severus told her, as he cupped her face gently with his hands and raised it towards him again. He tenderly ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping the tear away.

"And what if we decide to tell him," Lucius sneered from behind them. Severus watched Katherine's eyes widened in panic, but before he could retort, Narcissa beat him to it.

"Lucius, you will do no such thing," Narcissa growled. The elder witch had recovered from her shock and was now glaring draggers at her husband on the opposite side of the clearing.

"It will definitely bring them down in the ranks," Lucius smirked, ignoring his wife's death stare.

"You're half right Lucius," Severus said, looking back at the blonde wizard in disgust. "It's hard to serve the Dark Lord when he has killed you."

"Severus?" Narcissa panicked. "What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord had ordered us that no children were to be conceived until after Katherine's final mission," Severus explained as he turned towards Narcissa. "I'll believe he will see it as treason."

"We'll keep quiet," Narcissa reassured the younger couple, then looked pointedly towards her husband. "Won't we Lucius."

"Cissy..."

"WON'T WE LUCIUS!"

"Of course my dear," Lucius grumbled, looking down at his feet.

"We'll keep quiet Severus," Narcissa said again. "We promised."

"Thank you Narcissa," Severus said, before looking back down at Katherine. "Katherine. Go back with her to the camp. I'll meet up with you there in a few minutes."

"Severus..." Katherine whispered, as another tear escaped her. Severus gently wiped it away again and placed a quick kiss to her for head.

"Go on," Severus said, releasing her face and grabbing her shoulders. Slowly he turned her around and gently pushed her towards the elder witch. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

He stood still, watching the two witches disappear into the darkened forest. He was scared. If the Dark Lord found out about this, they were dead.

* * *

><p>The two witches remained silent, as they walked through the woods, back towards the large clearing. Narcissa watched Katherine out of the corner of her eye. She noticed the younger's pale face; her brow furrowed deep in thought.<p>

So many things were going through her head, but Narcissa had no idea of what she could tell Katherine. She had no idea how to reassure the younger that everything would be okay, but she was not sure it would be.

"Dumbledore," a woman's voice spoke as soon as they reached the clearing. "So glad you could finally join us." Bellatrix stood staring at her sister and Katherine, with her arms crossed in front of her. Katherine remained quiet, not even acknowledging the dark witch's presence.

"What Dumbledore," Bellatrix cackled. "No retort? Lost your edge already?"

"Bella..." Narcissa hissed at her sister.

"My fight is not with you Bellatrix," Katherine said, glaring at the elder witch. "If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we will lose this war."

"For once I agree with you..." Bellatrix started, but was cut off by Mulciber, who came bursting into the clearing at full speed.

"The Dark Lord has arrived."

* * *

><p><em>"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood...Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded...You have until midnight..."<em>

Silence filled the circle of Death Eaters as the Dark Lord finished his message. All of inner circle were now standing around him, Katherine was to Severus' left, and Avery was on his right. Midnight was only a half an hour away, and the followers remained silent, waiting for their assignments.

"Welcome my loyal followers," the Dark Lord hissed, looking around at the wizards and witches gathered before him. "Tonight, we fight for the greater good of the wizarding world. Tonight, we will destroy Harry Potter once and for all!

"Remember, the boy is mine. I shall be the one to take him down," the Dark Lord sneered and continued on. Severus was vaguely listening, as he tried to figure out how to keep Katherine safe and out of harm's way. But he was distracted by a smaller hand that suddenly laced with his.

Severus glanced to his left, seeing only Katherine's blue eyes side glance up towards him as well. They were standing so close to one another that their long robes hid their clasped hands. He gave her hand reassuring squeeze, and turned his eyes back towards the Dark Lord.

"Bella, Lucius," the Dark Lord hissed. "You will remain with me at the northern point, at the main enterance." Lucius and Bellatrix bowed in response to their master, the latter beamed with pride that her master had chosen her to remain close.

"Severus, Katherine...and Avery," the Dark Lord continued. "Tend to the west near the Quidditch pitch. Mulciber, MacNair to the east near the lake. And Rodulphus and Rabastan take the south.

"I will signal the attack. Keep your groups in control till then. Go, now!" With that Severus turned himself and Katherine on the spot and disapparated to the pitch.

They appeared near the stadium with a loud crack, followed shortly by Avery. The three then made their way towards a large group that consisted mostly of Snatchers and, to Severus' dismay, some werewolves.

"The Dark Lord will inform us when to attack. For now stay put until he gives the signal," Severus shouted over the many heads. Just then a brilliant light lit up the sky, and all eyes turned towards the school.

A large dome formed up and around the castle and grounds surrounding it. Severus knew what they were, and knew Minerva had probably been behind it. After ten minutes, Severus could see that the group was getting antsy. But luckily, they stayed put, and didn't defy the Dark Lord's wishes.

"Katherine," Severus heard Avery whisper to her. "Can you do me a favor."

"Of course Avery," Katherine said, turning to face the wizard. "What is it?"

"My wife," Avery said, as he dug into his robes. "I've sent her to her sister's place in France tonight after I had been summoned. After this is over, could you give this to her." Avery handed Katherine an envelope, as he looked the witch in the eyes.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" Katherine frowned.

"I...fear that I will not see the end of this battle," Avery stammered. "I want her and my soon to be take care of. I want them to be safe and far away from this as possible. Please Katherine, make sure she gets this."

"I promise," Katherine said, but Severus could see her pale a shade whiter at the thought of not living through this. He vowed silently to protect her from harm; for now it was not only her that he was protecting, but their child as well.

It wasn't long before a stream of light penetrated the sky, heading for the shield from the north. It had begun.

"NOW!" Katherine shouted from beside Severus. Bright flashes of light filled the skies, shooting towards the shield. They hit it with loud bangs, causing the shield to crack and fracture. Then suddenly, a brilliant light came from the north, hitting the shield with such violence that it made everyone else stop and watch it.

Before their very eyes the shield crumbled and fell. The school was now vulnerable and unprotected. The Snatchers and werewolves began rushing forward, shooting off random spells and hexes as they neared the castle walls.

Avery took off after them, with Katherine starting off as well, but Severus grabbed her arm and brought her back to him.

"Katherine, promise me that you will not leave my side," Severus said. "Promise me that you will stay with me. We will protect each other; I can't lose you to this." Katherine stared up into his dark eyes, which she noticed for the first time that they were filled with anger and fear.

"I promise, I will not leave you." She was barely able to get it out, before Severus' lips descended on hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He placed a protective hand over her flat stomach where his child was, before breaking the kiss and following her off into the battle.

* * *

><p>It was horrible. Witch and wizard from both sides fell. Giants swung their clubs left and right, knocking people off their feet and sending them flying off into the distance. Severus gripped Katherine's hand tightly, as they dodged and fired spells left and right.<p>

He barely got a glance at Avery as the wizard rushed off in the opposite direction. Suddenly, fire lit the sky as the Snatchers set the pitch ablaze. Pieces of timber began to fall from the sky as the towers collapsed and smoldered. Screams echoed all around them as Dark followers dueled students, teachers and civilians alike.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus caught a bright light coming towards them, and without really thinking he spun Katherine around, covering her with his body. He raised his wand quickly, muttering a shield charm, just as the spell crashed into it. The force behind it was so powerful that it almost knocked them both to the ground, but luckily Severus retained his balance.

Out of the blue, the air turned cold, sucking the air out of their lungs. Severus turned his eyes to the skies and saw hundreds of Dementors soaring towards the castle. Quickly, he put up the barriers around his mind, to avoid them, but they paid him no mind and continued on their way.

The way things were going, Severus feared that Potter would not succeed in destroying the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord stood inside the Shrieking Shack, looking out of the one window that had not been boarded up. The paper was peeling off the walls and the sounds of the battle were muffled by the distance from where the castle was. Bright flashes of light appeared over the tops of the trees in that direction, but the room itself was dark apart from the single oil lamp.<p>

He rolled the elder wand between his fingers, lost in thought to the remaining horcurx that was still inside the castle walls.

"My Lord," a voice muttered from a dark corner of the room. Voldemort looked up into the sunken eyes of Lucius Malfoy, the latter had been ordered to remain with the Dark Lord as he returned to their new headquarters at the shack. "My Lord...please...my son..."

"If your son is dead Lucius, it is not my fault. He did not follow his godparents from the castle and join me. Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter?" the Dark Lord sneered at the blonde wizard.

"No...my Lord...never," Lucius whispered, cowering in fear.

"You must hope not."

"Aren't you...afraid, my Lord, that Potter might die at another hand but yours?" Lucius asked, his voice quivering. "Wouldn't it be...forgive me...more prudent to call off this battle, enter the castle, and seek him y-yourself?"

"I do not need to seek the boy, Lucius," the Dark Lord hissed, turning from his spot and walking towards the cowering wizard. "Before the night is out, he shall come to me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Without warning, the Dark Lord slapped Lucius hard across the face.

"How can you live with yourself Lucius?" the Dark Lord hissed, hovering over the other wizard.

"I don't know my Lord," Lucius whispered.

"Go and find Severus and Katherine," the Dark Lord demanded. "Bring them to me." Lucius stood, stumbling a bit, and quickly left the room. Voldemort slowly returned to the window, twirling the wand in his hand.

"It is the only way, Nagini," the Dark Lord whispered to the snake that was suspended in midair, twisting within the enchanted sphere that he had created. "The only way..."

* * *

><p><strong>an: The battle has begun! Chapter 47 will be posted Wednesday night, or sooner. But the title of that chapter will remain a secret until I post it. Thank you to all who have been adding this story to their favs and/or alerts, and also for following it!**

**A big thank you to LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, ILuvOdie, PresidentTheAwesome, tigerlili48, Reader123, WWEStarBaby, Savysnape7, sasha2010 and thexskyxisxfalling for their wonderful reviews!**

**Remember polls are still open! Vote on the title of the next Sev/OC story to be posted! Thanks!**


	47. Chapter 47: A Venomous Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: A Venomous Kiss<strong>

Lucius apparated within a few feet of the burning Quidditch pitch. Quickly he pulled out his secondary wand, which had belonged to his father, and cast a location spell. He was pleased to find that they were not far from where he was, and began trekking in their direction.

"SEVERUS!" Lucius shouted over the screams and blasts, but they muffled his voice. "SEVERUS!"

Katherine and Severus had been fighting side by side the entire time. Sometimes back to back, other times firing spells over each others' shoulders. Severus was feeling relieved that Katherine had kept to her word, and had not left his side.

They had been standing side by side, when he saw she suddenly cease her curses; her eyes quickly scanning the battlefield.

"Katherine, what is it..."

"Shh..." Katherine shushed him; her eyes still glancing cautiously over the grounds. Severus put up a small barrier spell around them as Katherine continued listening closely to something within the screams.

"SEVERUS!" Both Severus and Katherine had heard it this time. It came in the direction of the pitch, and both wizard and witch turned towards the voice.

"Lucius?" Katherine sneered. "What does he want right now?"

"Not sure," Severus muttered. "Come on." He began dragging her off in Lucius' direction, casting blocking spells ever so often to avoid a rouge hex or curse.

"Severus..." Lucius panted as he stopped before the younger couple.

"What's going on Lucius?" Severus asked, pulling the three of them behind a group of trees in order to avoid the battle. "What are you doing over here?"

"The Dark Lord sent me..." Lucius said, trying to steady his breathing. "He wants you and Katherine to go to him...at the Shrieking Shack."

"Why?" Katherine snarled, whipping her head around the tree ever so often, to check for any oncoming spells.

"I'm not sure..." Lucius said, taking a deep breath. "But it must be important."

Severus only nodded in response before pulling Katherine to him, and side along disapparated to the decaying house, just outside Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>It was dark around the little shack. As a loud crack echoed through the air, the figures of a witch and wizard dressed in black could barely be seen against the faint glow of<p>

the waning moon from above.

The silhouettes stealthily moved to the boarded up house and slipped inside. The rooms were dark, except for the faint light from a small oil lamp in the corner of the old sitting room.

"My Lord," a rich, baritone voice whispered as the figure of the wizard knelt before the Dark Lord in the center of the room. He kissed the hem of the dark wizard's robes before rising again, and moving off to the side to allow the witch to do the same.

"My Lord," a soft, melodic voice whispered too, as the shadow of the witch kissed the hem of the robes and rose again.

"Severus," the Dark Lord hiss. "How goes the battle?"

"My Lord, their resistance is crumbling," Severus stated, as he and Katherine stood before the Dark Lord.

"And it is doing so without either of your help," Voldemort sneered. "Skilled as you both are, I do not think either of you will make much difference now."

"We can find you the boy, my Lord. Please, we will bring him to you." Katherine pleaded, shifting slightly where she stood. Severus knew that Katherine was only thinking of ending this war now; the only problem was, that she had no idea that the Dark Lord would more than likely be destroyed in the end.

"SILENCE." Voldemort hissed. Katherine clenched her jaw and closed her mind just in case. She didn't want him to find out about the baby yet. "Severus, I have a problem." The Dark Lord stood and raised the Elder Wand as thought to examine it.

"Why does the Elder Wand not work for me, Severus?"

"I don't understand my Lord," Severus said, his eyes wandering back and forth between his master and the snake that swirled around unsupported in midair. "You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"Wrong. I have performed my usual magic." Voldemort stated calmly. "I feel no difference between this wand and my first."

Katherine eyes were now following Severus', darting back and forth between master and serpent. She could see Severus out the corner of her eye; his face growing paler with every passing minute.

"Katherine, you're thoughts?"

"I am unsure my Lord." Katherine stammered, as she watched the Dark Lord began to prowl the room.

"How did your uncle become the owner of the wand, Katherine?"

"It…it belonged to Grindlewald my Lord. He defeated him in a duel."

"Correct. Is there anything else you know about this wand Katherine?"

"I do not understand my Lord. What else would there be?" Katherine shifted again.

"Pity. You are not as bright as I thought." Voldemort sneered. "Apparently all you are good for is fighting…and producing." The Dark Lord sneer twisted into an evil grin. Severus had to fight all of his will not to throw a hex at the thing he called his master. He could feel the anger and frustration radiate off of her.

Slowly, and cautious he slipped into her mind. "_Katherine, calm down. Everything will be fine. Trust me."_

"Do you know why I have called you both back from the battle?"

"No, my Lord, but if you let us return, we will find Potter and bring him to you." Severus pleaded.

"Just like Lucius, the both of you. No one understands Potter like I do. He will come to me."

"What if he is killed by another my Lord?" Katherine's heart race sped up. "_Something is not right Sev. This is not good."_ Her mind raced, trying to think of what the Dark Lord truly wanted with them.

"He will not. He will come to me."

"But my Lord," Katherine began to plea again.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed, waving his wand at the witch, casting a silent _Incarcerous_ then _Silencio_. Katherine's body became bound with thick ropes, causing her to tilt backwards and lean against the wall. She opened her mouth to protest, but found that she was without a voice. "_SEV!"_

"You have been very valuable to me Severus." Voldemort said, circling the younger wizard. "Tell me, what will happen when I finally meet Potter face to face?"

"My Lord?"

"Severus, why did both the wands I have used fail when taking aim at Harry Potter?" Voldemort halted in front of the black clad wizard. His red eyes boring into the black. The Elder wand twirled between his white boney fingers.

"I…I do not know my Lord."

"No?"

Severus could hear Katherine ragged breathing. His mouth felt dry. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to grab Katherine's bound body and run. But he kept his face passive, though it paled an impossible few shades whiter.

"My Lord…let me retrieve the boy…"

"I think I have an answer as to why the Elder Wand refuses to perform for me," the Dark Lord spoke softly. "But perhaps you already know why?"

Katherine's eyes continued to dart back and forth between the serpent, Dark Lord and Severus. Severus, however, remained silent.

"You are a clever man, Severus. And you have been a faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord?"

Suddenly Katherine began to struggle violently against her restraints. The Dark Lord broke eye contact with Severus, turning his view on the woman against the wall. Her blue eyes widened at the snake that seemed to be floating closer and closer to her.

"Problem, Dumbledore?" the Dark Lord sneered.

"My Lord," Severus muttered. "Forgive her. She has had a small fear of snakes ever since we were young. She was bit and almost lost her life."

"Pity. Yet another weakness." Voldemort turned his attention back to the wizard. "The Elder Wand will not serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The wand belongs to the one who defeated its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be mine."

"My Lord." Severus pleaded, raising his wand in defense. Katherine continued to struggle against the ropes, causing large rope burns to occur along her arms and legs.

"It cannot be any other way," Voldemort hissed. "Master the wand, and I master Potter." The Dark Lord waved the Elder Wand, but it seemed to do nothing. Severus breathed a sigh of relief, but Katherine's mind touched his with a violent scream.

_"SEVERUS, THE SNAKE!"_ But it was too late. Nagini encased him, head and shoulders, and then Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

"_Kill_."

Katherine fought harder against the ropes; her mouth open, screaming silently. Severus' face began to lose the rest of the little color it had left, as he tried to push the enchanted serpent off. His black eyes widened when the snake's fangs pierced his neck.

It was though time itself had stopped. Katherine's eyes widened as the scene played out before her. She watched as the man that she cared about, more than anything in the world, her best friend fall to his knees.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

The Dark Lord turned to leave the shack, but not before pointing the Elder Wand at the invisible cage holding the snake. It lifted upward, off of Severus, who fell onto the floor. Blood flowed from the wounds caused by the snake. With another wave the Dark Lord released the ropes and silencing charm on Katherine.

"Katherine, I expect you to return to me within a half an hour," Voldemort sneered at the trembling witch. "If you do not, consider yourself…dead." The Dark Lord left the room without a second glance.

Katherine waited until she could not longer hear the Dark Lord, before moving towards Severus' wounded body.

"Severus," Katherine whispered, as she knelt down beside him. "Severus, you'll be okay. It will be alright." She trembled violently, as she took his hand in hers.

"Katherine," his voice barely a whisper. He struggled to take a breath. A sudden movement from the corner of the room shifted Katherine's thoughts. Quickly, she whipped out her wand and pointed it in the direction of the sound, but there was no one there.

Katherine eyes remained fixed on the spot where the noise had come from. Out of the blue, Harry Potter appeared before them. Her wand slipped from her fingers, falling to the dusty floor, and she returned her focus back on the dying man.

Harry looked down upon the man and woman whom he hated. Severus' black eyes found the boy and he tried to speak. Something inside Harry, told him to stay and listen. The boy bent down, and Severus seized the front his robes with one hand and pulled him close.

"Take…it…"

The silvery blue gushed from Severus' mouth, eyes and ears. Without warning, Katherine was shoving a flask into the boy's shaking hand, then watched as Harry lifted Severus' memories into the vial with his wand.

Severus' breathing slowed, his face was as white as his collared undershirt. He loosened his grip on Harry's robes, but held Katherine's hand as tight as he could.

"Look…at…me…" Severus whispered to the boy.

Harry's green eyes found the black, but after a moment, Severus closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. Those eyes no longer held the meaning that they once did. All he could see now behind his eyelids were blue. Eyes that were as blue and clear as the Scottish skies during the winter months. Katherine's eyes.

Severus opened his eyes and turned his head towards his wife. Katherine seemed frozen. She didn't seem to know what to do or say. He was dying, and she looked helpless.

"Katherine…" Severus breathed. "I…love…you." Katherine's breath hitched at the words. Severus had never told her that before. Her blue eyes bore into his black.

"Severus, I…" but she stopped. For something in the depths of his eyes had vanished, leaving them dull and empty. The hand that had been holding onto Katherine slackened. The one on Harry's robes thudded to the floor. Severus was gone.

"Sev…" Katherine whispered. "Sev…" Her voice growing louder each time. "SEVERUS!" Her breath became ragged and she dropped the hand that she was holding. Her eyes narrow with anger and fury.

Katherine hoisted herself off the floor and began to pace violently. Her hands grasped her hair until finally she let out a aggravated scream. She turned sharply, and kicked her foot violently into an old wardrobe.

"Damn you Albus…you…promised…me…" she shouted with every kick. "You...promised…to…keep him…safe…" She stopped, panting hard, and turned back towards Harry, and Ron and Hermione, who had now joined him in the room. Their eyes were fixed upon her with both confused and curious emotions.

Katherine's eyes clouded, she could feel the sting of tears coming. Slowly she made her way back towards Severus' body and dropped down next to him.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Let's go." She said as she started to follow Ron back to the secret entrance. Just as Harry turned to leave, Katherine's voice stopped him.

"Harry wait," Katherine slowly picked up her wand from the dusty floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their wands at that moment, fearing the deputy headmistress was ready to strike them down herself.

Katherine lifted her wand to her temple and began to extract a silvery blue strand. With her free hand, she removed a small vial from her robes and gently lifted it towards the glowing fiber. Once the bottle was filled, she raised it towards Harry's hands.

"Take it," she voice was full of sorrow, but at the same time hope. "These memories will explain more of what Severus knew, and also of things he knew not." Harry reached out towards the professor's hand, and carefully took the vial.

His emerald eyes met her ice blue ones, that were now brimming with unshed tears. He was at a loss for words; the woman who he knew to be ill tempered, like the man who he had just seen die, was now very different, almost somber. Harry and the others turned to leave, but her voice stopped them once again.

"Harry," she was looking up at him with expectance and reassurance. "This must end. Voldemort must be stopped. You hold the power that will vanquish him once and for all. All you need is to believe…believe in yourself and in your friends."

Harry noticed, with great confusion, that Katherine said _his_ name. It was the first time he had ever heard another use it without fear, except for Albus Dumbledore that is. He looked at the witch who was kneeling in the blood of her fallen comrade, the man she cared for, and unknown to them, the father of the child she was carrying. His heart went out to her.

He walked back over to her, and put a encouraging hand on her shoulder. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he let go and then proceeded to follow Ron and Hermione through the tunnel, back to the Whomping Willow. With one last look back, Harry saw the Potion Mistress lift the Severus' upper torso into her lap, take his hand and finally rest her forehead gently against his.

The three remained silent at they slipped through the passage; the only sound was the distant crying of the woman who was left to pick up the broken pieces of the one she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Please, don't kill me yet! I can explain really! But unfortunately why I allowed Severus to die will not be explained until Chapter 49. Chapter 48 "There Among Life's Memories" will be posted by Friday or sooner. Chapter 49 should follow on Monday, since I will be heading north for the final time to my great-aunt's, as we lay her to rest. Since I have a new computer, I can now travel with it, and might be able to get the chapter finish on the car ride up and back.**

**Thank you to all who have been following this story, and I hope you continue to do so, even though I have killed Severus off. Like I said, all will be explained in Chapter 49.**

**A big thank you to LemonDropsWoolSocks, Savysnape7, RequiemWolfenstein87, esmeralda023, sandradee27, Reader123, tigerlili48 and PresidentTheAwesome for their wonderful reviews!**

**Polls for the next SEV/OC title, will remain open. But for only 10 more chapters, when this story will come to a close. Thanks!**


	48. Chapter 48: There Among Life's Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: There Among Life's Memories<strong>

Just as the trio arrived at the entrance of the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, a cold, high voice filled the night air.

_"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery," _Voldemort's voice rang out. Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks and listened as the hissing sound filled their ears.

_"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately."_

The three watch from the tunnel as the Death Easters began to back away reluctantly. Harry could see Bellatrix lingering a little longer, before she too pulled back.

_"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest._

_"If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour..."_

The voice died away, leaving the grounds cold and empty feeling. The sky was pitch black, but it would be nearing dawn in an hour or so. The three hurried out of the tunnel and across the grounds to the castle steps.

The grounds were unnaturally silent. The entrance hall was deserted. Jewels littered the floor, along with pieces of marble, stone and splintered wood. Banisters had been blown away.

Ron and Hermione ran into the Great Hall and were met be the Weasley family, who were surrounding the body of Fred Weasley. Remus and Tonks' bodies were lined up next to his, pale and still under the dark, enchanted ceiling.

Harry shrank back from his spot in the doorway, and took off running in the direction of the Headmaster's office. He didn't slaw down until he reached the gargoyle guarding the office's entrance.

"Password?"

"Dumbledore," Harry shouted, without really thinking. The gargoyle slid aside, revealing the spiral staircase behind. Harry charged up the stairs and burst into the circular office. The portraits were empty, and a large circular disc sat neatly on the Headmaster's desk.

Harry stood in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's stone Pensieve, holding two bottles; one containing Severus Snape's memories, the other, Katherine Dumbledore's. He had placed the Pensieve on the Headmaster's desk and poured the professors' thoughts into the iridescent fluid.

Staring into the bowl for a moment, Harry decided that hesitating would do no good. He held his breathe and dived in head first.

The world swirled around him, as he landed on a grassy surface. The sun shone brightly above, and he could hear the laughter of children at play. Harry had found himself on a playground, one like the park near Privet Drive.

He looked around and saw two girls swaying on a pair of swings. One of the girls, the elder one Harry presumed, had blonde hair and a stern expression; the other had red flowing hair and a hint of mischief on her freckled face.

A sudden rustle of a bush near him distracted his attention from the girls. Looking to his left, Harry saw a young boy with shoulder length black hair and baggy clothes. The boy was peering through the shrub, attentively watching the two girls at play.

'Snape!' As Harry got closer to the boy he realized that's who it was. The nose and hair gave it away, but he couldn't be more than nine or ten years of age. He followed Snape's line of vision back towards the girls and noticed the little red-headed one beginning to swing higher and higher above the ground.

"_Lily, Mummy told you not to do that," _the elder sister shouted, but it was too late_. _

The little red-haired released herself at the highest point and amazingly, to Harry's eyes, floated far too gently to the ground, landing on her feet. She was giggling as she looked back to her frowning sister.

"_But it's so much fun Petunia!" _the red-head shouted to her sister.

'Wait. Lily? Petunia?' It was then that Harry realized he was looking at his mother and aunt, both very young.

"_I'm going to tell Mum," _Petunia stopped her swing and got to her feet._ "She said not to do that." _But Lily wasn't paying attention. She had picked up a small flower and was smiling at the little bud in her hands.

"_Look what I can do Tuney!" _Lily exclaimed, showing the flower that was now opening and closing itself in the girl's open palm.

"_You're such a freak," _Petunia yelled, stepping back from her sister_. "How can you even do that?" _Harry noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Snape step out from behind the bush.

"_I know how she does it!" _Snape stated. The two girls turned towards him. Petunia face turned to a look of disgust, while Lily's remained soft and curious.

"_How do you know?" _Lily's voice was barely a whisper as she looked at the small, stringy boy.

"_You're a witch." _Snape murmured.

The memory swirled around Harry and he found himself in the same playground, but Lily and Snape were now sitting on the swings. It could have been days or weeks later, since the clothes they were wearing were different.

"…_so after we get our letters, we can go to Diagon Alley and get wands. They say the wand chooses the wizard…or witch." _Snape rambled on to Lily, as he watched her swing back and forth.

"_That's so amazing Sev!" _Lily giggled as she pumped her legs harder. Harry saw the small smile on Snape's face, as Lily called him that.

"_LILY!" _a girl's voice erupted from the opposite corner of the park. Lily grounded her feet and skidded to a stop. The two peered towards the sound and watched a young girl with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walk towards them.

"_Katherine!" _Lily jumped up from the swing and ran towards the girl, enfolding her into a tight hug. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_We, my parents and I, just moved into the area," _the blonde said, as she looked over Lily's shoulder towards Snape, who was now hanging his head._ "Hello!" _Katherine said to him.

"_Hi," _Snape muttered, never raising his head to look at her. Katherine shot him a curious look and let go of Lily. She walked around towards Snape, stopping about a foot from him.

"_I'm Katherine…Katherine Dumbledore," _she stuck out her hand hoping that he would at least shake it. Snape's posture became stiff, and lifted his dark eyes to meet her bright ones.

"_Dumbledore?" _Snape's voice seemed nervous but excited at the same time.

"_Y-Yes?" _Katherine's face shot him a look of confusion and dropped her outstretched hand.

"_Are you related to an Albus Dumbledore?" _Snape's dark eyes widened in anticipation of her answer.

"_He's…he's my uncle," _Katherine seemed uncertain as to how this boy was familiar with her surname, but then something clicked inside her mind._ "Are you a wizard?" _She whispered to him, so Lily couldn't hear her.

"_Yes, and that means you're a witch then. I'm Severus Snape," _Snape mouth raised into a half smile, but then turned to a frown. He looked past Katherine to Lily._ "How do you know her?" _Lily was practically jumping for joy behind Katherine.

"_We go to school with each other Sev!" _Lily grabbed Katherine from behind giving her another hug._ "I cannot believe it! We'll all be a Hogwarts together!" _Katherine jaw dropped as the word 'Hogwarts' escaped from Lily's lips.

"_How do you know about Hogwarts?" _Katherine questioned the red-head, who was still hugging her tightly.

"_I am witch too!" _Lily laughed._ "Isn't it great!"_

"_Wait a minute, you're a witch?" _Katherine asked._ "I'm surprised I didn't figure it out."_

"_Sev told me that I was one," _Lily shrugged._ "I can't believe we've gone to school with each other of the past four years together and never knew it!"_

"_Wait. You go to a muggle school? But you cannot be muggleborn if your last name is Dumbledore." _Snape pointed out to the young witches in front of him.

"_No, you're right. I'm a half-blood. Me mum and dad are both halves. Mum went to a muggle school when she was young, and wanted me to get the same experience." _Katherine explained as she try to unhinge Lily's grip from her body.

"_That's wonderful! Maybe we'll be in the same house at school!" _Lily had finally released herself from Katherine, as was now hugging Snape, who was blushing in return.

"_It better be Slytherin," _Snape told the girls as Lily continued to hug him.

"_It really doesn't matter what house I get put in. My parents were in Gryffindor, along with my aunt and uncle, but I've had relatives in both Slytherin and Ravenclaw, so who knows," _Katherine seemed very down to earth and very intelligent to Harry. He could hardly believe she was only nine or ten years of age.

The memories dissolved again and Harry now found himself by a river, in the midst of a canopy of trees. His mother, Katherine and Snape were lounging in the shade. Lily was asking tons of questions about magic, school, and the wizarding world in the conversation soon turned towards home life.

"_Are things better at your house Sev?" _Lily ask, as she laid down on the cool grass. Snape seemed to only keep his eyes on her, almost forgetting that Katherine was even there.

"_I guess," _Snape shrugged.

"_Still arguing?"_

"_When don't they." _Snape shrugged again_. "But it doesn't matter. I'll be off to Hogwarts soon."_

"_Your dad doesn't like magic, does he?"_

"_He doesn't like much of anything."_

"_What about you Katherine? Did your mum finally get some time off?" _Lily asked Katherine, who finally looked up from the book that she was reading.

"_No. The Ministry refused to let her off due to some dispute going on right now," _Katherine stated sadly, as she dropped her eyes back to her book.

"_Oh. What does she do again?" _Lily questioned her.

"_She's an Auror," _Katherine muttered, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"_Or dark-wizard catcher," _Snape told Lily_. "Kind of like a muggle bobby."_

"_Oh yeah, well what about your dad and uncle?" _Lily asked, glancing back over to the blonde.

"_I don't know. Dad pretty much keeps to himself when mum's not around," _Katherine mumbled from within the depths of her book._ "As for my uncle…he doesn't come around. My dad and him don't get along with each other."_

The scene changed, and Harry now found himself on platform nine and three-quarters. Lily and Petunia were arguing, while Snape stood next to a sallow, pale woman. Katherine a few feet away, was hugging her mother goodbye; the woman looked strangely familiar to him.

"_I'm not a freak Tuney," _Lily's eyes were filled with tears, as Petunia turned from her sister and walked away.

"_Yes you are…you're a FREAK!" _Petunia shouted as she walked over to her parents.

The memory changed again. Harry was now chasing after Snape and Katherine who were jogging along the hallway of the scarlet train. They came to an abrupt halt at a compartment with four unruly boys and Lily huddled in a corner seat. Lily appeared to be crying.

Snape and Katherine slid into the train compartment and sat down across from Lily.

"_She hates me." _Lily said through her tears.

"_So," _Snape shrugged as he leaned back in his seat.

"_So she's my sister." _Lily shot him a furious look.

"_It'll be okay Lily," _Katherine said as she tried to comfort her friend. _"We'll be at Hogwarts soon!" _Lily wiped her tears away and gave a small smile.

"_We all better be in Slytherin," _said Snape_._

"_Why would anyone want to be in Slytherin?" _the three turned to the group of boys. It was then that Harry realized who the other boys were. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and his father, James Potter, at the age of eleven.

"_I'm going break the Black family tradition." _Sirius piped up with a smirk._ "What about you, lovely?" _Sirius turned to face Katherine, who was giving him a irritated raised bow._ "Looks like a Dumbledore relative if you ask me."_

"_What's it to you." _Katherine hissed_._

"_Well I'll be in Gryffindor, like my dad." _James raised his chin arrogantly_._

"_Who'd want to be in Gryffindor," _Snape sneered_._

"_Come on Severus, Katherine. Let's go to a different compartment." _Lily jumped out of her seat and headed out of the door, with Snape and Katherine on her heels.

"_Looks more like a Snivellus to me!" _James and Sirius roared with laughter, as the sliding door slammed shut.

The scene dissipated again. Harry was now standing amongst the new first years in the Great Hall.

"_Dumbledore, Katherine!" _a younger Professor McGonagall shouted over the heads of the students. Katherine slowly made her way to the wobbly stool, while the Great Hall erupted in whispered as to the surname called. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and stepped back.

"_Umm…interesting, very interesting," _the hat stated_. "Very difficult to place with such intelligence. Bravery of a Gryffindor, wit of a Ravenclaw, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and cunningness of a Slytherin. So difficult._

"_Ahhh…you want to be with your friends, do you?" _the hat continued_. "And you are sure they'll be in there do you? Alright better be…SLYTHERIN!" _The hall went silent; and Albus Dumbledore's eyebrows seemed to disappeared.

Katherine rose from the stool, and didn't look at anyone as she made her to the Slytherin table, that was now in an uproar. She sat beside a older blonde with a turned up nose, who Harry recognized as Narcissa Malfoy then Black.

"_Evans, Lily!" _McGonagall shouted, drawing Harry attention back to the front of the room. The Sorting Hat dropped onto his mother's red hair.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat cried out. Snape sighed sadly and watched Lily walked to the Gryffindor table. The roll worked its way down and Harry saw Remus, Pettigrew and his father join Lily and Sirius Black at the same table.

_Snape, Severus!" _McGonagall shouted. Harry watched Snape walk to the stool and within seconds of the hat touching his head, it shouted_ "SLYTHERIN!"_

Snape moved towards the cheering Slytherin table and sat down next to Lucius Malfoy, who was wearing a perfect badge. Katherine gave him a small smile, before continuing to watch the rest of the sorting.

The scene changed once again. Harry found himself inside the Slytherin common room where Katherine and Snape were sitting on the couch near the fire. They were the only two in the room, as it appeared to be quite late. Katherine had her head in her hands, while Snape, to the best of his ability, seemed to be trying to comfort her. He had a letter in his other hand.

Harry moved behind the couch to see what it said.

'_February 23, 1972_

_Dear Ms. Katherine Dumbledore,_

_The Ministry of Magic regrets to inform you that in the early morning hours of the 22__nd__ of February, that your mother, Mrs. Athena Dumbledore, Auror, was killed in the line of duty while bravely protecting the Minister of Magic._

_Her funeral is scheduled for Saturday, February 26, at Godric's Hollow._

_My Deepest Sympathies, _

_Millicent MacPherson_

_Senior Undersecretary_

_Ministry of Magic'_

"_Please tell me it isn't true Severus," _Katherine muttered from within her hands. Snape sighed and put down the letter.

"_I can't Katherine, I'm sorry," _Snape hesitated, but in the end, wrapped an arm around her shoulders._ "It's says the funeral is Saturday. When's your dad coming to get you?"_

"_He's not." she _huffed, getting up from the couch and moving to stand in front of the fire._ "My uncle told me that my father is refusing me from attending the funeral. So I'm not going."_

"_You're not allowed to go to your own mother's funeral?" _Snape frowned_._

"_Apparently."_

A few memories flashed before Harry. They must have been ones that Katherine deemed important, but not as important as others. Images of her out-flying his father on the Quidditch pitch, her and Snape making the Dueling team, and the three sitting in potions class together. Others of her and his mother during the summers, that Katherine was now spending at the Evans' house after her mother's death.

The memories finally settled again before him. Harry was now standing in the castle courtyard. Lily, Katherine and Snape seemed to be arguing. Katherine was sitting on the bench, with her head in her hands again. Snape and Lily were standing nearby.

"_I don't like those people from your house. They're creepy and mean. How can you two associate with them?" _Lily bellowed more toward Snape than Katherine. Harry figured it had been a few years since the sorting.

"_They're my housemates, I have to get along with them," _Snape pleaded with her_. "How can you talk to Potter and his mates? Look at what they do."_

"_What does James have to do with this?" _Lily argued. Katherine let out a groan before getting up from her seat.

"_We know, we know…Potter and Black are arrogant toe rags, Lupin is strange and misses classes only around the full moon, and Pettigrew…well Pettigrew in my opinion is just a beady-eyed little rat," _Katherine ranted as she grabbed her bag and headed for the doors. _"As for me, I'm going to Potions." _The other two watched her walk out of sight before continuing their argument.

"_At least they don't use Dark Magic, Sev," _Lily stomped her foot in anger_. "Besides, it was James Potter who saved you that night in the tunnel by the Whomping Willow."_

"_He was only saving his hide," _Snape spat.

"_At least they're not evil like Mulciber and Avery," _Lily shouted_. "I know James can be bigheaded, but he's not evil."_

And again the memories changed…

Harry had seen this memory before in Snape's Pensieve. James had Snape dangling in the air by his ankles, but then he saw something that wasn't in the memory the first time. He saw Lily and Katherine join the group and come to Snape's defense.

The two girls argued with Potter and Black, and Harry watched as Katherine flick her wand towards Snape and released him from the spell. Snape fell to the ground in a heap, but quickly stood to avoid further humiliation. Lily continued to argue with James about his actions.

"_I don't need your help Mudblood," _Snape spat_. _

"_FINE." _Lily bellowed at him before stomping off towards the castle_._

"_Severus!" _Katherine looked towards him with shock and a touch of sadness_. "Lily. LILY, WAIT!" _Katherine sped off towards her and tried to stop Lily from leaving, only to be pushed away._ "I'm sure he didn't mean it."_

"_You're defending him!"_

"_Why not? He's our friend, isn't he? He just made a little mistake."_

"_A little mistake! He's not my friend anymore. Both of you spend time with those horrible people in your house. It's no surprise why your defending him."_

"_Lily…their not all…"_

"_No, save your breathe. You're no better that he is, Katherine. Go away." _Lily scolded her, and continued on her way. Katherine stood there gaping, but soon turned around and headed back to find where Snape had gone.

The memory changed…

Snape was standing in his school robes in front of the Gryffindor portrait entrance. Lily was wearing her nightgown, standing with her arms folded.

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Save it."_

"_I never meant to call you that, it just kind of…"_

"_Slipped out?" _Lily's voice was harsh._ "Forget it. It's over Severus. No more excuses. You and Katherine both hang around those Death Eaters and know all sort of Dark Magic. I can't do this anymore. We've chosen different paths, Severus. We're through."_

Lily turned and entered the Gryffindor common room and slammed the door in Snape's face.

"_I'm sorry," _Harry heard Snape murmur again before the scene changed to the Slytherin common room.

"_What did she say?" _Katherine asked Snape, as he collapsed in a chair in front of the fire.

"_She…she said we're though," _Snape put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"_I take it she's mad at me too then?"_

"_I guess so. She's more mad at the fact you came back to help me in the end."_

"_It wasn't your fault. You were being humiliated and you were upset. I probably would have done the same thing."_

"_Thanks…" _Snape's sighed into his hands.

More memories flashed before Harry's eyes. Katherine practicing Legilimency and Occlumency with her uncle, then turning around and teaching Snape. Snape and Katherine practicing and competing on the Dueling Team. Katherine pushing herself harder and harder on the Quidditch pitch.

Then the madness stopped on a combined memory, one that was both Snape's and Katherine's. He was back in the Slytherin Common Room, which appeared to be decorated for Christmas.

"_Sev," _Katherine's voice was almost a whisper_. "I'm so sorry."_

Snape sat in a green leather chair near the fire. His elbows on his knees, while his fingers rubbed small circles over his temples. Katherine sat on the arm of his chair; one of her hands resting on his shoulder while the other held a Ministry letter.

'_December 5, 1976_

_Dear Mr. Severus Snape,_

_The Ministry of Magic regrets to inform you that on the 4__th__ of December, your mother, Mrs. Eileen Snape, was found deceased at her home on Spinner's End. She was found by her neighbor, Mrs. Whitmore, muggle, who informed the local bobby._

_We are to inform you that a private burial will be held on Saturday, December 11__th__ at two o'clock in the afternoon at St. James Cemetery, Manchester._

_My Deepest Sympathies, _

_Millicent MacPherson_

_Senior Undersecretary_

_Ministry of Magic'_

"_The Headmaster is escorting me," _Snape mumbled as his hands continued their work on his temples. _"I doubt that HE will even show up."_

"_Do you want me to go along?"_

"_You don't have to."_

"_I know…but I want to. If HE is there, then you'll have more support behind you."_

The scene changed to a small cemetery. Harry could see the smoke stack of the mill in the distance, and realized that he couldn't be too far from Spinner's End. Snape stood in front of a small grave, watching two men pour dirt on top of his mother's casket.

Katherine and Dumbledore stood back a few feet; their eyes locked on Snape's hunched form. Snow silently fell around them, glittering in the faint sunlight. As the last bit of earth was laid upon the grave, Katherine stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on Snape's shoulder.

"_I told you HE wouldn't show," _Snape spat_._

"_I think it was better this way." _The two went silent, staring at the small stone that laid at the head of the grave. A faint script scribed in the plain slab -

_Eileen L. Snape_

_b: July 22, 1930_

_d: December 4, 1976_

_Age 46 years, 4 months & 12 days_

"_If I had only been there, she would still be here. She wouldn't have killed herself because of HIM."_

"_Oh Sev," _Katherine sighed_. "You cannot blame yourself for this."_

"_I'm all alone now. I can't go back there and be in that house with HIM."_

"_You're not alone Sev, I'm here. And as for next summer, we'll find a way to keep you away from HIM. Maybe you could stay at Hogwarts with me." _Katherine gave Snape's shoulder a gentle squeeze before the memory faded.

The memory changed again…

Harry was now in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Katherine was sitting before her uncle with a serious look on her face. She was dressed in muggle clothes, so Harry thought it to be the spring during her sixth year.

"_Katherine, would you do this mission for me?" _Albus asked his niece_. "Would you be willing to join Voldemort's force in order to become an inside spy?"_

Katherine remained silence, debating her decision.

"_Would I be correct to say that your friend Severus will be joining as soon as he graduates?"_

"_Yes, unfortunately." _Katherine sighed_. "I've been subtly trying to convince him not to, but he's just not getting it." _Albus peered over his half-moon glasses, studying his niece's reaction to the assignment.

"_Becoming power hungry with being around people like Lucius Malfoy and the Lestranges, is he?"_

"_Yes, I think all started around Christmas after his mum died," _Katherine looked up into her uncle's blue eyes._ "But I think I'm the closest thing to a real friend that he has anymore."_

"_Then you will do this? Not only for me, but to save him as well?" _Katherine nodded slowly. The Headmaster stood and came out from behind his desk._ "Then it will be. You must make this legal and take an unbreakable vow in order to establish that your true loyalties will never be revealed."_

Katherine stood up and crossed the room to where her uncle was now standing in front of the fire.

"_ALASTOR MOODY," _Dumbledore bellowed into the green-lit fire_. "I required your assistance." _Mad-eye Moody appeared before Harry from the floo. He looked a little less war-worn, than the Moody he once knew.

"_What can I do for you Albus?"_

"_I need you to be the bonder for the vow Katherine is about to take."_

"_Be glad to." _Moody pulled out his wand, as Katherine hesitantly grasped Dumbledore's right hand with her own. The tip of Moody's wand, touched the joining hands signaling the start of the vow.

"_Will you, Katherine Ariana Dumbledore, willingly join Voldemort's forces as a loyal Death Eater, in order to maintain and relay information to me and only me?" _Dumbledore's eyes met his niece's.

"_I will."_

"_And will you, Katherine, willingly take the Dark Mark and follow Voldemort's demands, in order to make your allegiance to him plausible?"_

_I will."_

"_And will you, Katherine, never speak of where your true loyalties lie, to any person or creature, until Voldemort's soul, no longer lives?"_

"_I will." _Katherine's eyes narrowed in confusion at the words 'soul.' The golden link that was expelled from Moody's wand whirled into a thick tongue of fire than sank into the clasped hands.

_As the golden thread of the vow faded, so did the memory._

Harry now found himself whirling out of control through memory after memory; some belonging to Snape, others to Katherine, while some altogether seemed to be somehow coming from both of them.

Their final year at Hogwarts; Katherine taking the hard blow of the Reducto spell during her final duel; their graudation; Severus attending a meeting with Lucius and Voldemort; the two receiving the Dark Mark; Katherine relying information to her uncle; then finally the day that both Snape and Katherine overheard the prophecy.

The hallway, that the witch and wizard were standing in while listening to Trelawney's interview, faded. Harry began to focus on the new scene that was forming. Snape and the Headmaster stood on a hill before him. The Headmaster's wand pointed toward the cowering Snape, who was on his knees.

"_Please, don't kill me!"_

"_Why would I? Why are you here? What does Lord Voldemort want of me?"_

"_Nothing…Please, I'm here on my own doing sir."_

The wind whipped around their forms. Snape's black cloak billowed in the air making him look sinister, and his eyes madden with fear.

"_Please…I've come with a request sir."_

"_Of what do you, a Death Eater, want from me?_

"_The prophecy…" _

"_Ah, yes," _Dumbledore stood stalk still, boring his blue eyes into the lowly man's before him._ "I assume you told your 'Master' all of what you heard?"_

"_Y-Yes. He thinks it pertains to Li-Lily Evans."_

"_No, it does not. It only spoke of a boy born towards the end of July…"_

"_No, no. The Dark Lord thinks that it is her son. He wants to kill her - to kill them all."_

"_Surly Voldemort will spare her, if he knew that you care for her so deeply. Ask for her mercy, in exchange for the boy?"_

"_I- I have already…"_

"_You're disgusting…" _Dumbledore sneered. Harry amazement to the Headmaster's reaction was overturn as he heard a rustling from the hedge near him. Following the sound he found Katherine hidden in the darkness of the trees, watching the scene play out as well. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red.

"_Let the husband and child die as long as you get what you want_?" Harry stood near Katherine and focused back on Snape and her uncle.

Snape sat motionless_, "Fine, keep her - them safe. Please sir."_

"_And what will you do for me?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Good then. Be my spy on Voldemort. Report his doing to me and only me." _Dumbledore stated before turning and beginning to walk away_. "And one other thing."_

"_Anything sir."_

"_I have the knowledge of information that my niece, Katherine, has become a follower of Voldemort's. I want you to keep her safe and help her to turncoat as well."_

"_Yes sir."_

The scene dissolved and Harry found himself back in the Headmaster's office. Katherine sat in a chair before her uncle, sobbing heavily.

"_I - can't - do - this - anymore," _Katherine said between the sobs_. "Please - uncle Albus, I can't handle another attack. I got him out. That's all that matters right now."_

"_You did this all and only for him then."_

"_NO," _Katherine screamed in anger, rising from her chair to loom over him in his. Her fists clenched; her brows furrowed_. "I DID THIS FOR YOU. FOR ME. AND FOR HIM."_

"_Katherine…"_

"_NO," _Katherine's fingers were now entangled in her hair, pulling hard, as she began to pace. _"I ALSO DID THIS FOR MY MOTHER. DEATH EATERS TOOK HER LIFE, AND I WANT MY REVENGE."_

"_Revenge will get you nowhere." _Katherine paused at his words_. "You've done well so far. Getting Severus to the light, plus you helped to save lives of not only the Order members, but civilians as well. You've also done well in keeping Voldemort off the Potters' trail."_

"_Severus…" _Katherine sighed_. "He may be having to look out for me, but he'll never see me like he sees Lily. He loves Lily; always has, always will. I'm nothing more than a mere presence to him."_

The scene changed but only a little. Katherine was sitting again, but Dumbledore was pacing the room. Anger and frustration radiated off of him.

"_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" _Dumbledore bellowed at his crying niece_._

"_I- I'm sorry."_

"_It's a little late for sorry Katherine," _Dumbledore spat as he continued to pace._ "Your position as a spy is now faltered. Because of this brainless action on your behalf, you have jeopardized your entire mission."_

"_Uncle Albus, I'm sorry," _Katherine sobbed_._

"_Stop it. You can't change what you have done," _Dumbledore paused and turned his glazes upon his niece._ "I have no choice, but to send you away from here."_

Katherine's eyes widened_, "NO!" _She slipped from her chair and knelt before the Headmaster, clinging to the front of his robes_. "Please, don't send me away. Please."_

"_Like I said Katherine, I have no choice," _Dumbledore voice had became calm, but was still laced with rage_. "If Voldemort finds out, he'll kill you…both of you." _Katherine continued to sob, soaking the front of Dumbledore's robes. The Headmaster stepped back out of Katherine's grip and turned towards the mantle.

"_ALASTOR, a word," _Dumbledore bellowed into the green-lit fire. Moody stepped out of the floo, in almost a déjà vu fashion.

"_Yes Albus."_

"_I need you to be witness to another vow."_

"_My pleasure."_

Dumbledore walked back over to his niece, who was still kneeling on the floor. He forcefully grabbed her right hand in his own, before nodding to Moody to begin. Alastor's wand touched the clasped hands and the golden string protruded forth, encased them.

"_Will you, Katherine Ariana Dumbledore, willingly go into hiding, in order to protect yourself and those around you?"_

Katherine swallowed hard before answering_, "I will."_

"_And will you, Katherine, never disclose the condition of your leaving to anyone, except those who will be watching over you at the safe house, until the time after Voldemort's true defeat?"_

"_I will."_

"_And will you, Katherine, never contact anyone from here or return to England, until I deem you fit to do so?"_

"_I will." _Katherine's cheeks were stained with tears as she watched the golden strand faded into their hands.

The scene changed to a fast pace attack between the Order and the Death Eaters. One out of the four of Voldemort's followers seemed to be struggling, after having been broking away from the others.

Harry noticed the lone Death Eater to be none other than Katherine Dumbledore. Hewatched as Moody, all too easily, disarmed and grabbed her. Katherine screamed, gaining the attention of the other Death Eaters, before Moody disapparated the both of them.

"_GO," _a voice from beneath a silvery mask shouted, and the remaining three disapparated into the night.

The location changed and Harry, once again, found himself in the Headmaster's office. Katherine sat in the same chair again, while Moody and Dumbledore discussed the events of the night.

"_Everything went to plan then," _Dumbledore asked, as he seated himself behind his desk.

"_She's here, isn't she?" _Moody grumbled_. "But we lost Fenwick. Bellatrix Lestrange's doing I believe."_

"_Yes." _Katherine whispered from her chair, never lifting her eyes to the others_. "I couldn't get to him before her. Lucius held me up."_

"_Alastor, make sure they schedule her 'trial' for early Monday morning," _Dumbledore continued, ignore his niece's comment_. "Also, make sure _The Prophet_, reports this. It will be more convincing that way."_

"_Right Albus," _Moody muttered_. "I best be going." _He said before hobbling to the fireplace and flooed back to the Ministry. Katherine remained staring at her hands in her lap, as Albus watched her. The twinkle from his eyes was long gone_._

"_I do not want you to speak at the hearing, but I want you to say this when ask if you have anything to say for yourself," _the Headmaster stated as he slid a piece of paper towards her. _"After the trial, Alastor will escort you to the safe house._

"_I will not contact you again until you are needed. Do I make myself clear?" _Dumbledore's voiced was cold and hard. Katherine shifted slightly, but nodded in response.

Katherine faded, and Snape's form replaced hers. But Dumbledore remained in the same chair.

"_The boy lives. He looks like James, but has Lily Evan's eyes. I am sure you remember what they look like?"_

"_Please don't," _Snape hollered_. "She's gone…dead…"_

"_Feeling guilty, are we?"_

"_I wish I were dead too…"_

"_And what use would you be then? If you truly loved her, help me to make her death not be in vain. Help me to protect Lily Evan's son."_

"_But the Dark Lord is gone…"_

"_He will return, and the boy will need to be ready." _Snape nodded in response_._

"_And what of Katherine, Headmaster?" _Snape looked up into the older wizard's eyes_. "Will you grant her release?"_

"_Not as of yet," _Dumbledore rose from his seat to stand in front of Snape_. "She needs to pay the price for her actions. Maybe one day, she will find remorse as well."_

The office changed again, finding Snape battling his own argument with the Headmaster reading at his desk. Harry listened to Snape bicker about him and Quirrell alike. The scene changed again, to the entrance hall during the Yule Ball_._

"_Karkaroff is going to run if the Dark Lord does in fact return." _Snape sneered as he watched the last of the students make their way towards there respected common rooms.

"_Are you tempted to join him?" _Dumbledore asked softly_._

"_I am not a coward."_

"_I know you are not. You are far the braver man than any. Sometimes I wonder if we Sort too soon.." _Dumbledore muttered as he walked away_._

Harry found himself back in Dumbledore's office. Snape stood before the Headmaster, tending to his wand hand.

"_Daft old man, why in Merlin's name did you put on that ring?"_

"_Profoundly tempted Severus…"_

"_I've managed to maintain the curse, for now."_

"_How long do I have?"_

"_A year at the most."_

"_And what of Voldemort's mission that he has bestowed upon Draco?"_

"_The Dark Lord expects him to fail."_

"_And if he does, are you the one to finish it?"_

"_I believe that is the Dark Lord's plan."_

"_Good. Severus offer the boy guidance in his schemes to assassinate me. He has always looked up to you."_

"_Are you saying you want the boy to kill you?"_

"_No. You must be the one to bring my end. When the time is right of course."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Draco's soul is not yet so damaged and I will not have it ripped apart because of me."_

"_And what of my soul?"_

The scene changed and Harry was now standing in Katherine Dumbledore's private chambers. Katherine and her uncle sat before the fire, discussing the upcoming events.

"_I want you to return as a spy Katherine," _Dumbledore stated between sips of mead_._

"_Will you at least drop me some more information on the situation Uncle?"_

"_In time, in time."_

"_I have found out that Severus has taken an unbreakable vow to kill you."_

"_Yes, but that was after I asked him to take my life for me." _

"_WHAT!" _Katherine shot up from her chair so hard that it fell over backwards_. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!"_

"_Severus had given me his word that he will fulfill this assignment for me."_

"_I don't believe this," _Katherine spat_. "YOU DISGUST ME."_

"_As for Harry," _Dumbledore said, once again ignoring his enraged niece_. "He must not know of his true intentions until the last moment, or he will not have the physical or mental strength to do what is to be done."_

"_What?"_

"_A part of Voldemort's soul, lies within Harry. That fragment must be destroyed in order for Voldemort to die."_

"_So you mean…Harry must die before the Dark Lord?"_

"_Yes, and Voldemort must do it himself."_

"_Does Severus know this?"_

"_Yes. Yes he does."_

The memory faded and the location became Dumbledore's office. Snape paced in front of the Headmaster's desk, as Dumbledore's eyes watched him intently.

"_Your patronus seemed a little different tonight Severus."_

"_What do you expect Albus," _Snape fumed_. "I watched my only friend return to the Dark Lord's side tonight. I've found my patronus to be changing ever since her return."_

"_Do you care for her that deeply as well? As deeply as you do for Lily?"_

"_NO! Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery doe protruded from Snape's wand, and bounded across the room. It turned to look at Snape before dissolving into thin air. Snape's eyes were full of tears._ "It was Lily's you know."_

"_After all this time Severus?"_

"_Always."_

"_But what of the patronus I experienced earlier today?"_

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Snape shouted and from his wand, a silver fox leapt forth. It pranced about the room before dissolving just like the doe before it did_. "Katherine's. I only seem to conjure it when I'm thinking of her. Otherwise, it is always the doe." _

"_But there _is_ something there for Katherine, is there not?"_

"_No. Just companionship. Friendship. Nothing else."_

The memories swirled around Harry, flashing images of Katherine dueling Bellatrix. Katherine seemed elegant and graceful as she dodged hexes and threw them back just as quickly. But he watched as she slipped on a patch of ice and was hit with a nasty hex.

The scene flashed again to a bloodied and unconscious Katherine, lying on the floor of her quarters, with Snape lifting her into her bed then began to administer potions into her system.

The memories shifted again and Harry saw the scene from the Astronomy Tower last June. Snape and Katherine stood side by side; Snape's eyes were fixed on the crumbled form of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry watched as Katherine rested her hand upon Snape's shoulder. Snape looked back at her with a questioning brow, and Harry saw Katherine give Snape a small nod of approval.

Snape raised his wand and shouted, _"AVADA KEDAVRA." _Harry felt, rather than saw, a great feeling of remorse and heartache, but it wasn't from Snape alone. The feeling that he got was worse, like one person carrying the load for two.

Harry looked over at Katherine to see that her form was rigid and her eyes were unfocused and dark. It was then he realized that her hand had never left Snape's shoulder during the entire incident. Harry knew what she had done.

Katherine had took the full force of damage to her own soul, while sparing Snape's entirely. Her love for her best friend, saved his soul; preventing it from splitting due to taking the life of his mentor, her uncle.

The scene changed to the battle over Little Whinging. Snape's spell of "Sectemsempra" was aiming towards a fellow Death Eater, but he was knocked in the side and hit George inside. Katherine flew a different pattern, never firing a spell, as she flew faster and faster straight towards the 'real' Harry.

Suddenly, she was hit from the side hard, throwing her off course. Her broom was hit by a falling Death Eater, splitting it in two. Harry watched as a large splinter hit her face, as she fell towards the earth. Another Death Eater saw Katherine, and immediately went into a dive after her; catching her within feet of the tree tops.

Harry next found himself in Sirius' old bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Snape was kneeling on the floor; tears rolling down his cheeks and staining the piece of paper in his hands.

'_could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lily'_

"_Severus! Come on! We should get out of here before Aurors show up!" _Katherine's voice bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. Snape took the paper and a torn piece of a photograph and tucked them into his robes.

The next Harry knew, he was in the Headmaster's office again.

"_YOU WHAT!" _the portrait of Albus Dumbledore bellowed at the blonde witch in front of him.

"_I transferred the damage to my own soul in order to protect Severus'." _Katherine's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"_Why would you to that?" _the former headmaster seemed furious by this point_._

"_I DID IT BECAUSE HE IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT TO THIS MISSION! THIS SCHOOL NEEDS HIM A LOT MORE THAN IT NEEDS ME." _Katherine screamed at the portrait.

"_And what about him, Katherine?" _Albus questioned her_. "I believe he needs you in order to deal with all of this. That is why I brought you back."_

The scene changed and Harry saw out the windows that snow was gently falling. Katherine's robes were different, thicker and heavier, indicating that winter had arrived.

"_Uncle Albus, where is he?" _Katherine sat perched on top of the Headmaster's desk, talking quietly with the former Headmaster's portrait.

"_The Forest of Dean," _Dumbledore confirmed_, "Harry and the others are there."_

"_The Forest of Dean?" _Katherine's eyebrows shot up in surprise_. "Why are they there?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Has he taken the sword then?"_

"_Yes, but I think it would be best that when Severus returns, he is not to find you in here waiting for him."_

"_You're right. Goodnight uncle."_

Harry then saw himself follow Snape's silver doe through the forest and retrieve the sword with Ron's help. But the scene faded fast to the Headmaster's personal quarters.

Katherine and Snape stood facing each other; their left hands grasping each other, while a short portly man held his wand to the connected limbs. A bright golden strand emitted from the tip and wound around the linked hands.

"_Will you Severus Tobias Snape, willing bond your soul to Katherine's, for the rest of your lives, and in death, willingly follow her into the darkness?" _the stout man asked Snape.

"_I will."_

"_And will you Katherine Ariana Dumbledore, willing bond your soul to Severus', for the rest of your lives, and in death, willingly follow him into the darkness?"_

"_I will."_

"They're married?" Harry froze as the scene began to fade in front of him_. _"Willingly follow into the darkness?"Harry rose from the Pensieve and was deposited back onto the floor of the Headmaster's office. He pondered the scene for a moment, then reality hit him. His eyes widened and his mouth seemed to dry out.

"She's going to die too."

But she wasn't the only one. The truth hit Harry like at bullet. He understood at last that he too was not suppose to survive. He was to walk calmly into Death's welcoming arms.

He knew what he had to do. Slowly he rose from the floor of the Headmaster's office and began the long trek down the stairs and through the castle, before setting off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. It was time to face Voldemort, wandless and alone.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Wow, longest chapter I have ever written. But once I started I couldn't start! Chapter 49 will follow on Saturday or Monday night, and the title will remain a secret once again. Thank you to all who have been following this story! **

**A big thank you to too lazy to log on, RequiemWolfenstein87, Savysnape7, esmeralda023, rezo, brandon279, sandradee27, PresidentTheAwesome, Sailor Dreamer95, LemonDropsWoolSocks, tigerlili48, Furionknight and sarah for their wonderful reviews!**

**Remember polls are still open to vote on the title for my next Sev/OC story! Thanks again!**


	49. Chapter 49: Remedial Tears

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Remedial Tears<strong>

Katherine listened to the footfalls of the trio fade away. She was saddened by how Severus had been treated and anger spread throughout her body at the thought of him having to play puppet for two men for so long. Tears still slid down her cheeks as she clutched Severus' lifeless body to hers.

No. Not lifeless. Just unconscious.

She knew what she had to do, and it had to be done fast. Harry and his friends thought that Severus had died, but Katherine knew better. She had seen it before, with other victims of Nagini's.

Katherine gripped Severus' left wrist in her hand, and felt the faint pulse within him. Blood wept from his wound, still pulsing from the initial point where the snake had impaled him. He was alive, but only just.

Quickly, she lowered his body back to the dusty floor and ripped off her cloak. Katherine began rummaging through her inside pockets, producing several small vials. Three blood red, two iridescent blue, one black and one clear.

Katherine began with the black vial first. Swiftly, she waved her wand over the wound, cleaning the blood from Severus' neck and robes. Lifting his head slightly, she parted his lips and pulled the cork out of the bottle's neck. Katherine gently began pouring the dark liquid into his mouth, stopping ever so often to message his throat, to help the potion enter his body.

Once the liquid was gone, Katherine raised her wand again and began a series of chants. She slowly moved her wand over the wound, in a complicated pattern.

"_Venenum expellere, vulnus purgandum_," she chanted, repeating it three times. Slowly, the blood that had seeped out when she had messaged his throat, retreated back into his neck. The blood was replaced by a milky white fluid, that poured rapidly from the puncture points.

Katherine then took up the clear vial. But instead of pouring it into his mouth, she unstopped it and counted off six drops on each of the penetration points. The skin and holes began to sizzle and hiss as the milky white fluid began to disappear and the skin began knitting itself back together.

Within a minute or so, Severus' neck was left void of any mark. The poison had left his body, and the wound had been cleansed and mended.

Katherine raised her wand again, pointing it towards his chest, when a cold voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

_"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery," _Voldemort's voice rang out. Katherine shuttered, nearly losing her grip on the wand.

_"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest._

_"If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour..." _Katherine didn't realize it, but after the Dark Lord's voice faded, she was breathing hard. The air around them felt heavy and cold, but she mentally shook herself and refocused back on Severus.

"_Rennervate,"_ Katherine muttered, as she pressed the tip of her wand to his chest. Slowly, his chest began to rise and fall steadily, and as Katherine felt his wrist for a pulse, she found it to be normal once again. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief; for she knew the worst was behind them. All she had to do now was survive when she returned to the Dark Lord's side.

"Severus?" Katherine said softly. "Severus, can you hear me?" A hushed groan released from his throat, and Katherine watched him swallow hard. Quickly she conjured up a glass and filled it was water; she knew he was going to need it, for the potion that she gave him dried out the throat badly.

"Severus?" Katherine repeated, as she gently brushed his hair away from his face. His body flinched at the initial contact, but it quickly relaxed again, as Katherine continued to run her fingers through his hair.

His eyelids and dark lashes began to flutter against his pale skin, and slowly they started opening. Severus' black eyes searched the area above him, only to find ice blue eyes looking back down at him. He closed his eyes again and swallowed hard.

_'I'm dead_,' Severus thought to himself. _'I died from that bloody snake, and took her with me. She's dead because of me.'_ Slowly, he opened his eyes again. Katherine still hovered over him, but this time he noticed something in her hand.

"Katherine," he barely got the words out; his throat was so dry that it stung.

"Shh..." Katherine shushed him. "Just a moment." Gently she reached out, and helped pull him into a sitting position. He felt so weak and lightheaded from the small amount of movement, but soon she had him leaning against a wall.

"Here, take this first," Katherine said, as she brought a small red vial to his lips and helped him take the potion. After it was gone, she replaced the vial with the glass of water, which he drank greedily.

"Not...dead..." Severus sputtered and coughed, after he had finished out the water and Katherine grabbed another vial.

"No, Severus," Katherine said, turning back to him with a small smile. "You're not dead."

"How...?" Severus coughed again, clearing his throat in order to get a grip on his breathing and speech.

"It's a long story," Katherine said, brushing a stray hair out of his face again. "But I need you to take one more potion first." Severus nodded deafly, and Katherine once again brought a vial to his lips.

Severus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as the vial hovered under his nose. The smell of Salamander blood and powdered Griffin claws penitrated his senses. _'Strengthening Solution.'_ Severus thought, as his lips parted to allow the potion in.

Once it was gone, he opened his eyes once again and watched Katherine gather up the empty vials.

_'Red...Blood Replenisher,' _Severus thought. _'Blue...Strengthening Solution. Black? Clear?'_

"Katherine," Severus said, drawing her attention back to him. "What was in the black vial?"

"A very special potion," Katherine smirked lightly. "One that you and I could never find time to discuss over the past two years."

"Your side project?" Severus asked, as Katherine nodded in confirmation. "It was an antidote to snake venom?"

"Not just any snake," Katherine stated. "It is an antidote for Nagini's venom only."

"How did you get a hold of her venom?"

"Let's just say, that with the Dark Lord and the snake living at Malfoy Manor, Cissy can be persuaded into just about anything," Katherine smirked.

"Narcissa helped you?" Severus was shocked that the elder witch had found the strength to approach the snake, let alone collect venom from it. He slowly raised a hand up to his neck, and felt the area where the snake had bit him. To his surprise, he felt no sign of the wound, and looked back up to Katherine for that confirmation.

"Yes, Sev," Katherine smiled lightly. "The wound is completely gone. No scaring. No holes. Just unblemished skin."

"That potion did that?" Severus asked curiously.

"No," Katherine said. "Phoenix tears did that."

"Where in Merlin's name did you get Phoenix tears?"

"Let's just say, that Fawkes was very giving last year," Katherine grinned, but then the smile faded. "Severus, love, I don't have much time. The Dark Lord said that I was to return to him in a half an hour. I have to get going, my job is far from over."

"Don't go back to him, please," Severus pleaded, grabbing Katherine's hand and clutching it to his chest.

"Love, I have to," Katherine said sadly. "Like I said, I still have to finish what I've started..."

"What did you say?" Severus said, interrupting her.

"I have to finish what I've..."

"No," Severus shook his head. "Not that. What did you call me?"

"Love..." Katherine whispered. "I love you, Severus."

"You do?"

"Yes," Katherine spoke softly. "I have for a long time." Severus slowly reached up with his other hand and brushed a stray golden lock away from her face, before cupping it gently. Gradually, he pulled her to him, and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and loving; Severus could feel the truth behind her words in her kiss. She truly did love him. Slowly, they broke away, and Severus ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped her eyes.

"I love you too," Severus whispered, as a small smile played on his lips, but it soon faded as he thought about her next words. "Please Katherine, don't go back to him. We'll leave here, or go back to the castle and help them..."

"I can't Severus," Katherine sighed. "I can't tell you why now, but I have to return to him."

"Then I'll go with you," Severus said, trying to push himself up, but Katherine grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back gently against the wall.

"You can't," Katherine said. "Your job is over. You have played your part well, but you are done fighting. You've done so well, love. But I'm not finished yet."

"What are you talking about?" Severus frowned at her.

"I can't tell you yet," Katherine stated. "I just need you to trust me. I need to leave now, but I will return. I promise."

"Katherine...please..."

"I have to," Katherine said, as she reached around the back of her neck and unclasped her silver locket's chain. "If for some reason I don't return, this will take you to where you need to be." She slowly reached out and grabbed Severus' hand, then dropped the necklace into his hand.

"It will open upon my death and portkey you to somewhere important," Katherine told him. "Everything you need to know will be waiting there for you." Severus looked down at the tiny locket in his hand; it was warm, a comforting warm.

"It won't open," Severus said, looking back up into Katherine's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Katherine frowned at him.

"I know somehow you will return safely," Severus said. "Promise me that you will return to me."

"I promise I will try," Katherine whispered, as she leaned down giving Severus one last kiss. "I need to go."

"Stay safe," Severus said, placing his hand lightly on her stomach, before she could pull away. "For both of your sakes."

"I will," Katherine said, swallowing hard. She rose swiftly from the floor, and strode across to the doorway, before turning back to look at her husband one last time. "I love you Severus."

"I love you too," Severus said, as he watched Katherine disappear through the door. He sighed heavily, and looked down at the spot where she had been kneeling next to him. There, left on the dusty floor, were two red vials and one blue. He knew that he would have to take them in the next few hours in order to gain his full strength.

Severus sighed heavily once more, before leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. The silver locket was clutched tightly in his left hand, which he laid over his heart. The small object gave him hope that Katherine would return to him, unharmed.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I'm going crazy this week! I tell ya, I got the writing bug! See I told you that I would explain. Well, not really explain, but I really never planned to let Severus die. It just wouldn't be right. **

**Thank you to all who have been following this story! There is only 8 more chapters after this!**

**A big thank you to Savysnape7, ILuvOdie, PresidentTheAwesome, blind-saint, esmeralda023, sandradee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, Sailor Dreamer95 and RequiemWolfenstein87 for their wonderful reviews!**

**Please vote on my Sev/OC poll on my profile page! Polls will close in 8 chapters! Thanks!**


	50. Chapter 50: The Silver Fox

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: The Silver Fox<strong>

After Katherine had left him, Severus sat against the dirty, decaying wall, contemplating Katherine's words. He didn't understand what she meant by "his job was finish" or "my job is far from over." It frustrated him to no end.

But as he thought harder, he wondered how or if Narcissa was truly involved in what Katherine was possibly plotting. He knew Katherine was up to something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Severus slowly raised his hand to his neck, rubbing the spot where the snake had bit him, absentmindedly. She had healed him; she had always healed him. It was one of the reasons that he had grown to love the witch.

Katherine had always respected him; treating him as an equal, and in return he did the same. She had never judged him based on his home life or the friends that he chose. Of course, his friends were also her friends, but he wondered if _their_ friendship had been something different from the start. Despite their first intimate encounter, that had been forced upon them, they had remained close friends, actually becoming closer because of it.

He remembered how he felt that night of her capture. Lucius, Bellatrix and himself had been punished for her arrest, and later he disapparated with Lucius to Malfoy Manor. Severus could still see Narcissa clutching her one and a half year old son to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably when Lucius had told her the news.

Inside his heart was breaking, not only for the elder witch and his godson, but for the companion that he had lost. He returned to Spinner's End alone that night; drinking himself into oblivion, trashing the bloody house, before passing out on Katherine's bed; inhaling the scent of cherry blossoms from her feather downed pillow.

Albus had found him like that the next morning. The old man convinced him into going back to the school and back into life's routine. Slowly, Severus got back on the Hogwarts' schedule, only to have his life fall apart once again less than three weeks later, with Lily's murder. But that was the difference now, Lily was gone from the world, and Katherine was still here by his side, and carrying his child.

He looked down at the locket still clutched tightly in his hand. It was a small oval, beautifully decorated all round. A capital "A" was engraved in the front, adorned with a small ruby centered in the middle of the fancy A's cross tail.

Severus rotated it in his hand, wishing to see what was inside of it, but he knew he couldn't open it just yet. He turned it over in his hand, and for the first time noticed the engraving on the back.

_"To My Wife,  
>The Lovely Silver Fox,<br>Happy Anniversary.  
>Love Aberforth."<em>

He knew that the locket had belonged to Katherine's mother, but he was shocked to find that her mother was being referred to as a silver fox.

"It must have been her patronus," Severus said to himself. "Katherine had the same patronus as her mother." Once, it was only once that Katherine had produced it. It was in their fifth year, before everything started going downhill between them and Lily. After that he never saw it again.

"Volpe," Severus smirked. The Latin word for fox. It was the name he had used once when she had created a new spell and wrote it in his "Advanced Potion Making" textbook. He remember being slightly pissed at her when she wrote "Cervae," the Latin word for doe in there too, then charmed it so he couldn't vanish it.

Severus glanced out the small window, wondering what time it could possibly be. He searched his robes for his pocket watch, but when he found it, he found the face crushed and the glass inside shattered.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled. The hands were stilled at two o' two in the morning. "Must have broken when I fell to the bloody floor." He had no clue how long he had been sitting there; he just hoped Katherine would be back soon, and in one piece.

* * *

><p>As soon as Katherine had left the shack, she disapparated, with a soft crack, to a place near the Death Eaters' meeting site. She needed a moment alone to gather her thoughts before returning to the Dark Lord's side.<p>

She closed her eyes to steady her breathing, but suddenly her lungs felt frozen and heavy. Katherine's eyes snapped open to find Dementors hovering the perimeter around her.

The happiness drained from her body as they closed in on her. Katherine raised her wand and aimed it high enough to hopefully shield off all of them. The Dementors closed in closer around her, causing her to panic.

"Expecto Patronum!" Katherine shouted, but her wand only emitted a small burst of light then faded. She froze, not knowing what to do.

_'Happy memories. Happy memories hold the key to holding back a Dementor.' _The words of her old Defense teacher echoed through her mind. Katherine closed her eyes and focused on the good memories of her life.

Flashes of the past drifted through her mind. Her and a young Severus studying in the Common Room together; sharing their first intimate moment; and so many others. Dancing through her head were images of a teenage boy with shoulder length black hair and black eyes. Obsidian eyes. His eyes.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Katherine screamed. A bright silver fox leapt from her wand, charging at the floating figures and chased them away. The fox faded and Katherine's legs gave way. She felt so weak, but she knew she had to keep moving. She had one final mission to complete.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Ta Da! Chapter came a day early! It's being posted live for the middle of nowhere in Northern Wisconsin! Don't ask me how I got a signal all the way up here, because I have no idea. I realize it is a short chapter, but it is more for informational purposes. Chapter 51 will be a lot longer. Thank you to all who have been following this story :)**

**A great big thank you to tigerlili48, RequiemWolfenstein87, grumpirah, esmeralda023, PresidentTheAwesome, brandon279, sandradee27, blind-saint, LemonDropsWoolSocks, TeeHee, Reader123, ILuvOdie, sarah, 'anonymus', Savysnape7, WWEStarBaby, Sailor Dreamer95, Furionknight and Ausre for their totally amazing and awesome reviews! **

**Chapter 51 will be posted tomorrow night! Thanks again!**


	51. Chapter 51: The Final Mission Begins

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: The Final Mission Begins<strong>

Katherine steadied herself and continued walking towards the meeting site. She knew as long as Severus remained hidden in the Shrieking Shack, the final plan would work. It had to work.

No one could know that Severus lived. Harry had to believed that he had sacrificed himself for the Light and for Lily. So she knew that she had to play her next part well. Katherine brought false images forth of a bloodied Severus lying on the floor of the ancient building. Images of herself checking for a pulse, but finding none. His eyes lifeless.

She knew that those images would bring tears to her eyes, and before she knew it, they were streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the first time she had cried tonight, but real dried tears would be even more convincing. Wiping her face with her sleeve, she knew it would convince the others that he was dead.

Before long, Katherine found herself wandering into the clearing that held the inner circle of Death Eaters and other followers of the Dark Lord alike.

Narcissa and Lucius were sitting on an old log together, to the Dark Lord's right. At the sight of Katherine, a worried looking Narcissa rose to greet her, but was stopped short at the sight of Katherine's tear stained face and reddened eyes.

"Katherine," Narcissa whispered. "What is it? Where's Severus?"

Katherine didn't answer her, and instead walked straight over to the fallen log and plopped down next to Lucius. He saw the unshed tears forming in the younger witch's eyes.

"Katherine? Where is he?" Lucius whispered as well. The blonde hung her head, not bothering to look at either of them.

"He's…he's dead," Katherine muttered from behind her fallen locks.

"Dead!" Narcissa's eyes widened as she sat down next to Katherine.

"Yes Cissy. Dead."

"But when and who?" Lucius murmured. Both Lucius and Narcissa waited for a response, but never received one, as they heard a small twig snapped near them.

The three looked up into the red, cold eyes of the Dark Lord. He stood, hovering over them with a cold sneer on his face. He glazed into Katherine's reddened, ice blue eyes.

"I'm glad to see you have returned Katherine," the Dark Lord hissed. "Because of Snape's untimely death, you will now take his place in the inner circle."

Katherine only nodded in response, her eyes never leaving the Dark Lord's. The Dark Lord smirked, he could see it in her eyes the anger that was held there. The anger for the loss of a companion, a friend.

"Forget him Katherine," the Dark Lord sneered. "There will be others that are worthy enough for you." He then took his leave, heading towards Bellatrix, who stood in the opposite corner of the clearing.

"What did he mean, others who are worthy?" Lucius asked.

"I was supposed to be given to Severus after the war. As his bride; to help create a future generation of servants." Katherine explained in hushed tones.

"Already started that, didn't you?" Lucius whispered, receiving deadly glares from both Narcissa and Katherine alike.

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed. "No one is to know about the child?"

"I know, but what will happen when it is over. Hmm. What will the Dark Lord do to her then?" Lucius retaliated.

"Enough, both of you!" Katherine hissed at the elder witch and wizard. "No one will know about this until after the war." Katherine paused, before adding even quieter. "If I survive this war at all."

Narcissa's head shot around to look back at the younger witch, who, in some sense, had become a younger sister to her. The thought, that ran through her mind, of watching both Katherine and Severus' bodies being laid together in an open grave haunted her.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought more about it. And what made it worse, was the thought of the child that Katherine was carrying; a child that would never grow up, attend school or even see the light of day.

"Katherine, I…we will do whatever we can to protect you and the child." Narcissa stated. "We will help you raise the child, so it can grow up right."

"Thank you Cissy, but…" Katherine started, but a voice stopped her suddenly.

"I knew he was a traitor," Bellatrix spat loudly, causing the wizard and the two witches to jerk their heads up abruptly. "Where is he Dumbledore? Ran back to the little Hogwarts' Army? Snape is nothing but a coward…"

Bellatrix was cut off by Katherine's quick movements; her wand now pushing again Bella's throat, hard. Katherine gritted her teeth, growling at the sinister black haired witch.

"Don't you dare call him a coward." Katherine growled, pushing her wand harder into Bella's throat. "HE'S DEAD! He died for our cause; for the Dark Lord. So don't you dare insult him."

The circle of Death Eaters were now totally silent, observing the scene before them. The Dark Lord seemed pleased with the turn of events; it proved to him that Katherine was a force not to be reckoned with.

"If you ever…" Katherine stopped, her eyes widened; she was staring intently at a spot behind the Dark Lord. She slowly dropped her wand from Bellatrix's person. By this point the others began to follow her line of vision, to find a lone black haired boy, with green eyes.

Harry Potter.

Harry stepped out of the darken woods and into the clearing. He understood Snape's memories; he knew what he had to do in order to bring the downfall of Voldemort. The Dark Lord was now facing the boy; his followers still deathly silent. All glazes were upon the Boy-who-lived.

Katherine and Harry made eye contact for a split second before his eyes returned to the Dark Lord. Narcissa and Lucius risen along side of Katherine, glancing back and forth between their master and the boy, who was the same age as their own son.

"Harry Potter," the Dark Lord sneered. "The boy-who-lived. Come to die."

Katherine looked to the boy again, realizing that his wand was nowhere in sight. She knew that he understood his sacrifice. She watched as Harry closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort screamed. The elder wand emitted the bright green light, which hit Harry square in the chest. The boy fell to the forest floor on impact, but what shocked the Death Eaters more was the fall that their master took when the spell hit Harry.

Bella was the first to her master's side.

"My Lord?" Bella whispered. "My Lord?" After a few minutes Katherine, Lucius and Narcissa made their way towards Voldemort's fallen form.

"My Lord?" Katherine muttered. The Dark Lord awoke and began to rise slowly from the ground; he brushed off Bellatrix's attempts to help him up with a wave of his hand.

"Narcissa. Katherine. Check the boy," the Dark Lord demanded. The two witches nodded and slowly made their way towards Potter's still body.

Narcissa was the first to bend down and check for signs of life. She was checking for a pulse on his neck when Katherine joined her. The elder witch's hand froze suddenly at his throat; her eyes widened as she turned towards Katherine.

"He lives," Narcissa murmured.

Katherine was wide-eyed as well, but inside she was rejoicing. He lived. Her uncle's plan had worked; Voldemort's soul was now one step closer to destruction. Narcissa put her head down towards the boy's lips, tilting it to make it appear that she was checking him further.

"Is Draco in the castle? Is he alive?" Katherine heard Narcissa quietly question the boy.

"Yes," the words barely escaped his lips. Narcissa shot up fast and turned to the Dark Lord, while leaving Katherine still kneeling besides Harry.

"He is dead. The boy is dead," Narcissa told him.

Katherine quickly lowered her head to check for Harry's breathe. She could feel the soft puffs of air rise from his mouth. The Death Eaters and followers began to cheer; the loud eruption was enough for Katherine to speak quickly to the boy.

"Only one more now," Katherine whispered. Harry twitched his nose lightly, as a sign that he had heard her.

"KATHERINE!" the Dark Lord's voice bellowed over the cheering crowd. The Death Eaters fell silent once more. "Can you confirm this?"

Katherine rose from the kneeling position and turned to face the Dark Lord. She raised her chin arrogantly and allowed a twisted smile to cross her face.

"It is true my Lord," Katherine stated. "The boy no longer lives."

The Death Eaters went into an uproar again, shooting off sparks of red and silver into the air. Katherine allowed the sneer to stay on her face, but in her mind she was planning her next moves. She knew she had to remain several steps ahead of Voldemort in order to survive this war. She had to survive. Not only for Severus, but for their child as well.

"Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! Crucio!" Voldemort screeched as he aimed his wand at the boy's body.

Harry's form was thrown three times into the air. Then it fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Katherine slowly slipped back to Narcissa's side.

"Katherine? You -" Narcissa started, but Katherine place a hand on her arm to stop her.

"As did you," Katherine said. "Listen, when we get to the castle, find Draco and get yourselves out."

"What?" Narcissa gasped, but the cheering around them was so loud that no one else could have heard her.

"Just do as I say, and your family will survive," Katherine hissed. Narcissa could only nod deafly in response. Shrieks of laughter echoed throughout the camp; Bellatrix cackled gleefully as the Dark Lord continued his display upon the seventeen year old boy.

"NOW!" Voldemort shouted to his followers. "We go to the castle and show them what has become of their hero!" The crowd cheered again; aiming their wands into the sky, shooting red and silver sparks into the air once more.

"You carry him," the Dark Lord shouted. "He will be nice and visible in your arms. Pick up your little friend, Hagrid." Yaxley and Mulciber who had been holding onto Hagrid's ropes, forced the half giant up and pulled him to Harry's limp body.

Katherine, Narcissa and Lucius watched as Hagrid's arms trembled violently as he picked the boy up from the ground and cradled him in his large hands. How Harry had been able not to give himself away during his torture had Katherine amazed. She had to admit, he was most definitely brave.

"MOVE ," Voldemort sneered. Hagrid stumbled, as Yaxley and Mulciber pulled on his robes once more, forcing Hagrid through the close-grown trees. The half giant sobbed continually, as the Dark Lord now led them towards the castle.

Bellatrix danced merrily to the right of Voldemort and Katherine, Lucius and Narcissa walked along to his left. Soon they left the trees and the group marched across the vacant Hogwarts' grounds.

"STOP!" the Dark Lord shouted. The two Death Eaters forced Hagrid to stop and the troop stilled just outside the castle walls. Katherine took a moment to glance around, noting that the students and staff had removed those who have been killed and injured on their side; all that remained now was the bodies of the dead members of the Dark Lord's forces.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouted. He had magically magnified his voice, so that it roared out over the grounds. "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself! We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone!" The Death Eaters roared with laughter again, as Yaxley and Mulciber pulled Hagrid out in front of the group.

"The battle is won!" the Dark Lord continued. "The Boy Who Lived is finished!"

* * *

><p><strong>an: This chapter came fast, and Chapter 52 will follow on Wednesday or sooner! Thanks to everyone who has been following this story; also to those who have been added it to their alerts and/or favs!**

**A big thank you to WWEStarBaby, Dreamer Naos, Anastasia Lionheart, RequiemWolfenstein87, tigerlili48, Savysnape7, grumpirah, brandon279, esmeralda023 and sandradee27 for their wonderful reviews!**

**Polls are still open on my profile page! Don't forget to vote! Thanks!**


	52. Chapter 52: There was a Light

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: There was a Light<strong>

_"The Boy Who Lived is finished!"_

If Katherine hadn't known the truth, those words would have haunted her until her dying days. She watched as the Dark Lord strode back and forth in front of the castle; the snake arranged around his shoulders, free of her enchanted bubble. Katherine briefly wondered if Severus could hear Voldemort's speech from the shack.

Voldemort began moving forward again, beckoning the followers to continue on with him. Hagrid continued to sob over the boy he held in his arms. The Dark Lord lead them into the courtyard and raised a hand for them to stop just inside the square. The front doors to the school were open and the reddish light of the lanterns spilt out from the entrance hall.

"My Death Eaters outnumber you. Anyone who continues to resist, will be slaughtered, as well as every member of their family. Come out and kneel before me, and you will be forgiven. Join me and you will be spared!"

They waited, silently. The followers had become so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Katherine felt a hand grab a hold of her left hand, making her flinch involuntarily. And as she glanced to the left, she saw Narcissa looking back at her.

"Do you think he's alright Katherine?" Narcissa whispered. "Do you think we'll find him in time?"

"Draco will be fine Cissy," Katherine said, squeezing the elder's hand. "We'll find him."

Suddenly bodies began appearing at the door. Minerva came out first, glaring daggers at the group before noticing Harry's limp body.

"NO!" Minerva's scream was so terrifying that it pierced Katherine's ears, and made her heart fill with pain for the elder witch. Bellatrix cackled gleefully to the Dark Lord's right, relishing in Minerva's despair. At the sound of the professor's scream, more bodies filled the courtyard.

"NO!"

"HARRY!"

Shouts from the remaining golden trio, the Weasley family and the crowd of others echoed out over the sqaure. They screamed and yelled insults and abuse at the Death Eaters.

"Death Eater scum!"

"Filthy bloody murderers!"

"Rot in hell!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried, as he fired a spell out over the crowd, forcing silence upon them. "You see! Harry Potter is dead!" The Death Eaters laughed at the desperate looks on the faces of the staff, students and their families.

"He was nothing, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron Weasley's voice yelled out. Somehow the charm had broken, and the crowd began screaming again, until a powerful bang extinguished their voices once more. Katherine knew what was happening, the Dark Lord's magic was faltering; he was, to some extent, dying. Hagrid knelt down, and placed the boy's body at the Dark Lord's feet.

"He was killed trying to sneak out of the castle's grounds," Voldemort laughed coldly. "Killed while trying to save himself..."

A body broke away from the crowd and charged towards the Dark Lord, who quickly waved his wand and sent the boy crashing to the ground. The Death Eaters snickered and spat at the boy for his stupidity.

"And who is this student? Katherine?" the Dark Lord hissed, glancing back at the said witch.

"Neville Longbottom, my Lord," Katherine sneered, turning her nose up a little as though she was disgusted by the sight of the boy. "He is the one who has been giving us so much trouble this year."

"He is the son of the Aurors, remember, my Lord?" Bellatrix said, with a delighted laugh.

"I do remember Bella," the Dark Lord smirked down at the youth. "A pureblood, are you not?"

"So what if I am?" Neville shouted boldly, as he struggled to his feet, curling his fist at his sides once standing.

"You show bravery, and come of noble stock. You would make a valuable Death Eater."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville shouted. "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" Once again, the Dark Lord's silencing charm broke, and the crowd of survivors cheered loudly from behind the boy.

Voldemort let our an aggravated yell and waved his wand forcefully. Neville became stiff as a board. With another wave, a window shattered and a brown looking sack flew through the air and into Voldemort's hand.

"No more sorting!" the Dark Lord cried. "No more Houses. The shield and colors will be those of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin!" And with that, the Dark Lord forced the Sorting Hat onto Neville's head, slipping it down below his eyes.

"Mr. Longbottom will demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort shouted, and with a small flick of his wand, the Sorting Hat burst into flames upon the boy's head.

Katherine thought her heart had stopped; she knew that she had to remain rooted, but the screams that the crowd emitted, pierced her heart and soul even more. She couldn't move, or she would give herself away.

Suddenly, an uproar came from beyond the school's boundaries. Several turned to glance out at the grounds, including Lucius, Narcissa and Katherine. What they found caused their eyes to widened in shock. Hundreds of people swarmed the ground, uttering war cries, as they bombarded the castle.

Both groups before shuffling around to prepare for battle. Katherine glanced back to the spot where Harry had been laid, but he wasn't there. His limp body had disappeared.

"Good boy," Katherine muttered softly to herself, as she prepared herself for the oncoming final battle; she hoped.

A glinted of metal caught her eye, and she turned just in time to see Neville slash the silver sword of Gryffindor through the air; and with one single stroke, sliced off the head of the giant snake.

At that moment chaos took over. Centaurs and giants stormed the castle, scattering the Death Eaters just enough for Katherine to make her move.

"GO!" Katherine screamed to Narcissa and Lucius. "GO! Find your son!" She shouted again, as she pushed Narcissa in the direction of the Great Hall. Once the two were gone, Katherine headed off towards the opposite side of the hall. Her main goal, to keep Voldemort occupied until Harry reappeared.

Spells shot all around her. The giants smashed walls and windows, sending debris flying in every direction. Centaurs, lead by Bane, Ronan and Magorian, stampeded through the corridors, their swords and spears blazing.

She moved as quickly as she could, only cursing and hexing down the Dark Lord's followers as she went. A Centaur, with a sword, laid dead before her, and to her right Macnair dueled Professor Sprout.

Macnair's back was to her as he dueled. Quickly, Katherine grabbed the sword of the fallen Centaur, gripping it tightly in her right hand, while her wand was in her left.

She stealthily walked up behind him, and raised the sword. Pomona's eyes widened, and Macnair took noticed, turning just in time to see the sword being swiped through the air. The Death Eater had no chance, as the edge of the blade made contact with his neck, ultimately executing the executioner. Pomona backed away slightly, thinking that she was next, but Katherine only nodded at her and continued on her way into the Great Hall.

The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the hall, waving knives and cleavers, that they used to hack and stab at the ankles and shins of the Death Eaters. Katherine continued firing and blocking spells left and right, all the while scanning the hall for Potter.

She saw Yaxley being taken down by one of the George Weasley and Mr. Jordan, while Dolohov fell with a scream at tiny Filius' hands. Ron and Neville brought down Fenrir to the left of her; while her father stunned Rookwood. Thicknesse was being sent to the floor by Arthur Weasley and one of his sons; and then she saw Lucius and Narcissa running through the crowd, screaming for Draco.

The closer she got to the center of the hall, she found Voldemort dueling Minerva, Horace and Kingsley all at once. The Dark Lord's face warped with hatred as the three dueled him from different points around him.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH," Katherine heard Molly Weasley scream at Bellatrix. The two flung curse after curse at one another, but Molly wasn't as strong as the dark witch, even with a mother's rage.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Katherine yelled, waving her wand at Bellatrix. The dark witch was pushed forward as the spell hit her, then turned around in a flash of fury.

"I knew it. TRAITOR!" Bellatrix hissed, as she cast a silent spell towards Katherine, who easily blocked it and threw one back of her own. The duel continued for several more minutes, with Molly throwing in as many spells as she could. But Katherine soon opened a hole to Bellatrix's weakness.

"MOLLY NOW!" Katherine shouted, as she directed her wand towards Bella's chest, as Molly did the same towards the dark witch's back. Bella had been cackling during the whole duel, but froze at the sight of two brilliant green lights coming towards her person; one hitting her chest and the other from behind. The dark witch's eyes rolled back in her head and her body collapsed to the stone floor. The Dark Lord's first lieutenant was no more.

Voldemort let out a ear piercing scream, before sending Minerva, Horace and Kingsley flying backwards, into the crowd. He turned in a flash and pointed his wand at Katherine's person.

"TRAITOR!" he screamed. Katherine threw down the sword, and held the Dark Lord's gaze, as he drew his wand up high.

"_Protego!" _a voice roared, and a Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the hall. Suddenly out of nowhere, Harry appeared before her.

"Harry?"

"He's alive!"

The yell of shock, the cheers, and screams echoed through the hall around her. The monster and the boy held each other's gaze as they began to circle one another. Katherine stood rooted in her spot, her chin raised, watching Voldemort's every move. A movement to her left, broke her gaze, and she found Narcissa and Draco standing alongside her, with Lucius slightly behind them.

"Cissy, take Draco's and my hand. Don't leave my side," Katherine whispered, as she grasped the elder's hand tightly, while Narcissa took Draco's in her other. Silently and wandlessly cast a large shield charm around them, hoping that it would hold out until the end.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry shouted. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"The boy doesn't mean that," Voldemort hissed. "Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"No one," Harry sneered. "Your Horcruxes have been destroyed. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good."

"You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, by mistake, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?" the Dark Lord jeered.

"Mistake!" Harry said. "It wasn't Dumbledore who made a mistake. I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. It was you who made a mistake, one from which you didn't learn from."

"You dare..."

"Yes, I dare," Harry continued. "I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another mistake?" The two continued to circle each other.

"Is it love, again?" Voldemort hissed. "If it isn't, what will stop you from dying now when I strike? Do you believe that you have magic that I do not?"

"I believe it to be both," said Harry. Suddenly, the Dark Lord began to laugh, a sound that was far more frightening than his screams; almost insane. Katherine quietly tuned out their argument, and focused her mind on Severus. She could feel his mind and she reached hers out to him, but only long enough to make sure he was still at the Shrieking Shack.

"Severus Snape and Katherine Dumbledore were never yours," Harry said, bring Katherine out of her connection and back to the conservation at hand. "Snape was Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. Katherine belonged to her uncle from the very beginning. She took a vow to enter your forces and spy on you from inside the inner circle.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry. "The same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time they were children. He had asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," Voldemort sneered. "He desired another as well. Didn't he, Katherine. Severus asked for Katherine Dumbledore earlier this year; he asked for her to be his."

"Of course he did," Harry said. "He loved Katherine as well. They married not long after that. Do you know that Tom? Do you know that Snape could also produce a fox patronus, like Katherine." Harry saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, as he glanced at the said witch.

"They were Albus Dumbledore's spies, but Snape didn't know of Katherine's true allegiance. But she knew his. When it came to the Headmaster, Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him on the tower," Harry said.

"It matters not!" Voldemort hissed. "I crushed them as I crushed your mother! Oh, it all makes sense Potter. Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, Potter, didn't I Katherine?" The Dark Lord smirked at the blonde witch. Katherine felt the anger and hatred build up inside her, ready to explode at Voldemort's slightest movement.

"I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand is now truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong!" the Dark Lord sneered.

"Your half right Riddle," Harry said. "But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done. Try and find some remorse. It's your last chance."

"What do you mean half right?"

"The true master of the wand wasn't Severus Snape. Draco Malfoy was. He disarmed Dumbledore on the tower that night, before Snape finished his order of killing him. Dumbledore was wandless when Snape finished him," Harry explained.

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"Even if you are right Potter," the Dark Lord hissed. "You no longer have the phoenix wand; we duel on skill alone, and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"You're too late Riddle," Harry said, twitching Draco's hawthorn wand in his hand. "I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago and won his wand."

A bright burst of light suddenly filled the Great Hall, as the sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light temporarily blinded both Voldemort and Harry's faces, as well as Katherine. She heard a high voice shriek then the sound of Harry's yell as well.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Golden flames erupted in the circle, blinding the crowd evening more. The spells from both the Dark Lord and Harry collided in the center, then there was pain.

Dropping her wand, Katherine hissed and clutched her left arm. A searing pain shot through her body, one that would put the Crucitus Curse to shame. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. Her right hand clenched down on her arm; piercing it with her nails.

After a long minute, the pain ceased, and all went silent. Katherine looked up at the spot where Voldemort once stood. His frame lay prone on the floor of the Great Hall. Dead.

The hall erupted in cheers and shouts of joy. People were hugging, laughing and congratulating the 'boy who lived.' But for Katherine, time went into slow motion. She released the grip she had on her left forearm and her eyes widened to what she saw.

Bare skin. Innocent, white, unblemished skin. The Dark Mark was no longer there. It had burned away with the death of the one who had produced it. Katherine closed her eyes to relish in the moment.

She was free.

* * *

><p><strong>an: YEAH! She's free! There are now only five more chapters to go. It's hard to believe that it is almost over with. Chapter 53 will be up either Wednesday or Thursday night!**

**A big thank you to sandradee27, gone down, brandon279, Savysnape7, ILuvOdie, Sailor Dreamer95, PresidentTheAwesome, Laurette94, LemonDropsWoolSocks (x2), Furionknight (2x), Dreamer Naos and RequiemWolfenstein87 for their wonderful reviews!**

**Polls will remain open for the last five chapters! Vote today! Thanks! **


	53. Chapter 53: A Final Glance

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: A Final Glance<strong>

Cheers of joy echoed across the Great Hall, and the Dark Lord's body was removed to the corridor, along with Bellatrix's. Aurors had come and were now taking those Death Eaters, who were left, back to Azkaban.

As Katherine opened her eyes, she became aware that Draco was kneeling on the floor next to her. He was clutching his left arm as well; his head buried in Narcissa's shoulder, as the elder witch gently stroking his hair.

Feeling Katherine's gaze upon her, Narcissa turned towards the younger, with tears welding up in her eyes. Smiling, Narcissa slid the slit of her skirt up high enough to reveal the skin of her left thigh, that was now sisterhood mark free.

"Thank you Katherine," Narcissa said, as tears began running down from her blue eyes, staining her pale cheeks. "Thank you for keeping us safe."

"You're welcome Cissy," Katherine said, as she shifted slightly to gather the witch and her godson in her arms. "Do you forgive me?"

"Whatever for?" Narcissa asked, pulling away a bit to look Katherine in the eye.

"For lying to you, after all this time."

"How could I be?" Narcissa smiled softly. "You were my friend before you took that vow, and that's what's important. Your family, Katherine, and we will be there for you and for the baby."

"Thank you Cissy," Katherine smiled sadly at her. A part of her wanted to tell Narcissa that Severus was alive and well, waiting in the Shrieking Shack; but she couldn't. Severus still didn't know her true loyalties, and Katherine and Albus had devised a plan that would allow them to slip silently away.

Severus had only stayed at Hogwarts because of his oath to Albus, but the elder wizard had known that the younger wanted to start a new life after the Dark Lord was gone. That was one of the reasons why Albus had summoned Katherine back; to watch over Severus and protect him, so that he could begin anew. The main reason she had returned, was to help bring Voldemort down in the end, from the inside.

So she kept quiet. She knew it sounded selfish, but she also knew that he deserved the peace and quiet of a normal life.

"Cissy," Katherine said, rising from the stone floor and brushing herself off. "I'm going to go get Severus..."

"I'll come with you," Narcissa said. "You shouldn't be alone right now and..."

"Please Cissy," Katherine pleaded. "I want some time alone with him. Just me. No one else. Please." Narcissa nodded slightly, before turning her attention back to her son, who was still in her arms.

Katherine glanced over at Lucius, who was standing stiff against the side wall. The button on his left sleeve was undone and Katherine could still see the Dark Mark fresh on his pale skin. Hers had burned away because of her false loyalties; Narcissa's because of her betrayal; and Draco's because it was forced upon him. Lucius' mark remained due to the fact that he did not fully betray the Dark Lord like his wife had, and his mark would remain long after his dying days.

The sun was now rising steadily over Hogwarts, and as Katherine moved to the doors of the Great Hall, she paused to look out over the crowd. The house tables had been replaced, but the students and others sat jumbled together. She smiled at the sight of Neville Longbottom sitting with the sword of Gryffindor lying beside his plate as he ate; the Weasley family and Hermione Granger sat together, mourning the loss of their son, yet celebrating the end of a long year; her father was chatting with Kingsley and Seamus Finnigan on the opposite end of the room.

They hadn't talked in twenty-seven years, but as Aberforth caught her gaze, she could see sorrow and yet pride in his blue eyes. Eyes that she had inherited from him. Slowly, Katherine slipped silently into the corridor and headed to the entrance doors. But a voice stopped her short.

"Katherine," the stern, yet soft voice of Minerva McGonagall came from behind her. Katherine turned to face the elder witch, and noticed the sternness of Minerva's face was no longer there. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to retrieve my husband," Katherine said, watching the witch cautiously; she wasn't sure what Minerva wanted.

"Katherine, let me send someone with.."

"No," Katherine interrupted her. "I need a moment alone with him...I just...need some time alone."

"But you're not alone in this," Minerva sighed. "I'm so sorry for the way I have treated you since your return. If we only would have known..."

"If you knew what I really was, Albus' plans wouldn't have worked," Katherine cut her off again.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Minerva said, raising her hand in defeat. "But like I said before, you are not alone. You have a family here; one that will be there whenever you need us."

"Thank you Minerva," Katherine muttered.

"No," Minerva said, stepping towards the young witch and placing a hand on her arm. "We should be thanking you...Remember we'll be awaiting your return. You will always have a home here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Katherine whispered. Minerva gave her arm a gentle squeeze and quietly walked back into the Great Hall. Katherine stood still watched the corridor around her. "Potter, I know you're out here."

Suddenly, Harry Potter appeared before her, pulling off his Invisibility Cloak. He came forward before stopping about a foot or so away from her.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Katherine smirked at the boy. "Thank you for freeing me."

"I think you did that on your own Professor," Potter said, smirking back slightly. "I saw him, you know, your uncle. He said he was proud of you. He said that he knew you would figure out how to tell me without breaking the vow."

"It took me a while. I examined that memory over and over again." Katherine smiled slightly. "He said 'speak,' not 'show.' And upon me showing you the memories, he, in sense, told you about the vow himself. And a dead man cannot died again."

"I understood your other memories too, Professor," Harry stated to the elder witch. "You and Professor Snape hand-fasted, but you bonded not only your lives, but your souls as well, did you not?"

"Yes Harry." Katherine's eyes held unshed tears and she focused on the boy that lived 'twice.' "We both knew that neither one wanted to live in this world without the other."

"You are going to died, aren't you?" Harry looked at her sadly.

"Yes, I will leave this world to be with him again very soon," she lied. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything Professor," Harry said. Katherine reached into her robes and pulled on two envelopes; one that had been Avery's, the other was hers.

"Take these, and make sure Kingsley gets them, they're very important," Katherine said, handing him the letters. "Live your life to the fullest Harry, because before you know it, it will be gone."

"I will Professor," Harry said. "Thank you for all that you have done." Harry smiled at the witch one last time, before slipping in alongside Ron and Hermione and began climbing the stairs towards Headmaster's office.

Katherine turned and made her way out into the courtyard. The bright sunlight blinded her temporarily, but as her vision came into focus; she saw the destruction before her. The walls were crumbling, the stone flooring cracked and fractured. Bodies of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord's followers laid amongst the rumble; some unrecognizable.

She slowly made her way out onto the grounds and towards the Whomping Willow, but she stopped short. A body had caught her eye, a body that laid still in the long grass. Avery.

Katherine made her way over to the body, and knelt down beside him. There was a large gash across his chest and another across his neck. His lifeless brown eyes stared up at her; his mouth agape. Gently, Katherine reached out and closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace my friend," Katherine whispered, before rising from the ground and heading back to the tunnel. She stopped once again at the tunnel's opening, and turned to glance back at the castle one final time.

"Goodbye Hogwarts," she whispered softly. She knew that she would probably never see this place again, and yet she was alright with that.

As she entered the small dark passageway, she smirked slightly at the sight before her. Just like Albus had promised her, someone had left the bodies of two unidentified dead Snatchers were laying on the dirt floor, waiting for her. Katherine had never found out who Albus had made the agreement with over a year ago, but whoever it was, they had kept their end of the bargin.

Katherine knew what she had to do, before she could return to the man at the other end of the tunnel.

* * *

><p>Severus was still sitting against the wall, the same place where Katherine had left him. The vials of potions that she had left, were now empty, and sitting on the floor next to him. It had to have been an hour since he had felt it burn; the Dark Mark. It had burned with such intensity that Severus was sure that the plans had gone wrong. The pain was so bad that he was sure that the Dark Lord had won.<p>

His thoughts had gone to Katherine and where she was. He wondered if the Dark Lord had found out about the child, but he knew that the evil wizard hadn't killed her. If he had, the locket would have opened, and Severus would have been gone from here.

_'Gone from here,_' Severus smirked at the thought. He had wanted to leave Hogwarts from some time now, but he had made an oath to Albus to stay and protect Lily's son. The smirk on his face faded; he knew he had failed Lily.

A sudden movement from the dirt tunnel, made Severus quickly take out his wand; directing it at the opening. And as soon as the person emerged, Severus sighed heavily in relief, but kept his wand trained on the witch before him. Katherine.

"What was the last thing I said to you before you left here to return to the Dark Lord?" Severus asked quickly, while holding the blonde witch's gaze.

"Stay safe," Katherine replied softly. "For both of your sakes...and also 'I love you.'" Katherine's wand was out as well, training directly on Severus' chest.

"How far am I along," Katherine asked, still watching the dark haired wizard closely.

"Six weeks," Severus whispered, barely loud enough for Katherine to hear. Both lowered their wand, but stood rooted in their spots for a moment. Severus could see unshed tears in Katherine's eyes. Her cloak spattered with dirt and blood. Her face pale and tear stained from the long night.

"Oh Sev..." Katherine finally breathed out, as she rushed to his side. The tears she had holding back, began to fall freely, as she collapsed beside him. Katherine wrapped her arms around Severus' torso, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Severus took her gently in his arms and shifted her to sit on his lap. He held her as close as possible; burying his nose into her golden hair. Severus smiled lightly, for even after a long night of battle, he could still smell the scent of cherry blossoms in her hair.

"Katherine, how did you get away?" Severus asked after a long minute. He had waited for Katherine's crying to cease, but still held her close to his heart.

"What do you mean?" Katherine muttered from his neck.

"Katherine," Severus said, pulling her back slightly so he could look at her face. "I felt the mark burn just a little while ago. I know the Dark Lord has won."

"It didn't burn because he was victorious Sev," Katherine said, causing Severus to frown slightly at her words. "It was burning because of his death." Katherine slowly let go of Severus' body and pulled his left arm to her. Silently she undid the buttons on his robes and frock, from around his left wrist, then carefully slid the sleeve up his arm.

Severus' eyes widened at what he saw. For there on his left arm, was nothing. The mark was gone; leaving the skin unblemished. Katherine gently ran her fingers over the spot where the Dark Mark was once impaled upon his skin; and new tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's gone," Severus muttered, as he closed his eyes briefly. "He's gone then." A tear escaped his dark eyes, and Katherine gently reached out and brushed it away with the tips of her fingers.

"Yes Severus, he's gone," Katherine said, giving him a watery smile as she placed her forehead against his. "There's no more Dark Mark; no more Dark Lord; we're free Sev…we're free."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry for the delay, but work has been crazy these last couple of days. If you are wondering why Katherine did not tell them that Severus was alive, all I have to say is, that it will be explained fully in the next three chapters. I promise.**

**Chapter 54 will be posted sometime Saturday or Sunday night. Only 3 more chapter plus the epilogue to go :( Thank you to all who have been following this story; and to those who have been adding it to their alerts and/or favs.**

**A big thank you to Anastasia Lionheart, Veronika Says, RequiemWolfenstein87, Savysnape7, SnapesPotionsMistress, ILuvOdie, LemonDropsWoolSocks, grumpirah, Furionknight, sandradee27, PresidentTheAwesome, Ausre and Luette94 for their wonderful reviews!**

**Remember polls are still open on my profile page! Vote today for the title of the next Sev/OC story! Thanks!**


	54. Chapter 54: Her Mother's Locket

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine and now three others!) is entirely my own. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54: Her Mother's Locket<strong>

_"Free..."_ The word echoed through Severus' mind. Katherine had buried her hand in the crook of his neck once again, clinging to his person tightly. Unconsciously, Severus rubbed small circles on her lower back as he glanced to the hidden entrance near the furthest wall. Quickly, he stopped his movements and stared wide-eyed at two bodies lying next to the small opening.

"Katherine?" Severus hesitated. "How is it possible that we are sitting here, and yet we are also over there?" Katherine raised her head; her brow furrowed in confusion. She turned towards the entrance and shook her head slightly.

"Sorry, I forgot about those," she muttered, as she lifted herself off of Severus' person and headed to the stilled bodies. "It was Albus' plan to transfigure two bodies into us, so it would make it easier to leave."

"I don't understand," Severus said, carefully hoisting himself up from the dusty floor. "What plan?"

"We're leaving here Severus," Katherine said, as she began levitating the bodies over towards the spot where Severus' unconscious body had laid a few hours before. "Albus promised a new life for us after the war was over. A life that will be peaceful; away from prying eyes of the public."

"I still don't understand," Severus said, as he watched Katherine position the bodies precisely, then aimed her wand at 'his' neck, creating the holes that matched the ones that the snake had made. "What do you mean you and Albus had a plan? You two hated each other, how could you have made plans with him?"

"I will explain later," Katherine said, as she finished the final touches on their fake selves. "But for now we must get moving. They'll come looking for us shortly." Severus looked down at himself. Katherine had produced a small vial of blood and poured it on the fake neck and over the floor and on the fake bodies' cloaks.

He was amazed how identical the bodies looked like their own. His fake self had be positioned on its' back while Katherine's fake body was lying next to his; her arm across his chest as though holding him to her. The real Katherine stood, and then spun quickly with wand raised towards her fake self.

_"Avada Kedavra," _she hissed. A green light hit the body of the fake Katherine, burning brightly before sinking into it. "It is done. Anyone who comes here, will think I have been killed by a revengeful Death Eater." At those words Severus turned sharply towards her. His brow furrowed, as he began contemplating what she had said.

"As I said, I will explain later," Katherine said, upon seeing his expression. "We must get going. There is one place I want to stop at before we leave."

She hastily walked over to Severus and pulled his body flush to her own; looking up into his dark eyes. A hesitant glint showed through the black, as almost debating to follow her. But the silent plea of her own blue eyes made him relax, and he wrapped his arms around her form.

"Do you trust me?" Katherine whispered. Her lips lingered tantalizing near his own.

"Of course," he whispered back.

"Then don't let go..." Suddenly, Katherine spun both of them on the spot; disapparating them both away from the place where Severus' life had almost been taken away, twice.

* * *

><p>As the darkness of the apparation faded, Severus found himself in the same small alley that he had ran to early last summer. He watched as Katherine silently cast an disillusion charm on them both, then proceeded to lead them towards the town square.<p>

The town of Godric's Hollow was quiet and peaceful at five-thirty in the morning. The sun was just beginning to peak over the stone wall of the small church cemetery when they arrived at the kissing gates.

"Katherine?" Severus said, pulling at her arm to stop for a moment. "Why have we come here?" Although he could not see her, he somehow could still feel her eyes upon him. He could almost picture them glistening in the morning sunlight.

"We've come to say goodbye Severus," Katherine said, as she continued forward, pushing open the gate and passing into the graveyard. Once they were both inside the grounds, Katherine cancelled the disillusion charm on them.

He watched her carefully, as she bent down and picked up five small stones. She turned them over in her hand a few times, with a small smile on her face. Finally, she stopped and took four of them in her left hand, while turning towards Severus, holding out her right.

"Hang on to this one, will you?" Katherine asked. Hesitantly, Severus reached out and took the small gray rock from her hand. He could still unshed tears in her eyes once again, as she took out her wand and pointed at the remaining stones.

"Rosae verto," Katherine whispered; suddenly the stones began to shift and change before their eyes. Long green stems with thorns began to sprout from one end, while the other brought forth brilliant blood red petals. Once the shifting had stopped, Katherine had four fresh red roses in her hand. Severus couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a beautiful piece of magic.

Katherine smiled up at him once more, before gently taking Severus' hand and leading him towards the back of the small cemetery. They stopped before three small graves; the first carved out of marble. Katherine carefully bent down, and placed a rose before it; gently brushing her fingers over the letters etched in the marble slate.

"_Kendra S. Dumbledore nee Jones  
><em>_1851- 1899  
><em>_Wife & Mother_

_-and Her Daughter-_

_Ariana Kendra Dumbledore  
><em>_1885-1899_

_'Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.'"_

"I always wondered what they would be like if they were still with us," Katherine murmered, as she and Severus continued to stare at the grave for a moment longer. "I never even had the chance to know them."

Severus didn't know what to say; his thoughts drifting back to how changed Katherine seemed to be in the last few hours. Katherine shifted over to the next grave, a smaller one, and repeated the same process as with the first one.

_"Percival Wulfric Dumbledore  
><em>_1840-1890  
><em>_Husband & Father"_

She didn't say anything about her grandfather, but Severus had heard the story that the wizard had died in Azkaban. But his eyes widened as they approached the third grave. Severus froze as at the sight of the headstone, while Katherine bent down once again and placed the red rose in front of it.

_"Athena Eris Dumbledore nee McGonagall  
><em>_1925-1972  
><em>_Daughter, Wife & Mother_

_' Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil...'"_

"Fitting words for a Auror, huh?" Katherine smirked, as she righted herself. She remained quiet for a moment before turning towards Severus, who had kept his frozen state as he remained staring at the grave. "What's the matter Severus?"

"McGonagall?" Severus whispered, turning his head to look at Katherine. "Your mother was a McGonagall?"

"Yes," Katherine smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I never told you." She continued to the next grave and placed the last rose in front of the large black granite stone.

_"Saoirse Shuard McGonagall  
><em>_1890-1948_

_& His Wife_

_Hera Ceres McGonagall nee Kappas  
><em>_1891-1960"_

"My mother was a twin," Katherine said quietly, as she rose from the last grave. "Her parents, Saoirse and Hera named my mother after Athena, the Greek goddess of war. Her twin sister was named after the Roman goddess of war..."

"Minerva..." Severus breathed, staring into Katherine's eyes. "Minerva McGonagall is your aunt? Why didn't you ever saying anything?"

"Because Aunt Minerva never really acknowledged our relation," Katherine sighed. She crossed her arms and walked slowly over to a small stone bench beneath a large willow. Severus followed her quietly and sat down beside her.

"When my mother married my father, Aunt Minerva said that she would never acknowledge the marriage," Katherine continued. "She was furious with my mother for marrying Aberforth, saying that he was much too old for her and that she would never be happy with him. They broke off all ties between them just before the wedding.

"Uncle Albus told me that my mother tried to contact Minerva after my birth," Katherine said quietly. "But she never came to see me. There were never any notes from her on Christmas or birthdays. And after the last big fight between my father and uncle around the time of my fourth birthday, Albus stopped coming around as well.

"With my mother and her career, and my father ignoring me because I looked too much like his dead sister," Katherine paused, taking a deep breath. "I had no one...until we moved to Spinner's End. At least there I had Lily...and you.

"But all will be explained more when we leave..." Katherine said, rising from the bench. "May I have the last stone please." Katherine asked, holding her hand out to receive the rock. Silently she waved her wand over the small stone, transfiguring it into a white lily. Severus' eyes widened, when the realization hit him as to where she was heading with the flower.

Quickly, he rose and followed her hastily across the cemetery. Katherine stopped before a white headstone, and placed the lily next to a small wreath of lilies that sat leaning against the grave.

_"Lily Potter_

_Born 30 January 1960_

_Died 31 October 1981_

_'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'"_

The two remained silent, as they stared at the grave of witch and her husband. Katherine gently slid her hand into Severus', then shifted her body to lean against his arm. No words were spoken, but Severus felt that he knew what Katherine was thinking; it was a silent goodbye. A goodbye to the past life, a goodbye to friends and family long gone, a goodbye to the world they once knew.

"Do you wish to visit your mother?" Katherine asked quietly, never letting go of Severus' hand.

"No," Severus said, gripping her hand tightly. "I've already said goodbye to her once, that was enough for me." Katherine quickly released his hand and swiftly removed her necklace and the locket.

"Take my hand," she whispered, as she offered her left hand to him. Quickly, she took the chain and wrapped it around both of their wrist and hands several times, before the locket hung tightly across their intertwined fingers. "Don't let go."

The fingers of her right hand gently opened the oval locket fully, letting the side rest against their joined hand. Severus stared with wide eyes at the two small picture that were adored inside of it. On the left a picture of himself, as he was today; on the right, himself again, but much younger, barely old enough to be a couple years in school. He watched silently as Katherine lowered her head to their joined hands.

"Domus," Severus heard her whisper to the open locket. The charm turned the familiar portkey blue, and instantly he felt the common pull behind the navel.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry for the delay again, work has been nuts. You think there's a holiday coming or something :) Confused yet? Yeah, a little, but Katherine's life will be explained in detail in the next two chapters. Domus is the latin word for home. Next two chapter will be long, and will be posted back to back on Monday and Tuesday nights. The epilogue (sad to think) will be posted on Thursday.**

**A big thank you to grumpirah, sandraedee27, LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, tigerlili48, esmeralda023, Savysnape7, Ausre, animalwriter and Regina Snape for their wonderful reviews!**

**Polls will remain open until Thursday night! Don't forget to vote! Thanks!**


	55. Chapter 55: Welcome to My Life, Part 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine & Athena) are entirely my own****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55: Welcome to My Life, Part 1<strong>

When they landed, Severus looked around, trying to figure out where Katherine had portkeyed them to. It was too dark to tell, but he considered the length of the travel and concluded that they must have left Europe completely.

Katherine withdrew her wand and silently cast "Lumos Maxima." Severus stood somewhat in awe of the surrounding area. Pines. Red and Scotch Pines. Taller than the ceiling of the Great Hall. They were standing at an intersection of two small dirt roads. He gazed upon the scene in front of him, quietly watching Katherine, who was also observing the area.

"Katherine, where…"

"Shhh…" Katherine raised her hand to silence him. Severus noticed that she was not only observing her surrounding, but listening for movement. A small snap of a twig had her twirling towards the sound, and rapidly firing off a spell. Several yips were heard, before the forest fell silent once more.

"Damn Timber Wolves," Katherine muttered. "I'd never kill them. The warning shot usually works well enough."

"Katherine. Where are we?"

"Northern part of Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?"

"United States, Sev."

"What the bloody hell are we doing in the United States?"

"You'll see." Katherine turned and began walking down the unpaved road, with Severus following close behind. After a few minutes, Katherine stopped and waved her wand. Severus could feel the wards dissolve around them as they ventured forward once again.

Soon they reached a large clearing; one that was laid with freshly cut grass and a large garden to the left of the path. Severus lit his wand to view more of the area and stepped towards the center of the opening.

His eyes widened at what he saw. A quant two story cabin, which looked to be painted Slytherin green. The large garden was filled with not only flowers and vegetables, but fruits and herbs as well. The house and opening seemed so secluded, that he wondered if anyone else even knew it existed.

Katherine stopped when she noticed that Severus was no longer following her. As she turned back to face him, Severus noted that her face seemed very solemn.

"Katherine, whose home is this?" His brow furrowed at the witch, as he waited for her explanation.

"Mine." Katherine stated calmly. "And it has been for the last sixteen and a half years."

"Yours?"

Katherine only nodded in response before turning and heading for the right side of the cabin. Severus followed her down a small brick path to the edge the forest on the opposite side of the house. The brick path continued a little into the trees, before they reach a small pier.

Severus extended his arm to light the small pier. His eyes widened again as he saw the faint outline of a lake, one that looked to be as big as the Black Lake back at Hogwarts. Katherine walked out to the end of the slip and bent down. Gently she placed the tip of her wand to the water's surface.

The water began to ripple and the couple watched as a large pensieve rose to the surface. Silvery-blue memories danced inside of it, before Katherine touched the surface with her wand.

"Septimus Severus," Katherine whispered. The silvery strands began to glow brighter and swirled faster in their bowl. Katherine stepped away and gestured Severus to step forward. "Everything you want to know is in there. All my memories are at your disposal." Katherine sighed and sat down on a wooden bench that was attached to the pier. "It's all yours."

"Are you not coming with me?"

"No." Katherine shook her head. "I've lived those memories. I can answer any question you may have when you are done." Severus nodded before bending down and touching the surface of the pensieve with his hand. He was immediately pulled downward into her memories, landing in a small grassy yard.

"_Mummy!" _Severus heard a little girl yell. He looked around and saw a small white house, with a picket fence surrounding the lawn.

"_Mummy, are you going to work?" _the little blond haired girl asked a tall black haired woman who appeared to be wearing Ministry robes. Severus squinted as he began to recognized the people before him. The little girl was Katherine, which meant that the older woman was Athena McGonagall Dumbledore, Katherine's mother.

"_Yes honey, I have to." _

"_But you've been gone every night this week." _

"_I know sweetheart, but work is work. Be a good girl for daddy and make sure you eat your dinner and go to bed by nine. Okay?"_

"_Okay," _young Katherine sighed as she hugged her mother. Athena walked out of sight and disapparated away. A loud bang of a door closing startled the young girl and Severus, who both whipped around to see Katherine's father walking out towards the apparation point as well.

"_DADDY!" Katherine shouted, as she ran towards him. "Where are you going?"_

"_Davidson's sick. I have to go mange the night shift at the pub." _Aberforth Dumbledore snarled, not even bothering to look at his daughter.

"_What about dinner?"_

"_I'm sure there something in the cupboards. Just don't make a mess." _And with that Aberforth disapparated away. Little Katherine stood at the fence's gate and hung her head before turning and heading back to the house.

Severus was shocked. '_She cannot be more than six years old_,' he thought. He realized that her home life was not that much better than his. A father who seemed not to care about her and a mother that was always working. '_At least Aberforth didn't seem abusive towards her like my father was to me.'_

The scene disappeared and was replaced by a classroom. Katherine was sitting at a desk near the back of the room next to a little red headed girl.

_'Lily_!' He watched as the little red head looked at Katherine and smiled. Katherine smiled shyly in return.

"_Hi! I'm Lily Evans!" _the red head said happily_. "What's your name?"_

"_Katherine Dumbledore." _Katherine said shyly_._

"_Want to be friends?" _Lily asked. It amazed Severus, how different Katherine and Lily's personalities were even at that young of age. Lily seemed bubbly and innocent; what a child at that age should be like. Katherine was reserved and mature, and to Severus' surprise, also very shy. The result of growing up to early, by doing things on her own.

The scene changed to a different house; the one Severus knew from Spinner's End. Katherine sat at the kitchen table eating by herself; a small homemade cauldron cake sat at the top of her plate with a yellow candle stuck in it.

Severus watched as Katherine closed her eyes and touched the wick of the candle with her thumb and forefinger. A small flame ignited at the end of the wick and glowed bright in the dimly-lit room.

"_Happy Birthday Katherine," _the little girl said to herself, smiling sadly, before blowing out the tiny candle.

The scene faded to a playground, where Severus found Katherine standing at the open gate looking towards a set of swings_._

"_LILY!" _Katherine's voice erupted from where she stood at the opposite corner of the park. Severus watched as Lily grounded her feet and skidded to a stop. Katherine walked quickly towards the red head and another figure that sat with her.

'_Wait a minute_.' Severus halted from following the little blond. He glazed upon the second child sitting on the swing next to Lily. '_That's me_!'

"_Katherine!" _Lily jumped up from the swing and ran towards the her, enfolding her into a tight hug_. "What are you doing here?"_

"_We, my parents and I, just moved into the area," _Katherine said, as she looked over Lily's shoulder towards his younger self, who was now hanging his head_. "Hello!" _Katherine said to him.

"_Hi," _younger Severus muttered, never raising his head to look at her. Katherine shot him a curious look and let go of Lily. She walked around towards him, stopping about a foot in front of the swings.

"_I'm Katherine…Katherine Dumbledore," _she stuck out her little hand hoping that he would at least shake it. Young Severus' posture became stiff, and lifted his dark eyes to meet her bright ones.

"_Dumbledore?" _his voice seemed nervous but excited at the same time_._

"_Y-Yes?" _Katherine's face shot him a look of confusion and dropped her outstretched hand.

"_Are you related to an Albus Dumbledore?" _Severus' dark eyes widened in anticipation of her answer.

"_He's…he's my uncle," _Katherine seemed uncertain as to how this boy was familiar with her surname, but then something clicked inside her mind._ "Are you a wizard?" _She whispered to him, so Lily couldn't hear her.

"_Yes, and that means you're a witch then. I'm Severus Snape," _younger Severus mouth raised into a half smile, but then turned to a frown. He looked past Katherine to Lily_. "How do you know her?" _Lily was practically jumping for joy behind Katherine.

Severus shook his head at the rudeness of his question. He remembered being afraid of losing Lily, even then, to Katherine's friendship with the red head.

"_We go to school with each other Sev!" _Lily grabbed Katherine from behind giving her another hug._ "I cannot believe it! We'll all be a Hogwarts together!" _Katherine jaw dropped as the word 'Hogwarts' escaped from Lily's lips.

"_How do you know about Hogwarts?" _Katherine questioned the red-head, who was still hugging her tightly.

"_I am witch too!" _Lily laughed_. "Isn't it great!"_

"_Wait a minute, you're a witch?" _Katherine asked_. "I'm surprised I didn't figure it out."_

"_Sev told me that I was one," _Lily shrugged_. "I can't believe we've gone to school with each other of the past four years together and never knew it!"_

"_Wait. You go to a muggle school? But you cannot be muggleborn if your last name is Dumbledore." _Severus pointed out to the young witches in front of him_._

"_No, you're right. I'm a half-blood. Me mum and dad are both halves. Mum went to a muggle school when she was young, and wanted me to get the same experience." _Katherine explained as she try to unhinge Lily's grip from her body_._

"_That's wonderful! Maybe we'll be in the same house at school!" _Lily had finally released herself from Katherine, and was now hugging Severus, who was blushing in return_._

"_It better be Slytherin," _he told the girls as Lily continued to hug him_._

"_It really doesn't matter what house I get put in. My parents were in Gryffindor, along with my aunt and uncle, but I've had relatives in both Slytherin and Ravenclaw, so who knows," _Katherine shrugged.

The memory faded and Severus found himself standing in Lily's room. The two girls were sitting on her bed flipping through a book. Lily hummed to herself as she read while Katherine seemed to waiting for Lily to finish with the page.

"_Katherine, what do you think of Sev?" _Lily asked her friend_._

"_He seems nice. How long have you two been friends?"_

"_About a year. I met him last summer on the playground."_

"_Oh. Well, I like him. It's nice to know there's others like me around to talk to."_

The memories dissolved again and Severus now found himself by a river, in the midst of a canopy of trees. Lily, Katherine and himself were lounging in the shade. Lily was asking tons of questions about magic, school, and the wizarding world in general like always. But she soon turned the conversation towards home life.

"_Are things better at your house Sev?" _Lily ask, as she laid down on the cool grass. His eyes seemed to only keep on the little red head, almost forgetting that Katherine was even there_._

"_I guess," _he shrugged_._

"_Still arguing?"_

"_When don't they." _Severus shrugged again_. "But it doesn't matter. I'll be off to Hogwarts soon."_

"_Your dad doesn't like magic, does he?"_

"_He doesn't like much of anything."_

"_What about you Katherine? Did your mum finally get some time off?" _Lily asked Katherine, who finally looked up from the book that she was reading.

"_No. The Ministry refused to let her off due to some dispute going on right now," _Katherine stated sadly, as she dropped her eyes back to her book. Severus could see unshed tears in her eyes as she tried to continue to read.

"_Oh. What does she do again?" _Lily questioned her_._

"_She's an Auror," _Katherine muttered, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"_Or dark-wizard catcher," _Severus told Lily_. "Kind of like a muggle bobby."_

"_Oh yeah, well what about your dad and uncle?" _Lily asked, glancing back over to the blonde_._

"_I don't know. Dad pretty much keeps to himself when mum's not around," _Katherine mumbled from within the depths of her book_. "As for my uncle…he doesn't come around. My dad and him don't get along with each other."_

The scene changed, and Severus now found himself on platform nine and three-quarters. Lily and Petunia were arguing off in the distance, while he stood next to his mother observing the two girls. Katherine was a few feet away, hugging her mother goodbye; her father was nowhere in sight.

"_Have a good time Sweetheart." _Athena told her daughter as she gave her one final squeeze_. "I will see you at Christmas."_

"_Goodbye Mum," _Katherine said blinking back tears that threaten to fall_. "I love you."_

"_Love you too honey."_

_'But she didn't get to go home for Christmas,'_ Severus thought to himself. He remembered Katherine receiving a letter from her mother just a day before they were scheduled to head back home for the holidays. Athena had to travel with the Minister, and asked her daughter to stay at school during the break.

The memory changed again. Severus watched as his younger self and Katherine slid into a train compartment and sat down across from Lily.

"_She hates me." _Lily said through her tears_._

"_So," _younger Severus shrugged as he leaned back in his seat_._

"_So she's my sister." _Lily shot him a furious look_._

"_It'll be okay Lily," _Katherine said as she tried to comfort her friend_. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon!" _Lily wiped her tears away and gave a small smile.

"_We all better be in Slytherin," _said Severus_._

"_Why would anyone want to be in Slytherin?" the three turned to the group of boys. _Severus scowled as he looked at the younger versions ofRemus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter.

"_I'm going break the Black family tradition." _Black piped up with a smirk_. "What about you, lovely?" _Siriusturned to face Katherine, who was giving him a irritated raised brow_. "Looks like a Dumbledore relative if you ask me."_

"_What's it to you." _Katherine hissed_._

"_Well I'll be in Gryffindor, like my dad." _Potter raised his chin arrogantly_._

"_Who'd want to be in Gryffindor," _Severus sneered_._

"_Come on Severus, Katherine. Let's go to a different compartment." _Lily jumped out of her seat and headed out of the door, with Katherine and him on her heels.

"_Looks more like a Snivellus to me!" _James and Sirius roared with laughter, as the three others left the small room.

"_Sod off." _Katherine muttered as she slammed the compartment door shut on the laughing boys.

The scene dissipated again. Severus was now standing amongst the first years in the Great Hall.'_This is my sorting_.' Severus thought as he watched Avery, then Black being sorted first.

"_Dumbledore, Katherine!" _a younger Professor McGonagall shouted over the heads of the students. Katherine slowly made her way to the wobbly stool, while the Great Hall erupted inwhispers as to the surname called. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and stepped back.

"_Umm…interesting, very interesting," _the hat stated_. "Very difficult to place with such intelligence. Bravery of a Gryffindor, wit of a Ravenclaw, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and cunningness of a Slytherin. So difficult."_

_"I want to be in Slytherin,"_ Katherine told the Sorting Hat quietly. Her eyes closed, deep in thought. "_My friend will be in there..."_

"_Ahhh…you want to be with your friends, do you?" _the hat continued_. "And you are sure they'll be in there do you? Alright better be…SLYTHERIN!" _The hall went silent; and Albus Dumbledore's eyebrows seemed to disappeared.

'_She chose to be in Slytherin_,' Severus was shocked. '_Did Katherine really think that Lily would be in Slytherin as well, or did she do it because she knew I would at least be in there_?' Severus pondered as he watched Katherine slip into the seat next to Narcissa.

"_Hello, I'm Narcissa Black," _Cissy stuck out her well manicured hand and shook Katherine's little one. _"And this is my boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy." _Cissy said as she gestured to the platinum blond wizard across from her.

"_Hello," _Katherine said quietly_. "It's nice to meet you both." _

"_Evans, Lily!" _McGonagall shouted, drawing Severus' attention back to the front of the room. The Sorting Hat dropped onto the mass of red hair.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat cried out. He watched his younger self sigh sadly and watched as Lily walked to the Gryffindor table. The roll worked its way down and Lupin, Pettigrew and Potter join Lily and Black at the same table_._

_"Snape, Severus!" _McGonagall shouted. Severus watched himself walk to the stool and within seconds of the hat touching his head, it shouted_ "SLYTHERIN!"_

He moved towards the cheering Slytherin table and sat down next to Lucius Malfoy, who was wearing a perfect badge. Katherine shot him a small smile, before they continued to watch the rest of the sorting.

The scene changed once again. Severus found himself inside the Slytherin common room where he and Katherine were sitting on the couch near the fire. They were the only two in the room at the time. Katherine had her head in her hands, while he tried to comfort her. He had a letter in his other hand.

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. '_I know what day this is. Oh Katherine, I'm so sorry that I couldn't have helped you more.'_

'_February 23, 1972_

_Dear Ms. Katherine Dumbledore,_

_The Ministry of Magic regrets to inform you that in the early morning hours of the 22__nd__ of February, that your mother, Mrs. Athena Dumbledore, Auror, was killed in the line of duty while bravely protecting the Minister of Magic._

_Her funeral is scheduled for Saturday, February 26, at Godric's Hollow._

_My Deepest Sympathies,_

_Millicent MacPherson_

_Senior Undersecretary_

_Ministry of Magic'_

"_Please tell me it isn't true Severus," _Katherine muttered from within her hands. Younger Severus sighed and put down the letter.

"_I can't Katherine, I'm sorry," _he hesitated, but in the end, wrapped an arm around her shoulders._ "It's says the funeral is Saturday. When's your dad coming to get you?"_

"_He's not." _she huffed, getting up from the couch and moving to stand in front of the fire_. "My uncle told me that my father is refusing me from attending the funeral. So I'm not going."_

"_You're not allowed to go to your own mother's funeral?" _Snape frowned_._

"_Apparently not."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because my dad never wanted me in the first place. Uncle Albus said that dad has a hard time looking at me because I look too much like their dead sister."_

"_What?"_

"_Dad told me once that the only reason I was here is because mum wanted a kid. And now she's gone. Dad doesn't want me to come home during the holidays either, from what uncle Albus tells me."_

"_Where will you go then?"_

"_I don't know. I'll probably end up staying here."_

The scene changed again to the Library. Severus saw his younger self searching the shelves while Katherine and Lily sat at a table, chatting quietly.

"_I guess I'll be staying at Hogwarts. I really have nowhere else to go." _Katherine shrugged as she continued to write her essay.

"_That's too bad," _Lily stated sadly_. "Wait, maybe you could come stay with my family!" _Lily exclaimed.

"_Maybe. If I can get permission from my uncle."_

"_I'll send my mum an owl tonight, asking her if it will be okay."_

Severus watched the memories of that first summer fly by. Memories of Katherine, Lily and himself down by the river where they spent most of the summer talking, and just trying to be the age that they were.

Severus soon found himself flying next to Katherine on her broom. He looked down and saw himself in the Slytherin stands.'_Second year. Definitely a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game_.'

"_Dumbledore, hey Dumbledore," _James Potter's annoying voice yelled over the whipping of the wind. He was flying along side of her, both chasing after the little snitch that was only a few feet ahead._ "I see your boyfriend is watching." _

Severus watched as Katherine's brow furrowed, as she tried to focus on the snitch. Potter was trying all he could to distract her and throw her off course of the snitch, but he was not successful.

"_What's the matter Dumbledore? Thinking about snogging Snivellus? Thinking about…" _But Potter was cut off by Katherine body ramming into his, knocking him from his broom.

Severus watched as Potter hit the ground with a great thud. The annoyed black haired boy looked back towards the flying witch just in time to see her grab hold of the snitch. The Slytherin stands exploded in cheers and Katherine landed before Potter on the pitch.

"_Try and distract me again Potter, and next time you won't be so lucky." _Katherine spat, then turn back towards Lucius and her teammates, who hoisted her up on their shoulders_._

Severus now found himself standing next to his younger self and Katherine in the Great Hall. A long platform stood before them, where Professor Flitwick paced back and forth.

"_I will choose two of you to start practicing your dueling. I will choose five young ladies and five young men based on your tactics and skills. Those who are chosen will be placed on the dueling team to compete against other wizarding schools." _Flitwick explained_._

Severus watched as Katherine and himself worked though the lines of other students, before they were the only two left standing near the perform.

"_Most impressive Mr. Snape and Ms. Dumbledore. And congratulations to you both on making the team. Let's for the fun of it, have you both go against each other, shall we?" _Flitwick stated happily.

Young Severus and Katherine stepped forward bowing to each other, before turning and walking ten paces to opposite sides of the platform.

"_Wands at the ready." _Flitwick shouted_. "One…two….three."_

"_Stupefy," _Severus shouted, waving his wand towards Katherine_._

"_Protego," _Katherine shouted_. "Obscuro."_

"_Protego. Petrificus Totalus."_

"_Protego. Rictusempra."_

"_Protego. Silencio."_

"_Protego. Tarantallegra."_

"_Protego."_

"_Expelliarmus," _the two shouted at the same time. Their spells collided at the center, sending both of them crashing to the ground on their backs.

"_EXCELLENT, MOST EXCELLENT INDEED!" _Flitwick squeaked in excitement_. "Both of you will be great additions to the team!" _

The scene faded back to Spinner's End. Katherine was walking by herself towards the river. Lily was nowhere in sight. Severus watched as Katherine sat beside their usual tree along the banks. She had a book in her hands like always, and began to read. After about twenty minutes, she closed it and sighed.

"_I guess he's not coming because Lily's still sick." _Katherine said to herself. Severus watched her pick herself up off the ground and head off down a different path.

He felt guilty for this memory. He remembered Lily being sick for about a week during the summer between their fourth and fifth year. That morning he had decided not to go to the river to see if Lily was better, but he remembered that after a while, curiosity got the better of him and he went to check anyway.

Katherine walked along the narrow path between the long grass, occasionally rustling the tall reeds with her feet. All of a sudden, Katherine screamed and fell to the ground, gripping her right ankle. Blood poured from between her fingers, and Severus caught the tail of an Adder slithering away from her.

He watched as Katherine tried to stand, but she failed and collapsed back to the ground. Pain showed on her face, and tears flowed from her eyes. Her breath became ragged and her eyelids began to close. Before long, she began drifting in and out of consciousness from the snake's venom.

A rustling of the grass cause Severus to look up and see his younger self walking towards them. Younger Severus' head was down, watching the path as he walked, but as he looked up, he saw Katherine's stilled form in the middle of the path ahead.

"_Katherine?" _he questioned, but she didn't answer him_. "Katherine?" _He said a little louder, as bent down and turn her over onto her back. Her eyes were closed and sweat poured from her forehead. Her breathing was shallow and when he checked, her pulse was faint.

His younger self saw the blood on her pant leg and pulled it up to reveal the bite wound. Katherine's eyes fluttered open slightly as he lifted her into his arms. The memory went black as Katherine passed out completely.

Suddenly, Severus was standing in his own sitting room at Spinner's End. Katherine was lying on the thread-bare sofa and his younger self had just finished healing her wound.

"_Thank you Sev," _Katherine breathed, her eyes slightly open, watching him as he knelt in front of the sofa. Her cold hand gripped his warm one, before the scene faded_._

Severus saw his younger self dangling in the air by his ankles. Lily and Katherine join the group of Gryffindors and come to his defense.

"_Let him go James," _Lily yelled.

"_Aww, come on Evans, we're just having a bit of fun," _James smirked_._

"_Let. Him. Down." _Katherine hissed_._

"_Just because you're a prefect doesn't mean we'll listen to what you say," _Sirius grinned. Katherine gritted her teeth, and waved her wand towards Severus' hovering form. He fell to the ground with a thud, and quickly got to his feet to straighten his robes.

"_Oh look, Dumbledore and Evans spoiled all the fun," _James said_. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus…"_

"_James, stop." _Lily yelled_. "Sev? Are you okay?"_

"_I don't need your help Mudblood," _Snape spat_. _

"_FINE." _Lily bellowed at him before stomping off towards the castle_._

"_Severus!" _Katherine looked towards him with shock and a touch of sadness_. "Lily. LILY, WAIT!" _Katherine sped off towards her and tried to stop Lily from leaving, only to be pushed away. _"I'm sure he didn't mean it."_

"_You're defending him!"_

"_Why not? He's our friend, isn't he? He just made a little mistake."_

"_A little mistake! He's not my friend anymore. Both of you spend time with those horrible people in your house. It's no surprise why your defending him."_

"_Lily…their not all…"_

"_No, save your breathe. You're no better that he is, Katherine. Go away." _Lily scolded her, and continued on her way. Katherine stood there gaping, but soon turned around and headed back to find where his younger self had gone.

"_Sev? You okay?"_

"_What do you care?" he _spat. Katherine had found him sitting at the edge of the Black Lake.

"_I'm your friend. That's why."_

"_I screwed up, didn't I?"_

"_Just a bit. Listen, why don't you go talk to her. Apologize. I'm pretty sure she'll listen to you, if you do."_

"_Yeah, I'll do that."_

The memory changed…

"_What did she say?" _Katherine asked, as younger Severus collapsed in a chair in front of the fire.

"_She…she said we're though," _he put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands_._

"_I take it she's mad at me too then?"_

"_I guess so. She's more mad at the fact you came back to help me in the end."_

"_It wasn't your fault. You were being humiliated and you were upset. I probably would have done the same thing."_

"_Thanks…" _he sighed into his hands_._

"_Well, I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning." _Katherine said as she headed to the girls' dorms_. "And Sev. I really am sorry about what happened."_

The scene faded to the courtyard of Hogwarts. Lily and Katherine were arguing at the top of their lungs, as students watched them with curiosity.

"_He called me a Mudblood, Katherine. A Mudblood. It hurt. I thought he was my friend." _Lily screamed.

"_He apologized Lily, what more to you want from him." _Katherine bellowed at the red head.

"_I can't believe your still defending him."_

"_Why shouldn't I defend him. He's my friend."_

"_If you're going to stay friends with him and all those other Death Eaters then we're through as well. Find somewhere else to stay during the holidays." _Lily yelled as she stormed off towards the Gryffindor dorms.

Severus watched as Katherine remained rooted on the spot. Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her checks, as the scene faded to black.

Severus now found himself standing in Albus' office. Katherine sat in the chair before the Headmaster's desk.

"_Katherine," _Albus said_, "Since you'll be staying for the summer, I would like to teach you something that they don't teach in class."_

"_What's that, sir?"_

"_Legilimency," _Albus said as he watched his niece's shocked expression_. "And Occulmency."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. We can begin tonight if you like?"_

"_That would be wonderful."_

Severus watched as Katherine practiced Legilimency and Occlumency with her uncle, then turned around and taught him after all others had gone to bed.

The memories stopped on one that he didn't really want to remember.

"_Sev," _Katherine's voice was almost a whisper_. "I'm so sorry."_

His sixteen year old self sat in a green leather chair near the fire. His elbows on his knees, while his fingers rubbed small circles over his temples. Katherine sat on the arm of his chair; one of her hands resting on his shoulder while the other held a Ministry letter.

'_December 5, 1976_

_Dear Mr. Severus Snape,_

_The Ministry of Magic regrets to inform you that on the 4__th__ of December, your mother, Mrs. Eileen Snape, was found deceased at her home on Spinner's End. She was found by her neighbor, Mrs. Whitmore, muggle, who informed the local bobby._

_We are to inform you that a private burial will be held on Saturday, December 11__th__ at two o'clock in the afternoon at St. James Cemetery, Manchester._

_My Deepest Sympathies,_

_Millicent MacPherson_

_Senior Undersecretary_

_Ministry of Magic'_

"_The Headmaster is escorting me," _he mumbled as his hands continued their work on his temples._ "I doubt that HE will even show up."_

"_Do you want me to go along?"_

"_You don't have to."_

"_I know…but I want to. If HE is there, then you'll have more support behind you."_

"_Thank you Katherine."_

The scene changed to the small cemetery near Spinner's End. He stood in front of a small grave, watching two men pour dirt on top of his mother's casket.

Katherine and Dumbledore stood back a few feet; their eyes locked on his hunched form. Snow silently fell around them, glittering in the faint sunlight. As the last bit of earth was laid upon the grave, Katherine stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"_I told you HE wouldn't show," _Severus spat_._

"_I think it was better this way." _The two went silent, staring at the small stone that laid at the head of the grave. A faint script scribed in the plain slab -

Eileen L. Snape

b: July 22, 1930

d: December 4, 1976

Age 46 years, 4 months & 12 days

"_If I had only been there, she would still be here. She wouldn't have killed herself because of HIM."_

"_Oh Sev," _Katherine sighed_. "You cannot blame yourself for this."_

"_I'm all alone now. I can't go back there and be in that house with HIM."_

"_You're not alone Sev, I'm here. And as for next summer, we'll find a way to keep you away from HIM. Maybe you could stay at Hogwarts with me." _Katherine gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before the memory faded.

'_And she did_,' Severus thought. Katherine had gotten her uncle's permission for him to stay at Hogwarts for the summer, taking a summer internship with Slughorn in order to gain his masters in potions earlier than normal. '_She kept me away from my father's death as well. For that I am eternal grateful.' _

The memory changed again…

Katherine was sitting before her uncle with a serious look on her face. She was dressed in muggle clothes, her eye narrowed on her uncle.

"_Katherine, would you do this mission for me?" _Albus asked his niece_. "Would you be willing to join Voldemort's force in order to become an inside spy?"_

Katherine remained silence, debating her decision.

"_Would I be correct to say that your friend Severus will be joining as soon as he graduates?"_

"_Yes, unfortunately." _Katherine sighed_. "I've been subtly trying to convince him not to, but he's just not getting it." _Albus peered over his half-moon glasses, studying his niece's reaction to the assignment.

"_Becoming power hungry with being around people like Lucius Malfoy and the Lestranges, is he?"_

"_Yes, I think all started around Christmas after his mum died," _Katherine looked up into her uncle's blue eyes. _"But I think I'm the closest thing to a real friend that he has anymore."_

"_Then you will do this? Not only for me, but to save him as well?" _Katherine nodded slowly. The Headmaster stood and came out from behind his desk._ "Then it will be. You must make this legal and take an unbreakable vow in order to establish that your true loyalties will never be revealed."_

Katherine stood up and crossed the room to where her uncle was now standing in front of the fire.

"_ALASTOR MOODY," _Dumbledore bellowed into the green-lit fire_. "I required your assistance." _Mad-eye Moody appeared from the floo_. _

"_What can I do for you Albus?"_

"_I need you to be the bonder for the vow Katherine is about to take."_

"_Be glad to." _Moody pulled out his wand, as Katherine hesitantly grasped Dumbledore's right hand with her own. The tip of Moody's wand, touched the joining hands signaling the start of the vow.

"_Will you, Katherine Ariana Dumbledore, willingly join Voldemort's forces as a loyal Death Eater, in order to maintain and relay information to me and only me?" _Dumbledore's eyes met his niece's.

"_I will."_

"_And will you, Katherine, willingly take the Dark Mark and follow Voldemort's demands, in order to make your allegiance to him plausible?"_

_I will."_

"_And will you, Katherine, never speak of where your true loyalties lie, to any person or creature, until Voldemort's soul, no longer lives?"_

"_I will." _Katherine's eyes narrowed in confusion at the words 'soul.' The golden link that was expelled from Moody's wand whirled into a thick tongue of fire than sank into the clasped hands_._

As the golden thread of the vow faded, so did the memory_._

"_SHE'S A SPY_!" Severus inhaled sharply.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Yup, part 1! Welcome to My Life Part 2 will be posted tomorrow night! Chapter title comes from the song "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. I felt it was a prefect title and song for the life of Katherine and Severus alike.**

**And...the epilogue will be posted on Thursday night :( Makes me kind of sad that this is coming to an end.**

**A big thank to esmeralda023, LemonDropsWoolSocks, sandradee27, Savysnape7, RequiemWolfenstein87, tigerlili48, danceydancetime, MRSSPICY and PresidentTheAwesome for their wonderful reviews! **

**Don't forget to vote on my profile page for the title of my next SEV/OC story. Wonder which one it will be... ;) Thanks!**


	56. Chapter 56: Welcome to My Life, Part 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine and others that you don't recognize) are entirely my own. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56: Welcome to My Life, Part 2<strong>

At first Severus thought that that was where the memories would end, but suddenly they continued on. Memories of their final year at Hogwarts flew by. Severus re-witnessed Katherine taking the hard blow of the Reducto spell during her final duel. He saw their graduation, where they both earn top marks in their year. Katherine's first meeting with Voldemort, with Lucius by her side. Both of them receiving the Dark Mark and Katherine returning and relaying information to her uncle.

Then they stopped.

Katherine sat in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor with Narcissa. The two woman sipped tea and chatted amongst themselves as two house elves served them sweets.

"_I wish you would have stayed with us longer Katherine," _Narcissa gushed at the younger witch_. "The house feels empty without you here."_

"_Um hmm…" _Katherine shrugged as she sipped her tea_._

"_You like being close to him don't you?" _Narcissa eyed the blond_. "There no shame in it Katherine. I can tell you two are fond of each other." _Katherine nearly choked on her tea_. _

"_Right Cissy," _she said sarcastically_. "We are not fond of each other. We are just good friends."_

"_Of course." _Narcissa smirked from behind her tea cup_._

"_Cissy, we are…" _Katherine stopped. The tea cup she had been holding slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor. She gripped her left arm and hissed. She was being summoned_._

Katherine rose to head to the apparation point, but Narcissa grabbed her wrist.

"_Take this and keep it with you," _Narcissa shoved a small green vial into Katherine's hand_. "Believe me, you'll probably need it." _Katherine raised a brow, but put the small bottle into her cloak. Quickly, she ran to the apparation point, she touched her wand to the Dark Mark, before vanishing into thin air. Soon the scene changed, and Katherine appeared before headquarters were Bellatrix and Lucius were waiting for her at the door.

_"Come Dumbledore," _Bellatrix sneered. _"It is time for your initiation." _Severus watched as the two led Katherine to a bedroom, where Bellatrix tied Katherine's hands to the bed and vanished her clothes.

_"Is this really necessary?"_ Katherine protested, as she squirmed to tried to free herself.

_"Silence,"_ Bellatrix hissed, waving her wand in Katherine's direction. _"The Dark Lord decided it was to be done this way...give a half blood to a half blood."_ Katherine's eyes widened as she saw the door open to see the younger Severus enter with Lucius.

Scenes flashed before him again. Severus saw the night of their agreement first being made; the day they realized of their connection; the Dark Lord telling Katherine that she would bare his heir; and then the day they both overheard the prophecy that would change everything.

Then once again, they stopped. Severus was his younger self kneeling on the ground before Albus, the latter's wand aimed towards his person._._

"_Please, don't kill me!"_ his younger self pleaded.

"_Why would I? Why are you here? What does Lord Voldemort want of me?" _Albus snarled at him.

"_Nothing…Please, I'm here on my own doing sir."_

The wind whipped around their forms. Younger Severus' black cloak billowed in the air making him look sinister, and his eyes madden with fear.

"_Please…I've come with a request sir."_

"_Of what do you, a Death Eater, want from me?_

"_The prophecy…" _

"_Ah, yes," _Dumbledore stood stalk still, boring his blue eyes into the lowly man's before him_. "I assume you told your 'Master' all of what you heard?"_

"_Y-Yes. He thinks it pertains to Li-Lily Evans."_

"_No, it does not. It only spoke of a boy born towards the end of July…"_

"_No, no. The Dark Lord thinks that it is her son. He wants to kill her - to kill them all."_

"_Surly Voldemort will spare her, if he knew that you care for her so deeply. Ask for her mercy, in exchange for the boy?"_

"_I- I have already…"_

"_You're disgusting…" _Dumbledore sneered. Severus was confused to say the least.

'_Why am I seeing this? This are my memories,' _Severus thought to himself, but a suddenly rustling from the bushes behind him distracted his thoughts. Following the sound he found Katherine hidden in the darkness of the trees, watching the scene play out as well. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red.

"_Let the husband and child die as long as you get what you want?" _Severus heard Albus say, but his attention was focused on the blonde, who was intently watching the scene.

"_Fine, keep her - them safe. Please sir."_ He heard himself say.

"_And what will you do for me?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Good then. Be my spy on Voldemort. Report his doing to me and only me." _Dumbledore stated before turning and beginning to walk away_. "And one other thing."_

"_Anything sir."_

"_I have the knowledge of information that my niece, Katherine, has become a follower of Voldemort's. I want you to keep her safe and help her to turncoat as well."_

"_Yes sir."_

The scene dissolved and Severus found himself back in the Albus' office. Katherine sat in a chair before her uncle, sobbing heavily.

"_I - can't - do - this - anymore," _Katherine said between the sobs_. "Please - uncle Albus, I can't handle another attack. I got him out. That's all that matters right now."_

"_You did this all and only for him then."_

"_NO," _Katherine screamed in anger, rising from her chair to loom over him in his. Her fist clenched; her brows furrowed._ "I DID THIS FOR YOU. FOR ME. AND FOR HIM."_

"_Katherine…"_

"_NO," _Katherine's fingers were now entangled in her hair, pulling hard, as she began to pace_. "I ALSO DID THIS FOR MY MOTHER. DEATH EATERS TOOK HER LIFE, AND I WANT MY REVENGE."_

"_Revenge will get you nowhere." _Katherine paused at his words_. "You've done well so far. Getting Severus to the light, plus you helped to save lives of not only the Order members, but civilians as well. You've also done well in keeping Voldemort off the Potters' trail."_

"_Severus…" _Katherine sighed_. "He may be having to look out for me, but he'll never see me like he sees Lily. He loves Lily; always has, always will. I'm nothing more than a mere presence to him."_

"_Yes, but a mere presence that is keeping him alive," _Albus stated. _"You love him, don't you."_

_"Yes," _Katherine sniffled. _"I've love him for a long time."_

The scene changed to the night after the horrible attack at the beginning of September of 1981. Severus watched Katherine wake from a deep sleep. She was carefully wrapped up in white bandages and curled into his younger self's side. He continued to watch as she undid her dressing then looked up at younger Severus' sleeping form.

Slowly, she crept up his body and kissed him light on the lips. Before longer he was kissing back, and the two began gradually undoing each other's clothing. He watched the young couple explore each other passionately, then join as one; but slowly, very slowly, they took their time.

Severus remembered the horrified feeling he had in himself, when he thought he had lost Katherine that night. But he had been able to heal her. As the scene faded, he could hear younger Katherine whisper his name as she climax with him following shortly afterwards.

The scene changed back to Albus' office. Katherine was sitting again, but Albus was pacing the room. Anger and frustration radiated off of the elder wizard.

"_YOU'RE WHAT?" _Albus yelled, slamming his hands on the desk, raising up from his chair_._

"_I - I'm pregnant." _Katherine whispered. Tears falling from her blue eyes_._

"_WHO'S IS IT?" _Albus asked in a raised voice_, _but Katherine remained silent, shaking in her chair. "_WHO'S IS IT KATHERINE?"_

Katherine bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Silent sobs wracked her small frame, but she managed to breath out one word_. "Severus'."_

Severus' eyes widened, staring blankly at the scene in front of him. '_Pregnant_?' He ran a hand through his black hair, trying to figure out what was going on. '_Why didn't she tell me_?' Then it hit him. The Dark Lord wanted her already back then to produce his heir, plus women Death Eaters were frowned upon to have children as it would conflict with their missions. She would be punish for her actions, as well as he would.

"_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" _Albus bellowed at his crying niece_._

"_I- I'm sorry."_

"_It's a little late for sorry Katherine," _Albus spat as he continued to pace_. "Your position as a spy is now faltered. Because of this brainless action on your behalf, you have jeopardized your entire mission."_

"_Uncle Albus, I'm sorry," _Katherine sobbed_._

"_Stop it. You can't change what you have done," _Albus paused and turned his glazes upon his niece. _"I have no choice, but to send you away from here."_

Katherine's eyes widened_, "NO!" _She slipped from her chair and knelt before the elder, clinging to the front of his robes. _"Please, don't send me away. Please."_

"_Like I said Katherine, I have no choice," _Albus' voice had became calm, but was still laced with rage_. "If Voldemort finds out, he'll kill you…both of you." _Katherine continued tosob, soaking the front of Albus' robes. The old man stepped back out of Katherine's grip and turned towards the mantle.

"_ALASTOR, a word," _Albus bellowed into the green-lit fire. Moody stepped out of the floo, in almost a déjà vu fashion.

"_Yes Albus."_

"_I need you to be witness to another vow."_

"_My pleasure."_

Albus walked back over to his niece, who was still kneeling on the floor. He forcefully grabbed her right hand in his own, before nodding to Moody to begin. Alastor's wand touched the clasped hands and the golden string protruded forth, encased them.

"_Will you, Katherine Ariana Dumbledore, willingly go into hiding, in order to protect yourself and those around you?"_

Katherine swallowed hard before answering_, "I will."_

"_And will you, Katherine, never disclose the condition of your leaving to anyone, except those who will be watching over you at the safe house, until the time after Voldemort's true defeat?"_

"_I will."_

"_And will you, Katherine, never contact anyone from here or return to England, until I deem you fit to do so?"_

"_I will." _Katherine's cheeks were stained with tears as she watched the golden strand faded into their hands.

The scene changed to a fast pace attack between the Order and the Death Eaters. One out of the four of Voldemort's followers seemed to be struggling, after having been broking away from the others.

Severus noticed the lone Death Eater to Katherine. He watched as Moody, all too easily, disarmed and grabbed her. Katherine screamed, gaining the attention of the other DeathEaters_, _as well as his younger self's attention, before Moody disapparated the both of them.

The location changed and Severus, once again, found himself in the Albus' office. Katherine sat in the same chair again, while Moody and the elder discussed the events of the night.

"_Everything went to plan then," _Albus asked, as he seated himself behind hisdesk.

"_She's here, isn't she?" _Moody grumbled_. "But we lost Fenwick. Bellatrix Lestrange's doing I believe."_

"_Yes." _Katherine whispered from her chair, never lifting her eyes to the others_. "I couldn't get to him before her. Lucius held me up."_

"_Alastor, make sure they schedule her 'trial' for early Monday morning," _Albus continued, ignore his niece's comment._ "Also, make sure _The Prophet_, reports this. It will be more convincing that way."_

"_Right Albus," _Moody muttered_. "I best be going." _He said before hobbling to the fireplace and flooed back to the Ministry. Katherine remained staring at her hands in her lap, as Albuswatched her. The twinkle from his eyes was long gone_._

"_I do not want you to speak at the hearing, but I want you to say this when ask if you have anything to say for yourself," _the elder stated as he slid a piece of paper towards her_. "After the trial, Alastor will escort you to the safe house._

"_I will not contact you again until you are needed. Do I make myself clear?" _Albus' voiced was cold and hard. Katherine shifted slightly, but nodded in response_. "Good luck Katherine."_

Memories of Katherine's fake trial flew by; as well as the ones of Moody escorting her to the safe house.

Katherine stood before the small green cabin, with nothing but the clothes on her back. A brunette woman and a fair-haired man, both about Katherine's age, stood beside her. Severus' eyes widened as he knew he had seen the man before, but where?

"_Don't worry Katherine," _the brunette said_. "We're just down the road, if you need anything. Anything at all, you just floo us."_

"_Thank you Elisa."_

"_I'll bring the papers by in the morning, and we will get your name changed, along with other documents that will need to be signed," _the man said, shaking Katherine hand_. "Once everything is in order, I'll file it at the Unspeakable Headquarters."_

"_Thank you Christoph."_

"_I'll come with him tomorrow and give you a full check up," _Elisa said_. "With all the stress that you've probably gone through, I'd like to see how the little one is for myself." _Katherine nodded, and the memory faded.

The memories sped up again. Severus watched Katherine break down at the news of the Potters' death. He witnessed her first Christmas with Christoph and Elisa at their home. And he watched her grow heavy with his child.

And again, they stopped.

Severus now stood in Katherine's master bedroom at the safe house. It was dimly lit and hecould hear the sounds of a faint groan behind him. Upon turning around, he found Katherine propped up in her bed and heavily pregnant.

Christoph sat behind her, holding her up against him. His knees were under hers, forcing her legs up and out. Severus froze as the realization hit him; Katherine was about to give birth to his child.

"_You're at 9 1/2cm Katherine," _said Elisa, who also appeared to be heavily pregnant_. "Very soon now, and your little one will be in your arms in no time."_

Katherine could only groan in response, as another contraction hit her.

"_I know it hurts, but they say that first time births should go without any potions," _Elisa continued to check Katherine's progress.

As another contraction hit, Katherine's eyes widened._ "Elisa…something feels…different." _Katherine breathed between the pain, and Elisa quickly checked her again .

"_You're right," _Elisa smiled_. "The baby's in position and you're at 10cm. At the next contraction, I want you to push."_

The next contraction shot through Katherine's frame, and she bore down hard; pushing with all she had until the contraction passed, while Christoph supported her back through the entire process. Severus slowly crept towards the bed to see more.

Katherine continued to push through contraction after contraction. Tiny beads of sweat plastered her forehead and around the base of her neck. Her hair was matted and stuck to the sides of her face.

"_Good Katherine," _Elisa told her_. "The baby's head is crowning. Two more pushes and the babe will be out."_

Katherine bore down on the next contraction; her eyes closed, her teeth gritted. The first contraction subsided, but followed right away by a next. Her eyes opened suddenly and a scream finally escaped her lips._ "SEV!"_

Severus stood there gapping, as he watched a tiny human life form slide out of her and into Elisa's waiting hands. He looked back at Katherine's face, to see that Christoph had placed a cold compress to her forehead, but still held her firmly. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears; her face flushed.

"_Congratulations Katherine," _Elisa spoke softly_. "It's a healthy baby boy." _She placed the whimpering child on Katherine's stomach, before return to finish the work. _"One more small push for the afterbirth."_

Katherine gripped down once more to expel the afterbirth. Her breathing still a bit ragged, but the tears that she once held, now fell freely down her cheeks.

"_I'm sure you want to keep the placenta for a potion's ingredient." _Elisa smirked, but Katherine only nodded in response. The healer quickly cleaned Katherine and the child; as Christoph slid out from behind her and helped her to sit back against the headrest.

Elisa placed the little boy into Katherine's arms again, and Severus stepped forward to see the child. His child. His son.

The babe had a black tuff of hair on his little head, ten fingers, ten toes and a little nose that looked like it was going to be just like his. Katherine traced the little face gently with her indexfinger, and a small smile crept up her face.

"_Hello little one," she whispered, "I'm your mum."_

Upon hearing her voice, the little boy's eyes opened to find her. Katherine's eyes widened while she gasped.

"_Katherine? What is it? What's the matter?" _Elisa said, rushing to her, from where she had been finishing his birth records.

"_His eyes." _Katherine whispered_. "They're black."_

"_My goodness." _Elisa said, as she leaned over to get a better look_. "So they are. I've never seen a baby with such dark eyes."_

Severus leaned over as well, to get a better view of the child's eyes. And black they were. Black as night, or as obsidian, as Katherine called his. More tears fell from Katherine's beautiful blue eyes as they met the black of her son's.

"_What are you going to name him Katherine," _Christoph asked, as he held a certificate and pen in hand. Katherine bit her lip and stared at the child; contemplating her next choice of words_._

"_Septimus…Septimus Severus Prince," _she stated before the memory faded to black_._

Flashes of memories went by. Katherine was giving him everything. Severus watched as his son learned to crawl, walk, talk; his first birthday, well every birthday actually. He saw Septimus' first Christmas at Christoph and Elisa's, that now included a little girl, that looked only a few months younger than his son.

Severus saw his son learn how to fly and play Quidditch. He saw the young boy helping Katherine with potions and watched as Septimus made his first potion with the help of his mother. He observed the boy's first day of Muggle school, and the day of his eleventh birthday when his New Salem letter arrived.

Katherine stood on the platform at Union Station, giving her son one final hug. Severus smirked at the youth; the boy looked just like he did, but his clothes fit and were newer looking.

"_Have a good time sweetheart." _Katherine said as she pushed Septimus' shoulder length blackhair behind his ears_. "Try to write me as often as you can."_

"_I will mom," _Septimus smiled shyly at her_. "I love you."_

"_Love you too." _The two hugged one last time before Septimus boarded the train. The low whistle of green steam engine blew in the distance. Katherine, Christoph and Elisa was surrounded by hundreds of children and parents alike; hugging and kissing each other goodbye on the platform.

_"Good Luck Helena," _Katherine said, hugging a small blondish girl, before she jumped on the train behind his son.

The train's whistle gave another low toot as the conductor shouted 'All Aboard!' and Severus watched the children scramble onto the glistening green express. Children hung out the windows, waving to their parents as the train began to move slowly out of the station.

Septimus hung out the window with the girl, Helena. He smiled slightly as he began to wave goodbye. Katherine rose a hand up in the air and watched as the train rode out of sight. Tears brimmed her eyes once again, but this time they were tears of joy_. _Severus froze in his spot on the platform and stared intently at the scene before him.

_'That dream,' _Severus thought. _'This was in that dream I had at the beginning of the school year.' _Parents lingered on the platform for a bit longer before beginning to disapparate or floo from the station.

"_Don't worry_," Christoph said to Katherine. "_They'll be alright. They have each other after all_." Severus watched the three wake to the floo, and disappear from the station.

Scenes flashed by again and Severus watched them intently. He saw Katherine being offered a potions position at St. Augustine's Hospital, her days filled with brewing and research; he watched her train both on her broom over the large lake, and duel with Christoph in the woods. Then he saw the day the Dark Mark burned for the first time in a long time; he watched as she received word from Albus that she would be returning; then the day he first saw her again.

The scene changed and Severus was now standing in Katherine's private chambers. Katherine and Albus sat before the fire, discussing the upcoming events.

"_I want you to return as a spy Katherine," _Albus stated between sips of mead_._

"_Will you at least drop me some more information on the situation Uncle?"_

"_In time, in time."_

"_I have found out that Severus has taken an unbreakable vow to kill you."_

"_Yes, but that was after I asked him to take my life for me." _

"_WHAT!" _Katherine shot up from her chair so hard that it fell over backwards_. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!"_

"_Severus had given me his word that he will fulfill this assignment for me."_

"_I don't believe this," _Katherine spat_. "YOU DISGUST ME."_

"_As for Harry," _Albus said, once again ignoring his enraged niece_. "He must not know of his true intentions until the last moment, or he will not have the physical or mental strength to do what is to be done."_

"_What?"_

"_A part of Voldemort's soul, lies within Harry. That fragment must be destroyed in order for Voldemort to die."_

"_So you mean…Harry must die before the Dark Lord?"_

"_Yes, and Voldemort must do it himself."_

"_Does Severus know this?"_

"_Yes. Yes he does," _Albus sipped his mead again before continuing. _"I have found out some information on your and Severus' connection."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Yes," _Albus paused. _"When two bodies join as one, often it joins the couple in another way. Their bodies...their minds...their hearts. Animus materia."_

"_Animus materia? Well the last word is mate, but Animus? Animus?"_

"_Does Anima help any?"_

"_Anima? Soul? What a minute. Are you trying to tell me that the connection I have with Severus is because we're soul mates? How is that possible? We're not married."_

_"One does not have to be married to the other to be soul mates,"_ Albus explained. _"Even though neither of you show it on the outside, I believe both of you love each other within."_

The memories swirled around Severus, flashing images of Katherine dueling Bellatrix. The blonde seemed elegant and graceful as she dodged hexes and threw them back just as quickly. But he watched as she slipped on a patch of ice and was hit with a nasty hex, then struggle to get back to Hogwarts...and to him.

The memories shifted again and Severus saw the scene from the Astronomy Tower last June. Himself and Katherine stood side by side; his eyes were fixed on the crumbled form of Albus.

He watched as Katherine rested her hand upon his shoulder. The other Severus looked back at her with a questioning brow, and saw Katherine give him a small nod of approval.

His other self raised his wand and shouted, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_." Severus felt, rather than saw, a great feeling of remorse and heartache, but it wasn't from himself alone. The feeling that he got was worse, like one person carrying the load for two.

He looked over at Katherine to see that her form was rigid and her eyes were unfocused and dark. It was then he realized that her hand had never left his shoulder during the entire incident.

Severus eyes widened as he realized that Katherine had taken the full force of damage to her own soul, while sparing his entirely. Her love for him, saved his soul; preventing it from splitting due to taking the life of his mentor, her uncle. That was the reason for her pains that summer, they had only healed when they bonded their souls in March.

The next thing Severus knew, he was in the Headmaster's office again.

"_YOU WHAT!" _the portrait of Albus Dumbledore bellowed at the blonde witch in front of him_._

"_I transferred the damage to my own soul in order to protect Severus'." _Katherine's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"_Why would you do that?" _the former headmaster seemed furious by this point_._

"_I DID IT BECAUSE HE IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT TO THIS MISSION! THIS SCHOOL NEEDS HIM A LOT MORE THAN IT NEEDS ME." _Katherine screamed at the portrait_._

"_And what about him, Katherine?" _Albus questioned her_. "I believe he needs you in order to deal with all of this. That is why I brought you back._

"_And what about your son. He needs his mother to come home in one piece."_

The scene changed and Severus saw out the windows that snow was gently falling. Katherine's robes were different, thicker and heavier, indicating that winter had arrived.

"_Uncle Albus, where is he?" _Katherine sat perched on top of the Headmaster's desk, talking quietly with the Albus' portrait.

"_The Forest of Dean," _Dumbledore confirmed_, "Harry and the others are there."_

"_The Forest of Dean?" _Katherine's eyebrows shot up in surprise_. "Why are they there?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Has he taken the sword then?"_

"_Yes, but I think it would be best that when Severus returns, he is not to find you in here waiting for him."_

"_You're right. Goodnight uncle."_

The flashes started again. Severus saw the events of the Yule dance at malfoy manor; the night of her rape; then finally their binding ceremony. Katherine and himself stood facing each other; their left hands grasping each other, while a short portly man held his wand to the connected limbs. A bright golden strand emitted from the tip and wound around the linked hands.

"_Will you Severus Tobias Snape, willing bond your soul to Katherine's, for the rest of your lives, and in death, willingly follow her into the darkness?" _the stout man asked his other self_._

"_I will."_

"_And will you Katherine Ariana Dumbledore, willing bond your soul to Severus', for the rest of your lives, and in death, willingly follow him into the darkness?"_

"_I will."_

The scenes changed rapidly again. Severus viewed Poppy confirming that Katherine was pregnant the morning of the battle; the conversation between herself and the trio; then the fall of the Dark Lord. It was over. They were free.

Severus felt himself being dragged from the pensieve. Her memories had ended, but he knew that what he saw that was not all of them. There were many other moments that he personally remembered about her; memories that he held onto back then, hoping and believing that he would see her again. And he had got his wish.

He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the darkness that still surrounded the lake. Severus looked towards Katherine, who was sitting in the same spot where he had left her. Her face was passive as she stared ahead out over the open water. Silence remained between them, with only the sounds of the occasional owl or cricket filling in the void.

"I'm so sorry Sev," Katherine said only loud enough for him to hear it.

"For what?"

"For not telling you back then," Katherine's eyes remained fixed on the lake, but tears now began to fall freely from her blue orbs. "I should have told you everything. I should have refused to take that vow with him."

She went silent once again. Severus stood there watching her with an intend glaze. He could feel her heart breaking, the remorse that was held there. The remorse for years of lies, deception, and secrets.

"I really have a son?" Severus asked quietly. Katherine nodded light in response, but kept silently. "What is he like?"

"Smart," Katherine whispered hoarsily. "He's a brilliant boy. Excells in potions, transfiguration, defense and is an amazing flyer. He's seeker for the school's Quidditch team." There was a long pause before she continued.

"I love you so much Sev," Katherine began choking on her words. "I'm so sorry that I've lied to you after all these years. I'll understand if you want to leave, so you can find what you want to do with your life now that you are free. You deserve the chance to find yourself what you want in your new life."

His eyes widened; she was giving him a choice, regardless of the fact that she was now baring his second child. Severus walked over to the wooden bench and sat down beside her. He raised his right hand and gently took hold of her chin, turning her face towards his.

Her blue eyes were red and glazed over. Her cheeks slightly pink from the cool breeze that was blowing over the open water, and her hair was still a bit disheveled from the battle. But none of this matter to him; to him, she was beautiful no matter what her outer appearance looked like.

"I love you Katherine," Severus said hoarsely, as he tried to hold back his own tears. "And I am not going anywhere. What I want in my life is you...and our children." He leaned towards her and placed soft kiss on her lips. Severus wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her against him, while his right wandered down and rested on her stomach.

Softly he kissed her temple. "_I love you. All three of you." _Severus let his voice seep into Katherine's mind. She rested her head on his shoulder and let a true smile grace her lips.

_"We love you too."_ She turned her head and brushed her lips against his, before settling back on his shoulder. She gently placed her right hand on his leg, while putting her left on top of his, that was laying on her belly.

The sun began to rise over the eastern horizon; casting shadows of the tall pines on the safe house and small pier where the witch and wizard still sat. The sky was clear and as the light became brighter, the stars that were visible, when they had first arrived, began to fade.

The forest around them became alive with sound. Animals emerged and flowers reopened to the light. In the other houses around the lake, both muggle and wizard alike, rose to start their day; all yet unaware to what had happened on the other side of the world.

To everyone and everything else, it was the dawn of a new day. But for Severus and Katherine, it was the dawn of a new life.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well...only the epilogue to come. Did I shock you! Hope I did a little :) Epilogue will be posted on Thursday morning. It was the first thing I wrote, so it is technically finished.**

**A big thanks to Savysnape7, Anastasia Lionheart, ILuvOdie, RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, grumpirah, PresidentTheAwesome and LemonDropsWoolSocks for their amazing reviews!**

**Polls will remain open until Thursday morning. I will reveal the winning title of the next Sev/OC story on Saturday, along with a preview of the story. Thanks!**


	57. Epilogue: Black & Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OCs (Katherine and anyone you don't recognize) are entirely my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Black &amp; Blue<strong>

_May 28, 2018_

"Awfully cozy here, isn't it?" Hermione Weasley, nee Granger, stated as she sat with her husband Ron, sister-in-law Ginny Potter, nee Weasley, and Harry Potter. The two couples were enjoying the last day of their visit to the States, in a small Wizarding village in northern Wisconsin.

The middle of May brought the forest into full bloom, and David Lamberton, Head of International Wizarding Affairs, told the four about the lovely little town in the middle of northern part of the state.

They had made their way through most of the shops and were now enjoying a bite to eat at a quaint café. A relaxing feeling came over all of them. Here no one knew them. No one knew Harry Potter, the destroyer of Lord Voldemort; the "Boy Who Lived." To them, he was a foreign visitor, a tourist, and nothing more.

It was a Monday morning, and the café was pretty much deserted, except for the four of them. With their meal finished, the couples sat talking quietly about the kids and work, while finishing off their cups of coffee.

"It is very lovely here," Ginny replied as she glazed out the small window at their booth. "The forests here are a lot more welcoming than some back in England."

"Any woods looks friendlier than the Forbidden Forest, Ginny," Ron exclaimed as he was jabbed from the side by his wife. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Ginny's right you know," Hermione huffed as she glared at her husband. Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione rambled on about there being no dangerous breeds roaming these forests like they did back at Hogwarts, because there were mainly Muggle villages in the area, except for this one of course. But the faint sound of a chime pulled Harry from the conservation.

Looking behind him towards the front counter, he watched the back of a slender woman, dressed in dark blue robes walk in and greet Ms. Julie Byrd, the owner of the diner. Blonde hair, infused with very tiny bits of silver, encased the view of her face, but her voice seemed familiar.

"Good morning, Julie," the blonde greeted the plump, brunette owner. Her back still to him; Harry got an odd feeling and wished she turned around. Her accent was most definitely British; soft, but British none the less. "One coffee, black, please."

"No husband with you this morning?" Julie turned smiling at her customer.

"Oh yes, but you can guess where he is since he isn't with me," a hint of sarcasm in the blonde's voice.

The noise in the booth became louder, making it harder for Harry to hear the women's conversation.

"Hey, shut up a minute," Harry hissed, before returning his gaze back to the counter.

"What in the name of Merlin is…" but Ron was silenced by Harry's hand cupping over his mouth. The others followed Harry line of vision and saw the blonde as well.

"Why am I not surprised that he's down there," Julie laughed as she poured the blonde a cup of coffee to go. "How are the kids?"

"Good, good," the blonde stated as she slipped her coffee. "Septimus is finishing his sixteenth year of teaching at New Salem. It's so hard to believe, he's been a Potion's Master for sixteen years."

"You have one bright young man there," Julie praised her customer. "How's his little family?"

"Fine," the blonde continued. "Helena's still working for the Department of Education at the Ministry. She loves it there. Their oldest, John, is finishing his second year at New Salem, and is on the Junior Varsity Quidditch team.

"Christopher will be starting his first year in the fall. He's so excited about taking his father's class. Elisa just turned eight, and enjoys the Muggle school she attends north of here; she a sharp one, never misses a thing. And little Eileen, will be turning two in July. We still watch her twice a week, otherwise she attends the daycare program at the Ministry, so she can be with other children."

"Sounds like Septimus has quite a wonderful family for him," Julie smiled as though reminiscing about a little boy from long ago. "How's Serenity? Getting big?"

"Not yet," the blonde chuckled, "She's not due until November. Her and Daniel are very excited about the little one coming. She's finishing up her work on her Potion Apprenticeship at the Apothecary in Minneapolis right now and Daniel has just become a full time Auror."

"Amazing," Julie shook her head, "seems like only yesterday when Serenity was born. And now she having a little one of her own."

"I know," the blonde said warmly. "She is most definitely the apple of her father's eye. He is so proud of her."

"How of the twins? Behaving themselves?" Julie smirked.

"While being watched at least," the blonde snorted. "Athena and Alexander are finishing up their fourth year. Both are playing on the varsity Quidditch team; Athena is the seeker, Alexander is a beater. Athena is a very good student, gets good grades.

"Alexander…is another thing. Don't get me wrong, he gets good grades, but he's such a prankster. I just hope he grows out of it before his father wrings his neck."

"For some reason I could see him doing that," Julie chuckled. "And how are you two doing?"

"Wonderful," you could hear the smile in her words. "We've never been happier. Being a private supplier of St. Augustine's, working on the new Potions text for New Salem. We couldn't be more at peace with life."

"You're so lucky to have each other," Julie admired the witch before her.

"We are." the blonde sipped her coffee. "But now, I best go and retrieve him, before he buys out Lars' complete supply of Salamander Blood. We're restocking the Strengthening Solution for the hospital."

"Want to take a cup of coffee for him," Julie offered. "I'm sure he'll need it."

"Thanks," the blonde pulled out some money to pay for the two coffees. "I'll see you in a few weeks Julie."

"Bye now!" Julie waved to the customer. The blonde walked to the door of the café and slipped out onto the street. Harry and the others still didn't get to see her face. Julie continued on with her work behind the counter; humming to herself.

"You don't think…" Harry began as he turned back towards the others in the booth. "You don't think that was Professor Dumbledore, do you?"

"Harry, it's hardly likely," Hermione stated. "You heard what Headmaster Dumbledore's portrait said. Her and Professor Snape took an old-union marriage bond, a handfasting; if one dies, the other willingly follows the first into the darkness of death. We saw Professor Snape die, which meant she only had twenty-four hours before her own death occurred.

"Plus, we did bury their bodies," Hermione continued. "It's not possible that she could even be here."

"I have to admit," Ginny whispered. "That woman's voice sounded awfully familiar."

"And if it was her, what is she doing here? Or how is it even possible?" Ron asked as another woman's voice broke the fours' concentration.

"Can I get you anything else?" Julie questioned the four customers.

"Um…no, thanks," Harry stuttered. Julie smiled at them as she wrote out the bill and handed it to him. She was just about to walk back to the counter when Harry's voice stopped her. "Excuse me Miss?"

"Something else?" Julie stated pleasantly.

"I…um…we were just wondering who that woman was, that you were talking to a minute ago?" Harry blushed wondering if he should even be asking such a question.

"That was Mrs. Prince," Julie smiled. "A good customer of mine. Her and her husband are private suppliers for St. Augustine Hospital in Milwaukee."

"So they're both Potion Masters then?" Ginny asked.

"Believe so," the waitress's face scrunched up, thinking about the woman in question. "Yes, yes they are. For quite a while I believe."

"Have they lived around here long?" Hermione asked glancing at the others while putting all the pieces together.

"Well, let's see," Julie contemplated. "She's been around here since 1981, so longer than I have. I moved here a year before her husband returned for the U.K. in 1998, so he's been here about twenty years."

"1998? When in 1998?" Ron blurted out.

"Um…April or May, perhaps." Julie stared at the four, confused by their random questions. The couples looked at each other in shock, and hurried to get out of the booth. Harry slipped the money into Julie's hand and ran towards the door with Ginny, Ron and Hermione in hot pursuit behind him.

They had passed a Potions Supply Store on the way into town. The small village was quiet, except for the occasional shopper entering or exiting random shops.

Harry rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks, nearly letting the others run him over. In front of the store stood the same blonde woman. Her back was to them and she was waiting with the two coffees in her hands.

The door to the supply store opened, and a tall, dark haired man stepped out. His face obscured by silver-infused raven tresses. He stepped down off the step towards the blonde and gave her a gentle kiss. She handed him the coffee as they pulled away from each other.

Harry began to approach the couple, as Ginny and Hermione tried to hold him back a bit. The wizard and witch still had their backs to them, and seemed to be discussing the purchase of ingredients between them. Harry, finally released from the girls' grips, was now a few yards from the couple's backs.

"Professor Snape? Professor Dumbledore?" Harry questioned as calmly as he could. The couple's figures became rigid. Their faces turned towards each other, while their hair still obstructed Harry's view of them.

Then slowly the heads and bodies turned towards the "Boy Who Lived." Hermione, Ron and Ginny gasped in shock as the faces of the wizard and witch came into view. But Harry could only stare.

His green eyes darted back and forth between a set of black and a set of blue.

_The End..._

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well, that's it :( or is it? That's right, there will be a sequal to PM & the HBP, but it may be a while before it is started. So with a heavy heart I hit the Complete option on this story, and say goodbye to Katherine and Severus, for a little while at least. Polls are now officially closed for the voting of the next Sev/OC story, and results will be posted here on Saturday, along with a note from me.**

**A big thanks to Savysnape7, RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, PresidentTheAwesom, Grumpirah, LemonDropsWoolSocks, LadyAmazon, tigerlili48, Siri McGonagall and Sailor Dreamer95 for their amazing reviews! Also thank you to all who have added this story to their favs and/or alerts. **

**Questions concerning the lives of the final oc characters in this story will be explained in my note on Saturday.**

**Thanks again! **

**-_FonzFan_**


	58. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well, first off I want to thank all of those who followed "The Potion Mistress and the Half Blood Prince." It gave me a great feeling to know that so many people enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A big thanks to LemonDropsWoolSocks, RequiemWolfenstein87, sandradee27, tigerlili48, sasha2010, Ausre, savysnape7, ILuvOdie, PresidentTheAwesome, kernorxwarren4va, Furionknight, Vesper Lestrange, Sailor Dreamer 95, Reader123, grumpirah, MRSSPICY, esmeralda023, Wendy Waddles, animalwriter, Luna4816, brandon279, WWEStarBaby, Anastasia Lionheart, vampiresdontsparkle, blind-saint, Lizzella, lamisteriosa, RedStormRocks, sarah, pennypotter128, Toby, Laurette94, anonymous, Darkmagis74, Dreamer Naos, hotbabe28, Adrian Patch, IonicAmalgam, AccioSS, Mrs Volterra, Kamiccolo's rose, Luty Malfoy, Roman415, roman, nikko-fry, G.D. Beans, amberBELA, prith, Nikki, Jelizaveta, Gina, danceydancetime, bookivore, Willow The Armadillo, Diana Pearl Gunn, hh, Lumet, deno91, Twisted-Uniquely, PANISA, artsy brach, vns, Shelby, rachhhelxx, g, G, Keggy Chaos, thexskyxisxfalling, rezo, too lazy to log on, TeeHee, gone down, SnapePotionsMistress, Veronika Says, Siri McGonagall, Lady Amazon, Alari and rena707 for their reviews over the course of this story's lifetime (sorry if I missed anyone).

* * *

><p>And now the winning title of my next SevOC story is...

**"Forever Yours"**

Surprising enough "Forever Yours" and "The Blackened Twin" tied for first, so my wonderful husband drew from a hat and picked the winning title for me. "Nightwish" came in third, followed by "Where to Begin" in fourth, "Bare Grace Misery" in fifth and "Sacrament of Wilderness" in sixth.

A quick summary of the upcoming story...

"**Forever Yours**" - Follows Severus and Katherine (That's right! The sequel was chosen!), and their family and friends, through their complicated lives after the war. Starts at the end of "PM&theHBP" last chapters and goes to a few years beyond Rowlings' epilogue in the "Deathly Hallows." Post-Hogwarts and AU. Will be rated M.

Once again, thank you all for your reviews and loyalty to "The Potion Mistress and the Half Blood Prince." And watch for "Forever Yours" coming soon (first chapter should be posted by December 1st)! Thanks!

-_FonzFan_


End file.
